Courtship and Chaos
by Mrs. Bumblebee
Summary: Based on TV Series. Bigwig has deep feelings for Fiver and asks to court him which Fiver tells him yes but now Bigwig must fight to protect him from Efrafa who want Fiver for themselves. Will Bigwig be able to protect Fiver or will he lose him to General Woundwort. Read to find out. This does contain Yaoi and Mpreg. You have been warned so if you don't like don't read.
1. Home on the Down

Bigwig sat outside the warren, staring out across the lands that surrounded Watership Down. The sun was just starting to come up, barely peeking out over the far away hills. Bigwig sat deep in thought, letting the bright early morning sun warm him as he waited for Fiver to answer his request for a word with him in private. He wanted to speak with him before any of the others were awake so they didn't have any interruptions. Ever since the terrifying incident in Efrafa Bigwig decided to was time to come forward.

Today he was going to tell Fiver. Tell Fiver everything about how he felt about him and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy and terrify the young lad but he had to tell him. Bigwig closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He was beyond nervous then he ever has been in his life.

Bigwig looked up to the sky that the great Frith lived in.

"Frith please help me. Give me the strength that I need." He prayed as he closed his eyes again and pulled his ears back.

"Please give me your blessing today." He added before his eyes shot back up when he heard movement coming from the warren entrance.

Bigwig looked and found Fiver slipping out and looked at him. Bigwig's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met beautiful soft light brown. They stared at one another until Fiver broke eye contact to hopper over to the larger rabbit.

"Hello Bigwig, what is it you wants to talk to me about?" Fiver asked as he sat down next to the other.

"And why so early, everyone else isn't even up yet?" He added with a big yawn.

Bigwig smiled down at him before he sighed and glanced away.

"Fiver I…" Bigwig gulped down a lump in his throat as he struggled to get the words out before he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Fiver, there is something very important I want to disguise with you about." Bigwig started again, speaking in his serious and stern tone again.

Fiver's ears fell back a bit in worry.

"What is it?" Fiver asked but before Bigwig could open his mouth to answer their youngest member of their warren, Pipkin came climbing out of the burrow entrance way.

The young pup gave a big yawn and stretched before he scratched his ear to help knock away the sleep that still plagued him. He looked around tiredly for a bit until his eyes landed on Fiver and Bigwig. He smiled and hopped over.

"Good Morning Fiver and Bigwig, lovely morning isn't it." Pipkin greeted them happily, all sleep now gone from his being.

Inside Bigwig cursed the young buck for his terrible timing but he still smiled back.

"It is a beautiful day, but what's got you up so early?" The large rabbit questioned curiously.

"Oh I was running about in my dreams and the exercise made me hungry." He answered before he glanced over at Fiver.

"Fiver, can you go with me to the farm please? I've been craving for a carrot and some cabbage ever since I woke up." Pipkin asked.

Fiver smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not but give me a second and I'll be right with you." Fiver replied.

Pipkin smiled and nodded before he hopped off to go munch on some grass while he waited for Fiver to finish with what he was doing. Fiver looked back to Bigwig.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Bigwig?"

"Oh uh…uh, I was just going to ask you if you were interested in learning some new Owlser moves with me?" Bigwig quickly lied but still very pleased with his smart thinking.

Fiver smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes I'd love to." Fiver answered in excitement.

"Great. Well, uh, I'll see you later."Bigwig said with a forced smile.

"Sure. Okay then, Pipkin, let's go."Fiver called out and the two bucks hopped away.

As they left Bigwig dropped his fake smile and sighed sadly, his ears drooping lowly. Just then he heard the pitter patter of large pads and looked to see Hazel.

"Choked again, eh mate?"Hazel asked as he came over to pat his right paw rabbit on comfortingly.

"Sort of, but the problem was mostly Pipkin being in the wrong place at the worst time. He would have to wake up this early."Bigwig grumbled and Hazel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aw come now, Bigwig, it's not Pipkin's fault. We all had that rise and shine setting on when we were kittens."Hazel said.

"Yeah, I know. But this was the closet I ever got to telling Fiver how I felt."Bigwig said.

"That's true. I was hoping you'd get somewhere this time when you asked Fiver to see you alone."The Chief Rabbit said.

Hazel was the first one Bigwig told about his feelings for Fiver after the events in Efrafa. Admittedly he was shocked to hear this and for a moment went into protective brother mode as he knew that Fiver was more than just a Seer and worried that Bigwig would take advantage of his other ability. The little runt was a special type of rabbit which is pretty much the last of its breed; Fiver is a Buck-Doe, which is a male rabbit with female reproductive organs. But once the Chief Rabbit was sure that Bigwig wouldn't force Fiver to have his kittens he calmed down and agreed to let his right paw ask for his brother's permission to court him.

Bigwig sighed again, very confused and distressed to what he could do now. He had to tell Fiver today but how.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Hazel." The lion head rabbit mumbled.

Hazel smirked at his dear friend.

"Well the day's still young, you still have plenty of time to get Fiver alone again. Just this time be sure you go somewhere that only you know about, make it special." Hazel suggested.

Bigwig took in what his Chief said and perked up right up.

"Hazel that's a splendid idea. Now why didn't I think of that?" Bigwig shouted.

He then started to tap his chin, deep in thought.

"But where to take him? Hmm it has to be somewhere no other rabbit knows about." Bigwig mumbled to himself before he shot up.

"I know, I'll take him to the lake at night. The lake will be perfect when night comes, with all the fireflies buzzing about and frogs croaking. It'll make it a night to remember." He shouted.

Hazel smiled and nodded in agreement at the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea Bigwig and from what I know only you and I know of that lake." The Chief Rabbit added.

"Then the lake will be perfect."

Later that same day, the daylight was starting to make room for the evening as the sun began to set. Fiver was conversing with Blackberry when suddenly Bigwig came in.

"Say, Fiver, how about we go and practice those new Owlser moves?"Bigwig asked.

"Oh right, now's a perfect time. See you later Blackberry. Tell Hazel I left with Bigwig."Fiver said as he hopped away with the lion head rabbit.

"Sure, Fiver. You both take care now."Blackberry said and waved off her friends.

Once the two rabbits were outside Bigwig led the way down an unknown path, at least it was unknown to Fiver.

"This is strange, Bigwig. I've never been down this part of the warren."Fiver said.

"Don't worry, mate. It just leads the way to a little spot Hazel and I know."Bigwig said reassuringly.

"Oh okay."Fiver said in understanding and followed along.

After about ten minutes of hopping the two rabbits came near a lake. It was a beautiful spot with gorgeous full grown willow trees, little frogs on their bright green lily pads and dragonflies flew about.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing." Fiver breathed in awe as he took in the beautiful scenery.

Bigwig smirked and hopped up beside him.

"Glad you like it." Bigwig replied and watched the lake wild life go along with their lives, the fireflies flickering their lights at one another, the frogs croaking and singing, and the gently splashing and bubbling of the lake water rippling against the shore.

"It's very peaceful." The lion head rabbit added.

"Hm it is." Fiver moaned softly, closing his eyes to enjoy it better.

Bigwig looked down at Fiver and stared down at him instead of the lake.

"And it's perfect for what I have planed."

Fiver reopened his eyes and looked up at Bigwig, cocking his head to the side curiously. Not knowing how much Bigwig loved it and found it so adorable to see him do it when he was curious.

"And what's that, aren't we going to learn new moves?" Fiver asked.

Bigwig scratched the side of his mane nervously as he began to speak.

"Well actually Fiver, I brought you here to tell you something very important. Not learn new moves."Bigwig stated.

"Really? What is it?"Fiver asked.

Bigwig took a deep breath and walked closer to the young Seer and placed his paws on his shoulders.

"Fiver...I like you."Bigwig said carefully. Fiver seemed un-phased and gave a slight smile.

"Well I like you too, Bigwig. You're a good friend." Fiver said.

The older rabbit couldn't help but smile. Fiver was so naive.

"Not quite that kind of like, laddie. I like you more than that."Bigwig said.

"More than that, but that would mean you...Oh!?"Fiver exclaimed softly and immediately he started blushing.

Bigwig nodded and took his paws off of Fiver's shoulders to give him room.

"That's right and…I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. It's just I never could get the courage to tell you until now." He continued.

Fiver looked up at him, the blush clear on his face and making him very irresistible but Bigwig kept himself under control.

"But…but Bigwig…why?" Fiver asked.

"Why did it take me so long to tell you or why I like you so much?' Bigwig asked back, trying to make it into a little joke to try and get Fiver to laugh but sadly Fiver didn't even crack a smile.

Bigwig sighed and tried to think up the best way to explain it.

"I can't really explain why I have them, just that…I know that I have them. It's just that, every time I'm with you or around you I feel…complete." Bigwig explained.

He then smiled down at Fiver and slowly leaned down and nuzzled the lads head with his own, trying to comfort and relax him some.

Fiver gasped softly at the sudden touch but then started to relax and nuzzled Bigwig also, finding his thick mane comforting. The two separated and looked at each eye to eye.

"Bigwig, this is a real surprise for me."Fiver said shyly.

"I know, lad, and I can understand if you say no when I ask you this but...will you do me the honor of courting you?"Bigwig asked.

Fiver felt his heart pound hard against his chest. Bigwig saying he loved him was one thing but really asking to court him was a huge surprise. Fiver had never gotten such offers from any of the other bucks in their old warren. Sure they placed interested glances at him now and again but the moment they found out he was a runt they suddenly already had a mate. Hazel never told them that he was a rare Seer and an even rarer, now last of his breed, Buck-Doe because he knew that would be the only reason they'd change their mind about mating him. Before Fiver could answer he had to ask an important question.

"Bigwig, does me being a runt bother you? I mean, I know that my type isn't all that desirable so I just want to be sure."Fiver said.

Bigwig shock his head and wrapped his front paws around Fiver's tiny body and pulled him closer to his chest.

"No Fiver, it doesn't. In fact I love how small you are, it makes you so adorable but also can make you a fierce Owlser." Bigwig answered truthfully.

Fiver smiled and nuzzled his head into Bigwig's very thick mane, breathing in his scent. Bigwig purred at the feeling and leaned over the smaller rabbit affectionately and protectively at the same time as they just stood there.

After a short while Bigwig leaned back up so he could see Fiver better.

"So um…will you grant me the chance to court or do you…?" Bigwig questioned carefully before he was silenced by a small warm lick to the cheek by Fiver, who smiled innocently back at him.

"Yes, Bigwig. I'd love nothing more."Fiver said. Bigwig's foot thumped a little in happiness and he hugged the Seer again.

"Thank you, Fiver. You don't know how happy you've made me."Bigwig said making Fiver smile and hug the lion head rabbit again.

From atop on the hill Hazel was watching the two and smiled. He didn't need to hear what they said to know what happened.

"Nicely done, old friend."Hazel said and hopped back to the warren.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us.**


	2. The Raid

Another glorious day once again on Watership Down, the wind still blowing clean, the grass as green as it can be, and the world so very peaceful and welcoming.

At the entrance of the burrow the Warren's Chief rabbit slipped out, sniffing the air cautiously for any danger. Once he was sure it was safe he pulled himself further from the burrow, stretching his body a bit to pop his tired bones and joints. He then gave his head a shake and gave his ears a good scratch before he hopped to a nice spot in the grass to watch the run rise.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A soft little voice spoke up from behind Hazel which startled him back to his feet and whipped around to see who spoke.

He glanced around some until he noticed a small brown mouse sitting in the grass not too far from him.

"Oh Hana, yes a lovely morning." Hazel greeted with a friendly smile.

Hana smiled back and walked up to sit next to the rabbit.

"You're up awfully early Hazel, planning on going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" Hazel asked back.

"Just guess." She answered.

Hazel smirked and looked back out across the down.

"I don't know yet Hanna but to tell you the truth I'm up early is because…I'm worried. I'm worried about everyone's futures and we need more of us on the down. Without more of us we won't have a future." Hazel answered her's earlier question.

The small mouse smiled at this.

"So you need new rabbits? I know where you can find them." Hana replied proudly before she started to lead Hazel down the hill and continued to lead him until they reached the farm.

"At the farm." She said, gesturing to the old farm that they go to steal flayra.

"There are rabbits down there?" Hazel questioned, very confused since he and none of the others have ever seen them.

"In cages, farm rabbits. Their inside the barn. Get them out and they'll come here." The mouse replied.

Hazel smiled at that idea and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get them out."

Hana nodded before she and Hazel headed back to the warren.

As the two went into the warren to find Bigwig and Fiver Hazel was the first one to catch the sight of Blackberry and Dandelion looking around a corner and giggling.

"What's going on?" Hana asked and Blackberry giggled and gestured for them to stay quiet.

"Only the cutest thing you'll ever see."Blackberry said.

"Just take a look for yourself."Dandelion said.

Curiosity taking too much of them Hana and Hazel too peeked around the corner and saw that the rabbits were right, it was the cutest sight ever and they had to stop themselves from saying 'Aww'.

Bigwig had Fiver in his arms and was gently grooming his neck, chest and ears and Fiver groomed his shoulders and thick mane. It was a rather intimate arranged but Hazel knew why that was. He saw Bigwig asking Fiver to be able to court him and judging by the look of things his younger brother said yes.

"It's such a surprise to see old Bigwig gentle with anyone. He's usually such a ripe lemon."Dandelion said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, but it seems like Fiver hopped his way into his heart. I wonder what this could bring."Blackberry said.

"Alright, you two, that's enough spying. Hop off now."Hazel said.

With satisfied smiles the two rabbits nodded and left, obviously going to tell the other rabbits what they saw.

Hazel chuckled and shook his head at their childlike glee but was happy to see they would accept their pairing if it ever came true like he knew Bigwig was praying would. He then turned back to looked at Bigwig and Fiver, he smiled and watched them for a bit longer before he cleared his throat to get their attention and let them know of his presents.

The two bucks looked over at him and instantly Fiver gasped and blushed in embarrassment at being caught.

"Ha…Hazel, how long have you been there?" Fiver shouted.

Hazel chuckled and hopped up them, smiling gently down at his little brother.

"Long enough Fiver and long enough to see you two really do care for each other." Hazel replied before he leaned down and licked Fiver's forehead comfortingly.

Fiver calmed down some but was still very embarrassed and got out of Bigwig's arms.

"What is it, old chum?"Bigwig asked.

"Hana has found a place where we can get mor allies."Hazel said and gestured to the field mouse who came into the room to tell the other bucks what she knew.

"It's a farm that tends to all sorts of animals and I saw a few rabbits there. Luckily though the lock never works and the famer uses a flimsy rope to hold it together. All you have to do is bite through the rope and free the rabbits."Hana said.

"But since this is a dash and rescue mission, only the three of us and Hana are going."Hazel explained.

Bigwig smiled at the sound it and nodded.

"Alright, then let's get going then." The captain of Owlser replied, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice.

Fiver whimpered fearfully some and crouched down to the ground in fear.

"But Hazel what about the…cat?" Fiver questioned, his body shivering from the mere mention of the feline.

Hazel knelt down to Fiver and smirked.

"It'll be alright Fiver, I won't let that cat get you and don't worry, I'm not planning on making you do much other then be our look out." Hazel replied to reassure the young buck.

"He's right lad, Hazel and I wouldn't let no mangy flea bag hurt ya and if one does show I'll deal with it personally." Bigwig added in, kneeling down beside Fiver and nuzzled him.

Fiver smiled at the reassurance and nuzzled the lion head rabbit back.

"Alright then, let's go."Fiver said and off the group went.

Hana led the way to the farm she spoke of and pointed out the human who was tending to his chicken and cows. She then pointed to the cages where all the rabbits were and sure enough the locks were tied with rope that could be easy to chew threw.

"Alright then, Hana you and Fiver stay here and make sure that the farmer doesn't notice us. And if he does you'll come and tell us so, Hana."Hazel stated.

"Right!" Hana said with a salute.

"Since the ropes are weak looking it'll be pretty easy so we shouldn't be too long. Just stay out of sight."Bigwig said and the two largest bucks hopped away.

Fiver and Hana watched the go and Fiver sent them a silent prayer for their safe return. Once they disappeared into the barn Hana climbed up a wooden pole in the ground so she could keep an eye ut for the cat while Fiver watched the farmer.

Inside the barn Hazel glanced around inside until he spotted the cage Hana had said the rabbits were kept inside of up on top of a stack of hay bells.

"There it is." Hazle said, pointing towards it with his nose.

Bigwig looked in the direction and nodded. The hopped over to the hay bells and then helped each other up until they sat in front of the cage. Inside were four or five very large and healthy rabbits, resting peacefully without a care in the world.

"Hello in there." Hazel greeted, waking the rabbits instantly.

They looked at him curiously and one got up from her resting spot to inspect him closer, Hazel smiling friendly back at her.

"My names Hazel and this is my friend Bigwig." The Chief rabbit introducing himself and his right paw rabbit.

"Oh, hello. I'm Clover. Are you the new friends Mr. Thomson said he'd bring?"Clover asked.

"Mr. Thomson?"Hazel asked.

"Our human farmer. He's very nice, and let's us all stay here to keep us from harm's way of the fox and in return we eat his grass in places his grass cutter can't reach. This is good, because this is around the time that fox is around."The doe explained and shivered at the thought of the creature.

"What?!"Hazel asked in shock and Bigwig gasped.

"Oh yes. Every year at this time like clockwork, that mean fox goes on the hunt for rabbits and any other creature it can eat. You two are lucky to come here in time."Clover explained with a slight smile not aware of the horrible realization the bucks reached.

"Fiver and Hana!"Bigwig exclaimed in worry.

At this time, unbeknownst to them, a large red creature was stalking the runt and field mouse with greedy eyes. It licked it's lips and growled as it slowly walked towards them.

Fiver was become worried and nervous the longer they waited. He glance up at Hana who was still perched up on the wood pole.

"Do you see them?" He called up.

Hana looked back down at him and shook her head.

"No, I guess that old rope was tougher than we thought." She replied.

Fiver pulled his ears back and looked back towards the barn.

'Oh I wish they'd hurry up, the longer we're here the more nervous I get." He pleaded.

"Don't worry so much Fiver, we'll be leaving as soon as Hazel and Bigwig come back." Hana called down to try and calm the distressed young rabbit.

Finally the red creature pounced and Hana and Fiver turned around to gasp at the sight of the red fox.

"Let's get's out of here, Hana!"Fiver said and the duo ran off.

At the sound of the canine like growl Hazel and Bigwig knew what it was.

"Bigwig, we have to go and help them! Wait here, Clover, we'll help you as soon as we can."Hazel said and the two bucks hopped out of the barn, not noticing that another pair of eyes were watching them and then they followed.

Fiver and Hana ran with all the power their legs had to get away from the large red fox. The vulpine was nothing if not persistent as it chased them. With every corner they took the fox took it as well. Finally it came they came to a stop when faced with a dead end. Fiver and Hana turned around and looked at the fox who was licking his lips.

"What do we do now, Fiver?"Hana asked.

"Run up the tree and stay there. I'll be fine."Fiver stated.

"Are you sure?"Hana asked in a worried tone.

"Trust me, it'll be fine."Fiver said with a smile. After a moment Hana finally ran up the tree and the Seer turned to look at the fox.

The vulpine growled at his prey and was about to charge until a rock was tossed at him and Fiver looked to see Hazel and Bigwig.

"Get away from him!" Hazel yelled.

Bigwig yelled his famous battle cry as he charged at the fox and rammed right into its side, knocking it clear off its feet and winded it.

"Nobody hurts Fiver." Bigwig growled angrily.

The fox coughed as it struggled to regain its breath and then snarled at who dared to attack him. But when he saw Bigwig and Hazel it whined at the sight of the larger rabbits and turned tail and ran, not thinking a small rabbit was worth the fight.

Bigwig continued to growl after the fox as it ran off with its tail between its legs. Once it was out of sight did Bigwig relax again and then sit up with a victorious grin.

"Ha, I bet now he'll think twice before he messes with another rabbit again." Bigwig sneered.

Hazel hopped over to Fiver to check his little brother for injuries and was soon joined by Bigwig.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Fiver nodded, trying to get his shaking back under control.

"Yes, thanks for the help." Fiver replied.

Bigwig smiled and nuzzled Fiver lovingly before he looked up at the tree.

"Its like I said love, I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you."

Hazel smiled at the two but then noticed that another one in their party was missing.

"Hey, where's Hana?"Hazel asked.

"Up, here Hazel!"Hana called out from the tree and climbed down from the tree. "Did you manage to get those other rabbits out?"Hana asked.

"No, not yet. One of them told us about the fox that comes around here and that's how we ended up coming this way. It's a good thing we did."Hazel said.

"Well let's go on back then. That farmer tends to all of his animals for an hour each and the rabbits are next."Hana stated.

"Right." Hazel replied before he turned and started to hop back towards the barn, determined to finish what he came here for.

The others followed close behind until they came to the barn entrance. Hazel turned to Fiver and Hana.

"You two stay here and keep an eye out, maybe this time we won't have any interruptions." Hazel ordered which the two nodded in understanding.

The Chief rabbit and Bigwig went back inside and hopped back over to the cage.

"Clover?" Hazel called, not really remembering which rabbit he had spoken to earlier.

Hazel and Bigwig heard a yawn and looked to see Clover standing up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked through the cage and saw the two bucks.

"Oh, it's you two again. You ran off so suddenly before. You weren't going after that fox, were you?"Clover asked curiously.

"Actually, yes. It was because you told us about him that we were able to save two friends of ours. So we thank you greatly for that."Hazel said with a smile.

"Oh well that's good to hear."Clover said.

"Now we can get you all out of here."Bigwig stated.

"But why would we leave? We like it here. The farmer is nice, we have all the food and water need and it's fun to ride on his dog."Clover said.

"Well I'm sure that it's all very lovely here but haven't you ever wondered what it would be like in other places with other rabbits? How much fun you could have being around more of your own kind and seeing new animals too?"Hazel asked.

"Hmm...I never thought about that before."Clover said in thought.

"So will you come with us?" Hazel asked.

Clover thought for a bit longer before she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not." She replied happily.

The two wild bucks smiled before Bigwig hopped up on top of the cage and started to chew on the rope that kept the rabbits in the cage.

While they worked Fiver and Hana were both starting to feel a bit nervous as they started to smell something in the air and it wasn't good.

"Do you smell that Hana?" Fiver asked the mouse as he glanced around, trying to find what it was making that smell.

"Hana sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yes and I'm hoping it's not what I think it is." She replied.

Fiver looked back at her, fear clear on his face.

"What? What do you think it is?" he questioned.

"A cat." She hissed distastefully.

"Reoow, you're so right."Said a purring female voice and out from the shadows came Tabitha the cat. The rodent mammals gasped at the sight of the feline.

"Hana, quickly, get up the tree."Fiver said.

"No, I ran off on you already and I'm not doing it twice."Hana stated.

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn, Hana."Fiver said.

"Let your friend do as she pleases, long ears. I for one have no problems with her sticking around."Tabitha said and laughed.

"I'll bet you don't, you greedy beast."The Seer said with a glare.

"What can I say? A lady needs to eat."Tabitha said and charged at the two.

After Bigwig and Hazel got Clover to come with them, said doe being the only one to come along since none of the other rabbits wanted to, they hopped quietly out of the barn then got up to where Hana and Fiver were at.

"Fiver? Hana? Where are you?"Hazel called out. Bigwig took a whiff of the air and gasped.

"Oh Frith, it's that darned cat. She must have gotten to them and they ran."Bigwig said.

"Tabitha? But that can't be her. She's always so nice to us. We're even good friends."Clover said in disbelief and shock.

"Tabitha may be friends with you, Clover, but I'm afraid that she doesn't really care for us wild rabbits. We have to find them and quickly."Hazel said and the rabbits followed the scent of the cat.

"Oh dear." Clover whispered unhappily as she watched Hazel and Bigwig go after their friends, following their scents.

Fiver panted hard as he kept running as fast as he could while Hana rode on his back, throwing acorns and small rocks at the chasing cat when she got too close.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide. I can't keep running like this for much longer" Fiver yelled to Hana through his heavy breathing.

"I know Fiver but where?" She called back, looking around the area they were in at the time which was on the other side of the farm.

She then spotted an old wheel barrel propped up against a fence and gasped at the idea she got.

"Fiver there, we can hide underneath it until the others come looking." She suggested.

Fiver looked and saw the wheel barrel and ran to it. He rammed his body into wheel, knocking it off balance. As it came falling down Fiver jumped underneath it, hidden before the cat could see where they went.

Tabitha stopped to look around for her prey and hissed angrily when she couldn't find them.

"Come out, long ears and long tail! You can't stay hidden forever."Tabitha said.

When the feline got no answer after so many minutes she gave an irritated huff and walked away. After being sure that Tabitha was gone Hana and Fiver came out.

"Whew. That was close there, Fiver. That wench almost got us, she did."Hana said.

"Yes, but we're out of harm's way now at least."Fiver said. Just then they heard growling and turned to see the same fox from before coming out with bared teeth.

"Spoke too soon, it seems."Hana said fearfully.

As Tabitha walked back to the farm she was suddenly ambushed and pinned down and looked to see Hazel and Bigwig.

"Alright, cat, where's Fiver and Hana?"Bigwig asked sharply, not about to take any bull this creature said.

"You mean that mouse and runt of a rabbit? Don't worry, I lost them while I was chasing them. I lost them up ahead."Tabitha explained.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"Hazel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Use your nose, long ears. If I really did eat them I'd have blood on me."Tabitha said.

Hazel glared down at her and sniffed before he looked up at Bigwig.

"She's right Bigwig, there's no blood." Hazel reassured the Lion head Rabbit who sighed in great relief before he glared down at the pinned cat.

"Where did you lose them?" Bigwig demanded.

The cat hissed angrily as Hazel pressed down on her back a bit harder.

"I lost them around the fence I don't know if they continued running or hid, now get off me." Tabitha growled and tried to bit Hazel but Hazel was too fast for her and kicked her in the nose.

But they did as she demanded and let her go. She jumped to her feet and ran back to the barn, hissing angrily back at them as she went.

They watched her ran before suddenly they heard a scream and then a dog like growl.

"That's Fiver." Bigwig gasped.

Fiver and Hana fearfully backed away as the fox came towards them. They couldn't run as that would only agitate the fox and there were no trees or hills to get up to. So when the fox charged at them the Seer and field mouse truly thought it was over and closed their eyes but then they heard the fox whimper in pain. Fiver was the first to open his eyes and gasped at who he saw.

"Campion?"Fiver asked in shock.

"You may be an outsider, young runt, but no rabbit let's another get eaten. Stay back, I'll handle this."Campion stated and charged back at the fox and kicked it in the face.

Fiver gave no fuss and did what the larger buck said, hiding in a thick bush with Hana and watching as he saw Campion fight the fox.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust him? What if he turns on us and takes us to that awful warren."Hana stated.

"Well considering neither of us can take on that fox, we have no choice but to believe him. Go on back to the warren, Hana. I don't want you getting hurt."Fiver stated.

"Are you sure?"Hana asked.

"Yes, the last thing we need is for you to get hurt. Please go."Fiver said and without another word the field mouse ran off.

Fiver turned his attention back on the fight and watched as Campion fought tooth and nail with the vicious fox, nearly getting bit a couple of times but was fast enough to get out of the way.

Unknown to Fiver he was being sneaked up on from behind by the rest of the Efrafr patrol that had come with Fiver.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Vervain spoke up behind Fiver.

The young buck gasped and whipped around to face him and slowly back away.

"Ver…Vervain." Fiver breathed fearfully of the larger rabbit as he stalked up closer to him as Fiver backed away.

"A pretty young runt like you shouldn't be out alone. Especially one with such special traits as yours."Vervain said with a grin.

"S-special traits? What do you mean? I'm just like any other buck."Fiver said as he tried to get away from the black rabbit but he was unable to.

"No, you're not. In fact no one can even compare to you since you're the last of your breed. You're the only Buck-Doe there is."Vervain said and Fiver gasped in shock when he heard the Efrafa rabbit said.

Meanwhile Bigwig and Hazel were running fast to get to where they heard the screaming and canine like bark. They were surprised to see that Fiver wasn't there, but even twice as surprised to see Campion fighting the fox.

"Campion?"Hazel asked in shock.

"Glad you could make it. I sure could use some help with this flea bag."Campion said as he kicked the fox.

"Where's Fiver?"Bigwig asked.

"Don't know. Somewhere in the bushes."The enemy buck said as he fought the fox.

Hazel nodded and hopped over to the bushes to search for him while Bigwig helped Campion deal with the nuisance. Bigwig let out a battle cry as he lept at the beast as it had its back was towards him.

The fox didn't have time to react to the attack before Bigwig landed on its under back and bit into its neck. It howled in pain and started to buck around, trying to shake the large lion head off but it only made him bite down harder.

Campion then took this as his chance to finish it and ran up and lept at the fox's own exposed throat, sunking his teeth in deep.

The fox screamed in pain from the sharp teeth biting into him and finally rolled over on the two bucks which caused them to fall off him and with a painful whimper the fox wandered off.

"And don't come back even for a second, ya living window dressing!"Bigwig shouted out.

"Thanks for the help. You're a pretty strong Owlser fighter for an outsider."Campion said.

"You're not too bad yourself. Now where is Hazel and..."But Bigwig's question was cut off when suddenly Vervain was kicked out from the shrubbery and Hazel came out, growling ferociously at the black rabbit and Fiver came out and tried to calm down his brother.

"Hazel, please. Don't go losing your head."Fiver tried to plead but to no avail.

"Vervain, what goes on here?"Campion asked. Vervain stood and brushed himself off before gesturing at Fiver.

"Him! He's more than just a Seer, Campion! He's a Buck-Doe too!"Vervain exclaimed.

Bigwig noticeably stiffened at this. How did Vervain figure it out?!

"Vervain, you loony wanker, Buck-Does have been extinct since we were but kittens. How could you even tell that this one is such a creature?"Campion asked with great disbelief.

"Don't believe me, old friend? Just look at the pads on his feet! You'll see they're heart shaped. Only Buck-Does have heart shaped foot pads."Vervain stated.

Campion raised a brow but looked at Fiver and saw he was hiding his paw pads from him, fear and worry clear on his face. Campion didn't have to see the pads to now know that Vervain was telling the truth, for the first time in his sniveling life.

"And what's your point Vervain?' Campion asked the evilly sneering rabbit as he stared Fiver down.

"My point is Campion is if we take him back to General Woundwort it will please him and he will reward us handsomely." Vervain answered, watching Hazel and Bigwig snarl at the idea and stand in front of the young buck to protect him and block him from his sight.

Fiver whimpered and trembled fearfully and crouched down on the ground to make himself look smaller and less noticeable.

Campion looked at the two Watership Down bucks for a moment. He actually agreed with Vervain to some extent, but when he looked at Fiver the thought of selling off such a rare and lovely young thing to the brute that is his Chief Rabbit made him feel uneasy. Being a runt there was no way Fiver would last in being Woundwort's mate. And the more he thought of it, the more Campion considered in mating with Fiver himself. With a stern look to his fellow Efrafa rabbit Campion said this;

"No."Stated the rabbit. Vervain and the other bucks couldn't help but do a double take while Fiver sighed in relief though he still stood close to Bigwig.

"What? But Campion this is a once in a life time chance! Woundwort may even make one of us Chief Rabbit!"Vervain stated.

"I said, no. As rare a Buck-Doe is we don't have need for runts."Campion stated harshly and though Fiver was still relieved he couldn't help but be instulted.

"But Campion..."Vervain started again until the stronger buck cut him off.

"Let's go, Vervain. We were meant to patrol and nothing more."Campion said and dragged off the struggling and complaining black buck.

After a while the Watership Down rabbits could only blink.

"Well then, that was strange."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd see something like that happen. Are you alright, Fiver?"Bigwig asked in a concerned tone as he checked over the young runt.

"I'm fine physically, but I'm worried too. I mean, what if Vervain tells Woundwort about me?"Fiver asked worriedly and even seemed close to crying.

Bigwig wrapped his arms around Fiver and hugged him protectively close to his chest.

"If he does Fiver I won't let him get you. I will protect you with my life and keep on fighting until I give my last breath." Bigwig promised, giving the shivering buck a reassuring squeeze.

Hazel smiled as he watched his friend be so kind and protective of his little brother, very pleased to know that if Fiver did choose to be Bigwig's mate that Bigwig will protect and love him. Fiver smiled and nuzzled into Bigwig's thick mane, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you Bigwig." Fiver whispered back softly.

The large Lion head leaned down and licked the young buck's ears comfortingly until Hazel got their attention and ordered them to go find Clover and return back to the warren. As they hopped off they never noticed that Camion had stayed behind, hiding within a clutch of bushes after telling Vervain to go on without him.

Today had certainly grown into an interesting development. Not only was the runt Fiver a Seer but he was the last living Buck-Doe. He only said that Fiver wasn't worth their time so that he could think of his own plan. The runt would in no way be able to hand the brutality of Woundwort and Campion honestly did like Fiver, so he came to his decision, he would court the young Buck-Doe Seer for himself.

However with Bigwig as a rival Campion knew he had an uphill battle ahead.

"Let the games begin." Campion said and hopped away.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us.**


	3. Challenge to Efrafa

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. If you don't we will not update this.**

As he traveled to the Efrafa Warren Campion hoped that he would be able to reach General Woundwort before Vervain did. He knew that the opportunistic buck would tell everything about the runt Buck-Doe the first chance he got. Campion however, despite his loyalty to Woundwort, didn't want that to happen. Fiver was clearly a fair and sensitive young rabbit and to be a mate to such a brutal rabbit would break him. That's why Campion had plans to court Fiver for himself.

As he got into the warren Campion turned to Primrose.

"Where is General Woundwort? I need to speak with him."Campion said to the doe.

"Oh, he's in his quarters speaking with Vervain. Came rushing in like he had the Black Rabbit of Inle after him, he did. Said something about finding a rare thing."Primrose explained.

Campion silently cursed and with a quick 'thank you' to Primrose rushed off to Woundwort's quarters. When he got there he peeked into the room and saw the black buck that was Vervain gesturing wildly.

"And then when I saw the back of his pads I noticed they were heart shaped. That Seer is a Buck-Doe, General! They haven't died out after all!"Vervain exclaimed and chuckled like a maniac. Woundwort remained stoic and stroked his mane in thought.

"Are you certain of this, Vervain? You don't have a great track record in telling the truth. And to joke about such a Frith given rabbit will result in death."Woundwort stated coldly. Vervain stopped chuckling and trembled.

"I am telling the truth, your leadership. Just ask Campion. He knows I'm telling the truth."Vervain stated. Acting like he just came by Campion pretended to just stroll by Woundwort called out to him.

"Campion, confirm this for me; Is the Seeing rabbit known as Fiver really a Buck-Doe?"Woundwort asked.

Campion looked to his Chief and hopped inside to stand before him. He bowed respectively down to him before speaking.

"Sir I don't know if Captain Vervain's words are true or not. He said the buck's pads would prove it but I wasn't given the chance to see for myself and I wasn't able to confirm Vervain's statement." Campion replied, telling the truth because he really hasn't seen Fiver's heart pads.

General Woundwort growled lowly at this information and glared down at Vervain who was now glaring at the other Captain of Owlser.

"Well Captain Vervain, do you have any other hard evidence about that Buck being what you say he is?" Woundwort snapped, scratching his claws into the stone floor of the burrow.

Vervain gulped at this sign. He knew what it meant, that if he didn't think up another piece of reasonable and solid evidence that his throat would be slashed. It was then that Vervain remembered another sign of Buck-Does and he made a gasp of realization.

"His scent!"Vervain shouted.

"His scent?"Woundwort repeated in question.

"Yes. Buck-Does smell far more fertile than females. Like they're always in heat. They have a particular calming scent about them."Vervain explained.

Campion silently cursed at this. He completely forgot about that fact. At hearing this Woundwort stopped sharpening his claws and gave thoughtful hum.

"Yes, that is true..."Woundwort trailed off.

"But General, that rabbit is a runt. He would be to weak to add to our ranks. Not to mention if he truly is a Buck-Doe there is a chance the children maybe deformed."Campion said in an attempt to reason.

"Don't listen to him, your leadership! He's just trying to throw you off."Vervain stated.

"Silence!"Woundwort shouted and the two bucks cringed. Once he was sure that they wouldn't speak Woundwort continued. "Yes, Campion, you have a point in your argument. There is a chance that any kittens from this runt maybe deformed and most runts are weak. However, with proper training that could change. And if fed the proper foods any kittens that he produces will be as strong as any buck or doe. But we need more proof than a mere scent. Captain Vervain, you are to watch around for that Seer and report to me of the places of which he frequents. Then I will study for myself if he is truly a Buck-Doe."The semi-blind rabbit stated.

"Yes, Sir."Vervain said and hopped out passing a slightly smug glance to Campion, who couldn't help but worry for Fiver.

Meanwhile at the Down Warren, things had gotten off to a normal enough start. But it wouldn't last that way for much longer.

Hazel and his small band made it back to the warren safely with their newest member to the warren, Clover.

"Well here we are Clover, Home." Hazel said proudly as they reached to the top of the hill and now stood before the large perch tree.

Clover smiled and looked around in awe of the beautiful sight that surrounded the warren and large beautiful tree the warren burrow was built under.

"Oh it is lovely." She complimented.

Fiver smiled and hopped up beside her.

"And it's your home too Clover." He added for his brother.

Clover smiled back.

"Thank you so much for bring me here. If you had never come I wouldn't have ever been given the chance to ever see any of this."

"Well don't go spinning your head so much there, dear. You'll break your neck."Bigwig warned jokingly.

"Oh right. I'm just so eager to see the whole place."Clover said eagerly.

"Well I'll be happy to show you around if you really can't contain yourself. It'll be nice to talk to another doe."Blackberry suggested.

"Oh yes please! I'd love to see it. And please don't skip a thing on my account."Clover said and followed Blackberry to another part of the Down.

"It may only be one rabbit, but it's certainly a step in the right direction."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Now what's our next order of business, Hazel?"Bigwig asked.

"Well right now I'm want to go on patrol to check the Efrafaians." Hazel replied.

Bigwig nodded and looked down at Fiver.

"Want to come along Fiver?" He questioned.

"Sure why not." The young buck replied back eagerly.

Hazel smirked and chuckled softly at this before he turned and started to lead them away from the warren to start the patrol. They ran to the woods where they knew where their boarders and Efrafa's met, silently traveling through without trying to attract any attention to them. As they got closer to the river that deprecated their two lands Hazel stopped and looked back at Fiver.

"Stick close Fiver, I don't want you wondering off or being taken prisoner if we're seen."

"I will, Hazel."Fiver replied in a hushed tone.

The bucks watched as the Efrafa rabbits seemed to be bringing in food to their warren. One buck was stationed at the top of an old tree while another was at what appeared to be training track for the other rabbits. Just then Campion came out and the rabbits ducked down further to avoid any detection.

"I'll be off for a borderline patrol. If any enemies come by let me know."Campion said and after the two watcher bucks gave their salutes he hopped away.

"Well now we know that Campion patrols the borderlines at this time. But what does Vervain do?"Hazel wondered aloud.

"Maybe he takes a nap under the rocks like the rest of the worms."Bigwig snapped.

"As much as I agree, he doesn't seem like he'd go any further into the dirt unless Frith told him so himself."Fiver said.

Suddenly as if on cue they over heard Vervain call out over near the river.

"You there, get a move on. General Woundwort wants to know where those outsiders like to hang about and he wants to know it before sun down." Vervain snapped at an Owlser patrol rabbit he was leading as they headed out to search.

Fiver couldn't help and pull his ears down and crouch down closer to the ground, fearing Vervain may see or scent him but the wind was in their favor and they passed them without even realizing it.

Hazel watched them until they were out of sight before looking at the lion head and his little brother.

"Let's follow them, we may over hear something that may come in handy." He suggested.

Without arguments they quietly got up and followed after Vervain's patrol, never noticing they were being watched by a pair of hungry eyes.

As they followed Vervain and his crew from the shadows they noticed how the black rabbit seemed intent on looking for something on the ground.

"Look for any peculiar footprints. They are important in our search."Vervain stated.

"If I may ask, Captain, how are any peculiar footprints important?"Asked one Owlser.

"Because, one of the outsider rabbits is a lot more special than we had thought him to be."Vervain said with a grin.

"How so captain?"Asked the Owlser.

"The young runt known as Fiver is actually a Buck-Doe."Vervain stated and the Owlser gasped in shock and Fiver had to bite his paws to keep from gasping.

"But Captain, such rabbits have been exstinct for Frith knows how long."The Owlser stated.

"I do not blame you for thinking so, young buck. I didn't believe it for a moment either. But I saw his pads with my own eyes. And if he exists then there may be more Buck-Does than we thought. We'll have far stronger kittens than before. Soon enough we won't be even needing the does anymore. Especially that plotting Primrose who's end I'll gladly see to."Vervain stated as he led on to their destination.

Hazel gasped softly at hearing this and Fiver's ears drooped down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. This is all my fault. Maybe it was best that I didn't left the old Warren after all, had I known this would come."Fiver said. Quickly the Chief Rabbit snapped out of his worried filled trance and looked at his younger brother.

"Don't say that, Fiver. None of this is your fault. Vervain is just a parasite who talks a big game. We'll save Primrose so that won't happen."Hazel stated.

"He's right lad we'll get her out and Blackavar too." Bigwig added.

Fiver glanced up at Bigwig but still remained.

'But that still won't change the problem now. I just know Vervain and maybe even Woundwort won't stop until they've found us and take me back to their warren." Fiver cried softly, tears started to weld up in his eyes as he struggled not to imagine about all the horrible things that may happen to him if that ever happened.

Bigwig frowned sadly at this and hopped over to Fiver to try and comfort him while Hazel continue to listen in on the enemy warren.

Meanwhile Vervain was still searching around with his Owlser buck and heard rustling from the side. The two Efrafa rabbits stood still and remained unmoving until the cause of the rustling came out, revealing it to be Campion and another of their Efrafa bucks. Vervain immediately calmed down and glared at the other rabbit.

"By Frith, can't you give some kind of sign that you're around? You almost scared me to death."Vervain said.

"Really? Well next time I'll do better. I only came to tell you that a fox is about and though I don't particularly care, General Woundwort stills wants you piece so be on your guard. It'll be better if we all patrol together."Campion and led the way down the path, Vervain and the other Owlser buck quickly following. Luckily they didn't know that the Down rabbits were still following them.

"Speaking of the General, why were you making up such an arguement about that Buck-Doe? One would think that you didn't want the General to know about the lad at all led alone consider the notion of mating him."Vervain said.

"Like I told you before, we have no use for runts even if they do provide stronger offspring."Campion said.

"Are you sure that your reasoning isn't for your own goals?"Vervain asked in a suspicious tone.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"Campion asked sharply.

"No use in trying to tell me otherwise, Campion. Everyone knows you're a softie on the inside. One would think that you even loved that outsider rabbit."Vervain stated. Campion then moved to block the black buck and slammed him into the ground, glaring deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you ever question my reasoning or accuse me of things you can't even comprehend, Vervain. Whether or not I suffer Woundwort's wrath, I will end you. We both know who would win in a fight."Campion said and after a moment got off Vervain and continued to hop away. Vervain brushed himself off and looked at the Owlsers staring at him.

"Well what are you staring at? Get going!"Vervain ordered and after the Owlsers went ahead he followed.

As they got into a clearing Campion heard a loud yell from above and looked up to see a large pair of wings.

"Take cover!"Campion said and the three other bucks followed him under a thick bush and from bellow the brown buck looked up to see that the wings belonged to a seagull. "That looks like the same gull who gave us trouble before."Campion said.

Vervain looked to see what Campion was talking about and frowned.

"All gulls look alike. Even if it's the same one, so what?" Vervain snorted.

Campion watched the gull fly off before he slipped out from under the bush.

"It's means every time he shows up the outsiders aren't far away." Campion explained, looking around for anything unusual.

"You think you're working together? Ha and my best friends a weasel." Vervain questioned with a laugh.

"Let's watch our step anyway." Campion growled back before he hopped off to continue the patrol, soon followed by the rest of the patrol

Once they were gone Hazel, Bigwig, and Fiver popped up out of hiding and looked at one another.

"That's not good, Campion's figured out that we're friends with Hehaar." Fiver stated.

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything. You heard Vervain, he didn't even believe him." Hazel replied and hopped out of the bushes.

"Yeah but he'll soon figure it out too." Fiver argued back.

Bigwig smirked down at Fiver and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Fiver there's nothing to worry about if they do figure it out, there's nothing they can do about it any way." Bigwig reassured Fiver.

Fiver smiled up at Bigwig and nodded in agreement before he hopped out of the bushes to join his brother and soon followed by Bigwig. But before they could get back to following the Efrafa patrol Bigwig started to smell something. Hazel and Fiver waited to see what he was smelling but soon their hears dropped when Bigwig hissed.

"There's a fox coming."

"Campion did mention that. How close is it?"Hazel asked.

"Seems like it could pop out from anywhere. And if we follow the Efrafa it could ruin our cover. We should move off someplace else."Bigwig stated and the other bucks followed him.

The further they got ahead the closer that fox seem to get. Hazel knew that they wouldn't be able to hide for much longer, especially as the woodland started to become more open.

"At this rate the fox is bound to find us. We have to find a way to confuse it and make it lose track of us."Fiver said

"I got one idea, but it may be risky."Bigwig said.

"We're already at risk so I don't see much difference. What is it?"Hazel asked.

"If we can do a little mix up and split the fox is bound to chase me since I'm the better looking meal. Then you two can hide off while I deal with him and get back to you."Bigwig explained.

As much as that idea did sound risky it was the best chance they had on confusing it and Hazel gave a nod.

"Alright, I can hear a stream nearby. Once the fox is gone we'll meet back up there, got it?" Hazel suggested and Bigwig and Fiver nodded in agreement.

They each split in different directions, never seeing that the fox had already seen them and was watching them split up. It watched Bigwig and Hazel hop off into the bushes and then watched Fiver as he ran down a small path in the woods. The fox sneered with a hungry growl before giving chase.

Fiver gasped when he heard the fox behind him and his heart sunk in fear when he saw the fox was coming after him. Bigwig heard the fox too but when he looked back and saw it wasn't after him he growled in frustration and doubled back to try and see who it did go after.

What none of the Watership Down rabbits knew was that the Efrafa patrol was down along the path that Fiver was heading down. The group of bucks stopped when Campion heard a strange sound and looked around to see which way it came from before giving his orders.

"Gordge, Vistle, that way. Vervain, with me. Stay sharp 'til we find out who's coming."Campion said as he and Vervain went off in another direction and the Owlser bucks went through the bushes and into another clearing.

The bucks stood at attendance but then turned when they heard rustling and saw Fiver rush through the foliage so fast that he skidded across the ground. Before the Owlsers could attack Fiver Bigwig came charging in and with a battle cry slammed into the two Owlser bucks, landing into a mud puddle. Another fight seemed ready to start until Bigwig heard a nearby growl and grabbed Fiver then after splashing him with mud pushed him under a bush before following. Soon enough the fox came and growled as it attacked the other bucks who screamed in agony.

"Don't look, mate."Bigwig said and covered Fiver's eyes with one paw while holding him close with the other.

At hearing the screams Campion and Vervain came back to where Gordge and Vistle were stationed and the brown buck sniffed the ground to see what could have caused their disappearance.

"A fox. It got Gordge and Vistle."Campion said and took a moment to pray for his fallen bucks before looking around further.

"What if it comes back?"Vervain asked fearfully as he looked around for tail or ear of the fox. Campion didn't answer for a while as he sniffed the ground further.

"Looks like the fox was chasing something else. Gordge and Vistle got in the way."Campion stated. Vervain gulped and without a word hopped into the bushes to hide. "True to a fault. As always."Campion said disapprovingly and looked around to see if the creature the fox was chasing was still around.

As he back further into his hiding place Vervain noticed that Fiver and Bigwig weren't too far away from him. He kept himself silent as to keep from being seen or heard and it looked as if he wasn't because the two bucks then hopped away and down another path. Vervain slowly walked over to where the two laid previously and smirked after seeing what he hoped to find was there.

"Woundwort wanted proof, I'll give him proof."Vervain whispered to himself as he gazed upon the heart shaped pad indentations from Fiver's paw prints.

Meanwhile Hazel was waiting anxiously by the stream for Fiver and Bigwig to come. What if the fox somehow got them both and they were dead? The Chief rabbit couldn't go on if that were true. It was moments like these that Hazel wished he could see things as his kid brother could. Just then some rustling came nearby and out from the bushes came Fiver and Bigwig.

"Oh thank Frith you're both alright. I was so worried."Hazel said and rushed over to hug his brother and pat Bigwig on the shoulder.

"Takes more than a fox and a couple Efrafaian Owlser to both us." Bigwig replied proudly.

"What do you mean Efrafaian Owlser, did you run into them while running from the fox?" Hazel questioned curiously.

"Yeah and they tried to stop us but…" Bigwig started to explain but Fiver skipped in, his ears down and his eyes closed in silent prayer to their fellow fallen rabbits.

"The fox got them instead of us."

Hazel looked sadly at his brother, knowing very well he never did like it when a fellow rabbit was taken, friend or foe. That was just how kind hearted Fiver was.

"Yeah well, better them then us. If they hadn't been there we wouldn't have gotten away so easily." Bigwig snorted, not seeing what the big deal was.

Fiver knew Bigwig wouldn't really ever understand since with him being Owsler he had to be tuff and ruthless when it came to the enemy. To Bigwig the lesser enemy rabbits the better.

"Well all that matters now is that we're all safe. Do you think Campion and Vervain are still in the area?" Hazel questioned Bigwig.

Bigwig shook his head.

"Not likely. If they've found that spot where that fox got the rest of their patrol they should be heading back to their warren to report the lose."

"Good. It's almost sun down so we'd better get going. We won't be able to save Blackavar and Primrose this day, I'm afraid, but at least we know now the quirks of the Efrafaian patrol that we can use to our advantage."Hazel said.

"Yeah. Won't they be a lot surprised when we snatch them right from under their noses. And the best part is that no one found out about your pads, Fiver."Bigwig said as they all hoped away.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I was worried all for nothing. It's not like Vervain could get any proof anyway."Fiver said with a smile.

Little did Fiver know that Vervain did indeed have proof, the paw prints he left before, and he was showing them to General Woundwort now.

"There you are, Sir. Proof as hard as a rock."Vervain said with a proud smile. Campion looked on in concealed worry as his Chief Rabbit sniffed the footprints and detected Fiver's scent then gave a wicked grin.

"Hmmm, yes. These are indeed genuine Buck-Doe paw prints and this is the scent of Fiver. Good work, Vervain. Campion, let all the other Efrafains know that Fiver is not to be killed when sighted but brought to me unharmed. After all, we can't have the future mother of my kittens die."Woundwort said with a low chuckle as he walked off back to the warren. Campion's lips tightened but still bowed respectfully.

"Yes, General."Campion said and looked up to the sun he viewed as his heavenly lord, praying to Frith that Fiver would be under his watchful protection.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. If you don't we will not update this.**


	4. Escape from Efrafa Pt1

Once again another beautiful and relaxing day on Watership down. All the rabbits were out and about sunning themselves. Fiver and Bigwig lay side by side as they basked in the sun light and Hawkbit and Dandelion shared a patch of freshly sprouted grass shoots.

Dandelion sat up, chewing on a mouthful of the sweet greens before swallowing.

"Ah, it just doesn't get no better than this, does it." He sighed in bliss.

"Well we could be munching carrots."Hawkbit replied with a smirk.

"Brilliant weather, not a hawk or a fox in sight, days like this don't come along every day." The tall yellow furred rabbit added.

Hawkbit smiled and nodded in agreement before he got a sound not far from where they where and hushed his friend.

"Oh that's the trouble with your trouble Hawkbit, you can't see the simple beauty of…" Dandelion started to say but Hawkbit silenced him again.

Efrafaian patrol." He whispered before he hopped over to join Fiver and Bigwig, who had heard them too and hide in the tall grass.

Dandelion quickly ducked down behind a patch of tall grass of his own as they watched a small patrol unit of four rabbits hop through.

Among the four rabbits were Campion and Vervain, and they looked around vigilantly for whatever popped out.

"Remember, no harm befalls the outsider known as Fiver. He is far too valuable, to put it gently, to General Woundwort. And check the bucks to see if they have any odd features about their paws."Campion stated.

"And what if we're to find any does, sirs?"Asked an Owlser.

"General Woundwort doesn't want to risk a doe digging Fiver a way out. Kill them along with the other bucks."Vervain said and the Owlsers nodded in understanding before hopping away to the other side. Once they were sure they were gone the Down rabbits came out from the long grass.

"Kill us but not Fiver? what makes you so special?"Hawkbit asked, now full on in his grouchy mood, which made Fiver's ears droop in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Hawkbit. I never wanted you all to be in danger."Fiver said softly.

"Lay off, Hawkbit, you know good and well why the Efrafains are after Fiver. It's not like he can help it. And you got nothing to apologize for, mate."Bigwig said and patted Fiver on the shoulder.

"Perhaps but even still I..."But then Fiver stopped when his entire body started to shake and his eyes gazed on the blue horizon.

"Fiver? What's wrong?"Dandelion asked in concern.

"I think he's having a vision?"Bigwig said and gestured for the other bucks to back up and give the runt room to breath.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, two allies who live amongst the enemy want their freedom again. The only way out is through deception and trickory to save the rabbits from a life of misery. But for the two rabbits to get out one must go in and blend with the and leave no doubt."Fiver said in his ominous rhyming tone before gasping and shaking his head.

"Not only did that little seeing poem not make sense but that was by far your longest one."Hawkbit said.

"No, wait. I think I understood that one. Fiver said the enemy of my enemy is my friend and that two allies that live amongst the enemy want their freedom again, that obviously means Blackavar and Primrose."Dandelion said. Hawkbit and Bigwig looked at each in shock while Fiver smiled in awe.

"That's right, Dandelion."Fiver said.

"Alright then, what else could it mean Dandelion?"Hawkbit asked unbelievingly.

"Well, Fiver said the only way we can get the two rabbits out is through deception and trickory and that one must go in leaving no doubts. So that must mean that one of us has to go in acting like we're joining Efrafa and then we can rescue Blackavar and Primrose."Dandelion said.

"That's right! Very impressive, Dandelion."Fiver said and clapped his paws.

"I must admit, yellow sprout, you sure have your moments."Hawkbit said.

"Alright then, let's go tell Hazel."Bigwig said and the rabbits hopped back to the warren.

After about an hour of Fiver telling Hazel his latest vision and Dandelion telling him what it meant the Chief Rabbit hummed in thought.

"A covert mission in Efrafa. That may just work. Whoever get's in will know the way of the land and could sneak Primrose and Blackavar out if they could gain the trust of at least Campion and Vervain."Hazel said.

"So that only leaves the question of who could go."Blackberry said.

"I'll do it."Fiver volunteered.

"No, Fiver. It's too dangerous for you. Vervain and Campion know about that you're a Buck-Doe. And even if you could gain their trust they'd be watching your every move and you won't be able to save anyone."Hazel said.

"He's right, lad. Which is why I'll go. I'm the strongest here and can easily impress them in terms of strength."Bigwig said.

"True, but Vervain and Campion have seen you. They'll suspect you're up to something."Hazel said.

"That's where I come in, Hazel. Bigwig will go in, but not as himself."Hana said and stepped fourth.

"How will you manage that, Hana?"Fiver asked.

"Are any of you familiar with painting?"Hana asked. The rabbits all looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads. "Well then prepare yourselves to be dazzled. Come along with me, Bigwig, and then we'll get Kehaar."Hana said and left out the tunnels with Bigwig following and everyone else soon coming out too.

After another hour the rabbits waited patiently to see the finishing project of Kehaar and Hana's painting. Just then said field mouse came from behind the tree and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Does and bucks, it is with great pleasure that Kehaar and I present to you a new rabbit made possible by a dozen or so berries crushed and mixed in water and some fur rearrangement."Hana said and then Kehaar came out.

"We present not Bigwig, but soon to be Efrafain rabbit Wither!"Kehaar said and Bigwig took that as his cue to step out and everyone gasped.

It was truly an amazing transformation. Unless you knew it was happening you wouldn't have known the buck standing before you was Bigwig. His gray fur was painted over and now had a dark blue like shade and his dark gray mane was now completely black and from the underside of his stomach to the back of his tail it was also black. His mane was ruffled to look mangled and Kehaar even pulled off some tuffs of fur on the mane for extra measure, much to the chagrin of the lion head.

"Oh great Frith Hana, you've done it. He is completely unrecognizable." Hazel praised as he walked up to inspect the flawless handy work.

Fiver walked over to join his brother and smiled up at the 'new' Bigwig.

"If I didn't know any better I would never had thought it was him. How do you feel Bigwig?" The young buck asked the longer.

Bigwig snorted and scratched at his mane a bit before Keharr slapped his paw away with his wing.

"No scratch, you'll make the paint flake off." Keharr scolded.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like my mane all matted and my fur coated. It makes me itch and...very uncomfortable." Bigwig growled and tried to scratch again but was stopped by another swat.

"If you keep scratchen you'll blow your cover and we don't want that." Hana scowled.

Bigwig humphed back but forced himself to stop, know very well how importent the mission was. Hazel and the others chuckled at him for being scowled at when it's usually the other way around. The lion head growled at them and stood up.

"Alright enough dallying about, we need to get moving and find an Efrafaian patrol." Bigwig snapped at them, making everyone stop laughing an calm themselves back down.

"Yes Bigwigs right, lets go." Hazel added, looking back at the others before he started to head down the hill.

With Hana and Pipkin staying at the Down everyone else went towards Efrafa territory and Bigwig, Fiver and Hazel hid under the same branches they did before and waited for Vervain and Campion to appear. When they did, that was Bigwig's cue.

"Alright, Bigwig. It's time for you to put up a good act. Good luck."Hazel said.

"And please, be careful."Fiver added.

"Don't worry you two. I'll be fine."Bigwig said. The buck then hopped over towards the rabbits and called out to them. "Excuse me. If I may have a moment of your time."Bigwig said. Campion and Vervain stopped to look at the newcomer.

"Who are you?"Campion asked.

"A lone buck looking for a Warren to call home and a Chief Rabbit to call leader that will appreciate a warrior such as myself. I go by Wither."Bigwig said, easily disguising his voice to sound deeper.

"Really? Well we're not a home for strays. Go and find another warren."Vervain said rudely and started to hop away until Campion stopped him.

"Hold it, Vervain. This buck isn't merely looking for a place to stay. He said he's a warrior and General Woundwort is always looking for new Owslers. Let's at least introduce them. Come along then, Wither."Campion said and 'Wither' went along with the brown buck with Vervain following, a frown on his face.

Once he got into the quarters of Woundwort and the Chief Rabbit came forth on his throne Bigwig was slightly stunned by how large he was, but still maintained his cool. After looking at the new buck Woundwort spoke.

"Who are you, young buck?"Woundwort asked.

"I am Wither, Sir, and I've heard it said that the chief of Efrafa is a leader of warriors."Bigwig said after giving a bow.

"Yes. And?"Woundwort asked.

"I am a wanderer and a warrior looking for a chief who will appreciate my talents."Bigwig stated. From afar, Primrose poked her head out when she heard an unfamiliar voice and looked at the new buck.

"Where do you come from, wanderer?"Woundwort asked.

"Sandlford Warren, a long journey sir on the long path of the setting sun. It's in ruins now, destroyed…by man." Bigwig answered, the last be hissed out with hate.

"Man." General Woundwort snarled like the mere word was poison.

"May Frith burn the flesh from his bones." Woundwort cursed, digging his claws deep into the stone ledge he sat on.

Bigwig bowed in respect to the General and awaited his next words.

"So, you're a warrior are you? Could you fight him?" The General questioned with interest, pointing towards Vervain who stood to Bigwigs right.

Bigwig hummed in glee at being told and allowed to attack the rabbit who he wanted to thrash the most at the moment for telling this Chief rabbit about Fiver and putting him in such great danger. Bigwig growled threateningly, swiping a paw at Vervain and knocking the stunned rabbit to the ground before he could realize what just happened. The Lion head pinned Vervain to the ground and raised a paw with his claws out and ready to strike.

"Shall I kill him sir?" Bigwig questioned, preying to Frith Woundwort would allow it but his hope was soon diminished when his request was denied.

"Not to day." General Woundwort replied, sounding very pleased and impressed by this new warrior's skill.

Bigwig got off of Vervain and faced the chief to await his fate.

"I appoint you probationary captain of Owlser. Captain Campion, instruct Writher in the ways of Efrafa." The General ordered.

Campion bowed to his chief before he looked at Bigwig and gestured him to follow him and they hopped out of the gathering chamber. Vervain turned to leave as well but was stopped by his General's booming voice.

"Hold, Captain Vervain."

"Ye…Yes sir?" Vervain sniveled, turned back to his chief.

"This Wither has an odd scent about him. Watch him closely." General Woundwort commanded.

"Yes, General."Vervain said and gave a bow before hopping away.

Primrose backed away before the black rabbit noticed her and then Blackavar came up behind her.

"The guards said that we need to help Holly out of his burrow to eat. His hind leg is acting up again."Blackavar said.

"I see. Let's go along then."Primrose said and the two hopped down to Captain Holly's burrow and started to help the old buck up.

"Thank you, young lads. I truly appreciate your help. I'm sorry you have to do this for me."Holly said.

"No worries, chum. We're happy to help you over the other Captains any day."Blackavar said and the three rabbits went up top.

During this time the Down rabbits were under the broken bridge near the Efrafa territory, trying to think of a plan to get Primrose and Blackavar out. Hazel popped out from the tall grass he was hiding in to get a look at the top of the stone bridge and saw that the Efrafa Patrol were still there. After making sure that they didn't see him Hazel ducked under the bridge to join his comrades.

"The Efrafain Patrol is still up there."Hazel whispered.

"Persistent lot, aren't they?"Fiver asked in a hushed tone.

"All this way to rescue Primrose and Blackavar and we sit under a bridge waiting for Bigwig humph, some heroes we are." Hawkbit snorted.

Hazel glanced over at the river to check on Blackberry who was still inspecting their only escape which was an old wooden boat.

"How's our boat coming along?" Hazel asked her, hopping over sit on the river bank.

Blackberry found the rope that tired the boat to the land so it wouldn't float away. She then tested how strong it was with her teeth before she answered Hazel.

"It won't take much to chew through the rope and the boats solid. It should carry us all without sinking." Blackberry informed, hopping back onto the bank with them.

"It should or it will?" Hawkbit questioned, full of worry of drowning but no one paid him any attention.

"No sign of Bigwig?" The doe asked her Chief.

"No, but we have to hope for the best." Hazel answered.

Back in Efrafa Captain Campion and Bigwig posted themselves up on top of one of the large roots of the old dead tree that the burrows were made under. Bigwig was very impressed with all the security that surrounded the boundaries of the clearing where the warren was located in. He then looked down at a small group of rabbits being guarded as they ate, forced to stay in a straight line and not move a step until ordered.

"Woundwort likes to keep everyone in line doesn't he?" Bigwig questioned out loud to the Captain of Owlser.

"Without order and control there's no purpose, wouldn't you agree?" Campion replied truthfully.

Unnoticed beneath them within the tangled mess of roots Vervain hide and listened in on them as they continued to speak, determined to please his General.

"Oh I'm all for strict military discipline, can't have everyone going around thinking for themselves."

Bigwig looked closer to at the small group of rabbits as they were told to move forward and spotted one that was at the end of the line, struggling to even make a single hop. Bigwig hummed in curiosity to this one, not close enough to really seeing the rabbit.

"Oi, what's wrong with that one down there?" Bigwig questioned, pointing towards the struggling straggler.

Campion looked down at the one who Bigwig was pointing at and saw that he was gesturing to Captain Holly.

"Oh him. That's Captain Holly, one of the oldest Captains here. He and Woundwort fought alongside together until poor old Holly took a weasel bite to the leg for Woundwort. Now he just helps with instructing new Owslers verbally rather than physically. Because he's been so loyal and practically raised a lot of us since we were kittens. Woundwort doesn't give him a real hard time."Campion explained.

"I see. Were you one of the kittens Captain Holly raised?"Bigwig asked. The brown buck was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. He's a truly kind rabbit. Took in a lone kitten with no parents like he was just taking me home from a day out."Campion said and a smile started to grace his features as he remembered when Holly carried him on his back to Efrafa.

"Hm. He sure is a rare one for such sincerity."Bigwig stated. Campion again nodded in agreement before deciding that now is a good time to patrol.

"We'll tour the perimeter now."Campion said as he and Bigwig hopped down from the tree.

"Sounds lovely."Bigwig said as he followed Campion. Seeing the two coming Vervain quickly ducked down under the roots and watched them go to the still eating rabbits.

Campion stood by the weaker set and looked to the sun, waiting until it set to the right moment.

"Times up for this mark. Get 'em back under ground. Primrose and Blackavar, help Captain Holly along."Campion said to one Owsler and Primrose respectively before leaving. Bigwig played along to lead them, growling to show that he meant business.

All of the rabbits hopped ahead of the buck and doe helping Captain Holly along but they managed. When the trio passed by Bigwig whispered to Primrose.

"Hazel says hello."Bigwig said. The doe looked at him for a moment before she hopped along with Blackavar and Holly.

Bigwig and Campion then left to patrol the perimeter, not knowing that Vervain was right behind them.

Primrose and Blackavar carefully lead Captain Holly back to his burrow. The ancient Captain of Owsler smiled up at the two.

"Thank you, you two. If it wasn't for you I'd never make my way around this place." Holly thanked as he settled down in his bedding, sighing deeply in exhaustion as he relaxed back down to rest.

"Any time Captain Holly." Blackavar gladly replied, happy to see that not all Captains of Owsler from Efrafa are all bad.

He and Primrose then headed back out into the tunnels to head back to their own burrow to talk. Once there Primrose smiled at Blackavar.

"I knew he was different, Wither's here to help us. Hazel sent him." Primrose whispered, believing that she and her friend were finally going to leave this dreadful place.

"Wither's going to get us out, how?" Blackavar questioned, not believing it possible.

"He'll do it, I feel it." Primrose reassured him.

"One rabbit against Woundwort and his entire Owsler." Blackavar pointed out, trying to show Primrose that it was impossible.

"Three rabbits Blackavar."

Primrose hopped to the back of the burrow and started to move the roots that hide their escape tunnel they had been working on for so long since they go here.

"We can help, we've to be ready when our chance comes. Keep watch, I'm going to check on the escape tunnel." Primrose replied as she slipped passed the roots and hopped down the tunnel.

Blackavar watched her hope away before he hopped to the burrow entrance to watch out for any Owsler guards or Captains.

"Escape form Efrafa, Please Frith." Blackavar prayed, closing his eyes to plead to the great and all mighty Frith to please help them and make it come true. To not let it all be a nightmare.

Meanwhile as Bigwig and Campion were hopping along Bigwig picked up another scent and stopped to turn around and look back.

"We're being followed."Bigwig stated.

"Get used to it, Wither. In Efrafa someone's always watching."Campion said and went ahead.

"That makes things difficult."The lion head mumbled to himself. As they went down the path something caught Bigwig's eye and he doubled back to see what it was and was shocked that it was a skull, but not just any skull. "Oi, Campion. Is that what it looks like?"Bigwig asked as the brown buck hopped over.

"Yes. That fox came into Efrafa last season, looking for an easy meal."Campion replied.

"Doesn't look like things worked out for the fox."Bigwig said.

"No. He met Woundwort and the Owsler. The General ordered the skull be left as a warning to other invaders."Campion stated.

"How many did you lose in the battle?"Bigwig asked.

"None."Campion answered proudly before hopping back down the original path.

"Very difficult indeed."Bigwig said to himself before following Campion.

Meanwhile back at the bridge the Down rabbits were stuck under with no way to get out as one of the Owsler guards ate by the only entrance. Before he could see them they all braced themselves against the stone wall. It didn't seem like the buck would ever leave until a voice called out.

"Guard! On the double! Guard!"Campion shouted and immediately the rabbit hopped back up to the top. Everyone silently sighed in relief and then a familiar voice caught Hazel's ears.

"I thought you said your Owsler was disciplined, Campion."Bigwig said and the brown buck furiously hopped to the guards who laid on the ground in submission and fear.

"A pair of mangy, flea-ridden, slack-eared soft bottoms! That's what you are! If I ever catch you off your posts again I'll smack your ears off! Understood?!"Campion asked/demanded. The Owslers silently nodded for they were too afraid to speak. Bigwig walked over to the hole of the bridge and looked down the hole.

"You've a fine way with words, Campion. I think I'll enjoy serving in the Efrafain Owsler."Bigwig said.

"Stay here, understand?"Hazel asked in a hushed tone to everyone and hopped over to where the hole gave light and looked up at Bigwig.

"But you know, Campion, I've spotted a few holes in your perimeter security. We should discuss them."Bigwig said and Hazel nodded in understanding before hopping out of sight as Campion came.

"I'd be happy to hear any suggestions, Wither."Campion said and looked down at the hole Bigwig was previously looking at. "Something interesting down there?"Campion asked.

However 'Wither' didn't answer and instead marched up to the Owslers and gave a hard, unforgiving look.

"If anyone breaks through this guard post you two will have me to deal with. And I'm nowhere near as pleasant as Captain Campion. Clear!?"Bigwig asked in a harsh tone. The Owslers cringed fearfully and nodded in understanding while Campion looked on with an impressed expression.

The two bucks then hopped down the bridge to the way to Efrafa and as they left Vervain came out of his hiding spot and glared enviously at 'Wither' while also growling in irritation that he put in more fear than he could. Vervain then decided to find out what the two were talking about and went over to the Owslers.

Hazel joined the others beside the stone wall but kept a watch out for the enemy as he explained to them what happened.

"He's in and he from the way he talked I think he's got a plan on how to get Primrose and Blackavar out of Efrafa."

"You should have asked how we're going to get out from under this bridge." Fiver whispered.

"I figured that out on my own, thank you Fiver. Blackberry you'll stay with the boat, get it ready for our escape. Wait for us as long as you can. If we're not back by sunset, got without us." Hazel explained to the doe.

"I'll wait as long as it takes Hazel." Blackberry replied, being a loyal rabbit she'd never leave them.

Hazel nodded and smiled to hear this.

"Right, onto the boat now and take cover." He added to keep her safe and out of sight.

"You Two, get a move on." Vervain's orders were head from the hole.

Hazel leaned closer to Kahaar and the gull leaned closer to listen to him.

"How's your position flying Kahaar?" The Chief rabbit asked their feather friend.

"Better than yours for sure." Kahaar joked/answered.

Up on the bridge Vervain hopped over to the hole Bigwig and Campion were stand near earlier from what he heard from the guards.

"So they talked about security then stood around this hole. Nothing else?" Vervain questioned the two bucks.

"No sir, nothing." The large black buck answered the Captain of Owsler.

Before Vervain could question it further he and the guards heard a faint sound of wing flaps. Vervain looked up towards the sky to see if he could spot what he heard but didn't see anything and so just suspected it to be one of the song birds taking flight. He looked back at the guards.

"I'll just…have a look then, shall I." Vervain stated before he slightly leaned over to look but because frightened and leaned back.

"Let's…lets all look." He suggested, hiding his fear which the other bucks didn't see and did without question.

But before they could even glimpse there was a loud bird cry that sounded like it was coming from everywhere and then suddenly that gull that had been attacking them lately flew out of the hole and knocked them off their feet with his wings.

"Stupid Bunnies." Kahaar cried with laughter as he watched then flee from him.

This then gave the bucks a chance to hop off into the tall grass and go from there. Blackberry smiled that her friends made it safe and then ducked back under the boat.

Meanwhile Bigwig and Campion had finally made it back to Efrafa and went into the warren.

"I've got a digging crew to supervise. Have a look around on your own for a bit."Campion said.

"Fine, I will."Bigwig said and watched as Campion hopped off then just as he was about to go the other rabbit called out to him.

"Oh, and Wither? Don't try to leave the warren. You're still on probation."Campion stated.

"Who'd wanna leave?"Bigwig asked with a smile then hopped down one tunnel and waited until Campion was gone. Once he was sure that he left Bigwig set off to explore the rest of the warren as he said he would, but to look for two certain rabbits.

As Bigwig walked through the warren he couldn't help but notice how practically deserted looking it was even though he knew that there were many rabbits living here. It seemed that they were confined to their burrows for the most part or patrolling as Owsler and what not. Soon Bigwig came upon an awful sight when he saw two rabbits that were nearly skin and bones with scruffy fur. They gasped at the sight of him and the white buck moved to hide behind the light brown buck.

"Oh, poor beasts."Bigwig said in a sad tone and turned his head away. He then heard a female voice clear her throat and looked up to see Primrose gesturing for him to come over. The buck quickly hopped into the burrow and introduced himself. "Hello, my real name is actually Bigwig. Hazel sent me to get you out."Bigwig said with a smile.

"We're ready."Primrose said.

"Good lass. If we can get clear of the warren without raising a fuss we've got a chance."Bigwig explained.

"We were going to make a break for it."Primrose said.

"Primrose, are you sure about him?"Blackavar asked worriedly. The doe looked at 'Wither' before looking back at her friend with a sure expression.

"Yes."Primrose said and moved over to the branches and pushed them down so that Bigwig could get a good look at the tunnel. "The tunnel leads up to the embankment behind the guard."Primrose explained and then Bigwig turned to her with a smile.

"Hazel was right about you. We'll go just before sunset. I'm off for one last look around the boundaries."Bigwig said and started to hop away but then turned to the other rabbits and gave them a reassuring look. "Buck up, lads. We'll pull it off."Bigwig said and then left the burrow.

"Maybe we will."Blackavar said with a smile.

Meanwhile at this time Vervain was telling Woundwort about his latest run in with Kahaar.

"I'm sure of it, Sir. The gull on the bridge was the same one who helped Hazel and Fiver escape from Efrafa. And we saw him just before the fox attacked us in the woods. I told Campion it was the same one but he was..."Vervain's lie was cut off by his Chief's thoughtful hum.

"The gull reappears, and Wither arrives to join my Owsler."Woundwort said in thought. Vervain gave a thoughtful hum at this also and then the Chief Rabbit growled. "Find him. Bring him to me."Woundwort said.

"As you command, General."Vervain said and gave a bow.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We want to reach 10 or more reviews. **


	5. Escape from Efrafa Pt2

Outside of the burrow Bigwig was studying the boundaries and guard posts, checing for any holes in their security here. He was hopping towards the post where Primrose told him where it came up at but was stopped in his tracks by his name. The Lion head looked towards the bushes where the voice came from and Hazel popped his head out.

"Bigwig, it's me. We've found a way to escape Efrafa, if you can make it to the bridge." Hazel informed him.

Bigwig bent his head down towards the grass to make it look like he was grazing.

"Tonight, just before sun down. See the sentry on the embankment?" Bigwig whispered back, carefully explaining his part of the plan.

Hazel looked and his ears fell back in worry of the large rabbit what was posted there, wondering what Bigwig had planned for him.

"We'll be coming out of an escape tunnel up there, right behind him." The Lion head added.

Hazel didn't like that idea one bit but there wasn't much more time and they needed to get them out now. The Chief rabbit looked to his old friend.

"Good luck." He blessed the Lion head before he slipped back into the brambles to head back to the others.

Bigwig waited till he was sure his Chief was safe away and he took a mouthful of grass to make it look good, like he really had been sylflay. Once he was sure the coast was clear Bigwig turned to head back to the burrows to speak with Primrose and Blackavar again but was stopped when Vervain suddenly appeared behind him with a couple Owsler bucks.

"General Woundwort wants a word with you." Vervain stated before he laughed evilly like he had won their rivalry.

Bigwig glared and growled at the sniveling weasel lying rabbit.

"You're under arrested." The black buck added, sneered down at the new recruit.

As much as Bigwig wanted to smack that ugly grin off his face, he kept himself under control and let them take him. They took him straight to General Woundwort who waited for them in the gathering chamber.

"The gull reappears and Wither arrives to join my Owsler." Woundwort spoke out for all the hear as Wither was put on trial

"Do you deny assorting with the gull, the same gull who's formed an unnatural with Hazel and his alien warren?" Vervain questioned.

"A gull? Oh, that's quite a story Vervain. I'd say you're after revenge pure and simple."Bigwig said with a harsh glare and looked ready to attack. This naturally got Vervain nervous he turned to his Chief Rabbit.

"Sir...Sir! The prisoner is out of order!"Vervain exclaimed but Woundwort only looked on stoicly.

"You can't beat me in combat so you tear me down with lies!"Bigwig stated and growled as started after Vervain but two Owsler stood in his way however he shoved them aside which made Vervain gasp fearfully at the buck immense strength. He had little time to react when Wither pounced on him and held him down, growling almost like a dog.

"I've had a belly full of you my son!"Bigwig shouted and started to slash Vervain but Campion held his claws back.

"Don't make it worse, Wither."Campion said and struggled to hold back the strong paw.

This gave the other Owslers a chance to help grab Bigwig and hold back the fighting buck. Vervain whimpered fearfully at almost losing his life and then Woundwort leaped down from his throne and stared at Wither. He then stood at his full staggering height, completely shadowing Bigwig, and Vervain smiled when it seemed like his Chief would kill him. Bigwig however growled fearlessly and Woundwort then swiped his claws, but didn't kill Bigwig. Vervain gasped at seeing the mark on his shoulder.

"Your probationary period is over, Captain Wither. Of the shoulder mark. There is no fear in you. If your loyalty matches your courage you'll do well in Efrafa."Woundwort stated but then paused and glared at the buck. "But betray me and I'll grind your bones to dust."Woundwort stated and Wither bowed to him and the General hopped over to a shocked Vervain. "As for you, mind guard duty until further notice."And with that said Woundwort left the room.

"Well, you're one of us. Well done."Campion congratulated the buck.

Vervain however frowned haughtily and hopped away to start his guard duty, he and Bigwig sharing a passing glare.

"Thanks, Campion. Can't say I'm looking forward to a promotion though."Bigwig stated truthfully and the two went their separate ways and Bigwig set off to get Primrose and Blackavar to start the breakout.

Above ground Vervain hopped up to a guard that was starting to tire from his all day guard duty. But he wasn't tired enough to not noticed the Captain of Owlser heading his way and quickly made himself more alert. Vervain stopped behind him which made him very nervous but didn't let himself show it.

"You…are relieved." Vervain informed distastefully.

The guard did not hesitate and turned to hop away to leave but Vervain stopped him before he could get too far away by grabbing the scruff of his neck.

"Any sign of the gull?" The black buck questioned, searching the skies for the nauseates.

"No sir." The Owsler guard answered.

Satisfied with the answer Vervain released him. The captain glanced around for anything suspicious before he went hopping off to check the rest of the area.

From the bushes just behind where Vervain was just at Hazel peeked out to see what was happening, watching Vervain and the now relieved sentry hop away from the guard post where the escape tunnel was located.

"Bigwig should be making his break soon." Hazel reminded Fiver, Hawkbit, and Kahaar who all sat in wait with him.

Back underground Blackavar and Primrose where waiting for Bigwig to come back. Blackavar was just starting to lose hope before Primrose hopped over to him and placed her paw over his. Looking him kindly in the eye and giving him hope again. The dark brown buck put all his trust in the amazing doe who he truly saw as the big sister he never had. They smiled back at each other before they suddenly heard a noise at the entrance of their burrow but then sighed in relief when they saw it was only Bigwig.

"Let's go, it's time." Bigwig whispered, hopping into the burrow with them. The large buck checked behind him to be sure he hadn't been fallowed or no one was listening in on them. Seeing no threat he looked back at the two.

"Stay close and once we get into the open run like El-ahrairah." Bigwig instructed before he went to the escape tunnel and knocked away the roots that blocked the entrance way and begun to lead them to freedom.

Up the embankment Vervain was returning to the guard post to continue his guard duty but his full attention was to the skies.

"I know you're out there gull. I'm waiting…" Vervain snarled as he continued on his way, not watching where he was going before it was too late.

The buck cried out when his front paws didn't meet ground and before he knew it he was falling, landing inside of a deep hole. He grunted in pain form the painful fall and opened his eyes to see where he had fallen. His vision was a blur for a couple seconds until it cleared and once it did he gasped at what he saw. There in front of him was the newly appointed Captain Bigwig escorting a couple escapees through a freshly dug tunnel which he so happen to fall into.

"Escape! Call out the Owsler! Escape!"Vervain shouted and Bigwig turned back to the other rabbits.

"Back! Hurry!"Bigwig said to them and turned back and just before Vervain could grab him he kicked him into the wall of the tunnel which caused the rock and dirt to pile on the black buck. "Don't stop for anything!"Bigwig shouted to the two rabbits and they ran off with great speed.

"Escape! Owsler! Help!"Vervain called out as he dug himself from the dirt and chased after the trio out into the open amongst all of the burrows. "Stop them! Guards!"Vervain called out again.

Just as Bigwig had told them to do Primrose and Blackavar did indeed run like El-ahrairah as they raced to get to the opening of the warren. When they made it to the main room Bigwig saw the two strong Owslers there standing guard and ready to fight. Soon Campion came out of another burrow and gasped at seeing Wither, Primrose and Blackavar there. Soon Woundwort came in and looked upon the sight in great shock. Bigwig looked between the enemy rabbits and charged at the guard Owslers and with as much strength as he could muster tackled them out of the way and into a pile.

"This way!"Bigwig called out and led the way to the up top part of Efrafa with Woundwort right behind them. As soon as they got up top Bigwig searched around for any sign of his friends.

"Bigwig!"Hazel called out, gesturing to the lion head rabbit and Bigwig smiled in relief that Hazel appeared.

"Now! This way lads!"Bigwig shouted and the trio seemed to be home free until suddenly Captain Holly blocked the way.

"Stop! I can't allow you and Blackavar to leave, Primrose."Holly said.

"Captain Holly, please don't try to stop us. We can't stay here anymore. It's too terrible being here and we..."But Blackavar was cut off when the old buck raised his paw.

"I was going to say that I can't let either of you leave without me."Captain Holly stated.

"What? But why would you leave? I thought you were loyal to Woundwort."Primrose said in honest surprise.

"True, but even I have my limits. Woundwort has changed greatly from the buck I used to know. The buck who I used to train and care for. Everyone has changed. I hope to change that one day and make them all see the light, but to do that I need to come with you all. Please."Captain Holly pleaded.

Everyone was silent for a while until Fiver decided to come out and stood by the old rabbit.

"I say we should let him come. Holly can't stay here anymore than Primrose and Blackavar can. And enemy or friend, rabbits stick together."Fiver said. Everyone looked at each other before Bigwig nodded in agreement.

"Fiver's right. Let's bring the bloke along."Bigwig said.

"It wouldn't be the same without Captain Holly anyway."Blackavar said with a smile to which Primrose nodded in agreement with a smile of her own. Hazel couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright. Captain Holly, welcome to the group. I'm Hazel."The Chief Rabbit said.

"Thank you, Hazel. I truly appreciate this."Holly said.

"Come on Blackavar, let's help him along."Primrose said and the two rabbits carried the old Owsler. Bigwig hopped over to Fiver and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was real noble of you, love. You're a great rabbit."Bigwig said with a smile and Fiver smiled back.

"I learned from the best."Fiver said with a smile and the two started to lean in to rub their noses together.

Just then however Woundwort, Campion and Vervain came up. When Fiver and Woundwort met eyes the runt gasped in shock while the Efrafa Chief smirked. Campion looked slightly worried for Fiver while Vervain shared his Chief's smirk.

"Well, well. What have we here? I lost three rabbits and found another worth a million. Forget about the others! Get the Buck-Doe!"Woundwort exclaimed and all the Efrafa rabbits started after them.

Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver wasted no time in running away with the others while Kahaar took to the sky and everyone passed by the fox skull that almost seemed to mock Woundwort for the invaders that so easily got in.

Every rabbit ran for their lives as the Efrafa rabbits chased after them. Hazel and Bigwig kept Fiver close to them as they ran, not wanting to risk him slowing down or tripping. The Down rabbits used cunning and fast speed to try and through their procurers off their tail by zigzagging around trees, running through bramble bushes, and even running though puddles of mud to mask their scent but nothing seemed to work. Woundwort and his Owsler were too determined to catch them to let them get away so easy

"They're still after us, don't stop, keep running." Hazel shouted to his fellow Down rabbits.

General Woundwort snarled in rage when he noticed that from their long run, he and his Owsler were slowing down while Hazel and his outsiders continued to run faster.

"Don't let them escape. I want that Buck-Doe." Woundwort snarled to his Owsler, demanding them to run fast and do his bidding.

This fueled Fiver's fear and made him run faster but fueled Bigwigs and Hazel's rage and protective nature to keep Fiver safe from them. When the two bucks thought that they may have to stop and fight in order to get the others to safety they finally broke through the tree line and could now see the stone bridge. It was now a free run for the boat with Hazel no leading the way.

When the General and his Owsler reached the tree line he saw the two guards posted on the bridge, completely oblivious to what was heading their way since their backs were towards the trees. Woundwort snarled and burst from the woods as he bellowed.

"Stop them."

Hearing their chief's voice the two bucks whipped around and now saw the intruders running their way. They got ready to fight and stop the outsider before they could escape but a sharp cry from the sky caught their attention, their hearts sinking in fear. Kahaar cried out again as he dived at the two guards, knocking them back and distracting them long enough for his bunny friends to get passed and under the bridge.

When Blackberry saw her friends along with Primrose and Blackavar she quickly went to work on the rope tied to the boat. Meanwhile up top, the guards reported to their Chief.

"The outsiders didn't make it past here, Sir."One Owsler said. Woundwort looked to the left and right to see if there were any openings and smirked when he saw none.

"They're trapped. Bring them to me! Especially Fiver."Woundwort said with a smirk and the bucks left to do their General's bidding.

Primrose and Blackavar helped Captain Holly onto the boat while Hawkbit hastily climbed on as well. Fiver however was reluctant to get on board.

"Go Fiver, we can't risk you getting caught."Bigwig said.

"I'm not leaving either of you behind."Fiver stated.

"You may not have a choice Fiver. If anything happens to us, you're in charge of Watership Down. Now get on the boat."Hazel said to his little brother.

Fiver was saddened by this but nodded and got on board. The Chief rabbit then looked around the corner of the bridge and saw Campion and Vervain looking around. "Any time, Blackberry."Hazel said to her and the gray doe chomped harder on the rope while Fiver looked on in worry.

To keep the Efrafains distracted Hazel and Bigwig came out and stood ready to fight. Campion, Vervain and two other Owslers stood as well and stared down their enemies.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way."Campion said with true remorse clear in his voice. Vervain looked at his peer in shock before turning to Bigwig and Hazel with a glare.

"Kill them!"Vervain ordered the Owslers.

Luckily Blackberry managed to bite through the whole rope and it cut from the boat just in time.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Now!"Fiver called out and the two bucks rushed to catch up with the boat. Campion and Vervain followed them but stopped when they saw the rabbits leave on the boat.

"They're getting away on the river!"Campion called out.

Hazel and Bigwig ran down the grass and both took great leaps to make it onto the boat and Woundwort couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Hazel caught Bigwig as he landed rather harshly and Fiver helped the buck on his feet. A shout from above ruined the moment though and the rabbits looked up to see Woundwort leap from the bridge and come at them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the evil Chief came closer but he didn't quite stick the landing and fell in the water, splashing everyone. Fiver leaned a bit forward to see what happened to Woundwort and gasped when the buck brought himself up and tried to grab at Fiver but Hazel and Primrose pulled him back and stood protectively in front of him. Bigwig then slid down to Woundwort and held up his back paws.

"We're all full up, Woundwort. Get your own boat!"Bigwig exclaimed and slammed his feet into Woundwort and everyone watched as he splashed around.

"By Frith, that was close. I can't believe we actually did it."Hawkbit said.

"You're telling me. Are you alright, Captain Holly?"Blackavar asked.

"Yes, I'm fine young buck."The old rabbit said with a smile.

"And are you okay, Fiver?"Hazel asked.

"Slightly shaken, but none the worse for wear. You should ask Bigwig how he's doing. He went through the most trouble. And we have a lot to them for."Fiver said and snuggled up to his suitor's side, making the normally hardened buck look very shy.

"Aw, it was nothin', just doing my job and all."Bigwig said modestly. Everyone smiled at the scene and when he looked at Bigwig's scratch, seeing it was then Hazel realized something.

"Say, Bigwig, how didn't Woundwort's claws flake off the paint from your body?"Hazel asked. Bigwig realized this too and looked at his left arm.

"Hmm. I can't really say why, Hazel. I guess it dried in."Bigwig said and just then Kahaar came down.

"Glad you all are the safe and sound. And there is something I need to tell you concerning your paint job, grumpy bunny. It seems that Hana and I made a slight mix up."Kahaar said nervously.

"What sort of mix up?"Bigwig asked slowly but looked ready to shout.

"Heh, well it seems that we were supposed to mix blueberries and raspberries for paint. Not blueberries and blackberries. And doing so causes this paint to last a bit longer."Kahaar explained.

"How much longer?"Bigwig asked again, this time sounding as angry as he looked.

"Oh about five days or whole week. Nice seeing you all again. So long!"Kahaar exclaimed and immediately flew off before Bigwig could get him and everyone laughed as the buck shouted at the bird.


	6. The Easy Life Pt1

After managing to dock their boat the Down rabbits safely made it to their warren and Hazel stood before Primrose, Blackavar and Captain Holly to gesture to their great land.

"Here we are, everyone. Welcome to Watership Down."Hazel said with a proud smile.

"It's beautiful, Hazel. I never thought I'd see a full tree again. And the grass here feels so...different."Primrose said as she looked around but made sure to help Captain Holly keep a steady pace.

"Yes. It's really amazing. I can see myself getting used to living here. Oh, watch your step, Captain Holly."Blackavar said as he helped the old buck move from a rock.

"Here, I'll help. You two have done enough for today."Fiver said and went over to help Captain Holly along to the tree.

"Thank you, young buck. I never would have thought that more kindness existed in this...wait, your paws..."Holly trailed off as he took notice of the heart shaped paw pads Fiver had. The young runt's ears went back in embarrassment and he pulled them back.

"Yes, I know. You see I'm actually a Buck-Doe."Fiver explained which made Primrose and Blackavar gasp.

"Then it is true. Woundwort made an announcement about Fiver being a Buck-Doe but since Vervain's never told the truth in a day of his life and Campion never said anything we weren't sure who to believe."Blackavar said.

"Yes, but that's not how I recognize these paws. There's someone else with paws like these."Holly said.

Fiver and Hazel gasped in surprise at this, looking down at Fiver's paws and then back at Captain Holly.

"Are you sure Captain Holly?" Hazel questioned.

The elder buck nodded and glanced towards the setting sun's path.

"Yes, I am sure of it. He lives in a big warren that lies within the path of the setting sun. He's a friend and I took him and another there to keep them safe when I realize Woundwort was starting to change for the worst. I didn't want them to live out the rest of their lives under a tyrants rule. I even made them both a promise to go back for them when it was safe again." Holly explained.

"So that's why you disappeared for so long one day. You were helping someone escape." Primrose spoke up.

Holly nodded and bowed his head in sadness at the memories of all that has happened to Efrafa.

"But then you took that weasel bite after that."Blackavar pointed out.

"Yes. Now I'll die knowing that I wasn't able to keep my promise. I can barely go a mile without this leg acting up."Holly said with a sad frown.

"Well, what if we completed your promise for you?"Hazel asked.

"What?"Captain Holly asked in surprise.

"We'll go to the Warren you left your friends at and bring them to the Down. And if there really is a Buck-Doe like Fiver there then I'm sure that he'll be happy knowing that he's not the only of his species around."Hazel explained.

"You would do that for me?"Holly asked.

"Of course. And since you helped raise Primrose and Blackavar to keep them from straying down Woundwort's path, it's the least we can do."Hazel said with a smile.

"Yes. Just tell us where to go."Fiver said. Captain Holly looked at all of the other rabbits and started to cry happy tears.

"I never thought I'd meet creatures with such good hearts. Thank you all."Holly said as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't be crying tears now, old rabbit! Tell Kahaar where this other Buck-Doe be living and Kahaar will find warren."The gull said.

"Yes and lucky for him I got him out just in time." The retired Captain of Owsler added.

Captain Holly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat to get his emotions back under order.

"Right, just follow the path of the setting sun, it'll lie on the far side of the woods. You can't miss it, their warrens practically out in the open." Holly explained.

Kahaar nodded in understand.

"Ok, Kahaar go now, find other bunnies warren." Kahaar replied before he let out cry as he took to the air, following Holly's directions.

The Down rabbits watched him fly away and until they couldn't see him no longer Hazel looked at Captain Holly.

"Mind telling us more about this warren Kahaar's searching for?"

"Not at all. You'll be surprised you'll never meet a more healthier bunch, they eat like its Frith's feast every day." Holly replied with a smile.

"Should we be worried about any kind of hostility?"Bigwig asked.

"To be quite honest I'm not so sure. It's been so long since I've been to that warren I'm not sure what the Owsler and Chief rabbit are like anymore."Holly said honestly.

"Well it sounds like we'll be going in and meet quite a few surprises. By the way, what is the name of this Buck-Doe anyway?"Hazel asked.

"Silverweed. He's a very sweet young fellow. You'd think his fur was from the stars itself it's so shiny. You'll know who he is when you see him."Holly said.

"Alright then. Fiver, when we get there you're to make contact with Silverweed and show him your paws. Maybe if he sees that you're like him he'll be less likely to attack us or give away our position."Hazel said.

"Right, Hazel."Fiver said with a nod.

"Hazel and Fiver, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to accompany you in this adventure."Holly said.

"Are you sure, Captain Holly?"Fiver asked.

"Yes. I may not be able to go in like the dashing buck I once was but I can at least manage as a look out."Holly stated.

"Then I'd better go and make sure you don't trip on your leg, Captain."Blackavar said.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Blackavar?"Primrose asked.

"I sure am. I didn't do much in Efrafa so I owe this to the Captain."Blackavar said.

"Then while we're gone you'll stay with everyone else, Bigwig."Hazel said.

Bigwig hummed at the idea but didn't argue.

"If you think that's best Hazel." The lion head stated.

"I do Bigwig, you're the only one here that can help fight off any trouble that might show up while we're gone." Hazel explained which made the buck smirked and puff out his chest proudly.

"Well since you put it that way."

Fiver chuckled, hopping over to Bigwig and nuzzled his head into his mane.

"Don't let it go to your head Bigwig or we'll all start calling you Bighead from now on." Fiver joked, making every other rabbit laugh.

Bigwig chuckled along with them before he nudged Fiver.

"Alright you joker, of you get before you pop your ears off." Bigwig playfully threatened.

Fiver giggled but hopped over to wait with the others when suddenly Kahaar called out as he came flying back. Everyone looked up and watched the gull come gliding down until he landed on the grass in front of Hazel.

"Kahaar found other bunny warren, many rabbits there." Kahaar informed.

"Good work Kahaar, do you think you can lead us there?" Hazel asked.

The gull nodded before he flew back up into the air to wait for his bunny friends to follow.

Hazel, Fiver, Holly and Blackavar followed Kahaar closely from below but made sure not to go too fast for Holly's sake. As they travelled further down the path Holly began to notice some similarities and took a stop to double check things.

"Yes, this is starting to look familiar. The warren should be on the far side of the woods once we pass this next line of trees."Holly said.

"Right then. By the way, Holly, who is this other friend you left at this warren?"Hazel asked.

"His name is Pimpernel. It's been quite a while since I've seen him last after barely escaping the old warren. But since it's so bountiful with food and shelter I'm sure that he's fine."Holly said.

"I only hope that the Chief Rabbit and Owsler aren't hostile."Blackavar said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, Blackavar. But even still, are you getting any visions yet Fiver?"Hazel asked and turned to his young brother.

"Not so much a vision as I have a slight feeling that something may happen that we don't expect. I can't tell if it's good or bad though."Fiver explained.

"Well we'll find out as time progresses, I suppose."

"Yes. But I wonder if they've changed from before."Holly commented aloud.

"What do you mean, Captain Holly?"Blackavar asked.

"Well you see, the last time I went to this warren there was a buck called Cowslip that looked to be in charge. But he and the others all seemed...a bit off in some way."The old Owsler explained.

"As if they were lost?"Fiver asked.

"In a way, yes. How did you know?"Holly asked.

"Fiver isn't just a Buck-Doe, Holly. He's also a Seer."Hazel explained.

"Really? Heh. And here I thought I had the only one like that..."Holly trailed off lowly but Fiver heard him.

"What?"The young runt asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Fiver. Come on, let's not keep your gull friend waiting."Holly said and led the way on with Hazel and Blackavar close behind.

As he trailed behind though, Fiver wouldn't help but wonder what Holly meant by what he said before.

Just a short travel longer and they finally reached the other side of the tree line and sure enough as Captain Holly said there in the middle of a clearing was the warren. Holly smiled as he recognized the area.

"Yep, this is the place."

Kahaar flew down to greet his friends as they remained hidden in the bramble thicket. Hazel saw him coming and waved him off.

"Thank you Kahaar, you can go back to Watership Down now if you want." Hazel stated to their bird friend.

Kahaar called in understanding before he flew back up above the tree lines to head back, knowing his friends could take care of themselves now.

Hazel and Blackavar looked towards the burrow's entrance as spotted two rabbits munching on a couple of carrots next to it.

"Huh, not afraid of being seen are they." Blackavar pointed out in disbelieve, with all enemies they had.

Hazel nodded in agreement before looking at the burrow entrance.

"And look at the burrows, you can get a horse through there." Hazel pointed out, not liking one bit of how open and dangerously exposed it was.

Holly looked and didn't like the changes to the burrow and how exposed they let themselves be.

"A lot must have really changed since my last visit. Everything was being run like any other warren. But all well, the two sitting over there are Cowslip and Strawberry, the big once Cowslip. They said they'd take care of Pimpernel and Silverweed." Holly answered, shocked and a bit worried by the big changes.

Suddenly Fiver cringed and started to tremble all over, like he had ice cold water run down his back.

"I…I don't think I like this place." Fiver stated, informing all his friends of the hidden danger that lurked in the shadows but remained unseen and unheard.

"I'm inclined to agree with Fiver. For a warren to be so out in the open like this can't be good."Blackavar said in agreement and looked around in worry.

"I agree with you on that Blackavar, but we can't turn back now after coming all this way."Holly said in a determined tone.

Just then a drop of water landed on Hazel's nose and soon enough more pelts of rain came along.

"Holly's right, plus staying in the rain won't do us much good. Let's see if they'll invite us in."Hazel said and the group hopped over to Cowslip and Strawberry.

"Welcome, welcome. Greetings all, it's so nice of you to call."Cowslip and Strawberry sang in unison and danced around the other rabbits.

"What's wrong with them?"Hazel asked Holly in a hushed tone.

"It's a thing they do when they meet."Holly whispered back. Finally when Cowslip and Strawberry finished dancing Holly spoke. "We've come for Pimpernel and to see Silverweed."The Owsler stated.

"Come inside, out of the rain, soft and sweet though it may be."Cowslip said and after sharing a confused look the rabbits hopped inside.

"This is some warren you have here."Blackavar said.

"We like it. Somewhere to rest one's weary head."Cowslip said. Just then Fiver stopped midway through the entrance and sniffed around.

"There's a winter in this place. A cold that never ends. Can you smell it, Hazel?"Fiver asked worriedly. Hazel took a few deep whiffs in the air before answering.

"It smells fine to me. Don't worry Fiver, you're just tired. Things will look better in the morning."Hazel assured and hopped ahead with Fiver at his side.

"I don't know, Hazel. Dawn seems like a long way away."Fiver said in worry.

As they came in through the warren the Down rabbits all looked around to see the several many bucks and does there.

"Goodness, you have quite a large group."Blackavar said.

"Yes, and a very healthy group by the smell of it."Hazel added.

"Many comes first to rest then many stay because they like it here."Cowslip said. Fiver looked closely at every rabbit but didn't see one with starry silver fur as Silverweed was supposed to have.

"Captain Holly, I don't see any buck with silver fur around here."Fiver said.

"Ah yes, where are Silverweed and Pimpernel? I was hoping to meet with them and possibly, if you don't mind Cowslip, bring them back to the new warren I'm a part of."Holly explained.

"Silverweed I'm afraid isn't among one of the healthy rabbits here. He is in the deeper burrows to rest away his sickness. As for Pimpernel he is at his side. They'll make themselves available tomorrow."Cowslip said. Fiver noticed that Holly's ears drooped very low in sadness at hearing this but he otherwise nodded in sadness.

"Very well then. I suppose I'll just have to wait."Holly said. Deciding to help lift the mood Strawberry spoke.

"Now that that's cleared up, would you care to see the rest of the warren?"Strawberry asked to Hazel and gave a bow.

"Well yes I'd be uh, delighted."Hazel said and gave a bow as well. He shrugged his shoulders to the confused looking Blackavar and hopped away with Strawberry.

Fiver meanwhile looked around in worry, backed up against the wall. Something just wasn't right. However the young runt couldn't quite put his paw on it yet.

"So, just how did Silverweed get sick? Will Pimpernel be with him all day?"Blackavar asked.

"The roots, you see. They intertwine like ivy to hold the ceiling high."Cowslip explained rather than answered.

"Oh. Uh, yes. That's an interesting little fact."Blackavar said in an awkward tone.

Cowslip then turned his attention to Fiver who caught his gaze. The deep searching look and sinister grin the larger buck had made Fiver very uncomfortable and caused him to dig his paws into the ground to better hide his heart shaped pads. Just because Silverweed was a Buck-Doe like him doesn't mean that Cowslip or anyone else here still wouldn't take advantage of such a thing. After noticing the cream colored buck stare at Fiver Holly acted casual as he moved into Cowslip's view so that he wouldn't stare at the runt and make him even more uncomfortable.

"So if it isn't a bother, Cowslip, would you mind sharing some of your bounty with us?"Holly asked. Cowslip's look changed from predatorily to normal as he stood up with a smile.

"No bother at all. Follow me and prepare for a feast like no other."Cowslip said and led the way to another part of the warren. While Blackavar followed after him Holly stayed behind to check on Fiver.

"You alright, lad?"Holly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Captain Holly, but you were right about Cowslip and the others being off. They look and smell healthy, there's no denying that. But at the same time I can't seem to feel true life from them in some way."Fiver stated.

"Indeed. And I can't help but get an odd feel about the story of Silverweed being sick, especially when Cowslip didn't answer Blackavar's question."Holly said.

"Perhaps later tonight as everyone sleeps I could explore some of the deeper burrows and ask Pimpernel myself how Silverweed is doing. Maybe he'll even come to see us."Fiver suggested.

Holly smiled at the generous offer but leaned down and placed his paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"Thank you Fiver, I'd very much appreciate that but do be careful, remember that this warrens changed since my last visit so be on alert." Holly cautioned the young buck.

Fiver nodded before Cowslip came back with Blackavar, carrying large bundles of flayra with them. Blackavar put his own down first and smirked at the chief rabbit.

"You've the good idea on keeping plenty of flayra on hand but…" Blackavar started to say to Cowslip.

Cowslip placed his bundle down and faced him.

"Yes?" Cowslip hummed, almost frightening like a hungry fox asking a rabbit if he had any last words before he killed him which made the dark brown rabbit shiver at the tone but shock it off.

"Um how…how did you get it all down here and where did it all come from? I mean there so much of it and none of its even starting to show a single sign of rotting or withering up. Its like it was all picked fresh today." Blackavar questioned curiously.

Cowslip hummed in thought before chuckling softly before replying.

"Tomorrow, you'll see, tomorrow."

And before Blackavar could question it any further Cowslip hopped away, not without giving Fiver another glance before he disappeared down one of the deep burrows. Fiver watched him go curiously, wondering where he was going to.

Holly was thinking the same thing as Fiver, watching after the strange buck until he disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. He then decided to get his mind off his worries for now and worry getting getting everyone fed.

"Come on Fiver, come get some food…you're going to need your strength." Holly ordered softly.

Fiver hopped over but couldn't take his eyes off the burrow Cowslip had slipped off into.

"Something's strange about that burrow, it smells like…Efrafa." Fiver whispered to Holly.

Holly's heart sunk and he leaned down closer to the young buck.

"What do you mean lad, there aren't any Efrafa rabbits here…" Holly started to reassure him but Fiver shook his head.

"No, not Efrafa rabbits, like the burrows. They all smelt...musty and hallow…lifeless, lifeless and cold." Fiver explained which really caught Holly's attention.

"Well that doesn't sound good, you best check that burrow out first when the time comes lad." Holly suggested.

Fiver nodded in understanding and ate the bundles of food though made sure to keep an eye out.

Later that night every one of the native rabbits started to go to sleep either in their own burrows or nuzzled closely to each other in the larger rooms. After Hazel was done with the tour Strawberry gave him he had his dinner then went to sleep. Once he was sure no one was awake Fiver got up and started to explore the warren. He made sure to go down the burrow he saw Cowslip travel down to. The young runt hopped quietly down the burrow and he started to hear a voice, one that he wasn't familiar with before. And the more Fiver traveled down the path the louder the voice became to his ears.

Soon enough the young runt was faced with the entrance to a burrow and peeked around the corner to see Cowslip lounging with a pile of food by him while staring at a thin, silver furred, young looking buck who was speaking. Once he saw the buck turn one of paws face up Fiver got a good look at the pads. They were heart shaped, which meant that was Silverweed.

"Frith lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him. I am here, Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass. O take me with you, dropping behind the woods. Far away, to the heart of light, the silence. For I am ready to give you my breath, my life. The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit."Silverweed spoke in a beautiful voice and Cowslip clapped.

"Wonderful, Silverweed. Recite more of your poetry for me."Cowslip said with glee. The young Buck-Doe sighed tiredly and his ears drooped to show the length of his exhaustion.

"Oh Cowslip, I'm truly tired. That is the tenth poem I recited for you today. May I please take a break and eat?"Silverweed asked. The jovial expression Cowslip had quickly changed to a predatorily one, the same look he gave Fiver earlier, and he stalked towards Silverweed.

"Now Silverweed, you know that you are to recite to me twelve poems a day. As the greatest poet of the warren the words from your beautiful voice are mine to hear."Cowslip said in a lustful tone and cornered Silverweed and pressed his paw hard into Silverweed's arm, making his fur scrape into the sharp rock.

"Ouch! Please, Cowslip, I promise to recite more poetry for you but I must eat a little first. Just a quick meal. Please?"Silverweed asked in a begging tone and looked into the eyes of his Chief Rabbit. For a while Cowslip merely stared at Silverweed but when he heard the sound of paws hopping away from the entrance of the deep burrow and caught Fiver's scent he smirked.

So, the littlest new comer was a spy? Such a shame. He had hoped to keep him like Silverweed for his pretty voice. But he'll deal with him later. Now he had to send Silverweed away to work on a plan.

"Very well, Silverweed. You may eat. But don't keep me waiting."Cowslip said and lewdly licked Silverweed's ear and though he fringed from the unwanted touch Silverweed didn't say anything. When the bigger buck moved Silverweed quickly hopped out of the burrow.

Fiver hid behind a pile of rocks so that Silverweed wouldn't see him then once he was sure Cowslip didn't come up he went back to a little corner he slept in not too far from the other Down rabbits. The young runt couldn't help but think back to how Cowslip hurt Silverweed. Poor thing, kept in the deep burrows for the entertainment of a perverted and serial buck. And it only proved that he was lying about Silverweed being sick? And where was Pimpernel? Fiver went to sleep asking himself these questions and the dawn felt further away than it did before.


	7. The Easy Life Pt2

Frith rose in the morning sky and shined down on the warren Hazel, Fiver, Blackavar, and Holly spent the night in. The day was still early and the Down rabbits were all still fast asleep until a very loud bang rang out above and echoed through the burrow, waking them. Holly sniffed the air when he caught a new scent and growled.

"There's a fox up above and a man." He alerted his friends.

Cowslip was hopping out of the deep burrows when he over hear the commotion and his guests become concerned.

"Not to worry friends. The man just killed a fox for us. He's gone now, we're quiet safe." The cream colored rabbit reassured them before hopping away.

Hazel sat up and looked at Holly.

"Why would man want to protect us? I thought he hated us?" Hazel questioned.

Holly shrugged, just as confused as they were.

"I don't know but for now I'm not complaining. I don't think I would have made it two hops if that fox came down here."

"Yes, but let's not let our guard down. That man might still be around when we go up." Hazel warned.

They all nodded to one another, promising to have each other's backs when it came time to go sylflay. Holly glanced over at Fiver and could see he looked to be in deep thought. Silently the old buck hopped over to sit beside Fiver and placed his paw on his shoulder to gain the lads attention.

"You alright lad?" Holly questioned softly.

Fiver glanced around some before he shook his head.

"I'm fine Holly but when I went exploring last night I found…" Fiver was cut off by Cowslip he suddenly decided to join them.

"Good morning friends, care to accompany us to go gather flayra?" He offered.

Holly smiled at the offer and nodded.

"That sounds lovely Cowslip, don't mind if I do." Holly replied with a friendly smirk.

"Splendid." Cowslip cheered mildly and then started to lead the way back to the entrance.

Holly got to his feet to follow but stopped and looked back at Fiver who remained sitting, not really wanting to anywhere with that lying rabbit.

"Come on lad, you can tell me along the way."

Fiver reluctantly nodded and went out with the other rabbits to gather the flayra. Once they were outside Fiver went off to one side on his own while the other rabbits were around in a group. Just then the young runt got an awful sense of dread as he felt a shadow loom over him and when he felt a paw grab his tail he turned around and gasped at seeing Cowslip.

"Oh, I'm sorry my young friend. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you would help me with a little special herb gathering of mine that I planned."Cowslip said.

"What sort of herb gathering?"Fiver asked slowly and backed away from the cream colored rabbit.

"Well as I've told you before, Silverweed isn't doing well and Pimpernel has been by his side tending to him. But now it seems that Pimpernel has gotten sick as well. I'm trying to get some special herbs for them both to eat to cure their illness but I'm embarrassed to say that there are some places I can't reach with my large figure."Cowslip said with a chuckle. Fiver looked at him oddly but decided to give the Chief Rabbit the benefit of the doubt. After all he didn't see Pimpernel and didn't know if he was sick or not.

"So you want me to go and look around for the herb?"Fiver asked.

"Yes. You may have to go into the deeper areas now and then to check for it. Could you please be a dear and do that for me?"Cowslip asked kindly.

"Well...okay, I'll help Cowslip. What does the herb look like?"Fiver asked. At this Cowslip gave a slight grin and petted Fiver's head.

"Don't worry, Fiver. You'll know what it looks like when you see it. Off with you now."Cowslip said and gently shooed the young runt off before sighing as he watched him leave.

Such a shame to silence a pretty little thing with a matching pretty voice. Later on Cowslip went off to gather the flayra with Hazel, Strawberry and Blackavar. During this Strawberry struck up a conversation with the dark brown buck.

"What's it like where you live?"Strawberry asked.

"It's nice, but it isn't like your home."Blackavar said. Strawberry looked around the area, as if to mentally compare this warren to theirs, then looked at Blackavar with a slight smile.

"Then you're lucky."Strawberry replied. Blackavar couldn't help but wonder why the young buck said that though he decided to leave it alone.

"Where's it all come from, Cowslip?"Hazel asked.

"Man leaves it for us."Cowslip answered and gently stroked a turnip.

"Really? Why would man..."But Hazel was cut off by the cream colored rabbit.

"After you've been with us for a while, you'll forget all about the hard times. Life is easy here."Cowslip said.

"I don't think we're staying here that long once we find Pimpernel and Silverweed."Hazel said with a nervous smile then backed up when Cowslip came up to close to him with a wide smile.

"Long, short, one never knows."Cowslip said and then left, Hazel looking at him oddly.

It soon became the late morning and Hazel began to look around for Fiver, calling out to him but got no answer. He then asked Blackavar to help but he wasn't getting any luck either.

"I looked around every spot in the warren and haven't been able to get but a passing scent of Fiver. I asked others if they've seen him but they said no."Blackavar said.

"I can't believe Fiver just went off like that. It isn't like him."Hazel said in a worried tone. Just then Holly came up in a rush.

"I've looked everywhere for Pimpernel. Not a sniff of him. And nobody will tell me where he's gone to."Holly said with great worry.

"That is strange. Cowslip won't answer my questions either."Hazel said.

"Now we have to find Pimpernel, Silverweed and Fiver."Blackavar said.

"You won't have to find me."Said a young voice and the bucks turned to see Silverweed.

"Oh, Silverweed! I'm so glad to see you at last."Holly said with great happiness and hugged the young buck who gladly hugged him back.

"You're looking very well, Silverweed. That sickness Cowslip said you had must have been awful."Hazel said but surprisingly Silverweed scoffed.

"Sickness indeed. I've never been sick a day during this season. That dog of a rabbit lied to you. I've been hidden away in the deep burrows. But that's not important right now. Where is Fiver?"Silverweed asked as he looked around.

"How do you know about Fiver?"Blackavar asked.

"Cowslip told me about him. Look, we haven't much time. We need to find Fiver before..."Silverweed was cut off by the sound of a creak and a loud scream that sounded a lot like Fiver.

Everyone gasped and followed the direction of the scream and carefully leaped into a bush of thorny vines. Hazel gasped at the awful sight that he saw when they got into the opening. It was Fiver on the ground with a wire snare wrapped around his neck.

"Hazel...H-help me."Fiver pleaded.

Fiver wiggled around helplessly as he struggled to get free but the snare just continued to get tighter and tighter around his neck, cutting off his air.

"Help…help me." Fiver cried, so scared and fearing for his life right now.

"Fiver you have to stop struggling, it only makes it worse." Silverweed shouted and hopped up to Fiver's side to try and calm him down while the others worked on how to help.

Hazel looked the trap that Fiver was caught in and saw the wire. He bit down on it and tried to bite threw it but it was no use.

"I can't bite through. Holly, run to the warren, bring back everyone you can find." Hazel ordered.

The old grey buck nodded as he was commanded and hopped off as fast as he could.

Silverweed looked up at Hazel, his eyes sad.

"They won't come, Hazel." He stated which his words were too soft for Hazel to hear through the panic.

Fiver started to panic again and started to struggle again.

"Hazel please help me." Fiver shouted before coughing in pain as the loop tightened even more.

"Fiver, you need to remain calm, you're in a snare. Hold on." Hazel explained to Fiver, hoping with him talking to his little brother will help keep him calm till they figured out what to do.

Hazel looked back down at the snare and saw Blackavar trying to bit the wire.

"Blackavar, that's no good."

Blackavar let the wire go and let Hazel continue to look the snare over until he found it.

"The pegs stuck in the ground, like a carrot. Yes that's its we have to dig out the peg, hold on Fiver." Hazel shouted as he and Blackavar got to work on digging up the dirt from around the peg.

Silverweed worried for Fiver as he tried to keep him from struggling again.

"It's going to be alright Fiver, they getting you out." The silver buck whispered softly to Fiver.

Fiver whimpered and cried as he prayed to the Great Lord Frith to please not let him die like this and to not let the Black Rabbit take him.

Holly ran to the burrow where he saw Cowslip, Strawberry, and group of other rabbits hopping back inside, carrying a couple carrots in their mouths.

"Fiver's caught in a shining wire, we need help. Quick this way." Holly quickly informed and then shot back towards the thicket but then realized he wasn't being fallowed.

The group just continued to hop inside like they didn't hear him or just didn't care.

"Didn't you hear me, Fiver's caught!' Holly shouted louder, running back to them.

Cowslip put his carrot down and started to shout.

"There is no Fiver, there never was and now he's gone." He chanted, bobbing his head up and down like in a trance.

Holly couldn't believe what he was hearing and slowly back away from them.

"You're mad, all of you." He shouted back in disgust at how these rabbits were acting now and ran back to help his friends, knowing none of them will help.

Back in the thicket of thorn vines Hazel and Blackavar had just finished digging up the dirt but the peg was still stuck into the ground, too deep for them to keep digging with the short amount of time they had left. Hazel then got an idea and leaned down and started to use his teeth to chew threw the more narrow part of it. His sharp teeth cut through the wood peg until it was completely cut threw. The Chief rabbit then picked up the freed peg and dropped it back on the ground, the wire around Fiver's neck finally loose.

"You're free Fiver, you dug you loose." Hazel informed his little brother in triumph.

Holly hopped back into the bush and Hazel glanced around, expecting others but found no one but his friend.

"Where is everyone Holly?" Hazel questioned.

"They wouldn't come."

Silverweed then turned to Fiver and gently shook him.

"Fiver?...He isn't breathing."Silverweed said and hung his head in sadness.

"We're too late."Holly said and hung his head sadly as well.

"No. Not Fiver. Bigwig will be crushed."Blackavar said with a sad frown.

"No, no, this isn't right. Fiver come now, you're just playing with us. I know you are. Wake up now."Hazel said with a sad smile and tried to hold back his tears. But when he didn't get a reply Hazel started to let his tears fall. "No...my little brother...Oh Frith, I've joined the thousand...my brother has stopped...stopped..."Hazel couldn't finish his prayer as he sobbed and hugged Fiver's lifeless body close. It was then that Blackavar noticed the sparkling wires near them.

"Shining wires, all around us. Cowslip knows about them! They all do!"Blackavar exclaimed.

"This is all my fault. If I had come sooner to warn you all this never would have happened."Silverweed said as he too cried softly.

"The man will come soon."Said a new voice and everyone turned to look at Strawberry. "He'll take Fiver away."Strawberry said sadly.

"Why didn't you and Cowslip come?! You could have helped!"Holly shouted, sounding every bit the harsh Owsler Captain that he is. Strawberry's ears drooped in guilt as he sadly explained.

"The man feeds us. Protects us from the fox the badger. There's only one thing to fear. Just one."Strawberry explained sadly and Blackavar gasped.

"That's why they dance and make shapes. To forget their fears, to hide from the truth. Oh Frith."Blackavar said as he turned away to cry for Fiver. Hazel's red, tear filled eyes glared hatefully at Strawberry and stomped over to him.

"You knew about the shining wires and you didn't warn us!"Hazel shouted.

"The wire got Pimpernel...He's stopped running, hasn't he?"Holly asked sadly and tears started to come from his eyes. Strawberry simply nodded and the old Owsler cried more.

"When a rabbit is gone we never speak his name again."Strawberry said.

"Why didn't you warn us?!"Hazel shouted.

"If the wire took you we'd live one day longer."Strawberry said. Holly then growled and slammed the young buck on the ground, glaring down at Strawberry with burning rage but still crying.

"Well now you've lived your last day, Strawberry. My leg may act up now and again, but that doesn't mean my claws don't still work!"Holly stated and raised his paw. Strawberry gasped and closed his eyes as he readied himself for the pain and Hazel, Blackavar and Silverweed didn't seem like they would stop him. But then a voice spoke.

"Holly, please. Doing that will make you no better than Woundwort."Stated a weak young voice that no one expected to hear and everyone turned to see Fiver out of the snare and standing up.

"Fiver!"The Down rabbits exclaimed happily and they rushed over to him, Hazel tackling his brother in a big hug.

"Oh thank Lord Frith you're alright, Fiver! I was so scared that you were with the Black Rabbit of Inle."Hazel said and the young runt chuckled weakly.

"I'm fine, Hazel. Luckily my neck was too small for the snare to squeeze tight enough to kill me. What's more important is that Holly and his son are alright."Fiver said and looked towards the Owsler Captain and Silverweed.

"Son? What are you talking about, Fiver? Holly never had any kittens of his own."Blackavar said.

"I didn't think so either, Blackavar. But then I thought back to what Holly said when Hazel told him I was a Seer. He said 'And here I thought I had the only one like that', meaning that there was more to Silverweed than just being a Buck-Doe like me. And for him to have one like that could only mean that Silverweed was Holly's kitten."Fiver explained. Holly smiled and chuckled softly.

"You're quite a sharp one, Fiver. Yes, everything you said is true. And what's more, Pimpernel was more than a friend. He was my mate."Holly stated which made Hazel and Blackavar gasp.

"So Pimpernel was really a Buck-Doe as well?"Hazel asked and the old Owsler nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then you weren't helping your friends. You were hiding away your mate and kitten because you knew what would happen to them if Woundwort found out they were Buck-Does."Blackavar stated.

"Yes. But had I found out about the shining wires I would have come back for you and your mother, Silverweed, bad leg or not. And I never stopped thinking about either of you."Holly said with new tears streaming down his face. Silverweed smiled and wiped his father's tears and hugged him.

"It's alright, papa. You came for me. That's all that matters now. And mother and I never stopped thinking about you either."Silverweed said.

Holly nodded but continued to morn, feeling so empty now that his mate was gone. Silverweed understood his father's pain and the son and father sat together to morn for their great loss. Silverweed had already accepted his mother was gone, taken by the shining wire but it never stopped him from missing him.

Hazel hopped back over to his little brother and held him close, showing him how much h loved him and will protect him. The young buck-doe snuggled closer to his older brother and gave each other comfort. Blackavar hopped over to the two brothers and placed his paw in respect on Fiver's shoulder, showing he'd protect him too. With his short time on the Down, Blackavar had started to see Fiver as a little brother now and he was going to treat him like he truly was.

Holly sat up to looked at his son happily before he realized something.

"Silverweed, how did you know about the wires and why did Cowslip lie about you?" The father questioned.

"Cowslip lied to keep me hidden away. Ever since he found out about my…gift he's had me locked away, forcing me to recite poems to him and if I didn't do as he asked…." Silverweed crouched down and whimpered from the terrifying memory.

Holly's father instinct kicked in and the old rabbit hushed and stroked his son's ears to comfort him.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me Silverweed, I'll just force the answers from that two timing, weasel faced, fat rabbit." Holly snarled.

Silverweed gasped and threw himself at Holly, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Papa please don't, he'll hurt you." The young buck pleaded but this time Holly was going to have to say no to Silverweed's plead.

Holly wanted answers and he wanted all his questions answered and that rabbit will be the one to answer them for him. Gently Holly pulled Silverweed form around his neck but hugged him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry my son but I have to do this, I want to know why of everything and he will tell me." Holly replied back to his son who whimpered in fear and hide his face in his father's chest.

As he held his son protectively and comfortingly close to his chest Holly looked at Hazel who was still doing the same with Fiver, both very upset with what has all happened.

"We have a score to settle." Holly growled, ready to rip out some throats.

Hazel wasn't one for fighting but for what had almost happened he agreed and they all got to their feet and ran back to the warren to confront Cowslip.

At the warren Cowslip and the other rabbits were eating from the pile of food when they heard a fierece growl and looked to see the Down rabbits along with Silverweed and Strawberry. Holly growled at the cream colored rabbit and stalked over towards him.

"Cowslip, you have a great deal of explaining to do! I trusted you to take care of Pimpernel and Silverweed, I trusted you with my family. But you let one die and kept the other hidden away! What do you have to say for yourself?!"Holly asked in an angered tone. Blackavar stood close to Silverweed in case Cowslip came after him while Hazel stood close to Fiver.

"Pimpernel, Pimpernel. Too much on guard with his son, keeping such a pretty voice and great talent for himself. To let the shining wires take him meant not only would my time be longer but I'd get to hear the pretty poems from Silverweed."Cowslip explained, as if he was merely talking about any normal topic. Holly growled and started to attack until Fiver came forward and leveld Cowslip with a glare Hazel never thought he would see his demure and kind little brother make.

"And I almost died the same way as Pimpernel did for the same reason, looking out for Silverweed. I can't believe I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt. You're just a disgrace to our kind, Cowslip."Fiver said and started to stalk closer towards Cowslip but he backed up.

"Go away, unless you want to fight."Cowslip said challengingly trying to fake Fiver out but the young runt wasn't falling for it and walked right over to Cowslip, not caring that the cream colored buck's larger figure loomed over him.

"You don't know how. You've forgoten all the tricks and cunning El-Ahrairah gave us."Fiver stated.

Cowslip tried to pounce on him but Fiver used the buck's large figure to his own advantage and ducked underneath him and tackled him in the stomach then tossed him, making Cowslip fall down in pain. The other rabbits became frightened by the action and went back into the warren. Hazel then came over and after proudly patting his brother on the shoulder turned to the cream colored rabbit.

"Leave this place. You need the freedom of the hills. You can relearn the stories of El-Ahrairah."Hazel said but Cowslip slowly backed away towards the warren entrance.

"El-Ahrairah is a lie. The man takes care of us. We don't want to leave. We don't want your freedom."Cowslip said in a cruel tone.

"The snares will get you if you don't leave! You don't have to surrender to the shining wire."Hazel said in an attempt to make Cowslip see reason but the more he talked the deeper into the warren Cowslip went.

"It won't get me. Maybe others, but never me!"Cowslip shouted and cackled like a mad dog, showing just how lost to insanity he was.

"Run! We have to get away from here!"Haze exclaimed.

"Stay in the open! Stay away from cover! That's where the wires are!"Silverweed stated as they all ran away, but Strawberry stayed behind and looked back and forth between the warren and the path away from it.

"You don't have to surrender to the shining wire."Hazel's words rang in his ears.

Meanwhile the man had come and found the peg that the rabbits dug out. After tossing the used snare aside he took out a metal peg and hammered it into the ground. The metal pang sound was almost like an ominous toll of a bell.

At this time the Down rabbits sat around the middle of the path far from the shinning wires and Cowslip's warren. They all sat down and took a moment to breath.

"Oh Frith, I can't believe I ran that fast...without my leg acting up."Holly said between breaths.

"I guess the feel of terror can make one's ailments non existant."Blackavar said and panted.

"That was a very brave and honorable thing you did back there, Fiver."Hazel said to his little brother with a smile.

"What do you mean?"Fiver asked.

"Standing up to Cowslip like that. You not only discovered the truth about Silverweed but you protected him and helped reuinite a family. I'm sure that Pimpernel is grateful to you."Hazel said.

"I know he would be. Thank you for everything, Fiver. You really are something special."Holly said.

"Yes, I owe you a lot Fiver. But I still can't believe you're a Seer as well. I thought I was teh only one."Silverweed said.

"We're more alike than you think, Silverweed."Fiver said with a smile and showed his heart shaped paw pads. The silver Buck-Doe gasped in shock.

"You're a Buck-Doe also? Oh Frith has truly blessed me with a great friend. I'm not the odd rabbit out after all."Silverweed said with glee and laid his own heart shaped paw pads on Fiver's and the two shook paws, smiling happily.

Just then the moment was interrupted by the sound of paws coming their way and the Down rabbits looked up to see Strawberry. The light brown buck stopped in front of them and panted hard, obviously to catch his breath from the long run. He then looked towards Hazel with desperate eyes.

"T-take me with you."Strawberry pleaded.

"You lied to us. Let my mate die and kitten be abused. Why should we do anything for you?"Holly asked harshly with a matching glare.

"We have to work hard to survive. We don't live an easy life in the hills."Hazel stated. For a moment Strawberry didn't speak and turned to look back down towards the path of the hellish warren he just left from.

"There is no life in the Warren of the Shining Wires. Please!"Strawberry begged. Hazel and Holly looked towards each other in thought then nodded and looked at Fiver, Blackavar and Silverweed who also nodded in agreement.

"You can come with us."Hazel said with a soft smile.

"Come on then. Let's go home."Fiver said and the rabbits left on their way to Watership Down.

Somehow as he was running Holly could feel his mate smiling down on him and Silverweed from the warm hold of Frith, which made him smile too. Though he couldn't hold and hear him anymore Pimpernel will always be with him at heart. At that moment Holly didn't feel as empty as he did earlier.


	8. Lost Pt1

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

Silverweed laughed and giggled as he hopped and skipped about his new home on Watership Down. He felt so safe and free here now, no longer living in fear. The young buck was finally able to do whatever he wanted to do. He chased and jumped after butterflies and dragonflies in glee and sniffed the flowers that grew all around the warren.

Silverweed then stopped to breath in the fresh clean air.

"Oh this is so lovely." He cried in joy as he fell back onto his back, rolling around in the soft grass.

For the first time in his whole life he felt so free and at peace. It had been so long since the last time he was a loud to go about and explore without worry of any danger.

At the burrow Holly and Fiver sat outside the entrance watching the silver buck enjoy himself.

"Silverweed seems to really love it here." Fiver pointed out with a smirk.

Holly chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"The poor lad hasn't had the chance to have such freedom he has now." Holly replied, smiling as he watched his son go after another dragonfly as it zipped by.

The happy buck laughed as he hopped after the fast flying bug until he came to sudden stop, gasping when he noticed two new bucks, a yellow and grey he's never seen before. Becoming frightened Silverweed ran back towards his father and hid behind him.

"What's wrong?" Holly questioned, looking back at Silverweed over his shoulder before looking to see what had startled his son, only to see Hawkbit and Dandelion hopping over to meet the new rabbit to the Down.

"Hey there, chap. You must be the rabbit Silverweed from that snare place Hazel told us about. I'm Dandelion. And this fuss budget here is Hawkbit."Dandelion said.

"Oh go and swallow some poison ivy."Hawkbit said in a grouchy tone. Silverweed didn't say anything and just looked at them with worried eyes until Fiver patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright, Silverweed. They're friends of mine."Fiver said. Silverweed's ears rose up as he became less worried at hearing this.

"Really? So you're Buck-Does as well?"Silverweed asked the other rabbits and Dandelion couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, not us lad. We're a regular pair of bucks. But even still I hope we can all get along. Just don't talk to Hawkbit in the morning. He's twice as much of a grouch then."Dandelion said with a smirk to the grey buck.

"Again, go swallow some poison ivy Dandelion. But welcome to Watership Down and all that, Silverweed."Hawkbit said in an attempt to sound polite. Silverweed chuckled at the banter the two had and came from behind Holly and shook their paws.

"It's nice to meet you, Dandelion and Hawkbit. And I'm sure that we'll become good friends."Silverweed said. Just then Bigwig and Pipkin came over.

"So you're Holly's lad, eh? You certainly got your nose from him. I'm Bigwig."The lion head rabbit said.

"And I'm Pipkin. It's great to know that there's more like Fiver in the world. I thought he'd be lonely without someone else like him to talk to."Pipkin said and the silver buck smiled.

"Well I thought I would be lonely without a fellow Buck-Doe also, Pipkin. We were both lucky to meet each other."Silverweed said.

"Since you'll be staying with us Silverweed, it's my job as chief of security to teach you a few Owsler moves."Bigwig said.

"Um, Bigwig, I should probably warn you..."Holly started but Bigwig stopped him short.

"Don't worry, Captain Holly. I'll go easy on your little lad. Come on this way and show me what ya got, Silverweed."Bigwig said and the two hopped out into the open field.

"What were you trying to warn Bigwig about, Captain Holly?"Fiver asked.

"Oh, you'll see Fiver."Holly said with a smirk and the rabbits hopped along to watch the sparring match.

Silverweed stood to the left and Bigwig stood to the right.

"Okay mate, this might be hard but try to block me."Bigwig said and charged at Silverweed with his paw raised the poet rabbit ducked to the side and bit his fangs into Bigwig's wrist then forced him down.

Dandelion, Pipkin, Hawkbit and Fiver gasped in surprise while Holly smiled with pride.

"Was that good, Bigwig?"Silverweed asked as he got off of the lion head rabbit. Bigwig groaned and rubbed his aching wrist.

"Uh, yeah. Well let's try a counter attack."Bigwig said and backed up a little before charging at Silverweed, this time with both paws up.

Silverweed dropped to his back and kicked both feet into Bigwig's stomach then tossed him over his body and to the side. This time Hawkbit and Dandelion cheered while Fiver and Pipkin went to check on Bigwig.

"That was amazing, Silverweed. I've never seen Owsler moves like that."Dandelion said.

"That's because those were old Owsler moves not known by many that I taught him before I left for Efrafa. And Pimpernel was one of my top Owslers so he taught Silverweed a few tricks too. I tried to warn Bigwig but he wanted to find out the hard way."Holly said with a chuckle.

They looked over to see if Bigwig was alright and found him getting to his feet, shaking himself off. Rubbing his head to try and rub away the soreness.

"Next time make your warnings a tad clearer would you." Bigwig groaned before hopping back to the burrow and try to sleep off his humiliated defeat.

Fiver chuckled and hopped after him to help him lick his wounded pride. Holly laughed as he watched them go before hopping over to his son and patted his shoulder proudly.

"Well done Silverweed, you're the first in many to ever knock Bigwig off his feet." Holly praised.

Silverweed smiled in glee at his father's praise but then frowned and glanced towards the burrow. Worried he had hurt Bigwig when he threw him with that last move. Holly saw his worry and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Holly stated to reassure his son.

"But I didn't mean to hurt Bigwig too much, I didn't mean too?" Silverweed whimpered in worry that he had may now lose Bigwig's friendship now for hurting him.

Holly shook his head but before he could explain, Hawkbit and Dandelion hopped over to join them, still giggling over what they had just saw.

"Nah mate, that old diggers too tough to be hurt that easy. You just…wounded him a bit." Hawkbit answered with a chuckle.

"Old Bigwig will never live that down. The newest rabbit beat him without even trying." Dandelion chuckled before bursting into laughter again, rolling in the grass holding his aching sides.

"But…but I didn't mean to hurt him." Silverweed yelled, covering his face with his paws to try and keep his teary eyes hidden as he started to cry.

Feeling so terrible for hurting the lion head buck. He was just doing as he was asked and showed what he could do. He never meant to hurt anyone.

Holly glared at the two Owslers in training who immediately shut up and backed away. Pipkin then decided to go over to Silverweed and comfort him.

"It's alright, Silverweed. What Hawkbit and Dandelion mean is that you hurt Bigwig's pride a bit. No one was ever able to beat him like you did so it just wounded his self esteem but he'll be alright. He's not really hurt."Pipkin said. Silverweed removed his paws from his eyes and wiped his tears.

"Really? So I wasn't too hard on him?"The poet rabbit asked just to be sure.

"No, he just likes to sulk after he loses. But Fiver should have him on his feet soon."Pipkin said with a smile.

"So you don't need to feel bad, Silverweed. And if anything you taught Bigwig a lesson in not to judge a rabbit by their fur."Holly said to add reassurance. Silverweed smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, papa. And thank you Pipkin. You're very smart for your age."Silverweed said and Pipkin blushed at the compliment.

"Aw, shucks. It's nothing."Pipkin said. Just then the rabbits heard a shout from above and down came Kahaar, landing gracefully near the burrow. Silverweed gasped at the sight of the bird.

"Who's that?"Silverweed asked.

"Don't worry about him, that's our gull friend Kahaar. He's really nice."Dandelion explained.

"Hello, rabbit friends! You must be Silverweed who Hazel has been talking lots about. You Holly's kitten, yes?"Kahaar asked.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Kahaar."Silverweed said and held out his paw and Kehaar gently laid his wing on it in an attempt at a hand shake.

"Is nice to meet you too. Kahaar sorry for loss of mother Pimpernel, but you at least have Holly and now whole family here in warren. And Kahaar can be great friend."The gull said and gave a bow.

Silverweed smiled and bowed back.

"And I am honored to be considered a friend Kahaar." The poet buck replied.

"You special rabbit like Fiver? Hazel said you and Fiver were same." Kahaar asked.

Silverweed smirked and nodded before showing Kahaar his pads which Kahaar had seen Fiver have as well.

"Yes I'm a Buck-doe and I'm a seer as well." Silverweed answered.

"Good to know because now Kahaar will have to keep extra watch on stinky Vervain and his rabbits now that you are here." Kahaar added, opening his wings to make himself look bigger and showing he was protective of his rabbit friends.

Holly became a bit worried by this hopped up to the gull.

"What do you mean extra watch Kahaar?" Holly questioned, feeling very uneasy when it involved Vervain.

Kahaar glared towards the direction Efrafa was located.

"Enemy rabbits are patrolling more and closer to Watership Down, searching for Fiver. Woundwort is not happy that Fiver got away from his so easy and is making all his rabbits search for him more. When they find out about Silverweed it will be much worse." Kahaar informed, spitting on the ground distastefully and with hate.

The gull did not like it one bit that Ugly Vervain was getting so close to his friends and that there wasn't much he could do to keep him from finding them. He knew Vervain was afraid of him and always ran the other direction then ever he flew at him but for how much longer would it still be effective until they could find a way to keep their home safe.

Holly gasped in shock and shook his head.

"Oh Frith, that's not good at all. You better keep on your guard when you go pass the boundaries of the Down, Silverweed. I don't want to risk you getting captured."Holly said.

"Alright, Papa. I think I'll go and tell this to Fiver and Bigwig. They should know too."Silverweed said and hopped back inside the burrow.

"Meanwhile, Kahaar will go and keep eye out for that Ugly Vervain and his Efrafa patrol."The gull said and flapped his wings before taking off.

At this time the very patrol that Kahaar was to watch out for was searching through the tall grass, searching for the outsiders but their primary target was Buck-Doe Fiver. They carefully hopped through the grass and into a small open field. With the Efrafain Patrol were Captains Vervain and Campion.

"Move slowly, and not a sound from any of you."Vervain quietly ordered the patrol.

"The scent of that Wither fellow is gone, and we searched every place we could get into. He must have been taken out by a fox."Campion said.

"Serves him right for betraying the General and Efrafa. But our main reason for this search is to find that little Buck-Doe and bring him with us unharmed."Vervain said.

Vervain looked over at Campion as he sniffed and checked around the area himself.

"We will find Fiver and the outsiders Campion, or Woundwort will have you hide." Vervain added with a sneer, knowing well that General Woundwort will keep such threat. He has seen plenty traitorous and unfortunate rabbits be skinned alive by the General, in front of all his Owsler to set examples to show he will never accept failure or betrayal.

"Mine?" Campion snorted, sitting up to look at the other buck, refusing to ever look up at the buck when they spoke, never letting him talk down to him like he was some slave to be ordered around.

"You heard me." Vervain growled.

The larger buck glared at the other Captain.

"Hazel and his outsiders are skillful and crafty. If you or anyone want to find him, I'd keep quiet Vervain." Campion pointed out before hopping after the rest of the patrol.

They continued their patrol. Slowing making their way to the river that they know that the outsiders used to escape them, slipping right through their claws as they floated away on the river.

Meanwhile Fiver was comforting his chosen suitor.

"Oh come now, Bigwig. You can't be such a sore loser over what happened. Silverweed did what you asked of him."Fiver said.

"Yeah, I know. But losing to him in front of one of the greatest Owslers known and those two lay-abouts Hawkbit and Dandelion took a particular shot to my pride."Bigwig said. Fiver smiled kindly at Bigwig and nuzzled his face.

"I'm sure that Captain Holly doesn't think anything less of you, Bigwig. And as far as Dandelion and Hawkbit go, you could use Silverweed to really work them out and then I'm sure they won't find it so funny."Fiver suggested. At hearing this Bigwig's ears rose in thought and he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Fiver. I can do double time with those two and have Silverweed give them some hard practice."Bigwig said with a scheming grin as he rubbed his paws together.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better."Fiver said with a chuckle. Just then Silverweed came in.

"Hello, friends. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."Silverweed said.

"No, not at all. What is it Silverweed?"Fiver asked.

"Well your gull companion Kahaar just told us that the Efrafain patrol is searching closer towards Watership Down. I figured it would be best that you both know."Silverweed explained and the other rabbits gasped.

"Oh no. That's terrible. What are we to do if they find us?"Fiver asked in a worried tone.

"They won't, lad. I'll see it myself and take on the whole Efrafa Owsler and Woundwort himself before I let that happen."Bigwig said.

"You are very courageous, Bigwig, but please do not attempt anything that could get you hurt like my papa."Silverweed said.

"Don't worry, Silverweed. I'll keep on my senses."Bigwig said.

"He says that but he turns right around and does something life risking."Fiver whispered to the poet buck who chuckled making Bigwig playfully flick Fiver's ear.

"Shows what you know, lad. I'm always careful of myself. The fact that the situations I get into are a little dicey is nothing but coincidence. Now if you'll excuse me I got some Owsler exercises to run with Captain Holly."Bigwig said and left from the burrow.

The two watched him hop off before Silverweed turned to Fiver with a knowing smile, clearly seeing something shining in the young buck's eyes as he watched the lion head go.

"You really love him." The silver buck pointed out.

Fiver pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Silverweed before pulled his ears back and glanced down at the ground in embarrassment but smiled none the less.

"That noticeable isn't it?" The seer questioned softly.

Silverweed chuckled but shook his head and hopped over to sit beside his fellow Buck-Doe. He placed his paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"No, not to other rabbits it's not but to me…it's very clear." The poet explained, tapping his head.

Fiver chuckled softly and sat up to speak with the other better.

"Oh yes, your gift, but what is your gift Silverweed, you never told us?" Fiver questioned curiously.

"Oh I can read other rabbit's thought, feelings, and see their true feelings about things. Like how I can see that Bigwig truly does love you and preys everyday to one day be mates." Silverweed explained.

Fiver smiled and blushed softly, glancing down at his paws shyly. Ever since the older buck had come to him and confessed his feelings to him Fiver had kept feeling so complete and happy when the other buck was around and when they are alone…it's like a dream.

"He really feels that way doesn't he?" Fiver whispered.

"Yes." Silverweed replied, very happy for his dear friend to be so lucky to have such an honest, noble, and respectful buck wanting and willing to cherish him every day.

Fiver smiled and placed his paw on Silverweed's shoulder.

"Thank you Silverweed, you have no idea how much you have just helped me with a very important decision."

Silverweed smiled back but before he could tell Fiver he did know, Primrose and Blackberry appeared at the entrance of the burrow they were in.

"Aw there you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Blackberry stated as she hopped into the burrow with them, Primrose following in after her.

Before the two bucks could question her the blue furred down started to explain.

"We were wondering if you two would like to help Primrose and I make a special burrow for all of us?" She asked.

"Why do we need a special burrow for Blackberry?" Fiver questioned, very confused.

"The burrow is going to be needed because when mating season comes all the does and you two will need to have some place to be alone and time to prepare." Primrose explained.

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about that. Will we be including an escape tunnel?"Fiver asked.

"Yes, and if we all work together we could finish the first few feet into the burrow today then go from there."Primrose said.

"But since there's so much ground to cover we'll have to split into groups. Primrose and I will search to the right of the burrows and you two will search to the left. We'll meet back by the entrance once we've found a proper place to start then regroup there and start digging."Blackberry explained.

"Alright then, Blackberry. We'll see you later. Come on, Silverweed."Fiver said and the group split up into their respective search parties.

As Primrose and Blackberry searched the right area Silverweed and Fiver searched to the left.

"I'm slightly confused to this special burrow, Fiver. What is it, exactly?"Silverweed asked as he tried to look for a sturdy structure in one part of the wall.

"It's a Doe's Burrow, a sort of private place for regular does and Buck-Does like us to either rest in, prepare for our mating ceremonies and give birth."Fiver explained and tried to find a sturdy part in the wall but found it to be too weak.

"Oh I see. But why would we need an escape tunnel?"Silverweed asked.

"It's a special emergency tunnel to use if the warren is under attack. That way if our enemies get in we can all escape through the tunnel."Fiver explained.

"I see. That's very good, because I think we should be prepared if those Efrafains are getting closer."Silverweed said.

"Indeed. But it seems like most of the walls here weak. We'll never make a burrow entrance here led alone an escape tunnel."Fiver said.

"Well then let's go down further into another section."Silverweed suggested and the two went down another tunnel. Just then they a howling, sharp wind that made them stop.

"What was that?"Fiver asked.

"It sounded like wind, but the strange thing is that it's coming from down here and not the other way."Silverweed said.

"Maybe there's a narrow hole that let's in air somewhere down here."Fiver said.

"Yes, that could be it. Let's keep going."Silverweed said and the two hopped down further.

When they got to the other section of the tunnel both Buck-Does began to search for strong points in the wall but found none so far. The deeper they searched the stronger the walls seem to get so they went down deeper. Eventually as it seemed like they found a perfect structure Fiver noticed a crack in the ground that gave a strange light.

"Silverweed, come look at this."Fiver said and walked over to the crack to inspect it.

"A light? But how could that be?"Silverweed questioned.

"I can't really say. Maybe something is reflecting light."Fiver said.

Just then the entire section of the burrow began to rumble and the crack started to break apart and form a hole that got larger and larger. Silverweed and Fiver tried to get away but strong winds coming from the hole seemed to pull them down. The two Seers screamed out as they tried to claw back up but it was to no avail and they fell down, the rubble crumbling down on them.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	9. Lost Pt2

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

"Cut and run, to the right, left, right." Bigwig commanded as he overlooked Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Pipkin run through Owsler exercise.

Holly sat beside Bigwig and watched the young bucks run about and noticed the youngest of the Owsler was going the wrong way when Bigwig ordered left.

"Your other left Pipkin." He called out and the young buck tried to correct himself but ended up running into Dandelion who was hopping by him.

Holly shook his head as they two fell to the ground in a tangled mess but Owsler had to stay on their toes and stay sharp no matter what.

"Duck and cover, duck and cover." Bigwig commanded.

Pipkin and Dandelion got themselves un tangled and ran for the tall grass but they were still dazed from running into each other earlier that Pipkin didn't notice his tail was sticking out of the grass and Dandelion didn't pull his ears down to keep them from standing out of the grass.

"You call that duck and cover?" Bigwig growled at this and hopped down from his post and hopped over to the two.

He kicked Pipkin in his tail and bopped Dandelion on the ears, making the two jump out of the grass from the painful swats but quickly righted themselves and stood to attention before their Owsler captain.

"Alright, twice around the warren, top speed, hop to it." Bigwig shouted to them before hopped back to his spot beside Holly.

Holly smirked up at Bigwig and nudged his friend gently.

"Don't take it too hard on them lad." Holly stated, knowing fully well what Bigwig was thinking.

"With those three hard doesn't even begin to cover it, especially Hawkbit and Dandelion."Bigwig growled out.

"I know, but we all have to start somewhere. They may not look it now but one day I'm sure these young bucks will take after your lessons. Who knows, one of them may even take over as Owsler Captain for you."Holly said which made Bigwig chuckle.

"Let's hop before we can run, Holly. But I suppose the lot has some potential in them."Bigwig said and looked up to see Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin all passed out and panting on the ground. The lion head rolled his eyes and hopped over to the group to stand over them. "This is top speed?"Bigwig asked.

"For a half dead rabbit, yes it is. Couldn't we all take a break and rest?"Dandelion asked between hard breaths.

"Yeah. I'd like to live for the big meal Hazel and the others are bringing, thank you very much."Hawkbit said.

"Oh alright. Come on then, let's go and get a drink by one of the streams."Bigwig said and the bucks gave weak cheers. Just then Blackberry and Primrose came hopping over.

"Hello, all. Did Silverweed and Fiver come by here?"Blackberry asked.

"No, Blackberry. We haven't seen them since this morning."Holly said.

"That's strange. We were supposed to meet them at the burrow entrance after our search but they never came. Then we looked by the left section but they weren't there either. I wonder where they could have gone."Primrose questioned.

Meanwhile Silverweed and Fiver were recovering from their hard fall.

Fiver coughed as a large puff of dust and dirt fell on top of them from all the rubble that filled the hole they fell through.

"Silver…Silverweed are you…alright?" Fiver struggled at ask through his harsh coughs as the dust filled his lungs and had it difficult to breath.

Silverweed coughed and wiped his eyes with his paws, trying to get the dirt of and looked around.

"Yes I'm alright, where are we?" The poet buck questioned, very confused by this place they fell into.

"It looks like we've fallen into a cavern underneath the warren." Fiver replied, looking around to inspect their surroundings.

He then looked up at the hole they had fallen through but all he saw was rocks and rubble filling it up and he knew they'd never be able to climb up or be able to dig their way out.

"I don't see any way back up, the rubble will just keep falling in on us." Fiver stated, which worried Silverweed very much.

"What are we going to do?" The silver buck whimpered.

Fiver frowned and hopped over to his friends and placed his paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Silverweed, we'll find a way out but for now I think it's best if we just stay here and wait for the others to come looking for us." Fiver explained to Silverweed who nodded and made himself comfortable on the stone floor to wait.

Meanwhile up top everyone was looking for the missing rabbits in question but had no luck finding them. After catching her breath Blackberry came to report her end of the search to Bigwig.

"I haven't found Fiver at all yet."Blackberry said.

"And I wasn't able to find Silverweed myself."Primrose said.

"Oh no, two rabbits missing at once. It's the Black Rabbit of Inle."Dandelion said fearfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Dandelion."Hawkbit said.

"Yes. It always takes rabbits in twos if not in threes."Pipkin supplied with a scared expression.

"Yeah. And sometimes it comes after rabbits individually."Dandelion said.

"Silverweed and Fiver aren't missing. They're merely absent. We'll start with a look around followed by, if necessary, a thorough search of the burrows. We'll find them before Hazel and the others come tonight."Bigwig said and looked around at the others who nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to go into the burrows. Not with the Black Rabbit down there."Dandelion whispered to Pipkin and Hawkbit but Bigwig heard them and hopped over to the trio with a glare.

"I'd worry more about me up here."Bigwig said and the bucks needed no further convincing to go off on their search. Blackberry and Primrose went off on their search as well but Holly stayed behind with Bigwig.

"You don't have to pretend, Bigwig. You're worried something happened to Fiver and Silverweed."Holly stated. Bigwig dropped his tough as nails mask to replace it with a sad expression and sighed.

"Of course I am. But I can't let my worries get the better of me if I'm going to find your lad and Fiver. Let's start looking this way."The lion head said and the two Owsler Captains went ahead.

Back in the cavern Silverweed and Fiver cuddled up close to each other to stay warm from the harsh cold of the stone and slight winds.

"It's rather chilly down here. I'm glad we fell down together, Fiver, or I'd have never been able to keep myself warm like this."Silverweed said.

"I'm glad too, Silverweed. I wonder if we'll be able to find anything to eat down here."Fiver said.

"If we do it'll probably be dry roots. How much longer do you think we should wait, Fiver?"Silverweed asked.

"Let's give it a few moments more and if no one comes we'll start moving and look for our own way out."Fiver said.

Mean while back outside of the warren, Efrafa patrol were still out and looking for signs of other rabbits to help lead them to the Outsider's warren. Campion hopped over to stand beside Vervain as he loked around for any danger.

"We've picked up rabbit tracks but they disappear at the stream." Campion informed.

Vervain frowned upon this and growled.

"That doesn't do us much good, does it."

The black buck to a deep breath to calm his nervous before looked out across the large field they were in.

"The outsiders are close, I know it." He hissed.

Tired of listening to Vervain vent Campion looked around to check for any danger when he noticed a shadow approaching. He watched it curiously before he realized it wasn't coming from the ground but form the sky. The intent he realized this he heard the familiar cry of a gull from above. He looked up and soon spotted the outsider's gull flying right over them.

"Into the grass." Campion quietly ordered, every rabbit doing as told and taking cover in the long grass to keep from being seen.

Kahaar flew around above them for a bit before he flew in another direction, flying away from them. The Efrafaians believed he hadn't seen them but they were very wrong. Kahaar had seen them before they seen him. But instead of returning to the Down to inform Bigwig on how close the Efrafa were he flew away from the warren.

"Kahaar go wrong way, smart like vole." Kahaar said to himself as he flew away, keeping a close eye on Ugly Vervain.

"If we stay with that stinking gull, he might lead us to the outsiders." Vervain explained his idea to the patrol.

But Campion disapproved of that idea and tried to talk Vervain out of it, knowing it was only going to lead to a wild goose chase.

"I don't think he's make that kind of mistake like that." Campion pointed out.

"He's a gull, Campion. Gull's are stupid." Vervain snapped back before he hopped after Kahaar, but staying hidden.

Campion shook his head in disapproval but none the less followed after him as the rest of the patrol hopped blindly after the crazy buck. But as they hopped away no one knew how right Vervain was when he had said they were close to Hazel and his warren. In fact if they had done the opposite direction Kahaar was leading them now, they would have found Watership Down.

At this time Blackberry was hopping through the upper left section of the warren. She came to a dead end though and sighed sadly that she couldn't find Silverweed or Fiver. The blue doe then hopped back to where the group was to meet up and report their findings. Bigwig looked down an empty old hole and sniffed for the scents of Fiver and Silverweed but also got nothing then went back to the meeting spot. Just then Blackberry came in along with Primrose and Holly.

"Anything?"Bigwig asked the rabbits.

"Not yet."Blackberry said.

"Primrose and I didn't have much luck either."Holly said. Bigwig sighed then looked to Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin.

"What are you three doing?"Bigwig asked.

"Just um, strategizing."Dandelion answered in a somewhat scared tone.

"Well get to work. Search these two burrows."Bigwig ordered.

"Couldn't we go together?"Pipkin asked.

"Yeah, just in case we see the Black Rabbit or something. Then maybe we don't disappear?"Dandelion questioned and the lion head hummed in thought.

"Plus I don't want to end up like Fiver and Silverweed or worse and..."Hawkbit started but Bigwig raised his paw to stop buck from going on.

"I know you're afraid. Use that fear, it'll let you alert. Vigilant. Fear can make you stronger."Bigwig said and the bucks looked at each other in confusion before turning to the younger Owsler Captain.

"It can?"The trio asked.

"Yes."Bigwig said with a smile.

"But we could still go together, right?"Pipkin asked.

"Yes, just go!"Bigwig ordered and the three rabbits quickly hopped along.

"Bigwig! I have much important military information!"Called out the voice of Kahaar.

"I'll be right up! Take over Blackberry."Bigwig said to the doe.

"Right, but I don't think Fiver and Silverweed are down here."Blackberry said sadly and Bigwig sighed in sad agreement, no longer being able to deny it.

"It's looking that way."Bigwig said.

"So where did they go?"Blackberry questioned.

"There's a sensible explanation. We'll find them."Bigwig said in a determined tone then left the burrows.

"Let's go and look around another part ourselves then, Holly."Primrose said and the old Owsler nodded in agreement before following the doe.

Back down in the cavern Silverweed was laying by himself, listening to the faint sounds of dripping water landing in small puddles on the floor while Fiver was looking around. The poet buck looked over at Fiver who was standing in front of three tunnels, sniffing the air. Very curious about what he was doing Silverweed hopped over.

"What is it Fiver?" He questioned.

Fiver sniffed the air again.

"There's fresh air coming in from somewhere? There must be another way out." Fiver explained as he studied the three tunnels that lead out of the cavern they were in now.

Silverweed looked at the tunnels too and sniffed the air with him before looking back at Fiver.

"But which way?" He asked.

Fiver sniffed the air a bit longer before he answered.

"Let's try this way first." He suggested and started to hop down the right tunnel, Silverweed following after him.

They hopped down the tunnel, traveling bit of a ways before Fiver sniffed the air when the scent of fresh air became stronger.

"I can smell fresh air, just up ahead." Fiver joyfully announced but before he could continue on he was overcome by another one of his visions.

"A black space below swallows any who go." Fiver rhymed in his dream like state before he shook his head to clear away the vision.

But Silverweed didn't notice Fiver wasn't still following once he hopped passed him to get to the way out, wanting very much to get out of the dark and cold lonely cavern. Fiver gasped when he saw Silverweed was still going and quickly hopped after.

"Silverweed, stop." He shouted.

The silver buck stopped in his tracks and turned to face his companion.

"What is it Fiver, what did I do wrong?" Silverweed questioned.

Fiver hopped up beside him before pointing ahead of them which hidden in the darkness of the tunnel was a huge hole, a sere drop into a black abyss. Silverweed gasped and backed away from the danger, crouching down on the ground fearfully.

"But there has a way out, you said there was a way out." Silverweed whimpered. His body trembling in fear of being trapped down here and never getting to see day light ever again.

Guilt stricken Fiver and he hopped over to comfort the other Buck-Doe.

"I know Silverweed and it's my fault that I got your hopes up but we have to keep trying. There are still other tunnels to check." Fiver reassured him.

Silverweed opened his eyes and looked up at Fiver. Fiver smiled down at him and nuzzled him comfortingly. The poet's fears slowly melted away as his hope was given back to him. He smiled back at the brown buck and nodded before he got back to his feet.

"You're right Fiver, sorry about that. I got scared." Silverweed apologized in embarrassment.

Fiver chuckled softly and nudged Silverweed in a friendly manner.

"It's alright Silverweed, come on we best get moving." The seer replied and started to lead them back to the cavern.

The two got back into the cavern and looked around for another way out when Silverweed noticed a higher path up.

"Look, there's a new path. We can go up there."Silverweed said.

"You're right, Silverweed. Let's go."Fiver said and the two hopped up the long path when suddenly Silverweed stopped once he was overcome with a vision.

"A tumbling rock will come from ahead. Those in its path will end up dead."Silverweed rhymed and rushed up to stop his friend. "Fiver watch out!"Silverweed exclaimed as he pulled Fiver aside just in time to get out of the way of the tumbling rock that rolled down the path and slammed into the wall below.

"By Frith, that could have been me. Thank you Silverweed."Fiver said gratefully.

"No worries. I suppose you could say we're even now."Silverweed said with a smile to which Fiver returned and the two hopped ahead into the new tunnel.

Meanwhile Kahaar was explaining to Bigwig the information he had gotten.

"So you saw the Efrafain patrol nearby?"The buck asked.

"Yes! And, when they see Kahaar they hide! I think Efrafa very much scared of Kahaar!" Kahaar said proudly.

"Or maybe they didn't want you to see something. Of course, a sensible explanation!"Bigwig exclaimed in realization.

"What do you mean?"Kahaar asked.

"I mean that if the Efrafain patrol was so close then there's a chance that they took Fiver and Silverweed. Come on!"Bigwig ordered and hopped ahead.

"Good, good! Where we go?"Kahaar asked.

"If the patrol really did take the lads, they'll be heading back to Efrafa. We're going after them."Bigwig stated.

"Oh, not so good!"Kahaar exclaimed in worry.

As Bigwig and Kahaar traveled to Efrafa, the buck had no way of knowing that he was going to run right into the Efrafain patrol. As soon Bigwig walked into the clearing so did Vervain, Campion and their Owsler.

"Fancy meeting you here."Bigwig said sarcastically.

"He's one of the Outsiders! Take him!"Vervain ordered and Bigwig ran back into the grass with the patrol hot on his tail.

The lion head rabbit ran like El-ahrairah as he kept himself ahead of the Efrafain patrol. They were fast, no doubt about that, but Bigwig was faster. Still though Bigwig had to try and corner at least one of the Efrafains to try and figure out if they took Fiver and Silverweed. So quickly getting an idea Bigwig made sure that the Owslers would notice him as he hid went towards the river then quickly hid behind a fallen log and waited for one of the patrol rabbits to come get him.

"You two! Stay on the bank. He's trapped between us and the river!"Ordered the voice of Vervain. This gave Bigwig a perfect chance to get some information. As if he knew what the buck would do Kahaar screeched and scared away some of the Owsler which also distracted Vervain thus giving Bigwig the chance to pull him down and pin him to the ground with his claws on his throat.

"Unless you're keen to meeting the Black Rabbit of Inle, don't move or say one peep! Now tell me, did you ever capture Fiver and another outsider with him?"Bigwig asked in a fierce hushed tone that promised death if Vervain lied.

"No...we took no one! You're the only outsider we've seen today."Vervain struggled to say.

"Now you wouldn't fib to old Bigwig, would you lad?"Bigwig asked with a sadistic grin as he pressed more into Vervain's throat.

"No...Owsler's honor!"Vervain wheezed out and took in a large breath once Bigwig finally let him go.

"Thanks for the information, champ. Tell old Woundwort his Owsler isn't worth an acorn."Bigwig said as he ran off. The black buck growled in annoyance and called out to the rest of the patrol and their continued their pursuit of Bigwig.

"Oh boy. Bigwig in trouble now."Kahaar said in worry as he flew back to Watership Down.

At this time Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin were searching in the same tunnel Fiver and Silverweed had fell down through. They looked into the hole and started to call out to them.

"Silverweed! Fiver! Are you down there?"Dandelion asked but all he got was his own echo in reply.

Pipkin and Hawkbit started looking around the tunnel when a shadowy figure caught their eyes. They gasped in shock and slowly looked back to the wall to see the horrifying figure of the Black Rabbit.

"It's the Black Rabbit of Inle."Hawkbit whispered in a frightened tone.

"Dandelion, behind you."Pipkin whispered to the yellow buck. Dandelion looked behind him and saw the shadowy rabbit as well. His ears lowered in fright as he stood still for a moment before shouting.

"Run!"Dandelion exclaimed.

Back down under the burrow Silverweed and Fiver were carefully walking through the crystalline tunnel, making sure not to graze any of the sharp rocks. As they traveled deeper they began to pick up the scent of water. But just as they were getting closer sharp crystal stalagmites blocked their way.

"Oh dear. We can't possibly get through that. Even if we can crawl under the stalagmites will still graze us."Silverweed said.

"Hm, I think I have an idea. Stand back Silverweed."Fiver said and the poet buck did so and watched as Fiver slowly backed up then charged head on into the crystals, breaking them instantly and tumbling on the smooth floor.

"You did it." Silverweed cheered for Fiver as he hopped over to him and helped him back to his feet.

Fiver smiled and shook himself off, shaking shards of the broken crystal out of his fur and off his body. Once clean he looked down the rest of the tunnel that had been blocked from them and gasped at what they have stumbled upon.

"Oh my." Fiver gasped in awe, looking around inside of a new cavern that their tunnel was leaded right into.

Silverweed gasped at the mere beauty of the cavern. The cavern was filled with beautiful stalagmites and stone pillars, carved out of the rocks through the ages and a beautiful waterfall, flowing with crystal clear water that helped feed the small bit of plant life that was somehow able to survive gown here.

"Frith hides beauty in the strangest of places. And we might be the first ever to see it." Fiver whispered as he led the way down from the tunnel and hopped alongside the waterfall.

The then stopped at the bottom of the waterfall, watching it flow out through another tunnel. Silverweed then got a thought and hopped beside the slow flowing stream.

"Fiver, this water has to be going somewhere. If there wasn't then this whole cavern would be flooded. If we follow the water it should lead us to a way out." Silverweed explained.

"Silverweed you're a genius." Fiver replied and hopped after the other Buck-Doe as he started to hop down the tunnel, hopping along the stone path beside the water.

And it wasn't long before Fiver started to smell something. He sniffed the air and Silverweed stopped and did the same.

"I can smell a river." Fiver announced.

"And I can smell weeds." Silverweed added.

Both taking another deep whiff before looking at each other, hope, gleaming in their eyes.

"And Water lilies!" They shouted together their hearts pounding hard in joy of finally finding the way out.

"And they can't grow in here without sun light." Fiver pointed out.

Silverweed too another deep breath, letting all the smells imprint in his nose.

"The outside." He whispered like he was in heaven.

"Come on Silverweed, it can't be much further." Fiver stated, gently nudging Silverweed to get him back to the present and continued they journey following the river.

Back on a higher level of the cavern the remaining rabbits had went look at the hole Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin discovered. From there they followed to where the hole led to and Blackberry looked down the hole to get a better look. Dandelion and the other young bucks hid behind Primrose and Holly as they were scared of falling down. It was then Dandelion looked at the wall and gasped when he saw a shadowy figure.

"There he is again! The Black Rabbit."Dandelion whimpered fearfully and hid behind the doe and Owsler Captain along with Hawkbit and Pipkin, all three shivering in fright.

Blackberry raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the shadowy figure on the wall. She raised her ears up and down and the shadow did the same. Then she moved up and down herself and again the shadow copied her.

"I don't think he's after you today, Dandelion."Blackberry said with a slight chuckle.

Dandelion and the other young bucks looked back at the wall and saw the shadow move along with Blackberry, proving that it wasn't the Black Rabbit of Inle but the shadow of the blue furred doe. The yellow buck chuckled nervously and moved from behind Primrose and Holly.

"Well uh, that's the trouble with being the Keeper of Stories. One's imagination can get out of hand."Dandelion said with an awkward smile and Pipkin nodded in agreement.

"You're imagination wasn't in hand to start with, you old long weed."Hawkbit said grumpily. Primrose smiled at the trio and shook her head before going over to the hole to examine it next to Blackberry.

"Silverweed and Fiver were here alright. They fell through. Oh, I was afraid of this. I should have warned them that a cave in could happen at this section."Blackberry said.

"It's not your fault, Blackberry. I'm sure they're alright. But there's no sign of them bellow. They must have gone looking for another way up. What do we do?"Primrose asked in worry. Blackberry then looked to the hole with a determined expression then looked back to the other rabbits.

"We dig a passage down. Oh I hope they haven't gotten lost down there."Blackberry said and started digging.

"I'll help you out, Blackberry."Holly said and started digging too.

Meanwhile Fiver and Silverweed had finally found the way out of the cavern.

"Daylight. We're almost there Silverweed. Wait here while I see where it leads to."Fiver said.

"Let's both go in together."Silverweed suggested.

"No, it's too risky. It could lead over a waterfall or into the rapids. Plus Holly would be heartbroken if he lost you and I'd never be able to forgive myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine."Fiver said and jumped into the stream.

"Alright, but please be careful Fiver. This isn't like how you fought Cowslip back at the Warren of the Shining Wires."Silverweed said in a worried tone.

"I know. Things that you can expect are easy. The trick is dealing with the unknown."Fiver said and swam down the stream.

Just outside of the entrance into the cavern Bigwig hopped into the stream and looked back to see if teh Efrafain patrol had found him yet. Fiver looked through the grassy curtain and saw the lion head buck then called out to him.

"Bigwig! In here!"Fiver called out. Bigwig looked to the grassy curtain and saw Fiver poke his head showing him the way in and quickly followed him inside just as Vervain and Campion came.

"We've lost him!"Campion exclaimed.

"Impossible."Vervain said and pushed back the grass only to see the hole leading the water out. "Not here. Spread out! Find him!"Vervain ordered as he and Campion left. Bigwig looked down the hole and listened for the sound of paws hopping away.

"They're moving on."Bigwig said as he caught his breath.

"We'll wait here until dark then make our way home."Fiver said.

"What is this place? How'd you manage to get down here?"Bigwig asked as he looked around the cavern.

"We started out looking for a structure to make a special burrow for the does and us but ended up on a little journey trying to get to the top."Fiver explained.

"Yes, but I think we accomplished our first mission all the same. Don't you think, Fiver?"Silverweed asked. Looked at his fellow seer with a confused expression before smiling in realization.

"Silverweed you're right. This'll make for a perfect Doe's burrow. And it already has an escape tunnel."Fiver said and the two clapped paws together in victory.

"Well, it seems I did all that running about for nothing. Here I was thinking I'd rescue you."Bigwig said with a slight pout. Fiver smiled and licked his cheek lovingly.

"You didn't do that for nothing, Bigwig. And the fact that you searched for us at all makes you a hero to me."Fiver said and nuzzled him which made the lion head smile and nuzzle back and Silverweed smiled for them.

Later into the night the two Buck-Does and Owsler traveled back to the top of the hill and were greeted by Kehaar.

"Hello! We're back!"Kehaar exclaimed happily and came down to join his rabbit friends. They went inside the burrows to greet the others but found no one as the searched for some sign of life other than themselves.

"Where is everyone?"Fiver asked. But instead of Bigwig or Silverweed replying another voice spoke.

"Ah, we're threw! Well done everyone!"Exclaimed the voice of Blackberry followed the coughs of her and the other rabbits.

"Here's their trail. They've gone down this way!"Primrose stated.

"Primrose! Blackberry! We're here!"Bigwig called out from above and everyone looked up to see their friends.

"What are you doing up there? We're down here rescuing you!"Dandelion stated.

Finally once all the rabbits were together Silverweed, Bigwig and Fiver regaled them all with their respective adventures and everyone couldn't help but laugh at how it all turned out.

"Well it seems that it was all just one big mistake after another."Blackberry said.

"Not all of it was a mistake though, Blackberry. We found our new Doe's Burrow along with an escape tunnel and didn't even have to dig it."Fiver said.

"That's true. Well done you two."Primrose said making the two Seers smile.

"Hello, all! Sorry that we're late."Called out the voice of Hazel and everyone saw him, Clover, Blackavar and Strawberry drag in four branches filled with several berries in the leaves.

"But I think you'll find this all worth the wait."Blackavar said with a smile.

"It was a long search but we found a nice bundle of berry bushes in the forest."Clover explained.

"And now for the best part. Let's dig in."Strawberry said and everyone immediately started eating.

"I hope that you all weren't too bored being here at the warren all day. Next adventure we have I'll be sure to bring you along, Fiver."Hazel said and the runt couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry big brother, we had a little adventure of our own that kept us quite busy."Fiver reassured and started enjoy the fruity bounty himself.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	10. Friend and Enemy Pt1

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

Fiver sat low to the ground, senses on alert as he listened for any sudden movement or sound from the tall grass around him. He was eating from a patch of clover when he started to feel like he was being watched. He scanned the grass for any foxes or weasels and tried to catch any scent of what might be lurking around him but he was coming up with nothing. The young buck became a bit worried as his mind started to wonder to all the dangerous things that could be stalking him but he kept his cool and very slowly, so as to not make any sounds, crept back towards the warren.

Suddenly there was a loud battle cry rang out and a large but very familiar lion head buck pounced. Fiver gasped at the sudden appearance and instinctively ran away. Bigwig smirked at the challenge and gave chase.

"Come on Fiver I know you can run faster than that." Bigwig teased as he reached Fiver in two bounds.

Fiver chuckled and looked back at Bigwig over his shoulder before he kicked off the ground harder, kicking up puffs of dirt into Bigwig's face to blind the buck before he took off faster into the grass, criss-crossing around to confuse his pursuer.

Bigwig wiped the dirt from his eyes but regained his focus and chased after Fiver again. He looked beyond the long grass to see if he could locate the young runt. Fiver stayed hidden behind a tree and slowly crawled on his stomach to get just close enough behind Bigwig. Deciding that now was a good time Fiver pounced at the lion head but quickly Bigwig turned around and punched him in the stomach but not too hard before pinning him down.

"I guess I wasn't quite enough."Fiver said with an awkward smile. Bigwig chuckled softly and moved from on top of the Seer.

"Nah, lad. You did great in keeping quiet. You just came at me too slow and I could pick up your scent."Bigwig said as he helped Fiver up.

"Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind."Fiver said with a smile and Bigwig smiled back.

"Good lad. Now let's get you cleaned up. I don't want that pretty fur to be ruined."Bigwig said making the Seer blush.

"Alright, as long as I get to groom you also."Fiver said and Bigwig nodded in agreement.

The two rabbits then laid under a nearby tree and carefully groomed each other of dirty, grass and any little bugs. Fiver was having a hard time grooming Bigwig's mane due to its mangled and matted condition. But even still he loved being close to his suitor.

"How you can comb through this mess of a mane I have I'll never know but thanks a million, Fiver."Bigwig said.

"It's alright Bigwig. You just have to be gentler in your strokes and not too rough."Fiver said.

"Speaking of, I hope I wasn't too rough when I combed through your fur."Bigwig said in slight worry.

"It's alright, Bigwig. I'm not fragile."Fiver said.

Bigwig smiled and leaned down and nuzzled his chosen.

"Well you'll always be fragile and precious to me Fiver, no matter what. I'll never harm or hurt you ever." Bigwig purred lovingly, pouring all his heart and soul into those words.

Fiver blushed and nuzzled Bigwig back.

"You're treating me like some love sick doe." Fiver stated as he nuzzled his head up under Bigwig's chin, burying his nose into the lion head's thick mane.

"Well you are a doe in some ways but you and I both know you love it when I talk like that to ya." Bigwig teased, wrapping his paws around the smaller buck's body and pulling him closer, wanting to savor the moment while it could last.

Fiver chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Bigwig's shoulders.

"Speaking of talking, Bigwig. There's something I wanted to tell you. When we mate..."Fiver started but his suitor interrupted him with a chuckle.

"When? Kind of sure of yourself, aren't ya lad?"Bigwig asked teasingly making Fiver stuttered and blush.

"Uh, I mean if we mate...I want you to know something important."Fiver said.

"Yeah? And what is it, Fiver?"Bigwig asked tenderly.

"Well, I..."Fiver started but then caught a whiff of something not friendly and gasped.

"It's the Efrafain patrol."Fiver said fearfully.

"Quick, duck down and stay under me."Bigwig ordered and the two swiftly went into the tall grass and ducked down low, lion head lying gently on top of Fiver to better hide him.

From their place in the grass the two rabbits could see Vervain, Campion and several other Owsler. The light gray Owsler with a yellow pattern across his face that seemed like a mask sniffed the air for any scents.

"Something?"Campion asked the buck.

"I'm not sure, sir."The buck replied. They heard rustling and a painful 'oof' and turned to see Vervain press an Owsler into the ground.

"You'll rest when I tell you to and not before."Vervain stated to the buck he had under his paw.

"He's exhausted, Vervain."Campion stated with a glare to the other Captain.

"He's Owsler. And he'd better act like it."Vervain said and glared down at the buck who covered his head with his paws to block another hit.

"Right then. Move out!"Vervain ordered and ran ahead. Campion watched the black buck go in a disapproving manner before turning to look kindly at the Owsler.

"Come on, lad. You can make it."Campion said and the Owsler got up and went along with the other Captain.

Bigwig watched them closely as they hopped away and once they were far enough away Bigwig stood up to let Fiver out from under him.

"Let's go, quietly now." Bigwig whispered, gently nudging Fiver back in the direction of the Down while he kept an eye on the direction the enemy had taken.

Fiver slipped into the tall grass, being sure not to rustle the grass or make any sounds. Once he was sure Fiver was safe in the grass Bigwig turned and followed after him, running the rest of the way back to the warren to warn Hazel of how close the patrol's were coming.

Once inside they called for an emergency meeting to tell everyone about what they just witnessed. Once Hazel, Primrose, Holly, Silverweed, Blackberry, Hawkbit, and Dandelion were present, Fiver began.

"Woundwort's wide patrols are getting closer all the time. If the wind had shifted, they would have been onto us." Fiver announced.

"It's getting to the point to where it's not safe to go outside. We've got to do something Hazel. We can't just keep sitting up here hoping the Efrafains won't find us." Bigwig added, pointing out that actions needed to be made.

"You're right, we need to take more direct action." Hazel replied, agreeing fully with the lion head.

"Alright then. Some raids maybe. The old surprise attack might make them back up a bit." Bigwig stated in excitement, finally might be getting the chance to fight and truly be a captain of Owsler.

"Woundwort and his Owsler are bigger and stronger than us." Hazel argued.

"But they're not looking their best. I get the feeling Woundwort is driving them too hard." Fiver informed, remembering how tired and thin their rabbits were when they had seen them.

"Fiver's right Hazel, they're not running at top speed these days." Bigwig added.

"But still, they out number us." The Chief rabbit pointed out again, trying to get it through to them that they can't use head on attacks.

"What's the plan then?" Bigwig questioned, getting tired of hearing how little chance they had of fighting.

"We must learn from El-ahrairah."

"Oh you mean use trickery and cunning, well alright out with it." Bigwig replied, eager to hear a plan that will teach Efrafa not to mess with them.

"We lay false trails and set clues to lead the Efrafaian scouts away from us. It'll mean a lot of work." Hazel explained, looking over at Hawkbit and Dandelion.

Hawkbit glaring at the thought of hard work and Dandelion scratching at his ear lazily, both never too keen on work of any kind but they both knew they needed to help out to keep their home safe.

"Doesn't it always." The yellow buck stated.

So the next day Hazel, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig and Fiver all went out to set up the false trails to lead the Efrafains in different directions. Bigwig made certain to stand by Fiver as to keep an eye on him and make sure the patrol didn't grab him, making sure to especially watch out for Vervain. After all their work was done the bucks all met at a nearby pond to rest.

"Whew! That's hard work, that is."Dandelion said as he caught his breath.

"I hope the Efrafains appreciate all the trouble it takes to lead them in circles."Hawkbit said in a grouchy, tired tone.

"Get a move on!"Ordered the voice of Vervain from a distance.

"Take cover! Stay in back, Fiver. If they find us you can still get away."Bigwig ordered and everyone quickly ducked into the grass.

From his position Bigwig could see one of the Efrafain Owslers hopping over to the pond and started to sip from the water and soon Vervain came out into the opening. After doing a quick check to make sure that no enemies were around he turned to the Owsler buck who was drinking from the pond.

"Officers first, thick ears."Vervain said and started to smack the buck until Campion spoke.

"At ease. Take your drinks."Campion said and the other Owsler went to sit by his fellow rabbit and began to drink also. Vervain glared and growled at Campion and hopped over to whisper furiously at him.

"Do you enjoy undermining my authority?"Vervain asked.

"Do you enjoy abusing it?"Campion asked back but all he got was a haughty huff in reply.

"We better find some sign of the Outsiders and capture Fiver or Woundwort will have us out here forever."Vervain said.

"You're not questioning his judgment, are you?"Campion asked with a glare and a cold tone. Vervain realized what he said and his sneer changed into a look of fright.

"O-of course not. I wouldn't dare."Vervain said and Campion gave a 'humph' before taking a drink himself.

In the tall grass the Down rabbits watched their enemies closely and made sure to stay quiet. Fiver was on top of a slight perch with his ears drooping in worry. He couldn't stand to think of what would happen to everyone should the Efrafains find them. He'd lose Hazel, Pipkin, the others and most especially Bigwig. It wasn't fair that just as he finally found someone who loved him for more than his abilities that the Chief Rabbit of their enemy warren and his Captains would want to ruin it all. Fiver was so engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't notice his perch began to tip over until it landed on a bee hive thus causing the insects to fly out. Quickly the Seer moved away from them and the bees flew over the Down rabbits who all kept very still and quiet.

"Don't move."Hazel stated softly and Dandelion tried not to squeak as a bee landed on his nose.

As the Efrafains drank they heard the buzzing noise and Campion quickly stood up, ready to fight any on coming enemies while the Owsler stood in fear. Soon the bees came out of the grass and passed by the pound. Vervain stood up and scoffed.

"Just a bunch of bees. Right, we've still got flayra to gather. Let's see if we can do something right, shall we? Move out."Vervain ordered the Owsler then looked to Campion with a cruel smile.

"Afraid of bees. Heh. That's a good one."Vervain said with a chuckle and followed after the Owsler. Campion glared at the black buck but even still he followed.

Once they were gone and were sure they were out of ear reach Hazel looked over at Bigwig as he sat up out of the tall grass.

"Lets follow the Efrafaian, You never know what we'll over hear." Hazel commanded.

"The cat becomes the mouse, eh." Bigwig replied, grinned at the idea of turning the stages on them.

"Exactly, and by the looks of them we could probably out run them is they do find us out."

Bigwig agreed before he turned to look into the grass.

"Right lets go." The Captain of Owsler ordered, Dandelion and Hawkbit sitting up out of hiding and hopped over to stand to attention before their captain.

Fiver came out last, having to take him a bit longer since he had to find another hiding place after he accidently stirred up that hive. Once he sat beside Bigwig the lion head leaned down and nuzzled him, carefully checking him over for any stings he might have gotten from the bees.

"You alright Fiver?' Bigwig questioned, doing a thrall search.

Fiver chuckled at Bigwig's over protective nature and nodded.

"I'm find Bigwig, none of them got me." The seer answered, shooing at the larger buck to get him to stop and get his head back into mission.

"Well if you say so. Right, lets getting moving before we lose sight of them." Bigwig commanded and led the way around the pond and followed after the Efrafa patrol's tracks.

They followed them through a tree line that surrounded a large field. The Down rabbits took cover in some tall grass as they watched the Efrafaian rabbits cross the field where they stopped at a man trail made for his rudadue.

Bigwig scented the air before he smirked when he found that their scent was being carried to them.

"The winds in out favor Hazel, we can afford to get closer." Bigwig whispered to his chief.

Hazel and the others all acknowledged him on this information before very slowly and quietly crept up closer to the patrol as they sat by the man trail, just outside of a thicket of brambles. Captain Campion sniffed the air as he looked in through an opening in the brush, checking for any signs of danger.

"Looks clear, lets see is if there's any flyra lying about." Campion said, hopping in first through the bushes, Vervain following after him next and then the rest of the patrol.

Once it was clear Hazel followed after them through the bushes to see where they were going. He popped out the other side and glanced around to find the enemy rabbits before he gasped in awe of what he found instead.

Hawkbit slipped into the bushes beside him and gasped as well.

"Wow, what is it?" Hawkbit questioned.

Fiver, Bigwig, and Dandelion slipped in to the bushes with them to see what all the fuss was about and too were amazed by what they saw.

"It's beautiful." Fiver whispered, so traumatized by the lone shiny building that stood alone in the middle of the clearing they had seen the Efrafaian patrol head into.

"It's like the stories, Prince Rainbow's gleaming warren." Dandelion added.

Fiver sniffed the air curiously and caught a scent that put him on the edge and made him worry.

"Faint scent, man." Fiver whispered, sniffing the air again to be sure.

Hazel didn't like to hear there was possible danger and cautioned everyone.

"Let's watch ourselves."

"Maybe it's time to go back." Hawkbit suggested, becoming very worried but also just wanting to go home.

"We'll let you know Hawkbit." Bigwig chuckled.

SCREEEECH

The Down rabbits gasped fearfully when a very dangerous and very familiar cry filled the air above them.

"Eilil, a hawk." Hazel shouted and led his people to cover under the brambles.

The large bird of prey flew over the clearing, in search of an easy meal when he spotted rabbits hopping about in the clearing.

Even though one group of rabbits had seen and fled from him there was still one other group that had failed to see him yet. The Efrafaian patrol followed after Campion as he led them towards the greenhouse to find flyra for the General.

Suddenly there was a sound of a struggle behind them and everyone stopped to see that Moss had got his leg caught in a rope net that was left lying around on the ground. Vervain glared at the trapped rabbit.

"Keep it down you fool. You're drawing attention to us." Vervain snarled at the idiot.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir." Moss grunted and continued to struggle to get free.

"Ha, how many times have I heard that." Vervain snorted as he hopped over to Moss to give him a better word of scolding.

"You Moss are a sloppy, ignorant…" Vervain started to say, lifting his paw to swat the Owsler when Campion appeared next to him and caught his paw before he could swing it.

"That's enough out of you Vervain, you either "help" Moss or go "help" the others find flyra." Campion growled, glaring down at the pathetic and power abusive buck.

Vervain snarled back at Campion but another heated glare sent the buck off with a humph.

"He's not even worth my time." The black buck hissed as he hopped off.

Campion watched him go to help the rest of the patrol and sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

"I just don't see what general Woundwort sees in that snake." Campion whispered to himself before he turned to Moss and hopped over to him.

"Easy lad it's alright, just stay still and I'll get you out." Campion whispered to comfort and help calm the frightened buck.

Moss nodded and forced himself to stop moving and relax so Campion could work better. Campion hummed in thought as he looked over the rope that was tangled around Moss's leg before he grabbed the rope in his teeth and started to chew through it.

It was then that the hawk decided to silently come down upon Moss and Campion then began to dive bomb them without making a screech. However Moss happened to look up just as Campion bit through the rope completely and gasped in fright.

"Campion, look out!"Moss exclaimed.

Campion turned around to look at the hawk who screeched right in his face as he latched his talons onto his back. Moss tried to get a good grasp on Campion's foot and pull him down but the hawk was too strong and pulled Campion away. The screech alerted Vervain and the Owsler to look up and they all stood in fright and watched as Campion fought with the hawk mid-air.

"Frith save us."Dandelion whispered fearfully.

The brown buck kicked the face of the hawk so hard that it made him drop Campion down one of the trees. Campion screamed as he fell through the branches and got scratched up before landing down hard. The hawk decided not to bother with Campion any further and circled around the rest of the Efrafains. This made Vervain unfreeze and start running.

"Run for your lives! Run!"Vervain exclaimed and the Owsler followed after him and Moss followed not to run away also but to stop them.

"We should go back. Campion could still be alive and he clearly needs us."Moss stated as he tried to keep up with the patrol.

"Please! He's as good as dead with that hawk about! It's every buck for himself!"Vervain said and ran off. Moss stopped and watched after the patrol, truly shocked by what Vervain said before his eyes narrowed in resolve and he went to take a short cut to Efrafa. He'd be sure to tell Woundwort about this before that lying buck did.

Meanwhile back near the shiny building the Down rabbits waited for the hawk to fly far enough away before going over to check on Campion. Hazel moved over cautiously to him and sniffed his body only to be surprised by the live scent.

"He's still alive."Hazel said in astonishment.

"No many could survive a hawk attack."Dandelion said in awe.

"Campion's in a class of his own."Bigwig said in an impressed tone.

"He won't last long in the open."Hazel said.

"Fine. One less enemy to worry about."Hawkbit said and everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"He's a fellow rabbit, Hawkbit."Fiver argued. Enemy or friend, rabbits were all the same to him. Just then Dandelion took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"Smell that? Flyra. Lots of it!"Dandelion softly exclaimed in delight. Hazel then looked down at the fallen Campion in pity and made his decision.

"We can't leave him here. Let's get him inside before the hawk comes back."Hazel ordered.

"He's Woundwort's Captain of Owsler. He's Efrafa. He's out to destroy us, Hazel!" Hawkbit shouted in protest.

"Not today he's not." Hazel argued back, looking down at the wounded and unconscious rabbit.

"Kahaar became our friend and ally because we helped him." Fiver pointed out, trying to get Hawkbit to understand what the kind act might do in their favor.

"Oh he's a big silly gull. You're not going to turn around an Efrafaian Captain that easy." Hawkbit snorted.

Bigwig got tired of hearing Hawkbit's complaining and glared at the buck.

"Alright I've just had about enough of you." The lion head snarled, shutting the other up instantly but could clearly see he didn't like the idea one bit.

Bigwig then hopped over to Hazel and helped him drag Campion into the shining building, being careful not to injure him any more then he already was. Once inside they drug him to a spot near the strange plants that were growing inside. Fiver, Dandelion, and Hawkbit followed them inside and looked around in awe at all the new things they've just discovered.

"By Frith this is really something." Dandelion breathed in astonishment as he smelled in the new scents and delicious looking food.

"It's another world." Fiver stated as he took in all the new things.

Hawkbit became courageous and took a bit of one of the strange plants, moaning at the explosion of delicious taste that filled his mouth.

"Oh you've got to try this, I've never tasted anything quite like it." Hawkbit stated like he was in heaven.

Dandelion hopped over to a plant and took a taste nibble and moaned as he too got the explosion of delicious flavor.

"Oh yes, oh yes this is delicious, Hazel you've got to try this." Dandelion said to his chief through his mouthful.

But to Fiver, yes he was amazed by all the new plant life but it all put him on edge. He slowly backed away from the strange foliage.

"There's so much new in here. It's…it's all so strange, I don't know to be worried or not." Fiver added, looking around in fear like he was scared one of the alien plants will jump out and attack him.

"Eat now, worry later." Hawkbit stated from his spot new the plants and continued munching.

Fiver decided to take his mind off the plant life around them and hopped over to his help his brother and Bigwig with Campion. Hazel was licking Campion's wounds while Bigwig stood watch for any enemies that may show while they were inside. Fiver then chose to make himself useful and help Hazel with Campion, gently licking the large gash across the brown buck's cheek.

Hazel then looked to the outside and saw that the sun began to set.

"It'll be dark soon. You'd all better get home."Hazel said.

"What about you?"Bigwig asked.

"I'll stay here with Campion. No point in us all getting captured if the patrol returns."Hazel said.

"No Hazel, you go with the others. I'll stay. It would be far too risky for you to stay behind."Fiver said.

"What?! No, that's an even riskier thing!"Bigwig quickly stated.

"I have to agree with Bigwig, Fiver. As risky as it would be for to stay it would be absolutely dangerous for you to stay in a strange place with Campion. What if he tries to mate you when he wakes up?"Hazel asked, trying not to get mad at the thought of someone forcing themselves on his little innocent brother as he pointed it out.

"Vervain may do something like that, Hazel, but not Campion. You saw how he helped stop that fox with Bigwig and Primrose, Holly and Blackavar even told you about how he was the kindest Owsler in Efrafa. I'll be fine."Fiver stated.

Both brothers looked at each other with hard, determined stares waiting for one or the other to buckle. Even Dandelion and Hawkbit stopped their chewing to observe the tense moment. Finally though Hazel gave in and sighed in defeat.

"Alright then, Fiver. If you're sure you can stay."Hazel stated.

"What?! But Hazel it's too dangerous for Fiver to be alone with Campion like this!"Bigwig protested.

"I know Bigwig, but if Fiver says he can handle it then he can. Besides, you've been helping him with his Owsler training and in the state Campion is in currently he'll be able to fight him off."Hazel explained. Bigwig growled in annoyance that his Chief was right. Fiver smiled at his suitor and laid his small paw on top of the larger one.

"Don't worry, Bigwig. I'll be alright and be home once Campion is better. Trust me."Fiver said and looked into the strong brown eyes he loved so. Bigwig was quiet for a while before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, but if I think for even a moment you're in trouble or taking too long I'm coming back here."Bigwig stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Bigwig. Now you all go."Fiver said. It was hard for the rabbits to leave the runt alone but eventually they nodded and hopped out of the building.

"Just watch yourself, Fiver. I may not see tomorrow like you can but I have a feeling there's something bad in here."Hazel said and after the runt nodded in understanding Hazel hopped out of the building, leaving Fiver and Campion alone.

Meanwhile back in Efrafa Vervain started to spin his yarn of lies.

"The patrol was exhausted, Sir. Campion drove them beyond their limit."Vervain explained, lying through his buck teeth.

"Did he?"Woundwort asked in a curious tone.

"Yes sir. It's no wonder that the hawk decided we were easy prey."Vervain said.

"No wonder."Woundwort copied.

"It was pure luck the rest of us got away."Vervain said in an attempt to sound like the victim.

"Was it?"Woundwort asked.

"I did my best, General."Vervain said and even tried to make a convincing sad face. Surprisingly Woundwort gave a sadistic grin.

"Did your best, you say. I'm afraid that's not quite true, Vervain, for if you had done your best you would have done better in lying to me."Woundwort said dangerously and Vervain gasped.

"Wh-what? B-b-but General I hadn't..."Vervain started but was cut off.

"Said a word of the truth since you hopped your misbegotten tail in here. Thank goodness I have actual truthful Owsler to report what actually took place to me. Wouldn't you agree, Captain Moss?"Woundwort called out and in stepped Moss who stood by Vervain and bowed respectively to his Chief.

"I agree whole heartedly, Sir."Moss said.

Vervain looked at Moss both in shock and rage. He should have known that Moss would tattle off to Woundwort. The buck must have taken a shortcut to get here first. But now wasn't the time to get angry, now was the time to plead for mercy.

"Sir please, I can explain..."Vervain started to say but was again cut off, this time by a hard smack from Woundwort's strong right paw which made the cowardly buck slam into the ground.

"You've explained plenty, Captain Vervain. Captain Moss, is there a chance that Captain Campion could still be alive?"Woundwort asked.

"Yes, sir. He managed to fight off the hawk and fell into a tree then landed on the ground. I'd imagine that he should be unconscious at best."Moss explained.

"I see. Then tomorrow by dawn you shall lead the retrieval party back to that man area and find Captain Campion's body and bring him back here should he still be alive, Captain Moss."Woundwort stated and Moss bowed.

"Yes, General, but what if Campion isn't alive?"Moss asked. At this Woundwort gave a growl and smirked down evilly at Vervain as he ran his sharp claws on the stone wall, giving the other Captain a good idea of what he had in mind.

"If Campion is not alive then we shall mourn not one but two deaths in Efrafa."Woundwort stated which made Vervain whimper frightfully and gulp. Now he prayed to Frith that Campion was still alive.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	11. Friend and Enemy Pt2

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

Darkness had fallen over the greenhouse and Fiver was laying beside Campion, trying to catch some sleep while he could before he was startled awake by a very strange sound. He sat up in and shot and looked around in the foliage to find what was making such a racket.

"RaRa. Bad place to be night times." A voice said up with in one of the tall tree like plants.

"Um Hel…Hello?" Fiver said up to the voice to see if it was friendly or not.

"RaRa. Night times bad enough up here." A strange green bird spoke.

"Night times very bad down there." The red bird added with a chuckle like there was something funny.

"Why, what's down here?" Fiver asked, pulled his ears down in worry ad he looked around him for the danger the birds were squawking about.

Suddenly he overheard something coming and caught the scent of man coming into the building and heading his way. Fiver gasped and hopped over to Campion, carefully tugging him further under the large leaves that hung over the stone barrier, struggling to pull the larger rabbit but was able before the man could see them. Once he was safe Fiver watched the man walk up to a bowl on the ground and poured a bunch of seeds into it from a bag he carried in with him.

The man checked around the building a bit before he turned and walked back out. But before he left he turned and closed the door to the greenhouse and locked it. The young buck gasped when he realized what had happened and hopped to the door to press on it to see if it would still open but it wouldn't budge.

"Great." He cursed softly and continued to push on the door, preying to Frith it would open.

"Man don't like you here, oh no. Should have left while you could, oh yes." One of the birds spoke up from behind him, now perched on the bowl the man had just filled.

"You hide good now furry long ear." The green bird added.

Curiously Fiver hopped over to speak with the birds better.

"From what, what else is in here?" Fiver questioned, very much wishing they would tell him.

"Ra. Slither thing." The Green bird answered, leaning closer to the small rabbit.

"What's a slither thing?"Fiver asked in confusion.

"She had quiet, and wait."The red bird said excitedly.

"She kill all animal who live on ground."The green bird stated.

"You will see. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."The red bird said with a chuckle.

"Ra. And we'll watch you see."The green bird said as he and his companion flew back up to their perch and laughed at the young runt who looked around the greenhouse in worry, trying to find the slither thing. When he didn't find it he quickly hopped back over to Campion and sat beside him.

"Oh, I'd wish you'd wake up Campion. I'm awfully lonely all of a sudden."Fiver said in a scared tone.

Meanwhile at the same time everyone had managed to successfully get back to Watership Down and hopped to the center of the warren. Holly and the others came out to greet their fellows and make sure they were alright.

"Thank goodness you all got back. We were starting to get worried and were going to make up a search party."Pipkin said.

"I'm sorry for the wait, everyone. But we ran into quite a bit of trouble while we were leading the Efrafains off our trail."Hazel explained.

"What sort of trouble?"Primrose asked.

Hazel then began to explain what happened today from following the Efrafains to how Campion was attacked by a hawk but thankfully survived to which Primrose, Blackavar and Holly gave a sigh of relief.

"But where's Fiver?"Silverweed asked and at this Bigwig grumbled in distaste.

"He stayed behind at the man building with Campion until he rested up from the hawk attack."The lion head explained.

"But are you sure it's safe for Fiver to be alone with Campion considering? Maybe one of us should go back there and make sure nothing happens to him."Strawberry suggested.

"I know it's risky Strawberry but Fiver wouldn't have stayed behind if he wasn't sure. And besides we'll all go there by dawn to bring him back. Surely by then Campion will be well on his feet."Hazel said.

"Still I can't help but worry for Fiver. I mean sure Campion was the nicest Efrafain, but that doesn't mean he still wasn't loyal to Woundwort. If his orders are to bring Fiver to the General then he will."Blackavar stated with worried eyes and Hazel sighed sadly at this fact.

"I know. But I pray to Frith that doesn't happen."Hazel said and Primrose patted her mate's back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Hazel. Campion may have done a bit more bad than good in the name of Efrafa and Woundwort but he would never be so ungrateful as to turn Fiver in after he helped him."Primrose explained.

"You've still got a soft spot for him, don't you?"Bigwig asked.

"He saved my life at Efrafa. Sometimes it seemed like he was the only decent rabbit there."Primrose said as he looked on in thought of how Campion saved her.

"Well Fiver's saving his life. I suppose that makes you even."Bigwig said.

"I suppose it does."Primrose said but she was still very worried both for Campion and Fiver.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse the birds were flying about watching the slither thing move around the room, making some of the plants rustle, before sitting down on their perch. Fiver was still sitting by Campion and made sure that no harm further befell him.

"You should fly up here. Oh yes!"The red bird exclaimed.

"I can't fly!"Fiver called out from below and the green bird laughed cruelly.

"Flap your ears. Might work."The green bird said tauntingly and the two birds laughed. At hearing the strange sounds Campion slowly began to wake up and gasped as the small figure of the Buck-Doe became clear before his eyes.

"Fiver? What happened?"Campion asked weakly.

"A hawk nearly got you. Your patrol left you for dead and you needed help."Fiver asked. Campion growled at this knowing right away who would do such a thing.

"Good old Vervain. Solid as a moss, that one. And you just happened by to save me, eh? I suppose your warren is near by then."Campion said in a hinting tone as he slowly got up.

"I won't confirm or deny any guesses you make, Campion. Now isn't the time for war games. We're stuck in here and there's something in here with us."Fiver stated.

"What? Eilil?"Campion asked in worry as he looked around.

"Those birds there call it a slither thing."Fiver explained.

"That doesn't sound good. A truce then, til we get out." Campion replied.

"Agreed. Now rest, I'll keep watch." Fiver said, helping the injured rabbit to lie down and got comfortable on the stone floor.

Campion sighed in content as he relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him faster with his injuries. Fiver stayed close to Campion while he slept, keeping a close watch out for the 'slither thing' and for any other dangers that might be larking through the forest of plant life around them.

But even though Fiver was on high alert he never once heard or saw the brush behind where they were settled rustle and shake as something large moved through with deadly silence and stealth, watching them with glowing yellow eyes.

Later into the night Fiver yawned as his body started to demand for sleep but he forced himself to stay awake, shaking his head to try and fend off the oncoming sleep that he so much wanted but knew he couldn't risk it. The young buck looked down at Campion and saw he was still fast asleep, his body slowly recovering from the attack. Fiver then decided to go find some food for Campion to help get his mind off sleep and hopped over to the plants. He picked a few and carried them back over to the larger rabbit.

The Buck-Doe placed his collected bundle down in front of Campion and gently nudged him awake.

"Campion…Campion wake up, you need to eat something. You'll need it to get your strength back." Fiver whispered to the slowly waking buck.

With a moan Campion opened his eyes and looked up at Fiver and then looked down at the bounty of food he was giving him. He smiled at the kindness the young Buck-Doe was showing him.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned down and munched on the delicious flyra.

But while he ate a thought accord to him and he had been wanting to ask it for a long time.

"Is…is Primrose well?' The Captain of Owsler questioned, looking up at Fiver.

"Yes, and happy." Fiver answered happily.

"Oh, well that's good." He replied and went back to eating.

"Why do you ask?" Fiver questioned back.

Campion stopped eating to think over Fiver's questioned before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Because back in Efrafa…I loved her and wanted to one day free her and make her happy. But then one day I found another who I found I loved more and soon realized that I didn't truly care about her like that but lover her like she a sister, a little sister that I never had and had failed to protect." Campion explained, his mind wondering back to all those days when he tried to protect Primrose from ever being hurt or abused but still failed in protecting her from being mistreated and treated like nothing but a slave.

"Really? Who is it?"Fiver asked curiously. Campion stared at Fiver intently when he asked this and took a step closer.

"It's you, Fiver."Campion stated and the Seer gasped in shock and blushed.

"Wh-what? Me? But why?"Fiver asked in surprise as he backed away from the Owsler.

"Because ever since you came to Efrafa I was enthralled by your beauty and your bravery. You're not like other runts that I've seen. The fact that you're so well adjusted and able to keep up with normal rabbits is impressive in itself. I truly admire that."Campion said.

"Well I do appreciate that Campion, and I am flattered but I could never see you as more than a fellow rabbit. Plus someone else already has my heart."Fiver stated.

"Bigwig."Campion said simply and Fiver looked at him in shock with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"Fiver asked.

"Even a blind rabbit could see that buck cares for you as more than just a troop, lad. Not to mention it's clear that you feel the same from the way you look at him."Campion explained and Fiver blushed shyly.

"I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe even an enemy noticed this."Fiver said and the large buck couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Fiver. No one but me notices this and I won't tell. I'm not a buck without honor."Campion stated and the Seer looked at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."Fiver said.

Just then the two heard a loud hissing noise. They gasped at the sound and Campion stood in front of Fiver protectively, searching around for any sign of eilil. The hissing then got louder and slowly a long, slithering figure came out from the bushes and raised to its full height staring down at the rabbits with gleaming gold eyes.

From afar back at Watership Down, Silverweed caught a vision of this creature.

"No!"Silverweed shouted as he stood up from where he was laying.

"What's the matter, Silverweed?"Holly asked in worry.

"A bad dream. It has to be. A thing like that can't be real."Silverweed said as he shivered in worry and Holly went over to comfort him.

"There, there Silverweed. It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you out of worry for Fiver. He'll be fine."Holly assured.

"I hope so, papa."Silverweed said.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse the creature that Fiver figured to be the slither thing hissed down at the two rabbits.

"Stand back, Fiver. I'll handle this."Campion said and tried to take a fighting stance but fell.

"Campion!"Fiver exclaimed in worry and stood in front of him. But rather than attack the slither thing came down to Fiver's eye level and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here, young rabbit?"Asked the slither thing in a female voice. Fiver was shocked that it spoke but decided talking was better than getting killed.

"Um, well, my fellow rabbit Campion here and I are stuck. We came in to hide from the hawk earlier but then the man sealed us inside so we can't get out."Fiver explained. At this the slither thing nodded in understanding.

"Ah yesss. He locked the door. You can't get out for the lock isss to high to reach."The slither thing explained.

"What is a door and lock?"Fiver asked.

"A door isss a thing man usesss to block out other people or animalsss from getting in or to keep them from getting out of a building such asss thisss. And a lock isss a thing attached to the door that keepsss the building sealed so that no one can enter easssily by opening the door."The slither thing explained further.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for explaining this all to us, slither thing. You seem very nice."Fiver said with a smile.

"Ssslither thing? You mussst have gotten that from thossse parrotsss. They're an obnoxiousss lot, they are."The slither thing stated as she glared at the parrots in question.

"So if you're not a slither thing, what are you? And why do you slur some parts of your words?"Campion asked.

"I am a sssnake, and my kind slursss sssome partsss of our wordsss because that isss our way of ssspeech."The snake explained.

"Oh, I see. Well you're the first snake we've ever met. Then it isn't true that you kill the animals on the ground?"Fiver asked.

"No, that part isss true. But I only kill those who take more than they should. Others I let go and even help get food now and again. The man of thisss building isss my owner and has placed me in charge of guarding this place from thievesss. If he were to discover that I found you and didn't kill you I'd lossse my job and he would replaccce me with another sssnake."The snake explained sadly and curled in herself, shuddering at the thought.

"Well don't worry, miss, we don't intend to stay here long and as soon as we find a way out we'll leave."Fiver said.

"Yes, we won't make you lose your job."Campion said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you both."The snake said happily.

"By the way, what's your name and what is this place?"Fiver asked.

"My name isss Pamela and thisss place isss called a greenhoussse. Man usesss it to grow many kindsss of plantsss in an environment safe from creaturesss that would eat the plantsss and also to protect them from being ruined by bad weather."Pamela explained.

"Nice to meet you Pamela. I'm Fiver and I'm a seer in my warren. I see dangers that are coming and warn my warren before they happen." Fiver introduced himself and explained his part.

"You can sssee the future?" Pamela questioned with great interest.

Fiver nodded which amazed the snake even more, wishing she had some special gift like the young rabbit.

"And I'm Campion, captain of Owsler of Efrafa." Campion introduced and stated his rank.

Pamela cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Owsssler?"

"Yes Owsler means you're a protector and officer to the warren you live in, a keeper of the peace so to speak." Campion explained, the snake hissed and nodded in understanding.

"It issss a great honor to meet you both." Pamela said, bowing her head in respect to the two rabbits and they returning the gesture.

Back on the Down, Silverweed just could go back to sleep and had to tell Hazel what he saw. But before he could Bigwig woke up from all the racket and came to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" he questioned with a big yawn.

"Silverweed says there's something bad at the strange building we left Fiver and Campion at. Alright Silverweed, just was it you saw in you dream?" Hazel replied to Bigwig before looking back at the poet buck for an explanation.

"A monster, a thing from another world. Fiver and Campion don't stand a chance alone. We have to go back to help them." Silverweed explained, shivering at the terrifying memory of the strange creature he dreamt.

"Alright Silverweed, it's alright. We'll go back for them but know that Fiver can still take care of himself just fine." Hazel replied, placing a paw on the sliver rabbit's shoulder to comfort him.

Silverweed nodded but continued to shiver.

"Al…alright but please, hurry. I don't…don't know how much longer you have before it's too late." Silverweed whimpered, starting to feel a new threat coming that was going to put Fiver in great danger but couldn't clearly see it.

Bigwig and Hazel look at each other before Hazel gave a nod for them to go. They slipped out of the burrow and started their journey back to the gleaming building through the night, knowing dawn will be fast approaching.

Kahaar had woken from his sleep when he heard Hazel and Bigwig leave and quickly got up and flew after them.

It wasn't long before the dawn started to roll in and the Efrafain retrieval party hopped back along the man trail as they made their journey to get back Campion. As ordered by Woundwort Moss was leading the group to find the lost Captain. Vervain meanwhile was too worried over a possible reappearance of that hawk to be mad about Moss leading.

"That hawk...wouldn't be up and about this early, would it Moss?"Vervain asked in a slightly scared tone as he hopped along.

"Shouldn't think so, sir. But if we find Captain Campion dead rather than alive the hawk will be the mercy of Frith compared to what General Woundwort will do to you."Moss stated and looked over his shoulder to glare back at the black buck before hopping further ahead.

Vervain growled lowly at the gesture but knew the Owsler was right. For once he hoped the best condition for Campion. Little did the Efrafains know however that Kahaar was following them from above and flew back to the trail the Down rabbits were on. Bigwig was leading the group but he was further ahead than the others.

"Bigwig, slow down! We'll become too exhausted to even make it to Fiver to save him if he really is in danger."Hazel called out and Bigwig tried to make an effort to slow down then Kahaar came.

"Ugly Vervain going where we go! Got patrol with him!"Kahaar called out.

"Great. Efrafains and monsters. It's not even morning yet."Hawkbit grumbled.

Meanwhile back at the greenhouse Pamela was enjoying the time she spent talking with her new friends.

"Well it wasss truly a wonderful experienccce talking with the both of you. I can honessstly sssay that I am the firssst sssnake to ever have sssuch intelligent friendsss."Pamela said with a smile.

"And we feel the same about you, Pamela. Thank you for not eating us and allowing us to eat from your owner's greenhouse."Fiver said gratefully and gave a bow.

"Yeah, and thanks for shutting up those blasted parrots too."Campion said with a grin and Pamela laughed.

"No thanksss needed for that, Campion. I alwaysss enjoy ssscaring thossse two to sssilence."Pamela said.

"Well we talked so much that dawn seemed to come far sooner than we thought."Fiver pointed out to the outside as it began to become bright from the rising sun.

"Yes but now we still have one problem and that's getting out of here. The doors locked so what are we to do?"Campion asked. Pamela tapped her muzzle with her tail in thought before gasping in realization.

"I have an idea. Follow me."Pamela said and slithered to another door of the greenhouse and the two rabbits followed her.

"What is it, Pamela?"Fiver asked.

"Thisss material coversss a hole in the glasss that the parrotsss ussse get out through now and again. I can help you pull it out but you'll have to go on your own from there."Pamela said.

"Why? Will your owner be mad if you leave?"Campion asked.

"No, it hasss to do with the cold. My kind isss cold blooded you sssee and asss sssuch we cannot be out in the cold. Warmth isss far better for usss."Pamela explained.

"Oh I see. Well we appreciate all you've done for us, Pamela. I'll never forget you."Fiver said with a smile.

"And I'll certainly remember you also, Pamela."Campion said with a smile as well.

"I'll never forget either one of you alssso. Now let usss pull out thisss material."Pamela said and the trio took hold of a different part of the cloth with their mouthes.

They pulled on hard and with every tug the cloth started to pull out a bit more. Finally they all gave a hard tug until the cloth was pulled out and the hole was unblocked. Fiver looked at the opening with a wide smile.

"We did it. Thank you again, Pamela. Maybe one day I'll visit you and bring my brother and friends along so you can meet them."Fiver said.

"I would greatly enjoy that."Pamela said with a smile.

"And I may drop by myself. Now let's be off then before the man shows up."Campion said and the two rabbits hopped out of the hole and stood near the bushes. They stood quietly for a while and didn't look at each other for a while.

"Well, we're out."Fiver said awkwardly.

"Yes, so it seems."Campion said just as awkwardly.

"Which means that our truce is over. But I have no intention of fighting you, Campion. Let's just leave this as it is. Good-bye."Fiver said and he started to leave before Campion stopped him.

"Fiver, wait."Campion said and the Buck-Doe paused mid hop to turn around and look at him.

"Yes?"Fiver asked with a curious face.

"Listen...I just want you to know that...when I said I was in love with you last night...I lied. I got nervous in saying who it really was plus I wanted to keep the real identity of the rabbit I love a secret. But after all we've been through I think it's only fair I should tell you the truth."Campion explained.

"Alright then. Who is it really?"Fiver asked and the Owsler Captain took a breath before speaking.

"It's actually..."Campion started to say but was interrupted when the Efrafain patrol hopped around the corner and Moss smiled at seeing the Owsler Captain.

"Campion, you're alive! Oh bless my tail and...wait, Fiver?"Moss asked in surprise as seeing the young runt his General described to him and Fiver gasped in horror at being seen while Vervain smirked at him.

"Well, it seems that Frith has smiled down upon me. We not only find Campion but we find the Buck-Doe. You all take Campion back to Efrafa. I'll take care of Fiver."Vervain said and hopped after the runt who immediately started running like El-ahrairah possessed him.

"Vervain, wait!"Campion called out and started to go after them but Moss stopped him.

"Don't worry about Vervain, Captain Campion. Let him go on his chase. We need to get you back home to rest."Moss said and the Owsler started to push Campion down another path to their warren and the brown buck hated how the further he was being pushed the further away he was to save Fiver.

Back inside the greenhouse Pamela saw the whole scene with shocked eyes. Fiver had told her about him being a Buck-Doe and how the Efrafains, Vervain and Woundwort mostly, were after him. She would go out and help if it wasn't for the blasted cold but she had to think of some way to save the runt. It was then that Pamela caught the sight of other rabbits searching around the greenhouse and remembered from Fiver's description that the one with the thick mane was his love interest Bigwig. Knowing what she had to do Pamela slithered as quickly as she could to the other side. She had to tell them of the danger Fiver was in!

Bigwig looked into the building through the glass and growled in frustration when he couldn't find no nor hair of Fiver or Campion.

"I don't see them." He said, sitting back on his back legs.

Hazel looked inside and looked around.

"No sign of a monster either." The Chief rabbit added.

"We'll circle the place. Fiver's in there somewhere." Bigwig commanded before he turned and lead the search party around the building, Hazel, Dandelion, and Hawkbit following after him as he disappeared around the corner.

But just as they did the same Pamela just arrived to the side of the building where she had seen Bigwig and hissed in aggravation when she didn't find them there. She looked around and spotted a fluffy tail hop around to another part of the building and Pamela quickly chased after them.

"Come back." She shouted, hoping they might hear and stop.

Back in the woods Fiver as panting hard as he ran faster to get away from the enemy rabbit that was trying to catch him.

"Come back here you runt. You can't escape when I am after you." Vervain shouted after the fleeing Buck-Doe.

Fiver's heat pounded harder in his chest as he could feel the other buck slowly gaining on him. When he knew Vervain was too close he cut off in another direction, surprising and confusing the other rabbit into stumbling over his own feet to try and cut after him. The black rabbit fell to the ground in a tangled mess but wasn't there for long and was after Fiver once again, determined to not let the runt escape this time.

"You won't get away from me." Vervain snarled as he caught back up with the runt.

Fiver's mind was working on over drive as he tried o think of other way to throw the Caption of Owsler off his tail when he spotted a hallow log not too far away and got an idea. Very carefully Fiver slowed down and let Vervain catch up to him and just when the black rabbit was about to gloat and grab him Fiver struck. Using his back feet Fiver kicked up dirt, rocks, and grass up into Vervain's face and eyes, making him cry out in pain of being temporally blinded.

Using the short time he had, Fiver ran to the log and ducked down inside it.

Meanwhile Bigwig and the others continued to circle around the building, not hearing Pamela's previous shout. But when the snake saw that they were going towards the hole Fiver and Campion went out of she quickly rushed to get to there.

"They must be somewhere here. This is the only other spot."Hazel said and just as they came up to the glass Pamela came to the other side to face him.

"Hazel!"Pamela exclaimed and the rabbits screamed and backed away.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"Hazel asked in shock.

"I'm Pamela, a sssnake and your brother Fiver told me about you. But now isss not the time for chit chat! The Efrafainsss came and a black buck named Vervain chasssed after Fiver while the ressst of them took Campion. They went through thossse bushesss there! You have to hurry and sssave Fiver!"Pamela explained urgently and everyone gasped.

"Oh I knew it was too dangerous for Fiver to stay here. I'll go after them."Hazel said and started to leave but Bigwig stopped him.

"No Hazel, Vervain will just try and capture you too plus he and I have a score to settle. I'll go."Bigwig said and after catching onto Fiver's scent chased after them.

Fiver meanwhile shook fearfully as he sat in the log. Vervain was out there looking around for him and he could just feel him getting closer. The Seer tucked into his body more and hoped that he would just disappear away from here.

"Don't be afraid, Fiver. I won't hurt you. You're far too valuable to be in anything short of perfect condition. Come out, my little pretty."Vervain said in an attempt to coax Fiver out but he knew he was lying.

Fiver didn't reply and kept silent, backing further away from where he went in through the log. But what the runt didn't know was that there was a thorny plant poking into the other side of the log and it was only when he backed into it did Fiver notice the pain. Unable to control it Fiver gave a shout of pain and quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. Vervain heard the shout and peeked into the log and smirked.

"Aha! Got you, little runt!"Vervain said in a triumphed tone and tried to grab Fiver but he went out through a hole in the roof of the log and quickly started running in another direction with Vervain hot on his tail.

"Come back here." Vervain shouted.

But Fiver refused to give up so easily and continued to run for his life, running around trees to confuse, through pushes and under fallen trees to slow Vervain down but the larger rabbit stayed on him like a shadow. Unfortunately all the running and tactics were starting to take their toll on Fiver and he started to struggle to keep ahead of the other and keep going.

Vervain noticed Fiver's stamina was starting to dwindle and he sneered as he finally started to catch up on the little runt and pounced. But Fiver still a few tricks up his sleeve and shot off in another direction, right out from under Vervain's grabbing paws. The unsuccessful rabbit snarled in aggravation, starting to very much dislike the clever and cunning little Buck-Doe who was so easily make him look like a fool.

But what Fiver didn't know is the new direction he had chosen to run was leading him to an area of the forest that turned into a sere drop, a cliff. Fiver almost didn't see the cliff before he skidded to a stop right at the edge of the cliff, small rocks and pieces of grass being pushed over the edge and Fiver watched them fall into the woods below. The young buck gasped fearfully and backed away from the deadly drop and turned to run in another direction but before he could take one hop, Vervain burst out of the bramble bushes and blocked his path.

The black rabbit growled viciously at Fiver and slowly stalked up to him, forcing the smaller rabbit to back away from him fearfully.

"Ha, You're trapped now and no one here to save you this time. You're mine Buck-Doe." Vervain laughed with a lust hungry sneer on his face.

Fiver's ears lowered in fright as he backed away from Vervain all the way into a tree and stood on his hind legs to brace himself against the wood better.

"S-stay away from me now. I'm warning you, Vervain."Fiver said with a slight stutter.

"Oh, you're warning me are you? Well you'll pardon me for not being exactly scared, little Fiver. I think I'll 'sample' you a bit before I take you to Woundwort. Better to see if you can perform as your doe half should."Vervain said with a cruel smile making Fiver gasp and shiver.

"What? No! You can't. I'm not some pleasure slave."Fiver said more adamantly this time.

"You make it sound like you have a choice."Vervain said and pounced at Fiver with a surprisingly great leap.

The Buck-Doe gasped as Vervain came closer and quickly thinking back to his Owsler practice with Bigwig he braced himself before charging at Vervain and head butting him as hard as possible. The black buck shouted in pain and Fiver took this time to run but Vervain grabbed his ankle and forced him down, looming over the frightened runt.

"Stop it! Get off me! Please!"Fiver begged as he push or kick Vervain off but he was too weak.

"You need to learn your place is under an Owsler, Buck-Doe. And I intend to teach you that for as long as I desire."Vervain said lewdly with a lustful grin and started to molest the helpless Seer, nibbling at his neck.

Fiver whimpered and closed his eyes tight as tears came down his face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be faithful to you, Bigwig."Fiver thought.

Just then a loud and furious battle cry sounded throughout the clearing and Fiver felt the weight remove from him and the nibbling at his neck stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Bigwig on top of Vervain smacking him silly before tackling him close to the cliff. Before the cowardly buck could get up though, Bigwig pinned him down by the throat with his claws out.

"You better prey the Black Rabbit is close by because you'll need him to escape the pain I'm about to put you through, Vervain."Bigwig growled threateningly.

"Please! Stop! Mercy!"Vervain begged but the lion head only scoffed.

"Fiver just said stop and please but you carried on. And mercy? I barely got pity for you."Bigwig said and started to cut Vervain's throat until Fiver's sweet little voice stopped him.

"Bigwig, stop...Just let him go."Fiver pleaded. Bigwig looked at his chosen with shocked eyes.

"But Fiver he tried to hurt you. He deserves to die!"Bigwig stated. Fiver however shook his head.

"Please Bigwig, it's not worth it. Let's just go."Fiver said, looking truly tired. Bigwig wanted to protest further but he couldn't say no to that face. The lion head then looked down at Vervain's scared face and pressed his claws deeper into his throat to show that he was serious.

"Run, and if you follow us I'll kill you."Bigwig stated with a growl. Vervain knew he meant what he said and when Bigwig got off of him the black buck ran off without a word. Soon after Bigwig hopped over to Fiver, who immediately snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Bigwig. You're my hero."Fiver said. Bigwig smiled and lovingly nuzzled Fiver back.

"It's nothing heroic, Fiver. I'm just protecting the one I love."Bigwig said.

"Still I am grateful. I don't think I've run that much since we left the old warren."Fiver said tiredly.

"Well you won't have to run anymore today. Climb on and I'll carry you the rest of the way."Bigwig said.

"Do I have a choice?"Fiver asked.

"Nope."Bigwig said with a smirk making the Seer chuckle.

"Let's go then."Fiver said and slowly climbed onto Bigwig's back and the lion head slowly walked back towards the greenhouse.

Hazel, Dandelion, Pamela and Hawkbit were all waiting anxiously and the rabbits were about to go after their friends when suddenly Bigwig came out of the bushes.

"Bigwig you old digger! You're alright!"Dandelion exclaimed and the lion head shushed him.

"Of course I'm alright. Vervain couldn't scratch my mane. But keep it down. Fiver's asleep."Bigwig whispered and turned his head to gesture to the sleeping runt on his back. Hazel couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of his little brother.

"I can imagine. He's had quite a day. Let's get back home. Thank you for helping us and watching out for Fiver, Pamela. I truly appreciate it."Hazel said.

"You're welcome but do be careful when facing other sssnakes sssuch as myssself. They will not treat you kindly asss I had and a bite from their fangsss or being squeezed by their bodiesss will kill you."Pamela warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to keep that in mind."Hawkbit said.

"Let's get going then."Hazel said and the rabbits hopped along but made sure to go slowly so that Bigwig could stay close as he was walking slowly due to the sleeping runt he was carrying and Kahaar was flying protectively above his friends.

"What you think it's like out there for furry long ears?"The red parrot asked the green parrot back in the greenhouse who laughed before answering.

"Boring. Cold and boring."The green parrot said and the two laughed.

"Quiet!"Pamela shouted with a glare at the two who immediately shut up and shivered fearfully. Pamela's gaze then softened as she looked out down the trail the rabbits took. "There's nothing boring at all about them."Pamela said with a smile.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	12. Kidnapped

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

It was a dreadful rainy day as the Efrafain patrol was out looking for Fiver and the alien warren. Vervain was leading his personal patrol determined to find Fiver more than the warren of the outsiders as he had a score to settle with the Buck-Doe. The crows watched the rabbits closely from their perch in the tree as they knew one of them was about to fall and become easy prey. Vervain and the Owsler stood and listened out for any other sounds besides the cawing of the crows and when they heard nothing they went further, the black Owsler pushing them harder than needed.

"Come on! Move, move!"Vervain ordered.

One Owsler in back was having a hard time following along due to his sickness but pressed on and followed. But just as the patrol was getting further ahead they heard a shout from above and looked to see Kahaar coming at them. They immediately scattered before Kahaar could attack them and as he flew back up Kahaar glared at the enemy rabbits.

"Go away, stinky enemy! You never find our warren! Never!"Kahaar shouted from above and flew off. Vervain glared up at the gull and Moss came up to his captain.

"Sir, maybe we should follow his line of flight. He might lead us to the alien warren."Moss suggested but Vervain merely scoffed.

"Idiot! Do you think we haven't tried? He's too sly to make a mistake like that. Move out!"Vervain ordered sharply and the rabbits started hopping along again.

However the Owsler that was always the furthest behind stopped and his legs wobbled before he fell to the ground, shivering as the cold rain made his sickness all the more worse. Moss heard the drop the buck made and turned around to see him on the ground. The mask-eyed buck gasped and quickly went to the Owsler's side then called out to Vervain.

"Captain Vervain! It's Lodge! He's sick sir. I don't think he can go any further."Moss explained. Vervain however gave an uninterested look at the fallen buck before turning to Moss.

"Then leave him."Vervain stated and the rabbits started to hop away. Moss looked back and forth between the weak buck and the patrol before glaring at the back of Vervain's head and saying something he should have said long ago.

"No."Moss stated adamantly which made Vervain stop and he turned around to hop back over to Moss and glare directly in his eyes.

"Excuse me? That wasn't a suggestion, Moss."Vervain stated.

"I know but I'm not following it anyway. Rabbits stick together in sickness and in health, especially when it's Owsler. And if you can't respect that then you're no Captain to me Vervain. But now that I mention it, you were never then nor will you be the Captain of Owsler that Campion is."Moss stated with a sharp glare of his own.

Vervain growled in rage and started to attack but decided against it. Even though Moss was a soldier he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight him. So with a turn of his nose Vervain turned his back.

"Fine. Die in the rain with that weakling. Good riddance as far as I'm concerned. Let's go!"Vervain ordered the rest of the patrol and they all casted sympathetic looks to Moss and Lodge before hopping away.

Moss glared after the retreating patrol before he looked up at the screeching cry of the crows which were now flying over head, circling over them like vultures. Lodge whimpered helplessly as he too heard the crows and struggled weakly to escape the scavenger birds, not wanting to fall prey to them.

Moss saw this and hopped over to him.

"Easy lad, I'm not going to leave you. Just relax and gain your strength back. We'll try to find shelter once you're able to get to your feet." Moss said, placing his paw on his fellow fallen rabbit to show he really meant he wasn't going to leave him there.

Lodge nodded and laid his head down to rest while his captain stood watch for him, feeling very grateful to the larger rabbit for stopping and staying with him while he was abandoned by the rest of the patrol.

What they didn't know however was that Kahaar had stayed hidden in a nearby tree just to be sure the patrol didn't follow him. He saw how Moss stood up for the fallen buck and saw him stand by him. With those three crows around he knew that the rabbits wouldn't stand a chance so he quickly few at them and screeched and pecked the crows who all flew off fearfully from the larger bird. Moss looked up in shock at seeing the gull defend them and Kahaar looked down to check on them.

"You two rabbits well?"Kahaar asked from above.

"Yes, we're fine! Thank you for scaring off those crows!"Moss called out.

"Need find hiding place soon! Crows tend to come back."Kahaar stated.

"We will, but we can't leave just yet. Not with Lodge as weak as he is. But thank you for helping us."Moss said and waved at Kahaar.

The gull waved back and smiled at the mask-eyed rabbit but his eyes caught a strange pattern on Moss' right paw. It looked like it had been worn out from work and was once a full shape, but the gull shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Deciding to go and tell Hazel about the two rabbits Kahaar flew off to the warren. When he came to Watership Down the wind decided to tease him and gave a hard gust which caused Kahaar to land none too softly. Shaking it off the bird tucked in his wings and walked into the warren entrance. Inside the warren Pipkin, Primrose and Blackberry were teaching Clover how to play bobstones and the other rabbits were conversing amongst themselves. And of course Bigwig and Fiver were close by each other, the two sitting on a perch together. Just then Kahaar walked in.

"Nice day out there. All wet!"Kahaar exclaimed and shook himself from the excess water which splattered on Hawkbit.

"So why don't you stay out there?"Hawkbit asked in a low grouchy tone.

"Hello, Kahaar. What's the news?"Hazel asked.

"Efrafa patrols all over, but when Kahaar followed patrol Ugly Vervain was leading Kahaar stayed behind and watched as an Owsler with a mask marking stand up to Ugly Vervain when he said to leave sick rabbit."Kahaar explained. Everyone gasped in surprise at this and Fiver's memory thought back to a buck he saw at the greenhouse with such a mask marking.

"Kahaar, what did the Owsler with the mask making look like?"Fiver asked.

"He have light grey fur on most of his body and stomach cream colored like mask marking."Kahaar explained.

"That's Moss. We saw Campion save him from that snare at the greenhouse."Fiver said to Hazel who hummed in thought as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I remember him. What happened next, Kahaar?"Hazel asked.

"Rabbit with mask...Kahaar mean Moss argues with Vervain some more before Vervain tells him to die in the rain with other rabbit and leaves them. Once other rabbits gone crows fly in and try to attack sick rabbit but Kahaar fly in and scare away nasty birds." Kahaar continued, spreading off his wings proudly at the last part.

Hazel hummed in thought before asked the gull another question.

"Kahaar, where were they when you saw them?"

"On other side of stream, not too far from oak tree." Kahaar answered.

Bigwig hopped over to join in with the conversation, curious about what Hazel was thinking. He knew Hazel's look when he was thinking up something.

"What kind of ideas do you have buzzing in your head now Hazel?" The Lion head questioned his Chief.

"From what Kahaar explained it seems that Moss doesn't particularly care for how things are going in Efrafa."Hazel said.

"Who would? It's why Primrose, Blackavar and Holly left."Bigwig said simply.

"Yes but I think that Moss may just be what we need right now. Someone in Efrafa willing to overthrow Woundwort, an insider."Hazel said.

"Moss would have to truly be fearless or mad to do such a thing. Besides how could you expect an Owsler Captain to betray his Chief?"Bigwig asked, somewhat insulted that Hazel would take something so lightly.

"Wouldn't you turn against Woundwort if you were Moss?"Hazel asked. Bigwig's glare softened a bit and looked down in thought.

"Hm. I suppose I'd have to."Bigwig said.

"Then it's settled. First let's go and make contact with Moss and the other rabbit. Fiver, Kahaar and Bigwig will be coming with me. The rest of you stay here. Let's go."Hazel said and Kahaar followed him out along with Bigwig but Fiver stopped when he got a slight vision of a paw and shook his head.

"What is it, Fiver?"Dandelion asked.

"I...don't know. I saw a rabbit showing me their front paw. But it's probably nothing though. Don't worry."Fiver said and hopped along quickly to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile Moss had tucked Lodger underneath his stomach so that the Owsler would remain dry and safe from the rain but soon the mask-eyed buck was being sick himself.

The Captain of Owsler looked up in dread when the crows from earlier had returned, cawing and taunting them to die so they could fly down and feast. But Moss was too stubborn to let a little bit of rain and being a bit unwell kill him. The larger buck laid himself further over Lodge's trembling body, protectively while he kept a close eye on the crows above. In fact Moss wanted one to try and come down to try its luck, Moss wanted so much to grab it and tear it to shreds to show he was still kicking and willing kill when tempted enough.

But Lodge fell into a harsh coughing fit, pulling Moss's attention from the black birds and down to the very ill rabbit.

"Hang in there lad, we'll be going soon." Moss whispered down to the unconscious buck, who was only able to respond by shivering harder.

Back in Efrafa Campion was on guard duty for the time, watching over the slaves as they grazed on the little grass there was within the boundaries. They all were struggling to find at least a mouth full to fill their sunken and empty bellies but all they were finding were roots and bits of grass that were nibbled down to the root. Campion looked around the area the slaves were in and found a few that weren't even bothering in trying to find food when they knew it was pointless, just sitting and soaking in the freezing down pour.

The brown buck looked away in guilt and shame, ashamed that he was a part of warren that was allowing such treatment and guilt for not doing anything about it.

Until now.

Campion reopened his eyes and hopped down from his post, hopping back into the burrows to go have a private talk with his general.

Meanwhile Kahaar was leading his rabbit friends to where he had seen Moss and the other Efrafain rabbit and gasped when he saw the crows circling above that spot.

"Oh no. Crows return to same spot where Moss and other rabbit were."Kahaar said down to Hazel and the others.

"Then you take care of the crows and we'll help Moss!"Hazel called down from bellow and the rabbits ran faster to get to Moss and his friend.

Moss looked up at the air when he heard the familiar cries of a gull and saw Kahaar attacking the crows again and they quickly flew off. He was about to thank Kahaar when he heard someone call out his name and looked to see Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig coming at him. Moss stood up protectively over Lodge and growled only to cough and drop slightly due to his weakness. Very cautiously Fiver went over to Moss and looked at him with tender eyes.

"It's alright, Moss. We're not here to hurt you. We only want to help."Fiver said. Moss however merely scoffed.

"The target Woundwort is after help one of his officers? I didn't know you Buck-Does were so sadistic with mind games."Moss said.

"I'm not playing any games with you, Moss. You and your friend are sick and tired and we want to help. I doubt very much that your Owsler will come back for you now if they didn't try to earlier."Fiver said in an attempt to reason.

Moss growled softly but knew what Fiver said was very true and knowing Vervain he's just come up some lie to cover the fact he left them to die and make himself the victim, like always. Moss sighed tiredly and looked back at the Outsiders.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why would any of you want to help us after all we've trying to do?" Moss questioned.

"Because you're a fellow rabbit Moss and like you with your friend we can't turn our backs on you." Hazel replied, hopping over to Moss's side and noticed the sick rabbit flinch away from him slightly.

The Chief rabbit cocked his head curiously at this but just figured because they were enemy's he didn't trust them yet.

"So are you going to let us help you or not?" Hazel questioned back.

Moss looked away to think, thinking over all the things that could happen to him and Lodge if Efrafa ever found out but a dry coughing pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at Lodge who was now running a high fever and getting sicker the longer he was out here. Moss frowned sadly down at his companion and sighed as he came to a decision.

"Alright." Moss said as he got to his feet and climbed off of Lodge so they could help him first, since he was too sick to run on his own now.

Bigwig hopped over and laid down the wet ground, offering himself to carry the ill rabbit back to the warren. Hazel and Moss grabbed Lodge carefully and lifted him up so Bigwig could slip underneath and then stand up with the lad cross his back now. Once they were sure Lodge was secure Hazel looked at Moss.

"I'm sorry to say this Moss but you're going to have to keep your eyes covered till we get you into burrows, we can't risk you or your friend seeing the way to our warren." Hazel explained.

"Then how do you expect me to find my way there? Just bump into everything?"Moss asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll walk close beside you so that you'll know which way to go."Fiver said with a smile. Moss thought this over before nodding.

"Alright. Let's go then. Lodge needs help soon."Moss said and closed his eyes and waited for the Seer to stand shoulder to shoulder with him before he started hopping and the rabbits all set off to Watership Down.

Meanwhile Campion was having a meeting with General Woundwort.

"The marks need more time above ground, sir. We must let them range farther for food."Campion stated.

"They have enough."Woundwort said cruelly but Campion stood his ground.

"General. Your subjects are weak, some are ill. If disease breaks out none of them will survive."Campion explained but Woundwort merely growled uncaringly before speaking.

"And if they're too weak to run there'll be no more escapes from Efrafa. Anything else bothering you, Campion?"Woundwort asked with a glare daring the brown buck to say more and Campion took the dare.

"Yes, sir. The continual patrols to find Fiver and the Outsider's warren are destroying the Owsler. They're exhausted and sick. We're losing too many good soldiers to weasels and badgers."Campion stated with a passionate plea but Woundwort wouldn't budge.

"Then find the alien warren, Captain. Bring Fiver to me unharmed and it all stops. You have a patrol to lead. Dismissed."Woundwort said and went back into his private quarters.

Campion sighed sadly that his pleas remained unanswered but went off to lead the patrol none the less.

Meanwhile Primrose and Blackavar were tending to Lodge since they knew the Efrafain would feel more comfortable with them while Holly helped out with Moss. Everyone else was deeper in the burrows as to stay hidden. Even though Moss and Lodge gave their word not to speak of the kindness the outsiders had given them Hazel didn't want to take any chances of his people being put at risk.

"Hello, Moss. It's been a while. You've sure shot up since the last time I've seen you."Holly said kindly and Moss couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Captain Holly. You look pretty great yourself. I hope your leg isn't acting up too bad."Moss said.

"Oh I get by. But what's worth more concern is how you're managing in Efrafa."Holly said.

Moss looked away and didn't answer the older buck. But before Holly could question him again Blackberry hopped into the burrow Moss was staying in and laid down a small bundle of herbs she was carry with her

"Here, chew on these but don't swallow them. The mixture will help make you feel better." She ordered as she sat to wait for him to take them.

Moss looked down at the herbs he was being given, carefully checking to be sure none of them were a poisons plant before he leaned down and took them in his mouth. He did as the doe instructed and chewed them into a mush. Blackberry smiled, very pleased with his corporation.

"Alright, once you start to feel better you can spit it out and drink some water to get the taste out of your mouth." She instructed before hopping out of the burrow to go attend to Lodge, picking up a larger bundle of herbs with her since he was far sicker then Moss and needed all the extra help he could get.

Back in Efrafa Campion was just rounding up all of his patrol when Vervain returned with his. Campion watched him come in, finding it suspicious that he's come back with fewer rabbits with him then when he left. Frowning Campion hopped over to Vervain and his patrol and stopped them before they could get to the burrows.

"Vervain, where's the rest of your patrol?" The brown buck questioned.

Vervain gave a haughty snort and didn't answer right away.

"I have all the patrol with me. All the ones that matter anyway."Vervain said and started to hop away only for Campion to stand before him and stalk the cowardly buck into a corner.

"When we're losing our people day by day in search of the Outsider's warren and Fiver every last rabbit in Efrafa matters, Vervain. You're missing Lodge and Moss. Now you know good and well that leaving behind fellow Owsler and Captains equals death with Woundwort. You've managed to escape such a fate twice only because Moss and I showed you mercy. But if you don't tell me where they are now you'll be rutting with the Black Rabbit of Inle by the time Woundwort is done with you."Campion said dangerously.

Vervain gulped at hearing this. He knew that Woundwort would kill him no matter what anyone said, not that anyone would put up much of an argument for him of course. He already had two strikes against him for leaving his fellow rabbits for dead or to fend for themselves, both times being Campion. But to leave behind not one but two Owsler and ones that were sick and in the line Eilil would put Vervain on the stone block for Woundwort's claws. So quickly changing his attitude Vervain spoke.

"They were on the other side of the stream near the oak tree the last I saw them."Vervain quickly said. Giving one last sharp look at Vervain the brown buck let him go and Campion led his patrol out to find Moss and Lodge.

Meanwhile back at the Down Moss spat out the herbs and Fiver helped lead him out of the burrows to get a drink of water at a good indentifying distance from the warren to wash out the taste. After a quick rinse Moss spat out the herbal taste and shook his head. The mask-eyed buck then gave a happy sigh and stretched.

"Ah, those herbs really helped. I feel a lot better now. You Outsiders aren't so bad. I owe you all my life."Moss said to Fiver with a smile.

"It's no trouble Moss. You don't need to thank us. But before when Holly asked you how you're managing at Efrafa you didn't answer him. Why?"Fiver asked curiously. Moss' smile turned into a frown and he sighed, looking at his reflection in the puddle.

"Because I didn't want the answer to be heard by anyone else. I trust Captain Holly, Primrose and Blackavar with hearing but not anyone else. However you may just understand better than they could despite not being an Efrafain, Fiver."Moss said.

"What do you mean?"Fiver asked. Moss seemed to have a bit of a struggle in saying his next sentence and looked away.

"You're a Buck-Doe, right? And the key features of a Buck-Doe are heart shaped pads, aren't they?"Moss asked.

"Yes, that's right. It's a way to identify our doe half plus it helps us dig better."Fiver explained as he held out his paws.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have more of your breed around?"Moss asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to be able to meet another Buck-Doe and learn more about our heritage."Fiver said, being sure not to mention Silverweed for his own safety.

"Well Frith must be smiling on you today Fiver, for you just did meet another of your breed."Moss said which made Fiver's eyes widen in shock.

"What, what do you mean? When? Who?" Fiver asked in a string of questions and Moss held up his left paw to stop him which Fiver did but blushed in embarrassment, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Sorry." Fiver whispered which made Moss chuckle and patted Fiver's shoulder.

"It's alright lad but to answer all your questions." Moss replied before he glanced around nervously to be sure they weren't being spied on and then looked down at his right paw before he lifted it and showed it to Fiver, pad up.

Fiver gasped as he stared down at pad on Moss's paw. It looked all torn up and ripped but it still looked like a heart none the less. He looked up at Moss in shock.

"You…You're a Buck-Doe, an Efrafaian Buck-Doe?" The seer gasped, staring down at the paw in disbelief.

Moss nodded and put his paw back down.

"Yes and no one in Efrafa knows, they all think I'm just an ordinary buck just like them." Moss added proudly which Fiver gasped again at this, surprised that not even Woundwort knows.

"Really, how do you keep them from finding out?" Fiver questioned.

Moss lifted his left paw and showed Fiver his other heart pad but this one all disfigured and did not look anything like a heart. Fiver gasped in shock and his ears fell down in sympathy for the other.

"What happened?"

Moss sighed and looked back at his reflection in the water, watching it ripple and change through the flow of the stream.

"Growing up in Efrafa can be hard and brutal on any rabbit. I had to work hard to get to where I am now and all that work came at a coast." Moss started, lifting his pad to look at it, remembering all the harsh days and slavery work he had to do to prove himself worthy to become Owsler.

"All the hard work and hard labor I did ruined most of my pads, ripping and tearing them, having to keep working until my paws literally bled. Every day I had to work until I was promoted to Owsler. But the damage had already been done. Almost all of my pads have lost their heart shape but this one somehow remained." Moss said lifted his right paw to show want he meant before continuing.

"Till then I was able to keep it hidden from being found out and tell you the truth only Captain Holly was able to find out what I really was but he didn't turn me in. In fact he made it is duty to keep my secret safe, telling me how I could keep my pad hidden from ever being seen and taught me how to keep my scent hidden too. If it wasn't for him I would I've been found out and made into a slave long ago." Moss explained.

Fiver couldn't help but look at Moss in awe over this. It being a Buck-Doe living in Efrafa with several lusting bucks and managing to hide his true identity is a very great feat to achievement. But it must have been hard for Moss to manage in such a place and he knew that if the Owsler Captain was ever discovered that he would be forced to become a wife to one of the Owsler.

"It must be a very scary life living in Efrafa, knowing what Woundwort and the Owsler would do to you if they ever found out."Fiver said with a sympathetic look and Moss sighed sadly before nodding.

"Yes. I have to look over my shoulder constantly, now more than ever since I don't have Captain Holly around to look out for me anymore. Listen Fiver, you can't tell anyone else about what I truly am, at least not yet."Moss said.

"Not yet? What do you mean by that?"Fiver asked. Moss stood up and looked to the skies, as if hoping Frith would appear and give him a sign.

"Depending on how everything goes, you'll see. But let's go back. I want to see how Lodge is doing."Moss said and closed his eyes and Fiver stood up led him carefully back to the warren.

When they got back Fiver took Moss back into the burrow he was staying in for the moment where Lodge was waiting, looking far better than he did before. Moss then opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his friend looking like new.

"Lodge, I'm so glad you're alright. I was really worried."Moss said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be alright at all if it weren't for you, Captain Moss. And these nice rabbits helped a great deal, too."Lodge said.

"It's no trouble, Lodge. I'm glad that we could help you. Do you want to go back to Efrafa?"Hazel asked.

Lodge looked down at the ground before shaking his head.

"No, I love it here. It's so peaceful and so full of hope here, unlike Efrafa now. Back then Efrafa was so full of life and now it's ruled in such a way that the weak either die or serve under the stronger's paw." Lodge replied, finally telling how he truly felt about Efrafa.

Moss gasped at the bravery the rabbit was showing now but he respected and understood where the other was coming from. He too was feeling the same but he just wasn't sure if he wanted to betray his chief or continue to help him rule and follow him like a loyal subject.

Hazel smiled and nodded, fully accepting the fellow rabbit.

"Then you are very much welcome to join us Lodge." Hazel said before looking at Moss.

"What about you Moss?"

Moss looked to the side and thought hard. For the sake of keeping his identity a secret and gaining a happy life without fear or worry, the mask-eyed buck wanted to say yes. But he couldn't leave for the sake of another rabbit who lives in Efrafa. A rabbit whom he deeply cared for. So with a sad sigh Moss shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Hazel. I can't stay here, at least not yet. I have some things I need to take care of first in Efrafa."Moss replied in a sad tone. Hazel frowned in sympathy but nodded all the same.

"I understand, Moss. It's too much to ask of you. I suppose we'll need to find another insider from Efrafa."Hazel said.

"What about Campion?"Lodge suggested and everyone looked to him in slight surprise.

"Campion? But he's far too loyal to Woundwort."Blackberry said.

"Lodge might be onto something, Blackberry. As Primrose said herself Campion was one of the only decent ones. Plus he can't like what happening in Efrafa anymore than the others if not hate it more. What do you think, Moss?"Hazel asked to the other rabbit.

"I think he'd have to be given a good reason before turning on his Chief."Moss stated.

"What if I gave him one? I raised that lad myself. Surely he would listen to me."Holly said.

"That may just work, Holly. And Primrose could come along for extra support."Fiver said.

"Grand idea, Fiver. Let's all get ready to leave then. Moss you can go out first along with Fiver and we'll meet you both on the other side."Hazel said.

"Right, but I hope you all know what your doing. Take care of yourself, Lodge."Moss said to the Owsler and closed his eyes then waited for Fiver to lead him out.

From there Hazel gathered up Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Primrose then instructed them all on their respective duties while also explaining the plan.

"Stay alert for Efrafain patrols, everyone. And don't let anyone wander too far from the warren, Dandelion."Hazel stated.

"With this sort of weather that won't be a problem."Dandelion said.

"Do you really think Campion will come in with us, Hazel?"Hawkbit asked in an unsure tone.

"All we can do is ask. Right, let's go."Hazel ordered and he, Primrose, Bigwig and Holly all headed down to the Doe's Burrow to go out through the stream, but were quite surprised to see how high the water had gotten.

"Look how high the stream's getting."Bigwig said.

"All of the rain building up, I suppose."Holly supplied. The sound of snifling alerted Hazel to turn around and see Primrose looking down sadly. Concerned he hoped over to the doe he loved.

"You're awfully quiet, Primrose. What's wrong?"Hazel asked.

"Efrafains out there. So close. I still have nightmares about it. Not just for me, but for Fiver and Silverweed. Woundwort finds us and just when it seems like I can get them away he stops me and takes Fiver and Silverweed away then laughs at how I failed. Fiver's already risking so much by going out there when he knows Woundwort is after him more than the rest of us. I feel like I haven't done anything to return the kindness he's given and would never forgive myself if he was caught."Primrose said and Hazel nodded in understanding.

"I know. Fiver is very brave despite all he's been through and quite honestly I have the same worries every day and night. But your happiness is enough payment for him, Primrose, and Fiver wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something out of your control."Hazel explained gently. Primrose looked up and nodded in agreement before taking a breath.

"You're right. I'll be fine, Hazel. I'll do my part."Primrose said in a more determined tone.

"I know you will."Hazel said with a smile.

"Right, if we're going let's go."Bigwig said impatiently and the rabbits swam out.

They all carefully paddled out of the cavern and made it onto shore then hopped over where they saw Fiver and Moss waiting.

"Took you long enough! Kahaar ready for action!"The gull exclaimed from above and off the rabbits went to Efrafain territory.

Moss gestured over to the stone bridge.

"The patrol uses that bridge to cross to the other side. Campion will have to cross it so you can catch him there." Moss informed.

Hazel nodded and looked at his small band of rabbits.

"Right lets go, everyone head to the bridge and hide underneath. We'll wait for Campion from there." Hazel said and starts to lead the way to the stone bridge.

Moss followed along with them, wanting to help them in any way he could. While thy ran Fiver hopped alongside Moss.

"Moss can I ask you something?" Fiver asked.

Moss smiled down at the smaller Buck-Doe and nodded.

"Sure Fiver, what's on your mind?" Moss asked.

"Well I was wondering whose the rabbit you care about that is keeping you from leaving Efrafa?" Fiver questioned.

"What makes you think it's a rabbit?" Moss questioned back, a bit surprised that the young buck could tell so easy what was holding him back.

"Just a feeling and most of the times my feelings are never wrong." Fiver replied with a comforting smirk, silently telling Moss he could trust him.

Moss smiled back and nodded, already fully trusting the other Buck-Doe.

"Well to answer your question, yes it is another rabbit and it's someone who's always looked out for me and others, never putting himself first." Moss replied, describing the noble and honorable rabbit which Fiver smirked at and hopped closer to the larger buck.

"It's Captain Campion isn't it?" He whispered softly so no one else could hear.

Moss nearly tripped over his own feet at how easy Fiver could guess who he loved so easily but he caught himself and continue running with the others.

"Uh wh...what, no...no it's not him it's..." Moss tried to say but the way Fiver was looking at him reassured him it was alright.

Moss sighed and nodded.

"I figured as much. It's not hard to narrow it down when you describe Campion's best features."Fiver said as they all hid underneath the bridge.

"Yeah. I guess I should have been a bit more a secretive in my description."Moss said with a chuckle.

"But if you love him so much then why didn't you tell him?"Fiver asked.

"I started to after I joined the Owsler of Efrafa but at that time Woundwort made his announcement about how you were a Buck-Doe I didn't want to risk being find out about who I really am and getting Campion killed."Moss explained with a sad expression.

"I see. Well maybe one day you both will get your chance."Fiver said with a smile which made the Owsler Buck-Doe smile back.

"Maybe. Thanks, Fiver."Moss said. Just then everyone heard the sound of paws hopping on wet grass and kept quiet to listen.

From above Campion led his patrol to the bridge and stopped at the beginning of it to look at his Owsler.

"Right. I know you're all tired, but the future of Efrafa depends on us finding the Outsider's warren and capturing Fiver. We lost Moss and Lodge because of this search. Let's do it this time for their sake."Campion said and he and the Owsler began to hop over the bridge.

"Alright, Kahaar, do your thing."Hazel whispered to the gull who nodded and sneaked out from under the bridge before taking flight and once he was high enough screeched as he charged at the Efrafains.

Campion looked up to see the gull coming straight at him and gasped as he ducked from the talons. Two other Efrafains gasped as Kahaar doubled back around and tackled them into the river. The other two Owsler were so scared that they quickly retreated, not caring what Woundwort would do.

"Come back! You're Owsler!"Campion shouted with a glare to his patrol. But he quickly turned his attention to Kahaar as he came at him again and tried to swipe the gull with his claws but missed by a feather.

"I think now is a good time for you to make your appearance, Primrose. It should lower Campion's guard."Hazel said and the doe nodded then hopped to the top of the other end of the bridge.

Primrose nodded and hopped up the embankment and slipped passed the bushes that surrounded that side. She sat on the end of the bridge and looked at Campion as he snarled and watch Kahaar as he flew off.

"Hello Campion." Primrose said, gaining his attention.

The Captain of Owsler gasped softly when he heard her voice, at first thinking it was his imagination before he looked down found the cream colored doe sitting on the other side of the bridge, waiting for him.

"Primrose! You've come back!" He shouted in joy and hopped over to properly greet her.

Nervously he cleared his throat and got his excitement and joy back under control before he spoke to her again.

"You look well." He started to say, breaking the ice.

But Primrose looked away from, almost like she as ashamed of something but before Campion could question what was wrong a loud battle cry cut through the wind and rain. Campion was only able to look up and catch sight of Bigwig leaping from the bushes and tackling him to the ground before he realized what was happening.

Hazel quickly came over and held Campion down to keep him from running off or fighting Bigwig.

"Settle down."Bigwig said in an attempt to calm the struggling and growling buck.

"We just want to talk, Campion!"Hazel stated. Campion panted to try and calm himself down before looking at the two bucks.

"It seems I have no choice."Campion said with a glare.

The two Down bucks removed their paws from Campion and he hopped over to the line of bushed Fiver and Holly had lifted up before going under followed by Hazel and Bigwig. Primrose sighed in regret and sniffled up the slight tears she had before going under the bushes along with the others. Kahaar kept flying in a circle near the bridge to keep an eye out for any other enemy Efrafa.

"I want your word as an officer you won't run until you've heard us out."Hazel stated.

"Why should I when searching for you made me lose Moss and Lodge?"Campion asked with a glare. It was then Moss decided to reveal himself.

"You didn't lose me, Captain Campion."Moss said softly and Campion gasped in surprise at seeing the mask-eyed buck.

"Moss! But how did you survive in this weather? Where's Lodge?"Campion asked as he searched around for the other Owsler.

"Hazel and his people helped us. And Lodge decided to stay with them."Moss explained. The brown buck was shocked to hear this but after a moment nodded in understanding.

"I see. It's just as well I suppose. Lodge never was one for Efrafa. Alright, you have my word but make it quick. My Owsler will be looking for me. What do you have to say?"Campion asked to Hazel.

"This war between our warrens is hurting all of us. It has to stop!"Hazel stated.

"It will, when you've all been destroyed and we take Fiver."Campion said with a look to the Buck-Doe who shivered in fear and Bigwig growled at this then stood in front of his chosen protectively.

"Easier said than done, mate. And I'd watch where your eyes wander, old son."Bigwig stated dangerously.

"Campion, you can't mean that. I know I raised you better than to agree with someone who's willing to destroy a whole warren just to take a young rabbit for such selfish reasons."Holly said in a stern tone that only a parent could muster. Campion's ears actually dropped slightly in guilt but then he looked at Holly with a stern look of his own.

"And what else can I do? I swore my allegiance to Woundwort and promised to follow his orders as given."Campion argued.

"But how can you follow those orders when it brings nothing but misery to everyone?"Hazel asked and Campion glared at the enemy Chief Rabbit, not out of hate but because he was right.

"Woundwort preaches hate and violence. You don't believe in him, Campion. I know you don't."Primrose said. Campion looked down in thought before looking back at the doe.

"He's my Chief."Campion said.

"You've risked your life to stop his cruelty. You saved my life."Primrose said.

"And then you left with Hazel."Campion said in a sad tone.

"Because life inside Efrafa without freedom or hope isn't worth living. Help us, Campion. Help Efrafa."Primrose pleaded but the brown buck scoffed.

"How?"Campion asked with a glare.

"Lead your Owsler against Woundwort. Take command. Save your people."Hazel stated to Campion who didn't answer and instead looked down with an expression full of conflict so with a sigh the Chief Rabbit decided to let him think it over.

"We'll meet you here at sunset. Give us your answer then."Hazel said the Down rabbits hopped away and Moss hopped over to stand by the buck he loved so. But Campion still had one question to ask and looked towards the former Efrafain rabbits.

"Primrose, Holly, are you and the others happy where you are now?"Campion asked. Holly and Primrose stopped for a moment and turned to look at Campion with a smile.

"Yes, Campion, we are."Primrose answered.

"And we're happier than we could hope to be."Holly supplied and the two rabbits followed their friends, leaving Moss and Campion alone.

But what no one knew was Vervain was out patrolling again, out looking for any signs of the Outsiders and hoping to find Moss and Lodge. They were coming up on the stream, near where he and his earlier patrol had left the Owsler bucks when Vervain stopped and noticed something moving on the other side of the river bank.

"Take Cover." He quickly commanded his unit and they ducked down in the bushes near the bridge and watched through a gap in the leaves to see what was moving. Vervain gasped when realized what he saw.

"The Outsiders." The black rabbit breathed.

He grinned at the chance of a life time and was about to command his Owsler to attack when he caught sight of something else moving across the stone bridge. Curious Vervain stayed still and waited to see what it was before gasping in shock when he saw Campion hopping over the bridge with Moss following behind him, well and very much alive.

"It can't be." He hissed in anger as he watched the two bucks hop away, back to Efrafa.

Vervain snarled after them before realizing that neither Campion nor Moss had bothered to look at or even go after the Outsiders as they traveled in clear sight of them. But instead of going to confront them on the matter he looked back at the Outsiders and grinned at the chance.

"Frith's given us the chance for glory." Vervain said with victorious glee before he looked back at his Owsler.

"Get the Outsiders." He commanded, shooting out of hiding and leading on the attack.

From above Kahaar saw the Efrafain patrol getting closer to the Down rabbits.

"Oh boy, Ugly Vervain."Kahaar groaned and flew to get down close enough for his friends to hear.

"Run like bunnies! Vervain, he comes!"Kahaar called out.

Quickly the rabbits started to hop at top speed, everyone making sure that Fiver was up ahead and not close behind to where Vervain or his patrol could grab him. From behind Vervain was leading the chase and seemed to hop faster with every step, wanting nothing more than to catch the Outsiders and grab Fiver. The Down rabbits then saw the willow tree that hid the entrance to the Doe's Burrow in their sights and made a sharp turn in a direction that would block most of the Efrafains sight before heading towards it.

"Stay off the sand! No tracks!"Bigwig ordered and everyone hopped on top of the hollow log, skipped along the stones and finally ducked quickly into the cavern. When Vervain got there he panted hard to catch his breath as he looked around for any signs of the Outsiders or at least Fiver but there were none.

"Impossible. Spread out, find them!"Vervain ordered his Owsler who all quickly went to work. The soldier bucks looked around high and low for any signs of the Outsiders and sniffed deeply but picked up no scent. The Owsler hopped back over to their Captain and gave a report.

"No sign of 'em, sir. No tracks and the rains washed away any scent."One Owsler explained and the black buck took a breath as he let the information sink in.

"Gone, like a mist."Vervain said softly in shock.

"Shall we keep searching, sir?"The same Owsler asked.

"No. Let's question Captains Moss and Campion. They seemed rather chummy with them. Move out! You two, move out! Get a move on!"Vervain ordered and his shouting echoed all the way to the cavern.

"I think they're going away."Holly said and panted hard.

"Campion looked so thin and sad. Things must be bad in Efrafa."Primrose said.

"Do you think he'll throw in with us, Bigwig?"Fiver asked.

"Maybe if things are bad enough, but it's a hard thing to betray your Chief. Even if it is Woundwort."Bigwig stated honestly. Hazel then looked down in worry when he came to a terrible realization.

"If Vervain saw us with Campion he may not have the chance. And Moss will suffer too."Hazel said and everyone looked at each other in worry for the two rabbits.

But no one was more worried for Moss than Fiver and Holly, for they knew what would become of him should his last heart pad be discovered.

Back in Efrafa Campion and Moss were just entering Efrafa boundaries, hopping passed groups of marked rabbits as they sat out in the rain and struggled to find what limited grass there was. They headed to the burrows but before they could enter an Owsler buck greeted them at the entrance.

"We wondered if you'd get back." The buck stated to the two returning bucks as they hopped inside to get out of the rain.

The Owsler smiled at the sight of Moss.

"Good to see you're still running sir." The buck greeted to the grey Captain.

"It's good to be back, no thanks to Vervain." Moss replied with a snarl and the other buck nodded in understanding.

"General Woundwort is waiting for your report." The Owsler soldier said to Campion who nodded and to meet with his Chief, Moss following close behind.

Once in the gathering chamber General Woundwort was the first to noticed Moss's return.

"I see you've return to us from the dead, Captain Moss." The General greeted.

Moss bowed respectfully to the General.

"Not from the dead sir, just back from the unknown since Captain Vervain had a banded another Owsler rabbit and I out the woods to die in the rain." Moss replied.

General Woundwort was surprised at the news before glaring down at Vervain who looked very guilty to what Moss had just said.

"Really? That's odd since Captain Vervain failed to tell me anything like that in his report." Woundwort said with a snarl, not one to like to be lied to.

"I'm not surprised sir, knowing Vervain he came up with some lie to make it sound like Lodge and I perished. Sadly Lodge was taken away by the Black Rabbit because of how sick he was while I survived. Captain Campion found me soon after sir." Moss said, lying about the last part.

Vervain gulped and dropped his ears in fear, looking up to his General.

"Sir, he's lying." Vervain shouting, trying and save himself but Woundwort silenced himself before he could get too far into his sniveling.

"Silence, You and I will be having a private talk once this is over Captain Vervain." Woundwort snarled, glaring down at the trembling rabbit who slowly nodded and didn't dare say another word.

General Woundwort snorted at how pathetic and useless Vervain was being but left the subject and looked back at Captain Campion.

"You're overdue Captain Campion, what kept you?" The General questioned with curiosity since his best Captain of Owsler was never late without reason.

Now over his fear of being found out, Vervain sneered over at the two bucks. Slowly a couple more Owsler walked in and stalked up to Campion and Moss but they paid them no mind, knowing they wouldn't attack unless ordered.

"I was touring the prohibiter sir, thinking." Campion answered.

General Woundwort looked down at Vervain.

"Tell him what you told me Captain Vervain." He ordered.

Vervain grinned evilly and nodded before hopped up at Campion.

"Captain Campion and Captain Moss, met with Hazel and a band of Outsiders. There was no fight, no attempt of capture." Vervain explained all what he saw, slowly stalking around Campion and Moss liked a prowling cat.

"Do you denie it, Campion…Moss?" Vervain questioned slowly, having them right where he wanted them.

Campion and Moss shared a quick knowing look before the brown buck replied.

"No, I don't deny it."Campion answered much to Vervain's shock.

"And neither do I deny it."Moss added. Woundwort growled, not quite in anger but in curiosity.

"No?"Woundwort asked.

"They asked us to betray Efrafa."Campion explained and Vervain chuckled in glee.

"I knew it! I told you!"Vervain said triumphantly and hopped around with joy.

"We let them think that we would do it. They're completely oblivious to our hoax. Once Captain Campion and I have earned their trust they'll lead us their warren. Then we can take Fiver and destroy the rest of them."Moss explained in a cruel tone which made Vervain gasp in surprise that he was wrong. From his throne Woundwort chuckled at hearing the plan.

"You're rabbits after my own heart, Captain Moss and Captain Campion. We've got them now. And even if we don't manage to locate their warren we shall at least get the Buck-Doe. Fiver is as good as mine."Woundwort said and laughed evilly.

Meanwhile Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Primrose waited for Holly to return from his look around the warren and give a report. To help pass the time Bigwig and Fiver were playing bobstones.

"Bobstone guess is...one" Bigwig said and Fiver removed his paws to reveal two bobstones. The Owsler growled in disappointment that his guess was too little. Fiver smile kindly and licked Bigwig's cheek.

"Oh don't be so upset, Bigwig. You were close at least."Fiver said with a smile and that seemed to cheer Bigwig up for soon he started to smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's something. The consolation prize sure doesn't hurt."Bigwig said and nuzzled Fiver's cheek.

From where they were standing Hazel and Primrose watched the two with smiles.

"They're quite a pair aren't they?"Hazel asked.

"Yes. They certainly seem to love each other very much."Primrose said. Hazel then looked to the stalagmites and marveled at their lovely structure.

"It's strange that Frith would make something so beautiful then hide it away under the world like this."Hazel said. Primrose looked at the stalagmites and nodded in agreement.

"He does it with his creatures too, like Campion. On the outside he's hard and cold but underneath he's a bit like you, Hazel."Primrose said with a smile.

"Frith creates us but we make ourselves who we are."Hazel said. Just then Holly swam in and Bigwig and Fiver helped him hop onto the ground.

"It's nearly sunset and it's still raining."Holly said.

"We better get to the meeting place."Hazel said.

"Right, let's get going."Fiver said and started to get into the water but Hazel stopped him.

"Not this time, Fiver. You'll be staying here with Primrose where you'll be safe. With Vervain out and as persistent as he is it'll be too dangerous for you to go."Hazel said.

"Plus it's double the risk if Campion's laid a trap."Holly added. The runt frowned at this but nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I understand. Good luck to all of you, but please be careful."Fiver said and Bigwig gave one last reassuring nuzzle to his chosen.

"Don't worry, lad. We'll be back before you know it."The lion head promised and hopped into the water along with Hazel and Holly then the three bucks swam out of the cavern. Fiver however couldn't help but watch after them in worry. Noticing this Primrose gave the runt a motherly hug.

"I know you're worried, Fiver. I am too. But they'll be fine."Primrose assured with a smile making Fiver smile back.

Hazel, Bigwig and Holly made it onto the wet grass shore and waited for Kahaar to appear and soon enough the gull came down to give his report.

"I tried to scout the woods but is bad seeing. Could be army of Efrafa hiding in mist."Kahaar said.

"I suppose we'll just have to risk it then. Stay close but out of sight."Hazel said to Kahaar.

"Near but far."Kahaar said in an approving tone at the clever ploy then the Down group headed off to meet with Campion.

At the meeting place Campion and Moss sat side by side as they waited for Hazel and the others to show. Suddenly they heard the sound of bushes rustling and looked and saw Hazel, Bigwig, and Holly in the bushes and then hopped into the clearing with them.

"Well Campion, have you thought things over?" Hazel questioned the brown buck.

"Yes I've decided you're right. There's no reason for our warrens to fight just to gain one rabbit. It's madness." Campion replied, not skipping a beat as he told them his answer.

Hazel nodded and Holly looked at Campion, very proud of him for making the right decision. The Chief rabbit then looked at Moss.

"What about you Moss, will you help?"

Moss closed his eyes and thought good and hard over it before he reopened them and nodded.

"Yes, like Campion this war needs to stop." Moss answered proudly.

"Well said you two, it's a new day for all of us." Bigwig stated to the two.

"Ha, it's you're last day outsider." Vervain's voice snarled thought the mist that surrounded the area as he and a band of Owsler soldiers came out of hiding and surrounded them all.

Moss and Campion gasped at the sudden appearance and hopped closer to Hazel and his small band as the Owsler bucks stalked closer, all looking ready to fight and kill.

"We might fall but you'll die before me Campion." Bigwig growled. He knew it was a trap, he knew a Captain of Owsler wouldn't betray his Chief that easy.

Campion hopped over to Bigwig's side and glared back at the Lion head.

"I knew nothing of this Bigwig. If we fall, we fall together." Campion shouted in honor and surprising Bigwig and the others, Moss agreeing with him and not wanting to a banded his new friends.

Vervain gasped and snarled at the two betrayers.

"I knew you were a traitor. Attack, Kill them all. " Vervain snarled as he stalked up closer to the trapped rabbits, wanting to be the one to kill Campion and Moss himself.

Campion looked around at all the Owsler that surrounded then before finding the weak point. He leaned closer to Bigwig and spoke loud enough for the Lion head and the Down rabbits could hear.

"Now, when I move follow me."

Bigwig looked as how the enemy bucks were snarling and growling at them, all getting ready to attack them at any second.

"Not sure if I trust you anymore, sport." Bigwig hissed back, not taking his eyes of the slowly advancing danger.

"We have nothing to lose." Hazel pointed out and to get Bigwig to listen to Campion.

Campion nodded to Hazel and thank him before he snarled and pounced, jumping at Vervain and smacking him in the face and knocking him to the ground in a daze. Quickly the others hopped after Campion as he lead them away to safely.

From the ground Vervain started to come to and realized what had just happen.

"Tear them up." He ordered his Owsler as they gave chase.

Campion lead Hazel and his band over a fallen log and once they were over he stopped to see how fast their procurers were running and how close they were before continuing to run.

"We should be able to out run them, their exhausted." Campion informed Hazel who looked back to see for himself.

He watched as they tried to cut across as small stream that was leading from the river and saw most weren't fast enough to jump it and fell right into the water. Only a few made it across to continue after the Outsiders.

"He's right." Hazel shouted back to conform Campion's theory.

"Once we've lost them we'll need someplace to hide." The brown buck said.

"The Cavern." Hazel suggested but Bigwig protested as he took lead and led them away from the hidden cavern and Fiver.

"No somewhere else."

Back in the Doe's Burrow Primrose was pacing around while Fiver played with a stone to help keep his find off his worries.

"They should have been back by now."Primrose said in worry. Fiver tossed away the stone and looked towards the stream.

"I'll go and see if there's any sign of them."Fiver said and hopped over to the high water. He started to get in slowly but was taken by surprise when he dropped into a deep hole of water. The runt tried to grab onto the ground and climb back up but his paws were too wet to get a good hold. "I...I can't reach the bottom! Primrose!"Fiver called out. The doe gasped at seeing Fiver being taken by the water and rushed over.

"I'm coming!"Primrose called out and jumped into the water then swam out to try and catch Fiver while also working to keep her head above the water. "Fiver!"Primrose called out but no matter how hard they tried neither rabbits could grab onto each other. As Fiver was forcefully moved by the water he tried to grasp on of the leaves from the willow tree only to lose his grip and go down the stream.

"Primrose!"Fiver called out, his yell echoing around the area.

Said doe managed to grab onto the leaves tighter before the water could take her then hopped onto the ground and after taking a quick look around ran fast down the stream to find and Fiver. Meanwhile the Down rabbits, Moss and Campion were all hiding amongst an entire field of the large creatures. Vervain and his patrol came through the fields and the black buck gave them their orders.

"Fan out! We can't lose them again!"Vervain ordered and the patrol separated in search of the rabbits but didn't notice them hiding behind the feed barrel the cows ate from. Bigwig took a peek to see if the patrol left before sighing in relief that they were gone then turned to the Efrafain Captains with a glare.

"We lost them a little too easily, don't ya think?"Bigwig asked sharply.

"It was supposed to be harder."Campion said in their defense.

"What are you playing at, Campion?"Hazel asked.

"And just what are the rules?"Holly asked as well.

"Woundwort planned the ambush. You're supposed to think Moss and I are on your side now."Campion stated in a sad tone as he looked down in shame.

"And are you?"Bigwig asked in suspicion.

"He wouldn't have said that if we wasn't."Moss stated sharply to Bigwig and comforted his Captain.

"We're expected to find your warren and report back to Woundwort. Ah, I hate this. I don't know who I am anymore."Campion said and looked away. While Moss stood with the brown buck the Down rabbits hopped away to discuss the matter privately.

"Are they really on our side or is it just an act?"Hazel asked in a whisper.

"I just don't know anymore."Bigwig said with a shake of his head.

"It's all rather un-rabbit like. Why is it so confusing?"Holly asked aloud as he searched around to make sure there were no remaining Efrafains.

"Fiver! Can you hear me?!"Called out the voice of Primrose and at hearing the shout the bucks all ran down to where it was coming from and found Primrose running alongside the stream.

"Primrose! Why aren't you with Fiver? What happened?"Hazel asked and the doe rushed up to him looking very upset.

"The water just stole him away, Hazel! I looked for his tracks but I don't think he made it shore...There was nothing I could do. Frith forgive me."Primrose said in a depressed tone and looked ready to cry.

"If he's alive we'll find him."Campion said and laid a comforting paw on Primrose's shoulder but a sharp glare from the usually demure doe made him snatch his paw back. Even Moss and the other bucks backed away.

"If there was no Efrafa, no Woundwort trying to use Fiver to breed any spawns of his we wouldn't be out here! Fiver would still be with us."Primrose stated, her voice changing from loud to soft. Campion lowered his head in guilt and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Primrose."Campion said.

"And I'm sorry as well."Moss said. Primrose however didn't answer them, instead she just glared at the Efrafains one last time before running down the stream to try and find the missing Buck-Doe. Just then Kahaar came down.

"Kahaar heard lady rabbit Primrose scream about Fiver. What's wrong? Bad thing happen to seeing rabbit?"Kahaar asked in concern.

"Very bad. Holly, you and Kahaar go with Primrose. Be careful."Hazel said and the old Owsler nodded before hopping down the trail with Kahaar following from above. Bigwig then turned to the other Owsler Captains with a glare.

"I should kill you two right now. Primrose was right. Everything that's ever gone wrong is the fault of you Efrafains!"Bigwig shouted and held up his claws but the two bucks looked at him stoically.

"I know that you don't trust us. Especially after what happened to Fiver."Campion said.

"Ya got that right, my son."Bigwig said with a growl.

"But you have to believe us when we say that we didn't want anything that occurred today to happen. Not the ambush and certainly not Fiver going missing. All we want right now is for everyone to be happy, both in Efrafa and with you all. And Campion and I shall do whatever we can to make it happen. All we ask is that you give us a chance."Moss said in a pleading tone. This seemed to calm Bigwig down and he lowered his claws and Hazel looked at the two.

"What will you do now?"Hazel asked.

"We're going back to Efrafa. We'll tell Woundwort that you saw through our ploy all along. From there Moss and I will work against him from the inside."Campion explained making Hazel and Bigwig look at him in surprise.

"Your mad. He won't believe you. Woundwort will kill you both just to be on the safe side."Hazel said.

"We can make him believe it if you help. It has to look as though Moss and I fought for the honor of Efrafa. You understand, don't you Bigwig?"Campion asked. The lion head was quite for a while but nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'll take care of it. Hazel, you best go help look for Fiver."Bigwig said softly to his Chief and after a moment Hazel turned and went to catch up with the others then Bigwig turned to the Owsler bucks. "I'll make it quick, lads."Bigwig promised.

"Fine, but don't go too hard on Moss. He's already been through enough."Campion said.

"No, Captain Campion. We're doing this together so we'll share the same pain together."Moss said with a smile to the buck he loved and Campion smiled back. The two then turned back to Bigwig and braced themselves for the pain.

Further down the stream, deeper in Efrafain territory Fiver's head surfaced from under the cold water. The young buck coughed and hacked up the water that made it into his mouth as he used the last of his strength to swim to shore. Climbing out of the river's icy grip and laid on the ground in exhaustion. He continued to cough harshly, trying to get water out if his lungs and trembled from the cold as his wet fur clung to his small body.

The Buck-Doe moaned softly as he looked around and didn't recognize where he was. He got to his weak legs to try and go find shelter to hide and recover before trying to find his way back. But before he could take one step he heard a rustle and gasped when a very familiar black rabbit hopped out of the bushes.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Young Fiver all alone and with no one to protect him." Vervain sneered as he and his patrol surrounded the young buck who looked back at them in fear, too weak to try and fight them as they advanced on him.

Fiver was completely at their mercy.

Back at the river the Down rabbits met back at the willow tree, all looking defeated and depressed. They all failed to find Fiver. Kahaar flew down to join them under the tree.

"Fiver's still not here. Not anywhere." Kahaar said with great sadness in his voice.

Bigwig looked up at Kahaar and then bowed his head in grief, feeling like his heart had just been ripped right out his chest at the loss of Fiver.

"We have to keep looking." Bigwig stated and hopped back into the rain to keep searching.

"Fiver...Fiver please answer me!" Bigwig shouted, the others following after him to help.

What they didn't know however was that Fiver was not only on the other side of the river but he was captured and taken to Woundwort. The General smirked down at the little Buck-Doe who was presented to him. Finally he had what he wanted most.

"You're lucky Captain Vervain found you, little one. A delicate creature like yourself shouldn't be out in dreadful weather."Woundwort said.

"I'd have been fine without Vervain's help, Woundwort. I may not look it but I've managed to survive in much worse conditions. I have no intention to betray my warren nor will I be a pleasure slave to anyone. So you may as well just kill me."Fiver said bravely and Vervain growled at the Seer for his defiance.

"You better watch your tongue, little Buck-Doe, before I take it."Vervain said and started to strike Fiver until Woundwort stopped him.

"Halt, Captain Vervain! To raise your paw against such a Frith given creature is death sentence worthy enough. I suggest you lower it."Woundwort said in a dangerous tone and Vervain trembled fearfully before tucking his front paws in his chest.

"Y-yes, General."Vervain whimpered. The large buck growled before looking to Fiver and gave a rare, almost non-existent, tender smile.

"And as for your previous statement Fiver, I can understand why you would worry about such things happening, but I assure you that you have nothing to fear. I would never let such harm befall a young fair rabbit. And with you here, no one in your warren will be harmed."Woundwort explained which made the Owsler, Vervain and Fiver gasp in surprise.

"Really? You mean it?"Fiver asked in shock.

"Of course. I would never lie to one of Frith's most beautiful creations. You there, take Fiver to the best quarters in Efrafa and make sure that he gets flyra from my private store."Woundwort ordered, gesturing to one of his Owsler. The buck was about to lead Fiver away until another Owsler came in.

"Pardon General, but Campion and Moss have returned. They're both in Campion quarters. They're very injured."The buck explained and Fiver gasped in worry and hopped over to the buck.

"Please take me to them. I want to make sure both of them are okay."Fiver said and the buck looked at him with an unsure expression.

"I don't know if I can do that."The buck said and at hearing the growl looked up to see Woundwort glaring at him.

"Soldier, Fiver is to be my wife and your future Queen of Efrafa. You shall do as he says without question."Woundwort stated in a dangerous tone and his claws scrapped over the stone in a hinting manner. The buck gulped and bowed in apology.

"Yes, General. And I'm sorry, you're Grace. Campion's quarters are this way."The buck said and started to lead Fiver ahead and Woundwort came down and looked to Vervain.

"Captain Vervain, deliver a message to the Outsiders by the bridge. State that unless Hazel surrenders his warren to me when the moon is round then he shall never see Fiver again and I shall take him as my mate and bind him to Efrafa."Woundwort stated and the black buck bowed before leaving for the bridge.

The Chief rabbit then climbed down from his thrown and headed down the same tunnel Fiver was taken to see the damage for himself, curious to see how injured they were.

Woundwort had come into Campion's burrow and saw Fiver tenderly licking Campion and Moss's wounds. As the Owsler said both were terribly injured. Campion opened his bruised eye and looked at his General as he came over to inspect his two top Captains.

"They knew it all along, General. They were going to kill Moss and I."Campion said weakly.

"They found out we were lying and set up a trap. We had to fight our way out and barely came out with our ears."Moss explained in a weak tone and Woundwort laid a gentle paw on each of their heads.

"You fought valiantly, Captains Moss and Campion. Even though we haven't found the alien warren we have Fiver here at least so it was all successful none the less. Well done."Woundwort said and left the burrow.

At hearing this along with the possibility that he may never see his friends, Hazel and Bigwig again Fiver started crying and Moss and Campion comforted the little runt like he was their kitten. Meanwhile the rain had finally stopped and the Down rabbits hopped along near the bridge that would take them into Efrafa. They were about to go further until a shout stopped them.

"Outsiders!"Shouted the voice and everyone ducked into the grass and looked to see Vervain standing on the bridge.

"I know you're out there. General Woundwort sends you a message. Hazel, you have until the moon is round to surrender your warren to Woundwort. And if you do not then he shall mate with Fiver and by rabbit law bind him to Efrafa and you shall never see your brother again. Remember, you have until the moon is round."Vervain stated and after a while left.

Once the rabbits were sure Vervain was gone they all stood up and looked at each other in worry, silently questioning what they would do but no one had an answer.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	13. Prisoner of Efrafa

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

"Remember, you have until the moon is round."Vervain stated, pointing up to the half crested moon and after a while left.

Once the rabbits were sure Vervain was gone they all stood up and looked at each other in worry. Bigwig looked at Hazel for answers.

"What now?" he asked his Chief but sadly he did not know what to do.

The next day Watership Down it was dark times for the rabbits as Hazel and the rest of the Down rabbits all gathered in the honeycomb chamber disguised the situation, having already informed them about the bad news about Fiver being lost to the Efrafains.

"We're suppose to make the exchange on the river bank near the stone bridge. The warren for Fiver." Bigwig said.

All the rabbits burst into protest at such a thought.

"You can't surrender, even if it means losing Fiver." Blackberry argued but bowed her head in shame at her own words.

"Blackberry, how could you say such a thing. It's Fiver." Hana said as she ran over to confront the doe.

"I know but…"

"I agree with Hana. It's Fiver we're talking about. It's because of him that we're all here. That we're all here, alive and happy and now it's our turn to return the favor." Bigwig said, stomping his paw on the ground at how blind they were all being to how important Fiver was.

"You just want to sacrifice the warren just because you love him Bigwig. Get your head out of the clouds. It's for the good of the warren." Hawkbit snorted, noting seeing it as such a big deal but it still pained him to say such things. He just could imagine life without him.

"Give up on Fiver, you think that's good?" Hana questioned the grumpy buck.

Hawkbit stumbled over his words and looked away from the mouse as she glared him down.

"I…I didn't say that." He said.

Hazel was starting to get aggregated by all the argument and decided to stop it before it got out of hand.

"No one's giving up." Hazel shouted, breaking up the pointless arguing, making the whole burrow go quiet.

"We won't surrender and we won't a banded Fiver. We have secret allies inside of Efrafa." Hazel explained, looking over every rabbit that sat within the group.

"Captain Campion and Captain Moss." Bigwig added for the Chief.

Listening from outside the circle of rabbits, Kahaar sighed and looked down at Hana who was now sitting beside him after Hazel stopped all the arguing.

"But for now, Woundwort still has poor little Fiver." The gull pointed out in worry of the well fair of their dear friend.

Meanwhile at the same time Efrafa Fiver was sitting in his private burrow. He was thankful that Woundwort didn't force him to sleep in his quarters, Fiver was sure he would have died from a heart attack at being so close to a who may potentially force himself on him. The Buck-Doe sighed in sadness and looked down with sad eyes. He was so focused on his own depression that he didn't notice the dark presence looming over him.

"You seem to be quite engrossed in your thoughts, young Fiver."Said a wicked voice and Fiver gasped and turned to see Vervain smirking down at him and was very close to mounting him. Fiver immediately backed away and kept a far distance from him and the cowardly Owsler.

"Yes, well, I have a lot to think about."Fiver answered nervously. Vervain smirked and stalked over to Fiver.

"You know, little Buck-Doe, just because you're to be Queen of Efrafa doesn't mean that leaves you in the clear."Vervain stated.

"I-in the clear of what?"Fiver asked in a frightful stutter.

"In the clear of being sampled by Owsler Captains. After all, since you are to carry the future heirs of Efrafa we have to be sure that you respond properly to being bred."Vervain said and Fiver gasped and curled up fearfully.

"No...please. Go away."Fiver pleaded but the black buck kept coming at him.

"Now don't be afraid, young Fiver. It doesn't initially hurt to be mounted."Vervain said with a lustful look and started to pounce on the cornered Buck-Doe until a familiar growl stopped him cold.

"Captain Vervain. Are you bothering your future queen?"Asked a stern voice and the two rabbits turned to see Woundwort glaring at Vervain. The cowardly Owsler immediately backed away from Fiver who breathed a sigh of relief and rested his paws on his beating heart to calm it.

"N-no, never General. I-I was merely welcoming Fiver. But I suppose I was a little overboard with it."Vervain said in a stutter.

"Yes, you were. And next time you will remember to keep your paws to yourself. Now leave us."Woundwort ordered with a growl.

"Y-yes, sir. You're Grace."Vervain said with a bow to Woundwort and Fiver respectively before hopping out. Once they were alone Woundwort looked at Fiver intently making the Buck-Doe shiver in fear.

"You know Fiver, in all my years I've never seen a Buck-Doe's pads with my own eyes. I've only ever seen their heart shaped tracks. From there I had hoped to one day obtain at least one Buck-Doe and have him bare my kittens."Woundwort explained and slowly stalked over to Fiver. The runt felt his heart pounding faster and he back away until his entire spine was braced against the wall.

"Wait, stop. Please don't come any closer."Fiver pleaded and closed his eyes shut, trembling with fright. But rather than being forced down Fiver felt a gentle paw graze under his eyelids to wipe away his tears and slowly opened them to see Woundwort look at him with a tender expression.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm going to harm you. I'm just here to admire you little one." Woundwort hushed Fiver as the poor lad continued to tremble and cry in his presents.

Not wanting Fiver to be afraid of him, General Woundwort reached out and wrapped his paw around Fiver who squeaked and started to thrash around in the General's grasp.

"No please, let go." Fiver cried, fighting the best he could against the much larger rabbit but helpless to fight against the strong grip as he was gently pulled away from the safety of the wall and pulled closer to the very dangerous rabbit, held against Woundwort's chest.

Woundwort purred at the feeling of the Buck-Doe's small body pressed against him and leaned down and started to lick and groom the smaller rabbit to try and calm and relax him. Fiver gasped and wiggled around to try and get out of his strong grip but the paw around him wouldn't budge, disgusted that the other rabbit would think he had the right to groom him.

"Sto…stop it please." Fiver whimpered, giving up on struggling and laying limp against the evil rabbit.

Woundwort noticed Fiver going limp and stopped his grooming to see him with his eyes closed and still crying. It was then that Woundwort realized that he had gone too far and made the Buck-Doe even more afraid. Quickly Woundwort removed himself from Fiver and the runt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and panted as if he finished an exhausting run. Fiver then looked at Woundwort and it seemed like he was slightly ashamed by what he did.

"Forgive me, Fiver. It seems that I was a bit too forward. After all this is only your first official day in Efrafa of many seasons to come. Please accept my humble apologies."Woundwort said and gave a slight bow.

Fiver was truly surprised as he didn't think the large buck would ever bow to anyone. But he wasn't about to say that. After all the slightest thing could upset Woundwort and make him go after his friends so he had to be as nice to him as possible. Once he calmed himself down Fiver hopped over to Woundwort and patted his paw on the General's, unable to not notice the contrast in size of their paws.

"It's alright, Woundwort. I forgive you. I'm just very shy about having other bucks besides my brother groom me. And for a runt like myself it's a little scary for a rabbit of your size to be on me in such an intimate way."Fiver said. It wasn't a lie, at least not a total one. But for Bigwig's safety he would leave out the fact that he groomed him. Thankfully though Woundwort seemed to accept the answer and nodded.

"Understandable. After all it must be new and frightening to have other bucks so close to you besides your brother. More so since you're a Buck-Doe."Woundwort said.

"Well yes. It is a very unsettling thing."Fiver admitted. Now that was the truth.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind then. Let's try to start over then. Would you care to join me for silfay?"Woundwort asked. The runt was quiet for a while before nodding softly.

"Yes, that sounds nice."Fiver said.

"Good. But I have to make sure that all of my patrol soldiers are back. I'll have Captain Moss take you to my private store of flyra. Come along, little one."Woundwort said and Fiver followed closely behind.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down, Bigwig, Hazel, Primrose and Hawkbit were all trying to think up a plan on how to get Fiver out of Efrafa.

"What if we capture Vervain and trade him for Fiver?"Hawkbit asked.

"Woundwort wouldn't go for it. He'd let us keep the bloomin' wanker now that he has Fiver. No, we have to think of something clever and tricky."Bigwig stated.

At the entrance of the burrow Kahaar, Pipkin and Hana were off at the side watching the rabbits discuss their plan of action to rescue Fiver. The three of them however weren't included in discussing the plans. Hana huffed in resentment at not being included.

"They're fighting' in a rabbit war and they think it's only their business. I've got ideas too!"Hana stated.

"Oh Kahaar liked to get idea some day."The gull said. It was then Pipkin gasped in realization.

"Wait, I've got an idea. Kahaar, can you give Hana a ride? I'll need your help."Pipkin said.

"Sure, Pipkin. Let's go, Kahaar. It's time that we fix things for Fiver."Hana said and hopped on top of Kahaar's back.

"Is good idea, littlest bunny and lady mouse!"Kahaar exclaimed and flew off with Hana riding on his back while Pipkin hopped down below.

The trio headed down to visit Mole first in their journey. Right now said creature was in the middle of eating a worm until he heard a cry from above and instinctively ran into his burrow. Pipkin was the first to get to the burrow followed by Kahaar and Hana. The mouse hopped down from Kahaar's back and went over to the burrow entrance.

"Hey Mole, come up! Fiver's in trouble!"Hana called out and was pushed back when the white animal's nose lightly tackled her.

"Oh, Fiver? What happened?"Mole asked.

"The Efrafains got him! Woundwort still wants the warren in return for Fiver by the time the moon is round or we'll never see him again!"Pipkin stated and Mole shook at hearing this.

"Oh dear, oh me, oh my. We can't have that, can we? I'll tell the others."Mole said and rushed out of his burrow to spread the word.

Meanwhile Fiver was eating in Woundwort's private flyra store. He was chewing on a cabbage leaf but being so anxious didn't eat a whole lot. Just then Vervain came in with a pair of carrots and set them in front of Fiver.

"General Woundwort thought you would enjoy this flyra, future Queen Fiver."Vervain said. Fiver's ears lowered in worry and he looked away as he swallowed the leaf down.

"T-thank you, Vervain. Um, how are the soldiers doing?"Fiver asked, wanting to make the visit as less awkward as possible.

"They're fine. Why do you ask?" Vervain questioned, a bit curious to the Buck-Doe's new curiosity.

"No reason. I was just worried that a lot of them might have gotten ill from all the patrols they had to do in the rain." Fiver answered.

The black rabbit snorted and hopped a bit closer to Fiver, making the young buck more uncomfortable.

"You have no need to worry about them Your Grace. But I do feel a bit hurt that you've failed to ask how I was doing since I too was out and about in that same dreadful weather." Vervain said, slowly inching closer and closer to Fiver.

Fiver quickly realized how close he was getting and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry to hear I've hurt your feelings Vervain but from here I can clearly see you are perfectly fine. Now you've done what Woundwort told you to do now please go." Fiver replied, trying to sound stern but failed at it when his voice trembling from his fear as the larger buck continued to advance on him, backing him up into a corner.

"Remember what Woundwort warned you Vervain. I would leave now if I were you before he finds out you've disobeyed him again." Fiver reminded Vervain but still the precipitant buck wouldn't back down.

"What the General doesn't know won't hurt him and you'd do well too by hold your tongue if you know what is best for you, Young Fiver." Vervain replied with a sneer before he pounced on Fiver.

"No get off me, help. Someone…" The young Buck-Doe cried out as he was forced to the ground and Vervain got on top, mounting him. Fiver screamed and struggled to get out from under the larger buck, kicking his back legs to try and knock the other off. But soon Vervain put a stop to his struggling by swatting him painfully over the ears, dazing the seer.

"You will stay still while you are mounted by an Officer, Buck-Doe. The General may have made you Queen but you're only rightful place is under a rutting buck." Vervain snarled evilly into Fiver's ear as he whimpered and cried.

"Please don't." Fiver cried as he squeezed his eyes shut as Vervain started to bit his neck and shoulders like before. The black rabbit grinned victoriously at finally getting his chance to be the first to mate with a Buck-Doe and was about to start when he was stopped by a new voice.

"I would highly recommend you get off him Vervain before I tear out your throat." A voice snarled from the entrance of the burrow.

Vervain growled at the intrusion and glared at who dared to interrupt his chance again to breed with the Buck-Doe, finding Moss standing in the entrance glaring back.

Fiver took this chance to kick Vervain off him and hopped over to Moss who stood in front of him protectively.

"This has nothing to do with you, Moss. In case you've forgotten I have seniority over you."Vervain stated smugly but surprisingly Moss grinned.

"You did, until Woundwort promoted me to acting as the personal guard to our new Queen. As of this day I out rank you. And the General gave me special permission to kill anyone, even Officers, if they harass Queen Fiver."Moss stated with a glare that promised death. But before anything could happen Fiver stepped in.

"Please Captain Moss, there's no need for violence. There are more important things to do around here like tending to the ill soldiers and subjects. Let's just focus on that."Fiver said and Moss looked to him before bowing

"Yes, Your Grace. And trust that should Vervain over step his boundaries again I won't hesitate in smacking him sideways."Moss promised with a glare to the black buck who growled at him.

"You need a lesson in manners, you snarky mask eye!"Vervain stated and started to strike Moss until another voice stopped him.

"Perhaps you'd like a lesson in manners, Captain Vervain."Said the voice and everyone turned to see General Woundwort and Vervain whimpered and shrunk back.

"If the General wishes to give one, then by all means."Vervain said with a nervous chuckle but the large buck wasn't laughing as he stepped in and glared at Vervain.

"Nothing of what Moss said lacked manners. If anything him merely smacking you is the most polite thing he could do to you. Now I believe your Queen gave you orders to tend to the ill, Captain Moss. You shall help too, Vervain."Woundwort stated to both who bowed before their Chief.

"Yes, General. What shall we do to tend to the sick, Your Grace?"Moss asked Fiver.

"Look out near the woods and gather up all the herbs you can. Then have everyone chew them to a mush but don't swallow and spit out the mush and wash the taste down with water. Afterwards let everyone rest in their burrows."Fiver said, listing off all the jobs. Moss smiled at this and bowed to Fiver.

"Right away, Your Grace. Let's go Captain Vervain."Moss said and casted a smirk to the black rabbit who wanted to claw the look off Moss' face but with Woundwort around he decided against it.

"Yes, Captain Moss. Good day General and Your Grace."Vervain said with a bow to the rabbits then left with Moss.

"You're quite knowledgeable, little one. And you have a great way at command."Woundwort said with an impressed smile and Fiver couldn't help but blush.

"It's nothing, really. Just a thing I learned from one of the friends in my warren."Fiver said and sat back near the flyra to eat his leaf and Woundwort sat beside him and grabbed a leaf

"So, how's the flyra today?"Woundwort asked.

"It's very delicious thank you."Fiver said with a slight smile.

"Good. Just think; you have subjects and an strong army at your command, a dry burrow and your own private store of flyra. It's quite a feat to accomplish in such a short time, wouldn't you say?"Woundwort asked as he looked towards Fiver.

"I suppose, but Woundwort, when are you going to let me go home?"Fiver asked in a slightly frightened tone with an expression to match.

"Missing your brother and parents, I take it? Don't worry, Fiver. You'll see them soon."Woundwort promised in a comforting tone. However rather than smile the General was surprised to see Fiver's ears droop in sadness.

"I...I don't have any parents. It's just Hazel. Mother and Father were quite old when they mated. Father died shortly after Hazel turned to be my age and then Mother died before my eyes opened. I only know about them from what Hazel tells me."Fiver explained as tears started to well up in his eyes.

General Woundwort frowned in sadness and placed his paw over Fiver's back to comfort him.

"I am deeply sorry to hear that Fiver. No one as beautiful and stunning as you should have to ever go through such a loss, especially at such a young age." Woundwort whispered to the crying Buck-Doe, letting him morn for his deceased mother and father.

Fiver felt the gentle paw on his back but didn't pull away from the larger buck as he tried to comfort him.

"Do not cry little one, tears are very unbecoming for one such as yourself. I know it hurts and you miss them but know that they are still with you." The dark rabbit said as he whipped away Fiver's tears as they ran down and soaked his cheeks.

"I lost my parents too. I was still a very young buck when our home was but a blaze by man. My father was killed by man, shot before he could escape. My mother fell to a Weasel. All in one night." Woundwort said to show Fiver wasn't alone in his misery.

Fiver sniffled and looked up at the General and found he was looking away, lost in his own memories and nightmares.

"I'm sorry. Here I am preaching about how in my younger years I lost my parents when I didn't really know them while you had to suffer through a greater tragedy. Losing your home, mother and father all in one fail swoop and right in front of you. That's just awful." Fiver replied before he looked away, ashamed of himself.

"Yes…it was, for both of us. Strange how we find out to find out we have something in common, as tragic as it was." Woundwort stated before he got to his feet.

"Well, I can't spend the day filling my face. If you need anything, just ask." The General replied to his future wife before he hopped back out of the burrow.

Fiver watched him leave and then looked down at his paws and started to cry again, missing his brother and friends deeply. But the one he missed the most was Bigwig. All he wanted was to be back in Watership Down, wrapped in Bigwig's strong arms, being groomed and being told how much he loved him and will never let him go.

The day soon gave way to night and Bigwig, Hazel and Primrose were going over a plan to save Fiver.

"So, you and Primrose are above Efrafa's main entrance. I come out with Fiver and your kick down some rocks."Bigwig explained in the diagram of their plan but Hazel merely shook his head.

"It's the sort of thing Woundwort expects. We'd lose half the warren if we tried it."Hazel said and Bigwig growled in frustration.

"So what do you suggest, Hazel? We can't just give up our home. All you're telling is what we can't do and for all we know Woundwort could have mated Fiver already!"Bigwig shouted as he swiped the twigs and bobstones aside.

"You don't think I know that, Bigwig? By Frith if I could come back alive from death several times I'd charge into Efrafa and take Fiver back myself. But none of us can do that, not even Holly could persuade Woundwort. I wish I could think of something."Hazel said and tried to keep himself calm. Before a shouting match could start Primrose stepped in.

"We're tired. Maybe a little sleep will give us a fresh eye."Primrose suggested.

"We only have till the moon is round, Primrose. We need a plan now."Bigwig stated and looked up at the nearly full moon with new disdain, hating what it would mean if they couldn't save Fiver.

Just then the rabbits all heard a squeaking sound and looked into the sky to see a bat swooping down on them and they ducked before it could get them. The bat then flew up to a branch of their tree and sunk it's claws into the bark as it hung upside down. Once it made itself comfortable the bat turned to look at the rabbits.

"I am called Darkling. Hana tells me that Fiver has been taken away. I've come to help."Darkling stated.

"That's...good of you Darkling."Hazel said with an awkward smile.

"Eh, not to be impolite chum but just how's one bat supposed to do us any good?"Bigwig asked with disbelief and Darkling chuckled.

"Oh, not just one of me."Darkling stated and at the sound of many flapping wings and squeaking the rabbits ducked and Primrose peeked one eye open to look up at the sky and gasped at what she saw.

"Look!"Primrose exclaimed and the bucks looked up to see a mass swarm of bats flying overhead.

The next morning all of the other animals Hana informed about Fiver's capture came to Watership Down in a hurry to lend a hand.

"We're glad you want to help Fiver. Just let us get organized and we'll sort things out."Blackberry said to all the gathering creatures as Hawkbit helped to try and keep them in a straight line. Meanwhile in the warren Dandelion was trying to organize the other animals that came to help.

"Uh, would all the water moles gather in that corner? Uh, excuse me, water moles? You know who you are."Dandelion said to the crowd.

"How did you find them all, Hana?"Primrose asked in amazement.

"It wasn't just me. It was Pipkin's idea."Hana said and gestured to the smiling young buck.

"I told a few of my friends, they told the others and soon everyone wanted to help."Pipkin explained.

"A real popular lad, you are Pipkin. Thanks for putting it to such great use."Bigwig said with a smile.

"Little bunny likes everybody, friend to everybody."Kahaar said with a smile.

"This is just what we needed. Let's get on with it then. You know the plan, I'll go ahead and contact Campion and Moss."Hazel said.

"Remember, one stone inside the message tree means 'Meet me right away' and two means 'Wait till after dark'."Bigwig explained.

"Got it. Good luck."Hazel said to Bigwig and left the chamber.

"Ugh, trust him to take all the dangerous jobs and leave me to organize this rabble."Bigwig grumbled and stood up on his hind legs before taking a big breath before speaking.

"Quiet!"The lion head shouted which silenced everyone right away.

"Special digging teams over here. That's moles, voles, water moles and musk rats. Move!"Bigwig ordered and everyone quickly got in line.

Meanwhile at the same time back in Efrafa, Fiver figured that while he was here he would at least work to help the sick of warren since they all got that way because they had to search for him. He gathered branches of leaves from the bushes nearby with the help of Campion, Vervain and Moss then brought them to those who didn't have enough to eat or ate nothing at all. The rabbits were all truly grateful to Fiver and Woundwort was very impressed by his Queen's way at command. His kindness seemed to get them all going faster than threats. It was actually nice to see, and Fiver fit quite well standing at the throne perch.

"Everyone has taken the herbs as you ordered, Your Grace. And while some have gotten over their illness others a still a bit sick."Campion explained.

"I see. Well have them take half of each herb and chew them down to a mush like before then wash them out. That should do it to break their fevers for good and everyone can get back to their duties. But don't let them over do anything."Fiver said.

"Yes, Your Grace." Campion replied with a respective bow before hopping off to do as commanded.

"It seems you have a flare for Command, Fiver." Woundwort spoke up as he hopped up to Fiver's side and sat down.

"Not really, I'm just telling them what to do to help make the sick better. Like I said before, it's all from what I've learned from my friends." Fiver replied.

"I still see it as a rabbit taking command but…you do it differently from how I command. You show them kindness and compassion, making them work harder and faster without even having to tell them a single threat to insure the job is done. I say they'd proffered your word over mine." Woundwort stated.

"That's because when you show kindness and respect to others you can maintain your people's loyalty. Yes discipline is needed now and then, when needed but if used constantly their loyalty will fade away into nothing but fear which will be the only thing keeping them by your side. Yes, your subjects follow you but they only do it out of fear and that's not the same as loyalty to your Chief. " Fiver explained.

Woundwort was dumbfounded by what all Fiver's said to him and he looked away, deep in thought about all he does to maintain order in his warren.

"Fear can mold a rabbit to become strong enough to do anything they dream of." The dark rabbit stated.

"What do you mean Woundwort?" Fiver questioned.

Woundwort sighed as he let himself fall back into old memories of his youth, not long after he had lost everything.

"After I lost my mother to a weasel I was captured and put in a cage by man. He was cruel to me by leaving me all alone, trapped and at the mercy of a cat that constantly tried to kill me. The only time I was ever safe from its claws was when the man would come back to feed me. I lived that fearful life for months until I could not stand it any longer. I escaped and my fear of man made me strong enough to become who I am today."

Fiver let his ears droop in pity to the larger rabbit, a poor soul who had lost so much but the world continued to be so cruel to him and forced him into be what he is now.

"But the rabbit you are now, everyone is afraid of. Is that what you really want, to be feared and never loved?" Fiver questioned.

Before Woundwort could answer Vervain spoke up and hopped over to the throne perch and glared at Fiver

"You should show the General the proper respect, Buck-Doe, or...!"But Vervain was cut off by Woundwort.

"Or nothing, Vervain! You shall hold your tongue unless spoken to by your Queen or myself. Now get out."Woundwort ordered and Vervain was shocked that the General let Fiver speak so freely.

"But sir, I was merely standing up for your higher status..."Vervain stated to say but was cut off by Woundwort again.

"Out! Or the Black Rabbit will be the least of your worries!"Woundwort shouted and Vervain quickly left without another word. Once he was gone the large rabbit turned to Fiver. "As for your question, Fiver, I can honestly say that for once I'm not entirely sure. Since having found out that you're a Buck-Doe my mind has often wandered off to the same thought of having a family of my own. And if I do I must learn to be gentle and loving with my kittens. But I'm not entirely sure where to begin."Woundwort explained honestly. Fiver then smiled and laid a comforting paw on Woundwort's arm.

"Don't worry, you can always start now with your subjects rather than learn later. And I think that if given the chance you'd be a wonderful father."Fiver said kindly. Woundwort looked at the little paw on his arm before looking back to Fiver and smiling.

"Yes, I suppose your right. Thank you, Fiver. I needed to hear that."Woundwort said. Just the Campion came into the chamber.

"Your Grace, the remaining ill have taken the herbs and are now resting. General, I seek permission to patrol the surrounding areas with Moss. Since not a lot of our soldiers are well we need the ones that are here to guard Efrafa."Campion explained.

"Is that alright with you, little one?"Woundwort asked Fiver. The Seer looked down at Campion and gave a nod.

"Yes, you have my permission. Carry on, Captain Campion and Captain Moss."Fiver said and after nodding to their General and Queen the two bucks left to patrol.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without Moss to guard you, Fiver?"Woundwort asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm a little tired from chewing down those branches and bringing them in so I think I'll rest a bit."Fiver said.

"Very well. I'll have two Owsler guard your chambers. Then perhaps after you've rested you'd care to watch me practice in my daily exercises."The large rabbit suggested.

"I'd enjoy that, Woundwort. I'll see you then."Fiver said with a smile and hopped off. The more he got to know the large rabbit the less awful he seemed, but even still he kept his guard up.

Meanwhile Moss and Campion had walked beyond the stone bridge and looked around to make sure that no one saw them before going on ahead. But they didn't notice Vervain had actually gone outside on a stroll himself when he saw the two sneaking about. Curious he kept quiet and followed them out to the stone bridge.

"I wonder what they could be doing stalking about like that."Vervain said to himself and followed after the two rabbits. Up ahead, Moss placed one stone in the message tree and hopped along with Campion behind. Not long after Vervain came by himself and sniffed around for the scent of the rabbits. "Hmm, there's something strange going on here. I can smell it. And I intend to find out."The black buck said to himself and followed the trail.

At the willow next to the stream Hazel slipped out off the hidden cavern and looked around through the leaves of the tree before continuing his way to the message tree. He soon stopped and looked around to be sure he was alone and not being watched before he hopped over to a tree that was hollow around it's root base. He glanced in and found the one bobstone.

"They want to meet right away." Hazel said to himself, knowing Campion and Moss wanted to speak about Fiver.

The Chief rabbit checked his surroundings again before he quickly made his way to the meeting place in the woods. Once he reached the clearing he looked around for the two rabbits but didn't see them.

"Campion…Moss." He whispered.

After a couple seconds there was a slight rustle in the bushes from across the clearing and Campion and Moss hopped out.

"Hello Hazel." Campion greeted, smiling at his friend as he and his companion hopped over to Hazel.

"Thank you for coming. You're here about Fiver." Moss said.

Hazel nodded and his protective brother instinct kicked in.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Hazel asked.

Campion and Moss looked at each other, sharing a look before looking back at the fellow rabbit.

"He's fine but if you're thinking on getting him out, forget it. Woundwort keeps him under close watch and spends most of his time with him, constantly making sure he's comfortable and has everything he wants." Campion explained to the worried older brother.

Hazel sighed in relief that his brother was safe and not being harmed before he looked back at the two.

"Don't underestimate us. Bigwig and I are coming close to charging in there to get him back right now but we know that's a fools choice." Hazel growled softly, wanting his dear baby brother back.

Campion and Moss nodded, very much understanding Hazel's desire to free his only brother and bring him back home where he belongs.

"I wish there was more we could do to help." Moss hissed as he looked away in shame, hating it so much at how powerless he was to help save the only other rabbit like him.

Hazel reached up and placed a paw on Moss's shoulder.

"You may not have to, come on and I'll show you." Hazel reassured the upset buck.

Moss pulled himself together ad followed after Hazel as he lead them to a field was had a stone wall cutting through it with a large gap in the middle.

"This is where Woundwort wants to meet for the exchange." Hazel said.

"You're not going ahead with it are you?" Moss questioned in shock.

"Not with the way he expects, no." Hazel replied, reassuring the masked buck's worries who sighed silently to himself in relief.

"See the gap in the stones? Woundwort's got to come through there and then straight to the beach tree." Hazel explained as he looked back out into the field.

"I think I can arrange that." Campion stated.

"And make sure he goes no further then the tree, its vital." Hazel said, making it sound very important and not to forget.

The Efrafa rabbits nodded and they all ducked back down into the bushes and headed back to the meeting place to see each other off.

"Anything else?" Campion asked.

"Just tell Fiver to be ready to run and that he will be back with Bigwig very soon." Hazel answered.

Campion nodded but then looked away, deep in thought, like he was fighting something inside. Moss placed a comforting paw on Campion's shoulder to support him, knowing already what Campion was fighting.

"You said you'd help us Campion, what's wrong?" Hazel asked with concern for the Captain of Owsler.

"You know, I saw my reflection in a pond today. It wasn't me anymore, I was looking at a traitor." Campion answered.

"You and Moss have chosen a dangerous trail Campion. You have to trail it alone, it's hard." Hazel replied but Moss shock his head.

"No, we're not traitors. What we're doing is for the good of both our warrens. And…you nor I are alone while we travel this path, together. " Moss pointed out, smiling back at Campion to show he'll never be alone.

Campion smiled back at his fellow Owsler but then the moment was ruined by a familiar shout.

"Campion! Moss! I know you're there! Show yourselves!"Called out the voice Vervain as the bushes up ahead rustled.

"Quickly, duck into those bushes. We'll take care of Vervain."Moss whispered to Hazel.

"Right. Don't forget to tell Fiver the message."Hazel said and ducked into the grass just in time before Vervain showed up to see Moss looking around in one spot while Campion was sniffing the ground.

"I thought I heard you both talking to someone."Vervain said.

"Well there are two of us, Vervain. Moss and I do have conversations now and then."Campion replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here then?"Vervain asked suspiciously as he looked around, unknowingly looking at the set of bushes Hazel was hiding in.

"We found some tracks that appeared to belong to Hazel but they're half a moon old based off the smell."Moss said.

"At any rate, let's get back to Efrafa. Woundwort will expect Moss to be back and guard Queen Fiver."Campion said and hopped along with the mask-eyed rabbit.

"Come on, Vervain!"Moss called out. Vervain looked around for a while more before following the other Efrafains. Once he was sure they were gone Hazel headed back to Watership Down.

Meanwhile Fiver was watching from the sidelines as Woundwort battled with three of his Owsler. The large buck shoved one Owsler off of him and soon two more Owsler jumped onto him in a pile. Fiver gasped in shock at this but then Woundwort shoved off the two other Owsler with great strength. The Owsler all groaned in pain as they helped each other get up.

"Better luck next time, my Owsler. Dismissed." Woundwort said and the three rabbits hopped away while Woundwort went over to his future wife. "And that was my daily exercise, such as it is. What do you think, little one?"Woundwort asked.

"You're a very good fighter. That was quite impressive."Fiver said with a smile.

"I doubt your brother Hazel could fight three opponents at once and win could he?"Woundwort asked.

"Not really, but then again he wouldn't have to. Hazel thinks his way out of trouble."Fiver explained.

"Good for him. I suppose you do the same when you're in a tough bind then?"Woundwort asked.

"Yes but I also know a few Owsler techniques of my own that I've been taught by a friend of mine."Fiver said with a particular fondness, thinking of Bigwig.

"Really? That is very good. A strong queen is just what Efrafa needs. Let us take a view of our warren from the tree."Woundwort said and hopped up to the tree with Fiver close behind.

Back at Efrafa Woundwort and Fiver were sitting on the tree looking out over the horizon when Woundwort spoke to the runt.

"I built this place, Fiver. When I came, Efrafa was only a few weak, frightened rabbits. The eilil were everywhere, attacking and killing."Woundwort explained.

"Oh dear, that sounds dreadful."Fiver said with a sad expression and Woundwort gave a sad nod.

"It was, but I changed that. I gave them discipline, order and safety. However even with all my power I could not give them the kindness and compassion that you so easily give, Fiver."Woudwort said.

"You don't need power to give kindness and compassion, Woundwort. You just do it because it's a good thing to do."Fiver explained gently and the large buck nodded.

"Yes, I suppose your right. I'd like to learn of such ways from you, Fiver, as I find you to be the true essence of all things good. All you have to do is stay here with me as my wife."Woundwort said and stared at Fiver with his good eye, as if looking deep into his soul. Fiver gasped softly and blushed then looked away.

"I'm sorry Woundwort, but I can't stay. I would love to see Efrafa change for the better but my place isn't here. And as for being your wife I'm sorry to say that I can't do that either."Fiver slowly explained, truly sad that he had to say this to the Chief Rabbit.

"Why? Does another buck have your heart?"Woundwort asked in a slightly sad tone. While Fiver wasn't ashamed that Bigwig had his love it was hard to admit it to Woundwort because it would break his heart but he had to tell the truth.

"Yes. The same buck who taught me Owsler moves. He's very special to me. I'm truly sorry though, Woundwort. I wish I could make you happy as well."Fiver said apologetically. Woundwort sighed but nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. I might have guessed you caught the eye of another buck. I wished this wasn't so however, for now it means I'll have to resort to something I hoped not to do."Woundwort stated. Fiver was about to ask him what he meant when Moss, Campion and Vervain showed up.

"Perimeter secure, General."Campion said.

"I suggest we prepare for the surrender of the enemy, sir."Vervain said with a smirk and Fiver gasped in shock.

"What does he mean surrender of the enemy?"Fiver asked, ears raised high in alert.

"It is something I hoped we wouldn't have to do but I must, Fiver. Your brother Hazel is going to surrender his warren to me in exchange for your freedom. Then I'll deal with this buck who you hold so dear."Woundwort stated, though it was hard to do when he saw Fiver's eyes shed great tears as he spoke and the General suddenly felt an awful sense of guilt.

"You can't! I won't let you!"Fiver shouted through a sob and leaped off the tree and ran.

Vervain smirked at the retreating Buck-Doe and pounced at Fiver only for him to move to the side and Vervain slammed face first into the hard roots of the tree making Woundwort shake his head at the cowardly Owsler and he looked back at Fiver. The runt ran in direction but quickly backed away when Moss tried to grab him and ran off again. It seemed like Fiver was in the clear into he bumped into a hard stomach and Campion's arms wrapped around him and held the struggling, crying runt.

"It's alright, Your Grace. It's alright."Campion said softly in an attempt to sooth Fiver but he still struggled.

"You can end the war between our warrens, Fiver. You can save the lives of your friends and brother."Woundwort said as he hopped off the tree branch and loomed over Fiver with a growl making the Buck-Doe gasp as he looked at him fearfully. "All you have to do is stay here as Queen of Efrafa, my wife and mother to my kittens."Woundwort said gently as he wiped away Fiver's tears and the runt's ears drooped sadly. How he wished that he didn't need to make such a decision but he had to.

"I can't Woundwort. I'm sorry but my heart already belongs to someone else. But you can end this war too. You don't have to keep fighting like this. You can start showing kindness and compassion now and end it all."Fiver said between sobs and looked up at Woundwort pleading. Campion and Moss felt their hearts break at this and Woundwort felt the worst but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Fiver, but it has to be this way if nothing else. Captain Campion and Captain Moss, escort your Queen to his quarters."Woundwort ordered and the two bowed then gently nudged Fiver down to the burrows. Once they were out of earshot Moss whispered to Fiver.

"We're on your side, Fiver. Hazel says get ready to run and that you'll be with Bigwig soon."Moss whispered to the Seer.

"I know it's hard now, Fiver, but it'll change soon."Campion assured and after sniffling a bit and wiping his eyes Fiver looked at the two with a smile.

"Thank you both."Fiver said and hopped into the burrows with Campion and Moss close behind.

"If Hazel doesn't surrender his warren and given the fact that our Queen seems to be in love with another buck I'd like the honor of taking Fiver as my personal slave, sir."Vervain said with a hopeful grin. Woundwort was silent for a while before shaking his head.

"That would be like making a slave out of a part of myself."Woundwort said almost absentmindedly.

"Sir?"Vervain asked curiously. Woundwort then turned to the black buck with a stern look before speaking again.

"Fiver will not be made as a slave to anyone. I'll make him forget all about that other buck if it comes to it."Woundwort stated and went down towards the burrows. Vervain looked at him oddly before following close behind.

Meanwhile back with Hazel he just made it back to the willow tree hiding the entrance to the cavern and checked out through the branches to be sure that no one was around watching when Bigwig came out along with Silverweed.

"Ah, Hazel. Did you get in touch with Campion and Moss then?"Bigwig asked.

"Yes, we're all set. But what are you doing here Silverweed?"Hazel asked the other Seer.

"I wanted to help. I won't stand idle by and let a fellow Buck-Doe get hurt."Silverweed stated.

"Are you sure, Silverweed? It could be very dangerous if Woundwort finds out about another Buck-Doe."Hazel warned.

"I don't care. Saving Fiver is more important than anything else. Please let me help, Hazel."Silverweed pleaded. After a while Hazel sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Very well then, Silverweed. But please be careful. How did you make out with our special helpers, Bigwig?"Hazel asked to the lion head.

"When I shout loud enough I can organize raindrops."Bigwig said with a grin and Silverweed moved out of the way so the lion head could turn back into the cavern to call out the first team. "Diggers! Move out! On the double!"Bigwig ordered and the rodents came out.

"We've got enough diggers to burrow to the heart of the world."Silverweed said with a smile and Hazel smiled as well before looking out through the leaves to check for any signs of enemies and when he found none gave the word.

"Right, let's go!"Hazel ordered and after checking to make sure the water was shallow enough for the digging team to swim in went ahead with Silverweed and Bigwig close behind followed by the diggers. "Tonight's the full moon. We only have one chance to get Fiver away."Hazel said in a somber tone.

"That's all we need. And by Frith's shining light I'll take on Woundwort myself to get him back."Bigwig stated with a determined expression.

"Hopefully if the plan remains flawless you may not have to Bigwig." Hazel added as they reached the meeting place where the exchange was meant and turned to face the digging grew.

"Right, moles, muskrats, and mice will get to work here. Your jobs are to big shallow tunnels that will give out from under the enemy and make them fall into them. Once we're done there we'll get to work on the tree. Bigwig you'll stay here and keep watch over them while I go to the stream nearby with the voles and water moles to get to work there and keep a look out for patrols." Hazel ordered.

Bigwig nodded and looked down at his team of diggers.

"Right, everyone get to work. We have to work fast to get it all done before night fall. Make as many tunnels as you can around the path to the tree but none in the path." Bigwig commanded.

All the rodents and critters chirped and squeaked in understanding to their orders before they all spread out over the field and got to work. Hazel stayed to watch them to be sure everything was in order before he headed to the stream, followed close behind by his own team of diggers. Once there Hazel checked around for any enemy rabbits before he hopped down from the embankment to stand on the river bank and looked down at all the rodents with him.

"Alright, we need you all to dig tunnels under the field and under the shallow tunnels the other team is working on. The combined unstable tunnels will force the enemy to fall into hidden traps. That will give us time to get Fiver. Understand?" Hazel explained.

The voles and water moles nodded and all got to work, first making a single tunnel for them all to use to keep it safe for them and got to work on digging their ways under the field. While they worked, Hazel kept watch for any signs of Efrafa.

Now into the late evening the diggers were still hard at work when Hazel spotted something coming from across the stream and soon realized it was a patrol. Not wanting the plan to be jeopardized, he quickly informed his diggers to hide and stay quiet before going to the field.

"Enemy patrol." Hazel shouted before he hopped back to the stream to hide.

Bigwig quickly and quietly hopped over to a bramble patch and ducked down in it while his digging crew ducked and covered in their tunnels and the tall grass. The Efrafa patrol came into the field but never saw them as they continued on their way, not once stopping to check the area.

Bigwig waited a couple seconds to be sure they were gone before he stood up out of the bush and gave the all clear. The danger now gone, everyone got straight back to work, determined to finish and have everything ready before sun down.

The day pressed on into night fall and the full moon hung over head. Hazel ordered the moles to start digging around the roots of the tree but when the tree felt close to falling to stop until it was time. In Efrafa all the Owsler were standing at the entrance to the warren, waiting for their chief to come lead them. Fiver was lead out first, guarded by Campion and Moss and soon followed by the General who looked sadly down at Fiver who now refused to look or speak to him.

Woundwort looked up at the round moon as it shined brightly in the night time sky, chasing away the darkness enough for them to see and be able to make it to the meeting place. He then glanced over at Fiver and saw him looking miserable as he hung his head, let his ears drop, and let fat tears fall down his face. It broke the dark rabbits heart to see the Buck-Doe so unhappy. He started to rethink over what he should do to make his Queen happy again but shook it off. Hazel and his warren defy him and made a fool out of him in front of his entire warren, they must pay.

"Move out, tight formation." General Woundwort ordered as he hopped ahead to lead his warriors, every rabbit following close behind and doing as commanded.

In the field Hazel, Bigwig, and Silverweed sat in wait for the General to arrive. The two bucks glanced at each other for support before they heard something at the stone wall and saw a large guard of Owsler coming through the gap. They surveyed the area before standing to attention for their Chief. Woundwort climbed through the gap, followed by Fiver, Moss, and Campion.

"Ha, not taking any chances are they." Bigwig growled as he watched the Efrafa rabbits hop closer to them, but he kept a close eye on Fiver as he was lead up from behind.

"That usually what we do, I mean not take chances." Silverweed spoke up.

Hazel watched very closely where the General was going and gasped when he realized he was straying from the path.

"He's off the path, if he steps in a trap too early it will be all over."

But before any of the Down rabbits could go stop him Campion ran up beside the larger rabbit.

"General, over here." Campion shouted, leading his chief back to the path and giving Hazel and his friends a sigh of relief.

"Hold." General Woundwort commanded, holding up his paw to stop his Owsler to stop.

He looked back into the group of rabbits what sat behind him and found Fiver. He gestured Moss to bring him forward who had to pick Fiver up by the scruff of his neck since the smaller rabbit refused to move. Once now beside his General, the Captain of Owsler set Fiver down and stood to attention. Woundwort glanced down at Fiver before he looked back at Hazel and looked the two rabbits over that he and with him and growled.

"What is the meaning of this Hazel, I said for you to come alone."

"That's where you made your mistake, Woundwort. You only expect your enemies to merely give up but never expect them to have friends by their side willing to help."Hazel stated.

At the sound of squeaking and chirping Hazel looked up to the sky with a smile and watched as the bats, birds and Kahaar flew by then came down on the enemy rabbits. Woundwort gasped in shock and soon the flying creatures started pecking, biting and pulling at the Efrafains but made sure not to hurt Fiver. The Down rabbits then ran further ahead of the beach tree while some of the birds nudged Fiver into a direction out of the swarm and the runt hopped out safely.

"Fiver now! Run!"Bigwig called out and opened his arms in waiting for his chosen. Fiver smiled at Bigwig and ran to him as fast as he could. Woundwort tried to grab the Buck-Doe but a bat bit his paw and stopped him.

"Hold your formations!"Woundwort ordered his Owsler as he tried to swipe at a bird only to miss then turned to glare at the Outsiders who had taken his Queen. "Attack!"Woundwort ordered.

The Owsler ran ahead but suddenly they fell down into shallow holes. Campion stopped when he saw Vervain fall into one of the holes then looked towards Hazel and the others to make sure that Fiver was alright. Once he saw him back with his friends Campion acted as if he fell down and dropped on Vervain particularly hard. Woundwort looked around in shock as he saw his Owsler fall into hole after hole then looked at the Outsiders, glaring hard at the lion head rabbit who stood protectively in front of Fiver and said lion head glared back. Woundwort charged at the rabbits with a growl and at seeing the approaching buck the water moles quickly dug the rest of the way under the roots until the tree began to tip over towards Woundwort. The General gasped in shock and tried to run away but it was too late as the tree came down hard on him, making Woundwort scream in pain. Hazel and the others watched as this happened and the rabbits all hopped over to the fallen Chief Rabbit and Bigwig stood over him while glaring hatefully at Woundwort.

"The war's over, General, and you lose."Bigwig said and raised his claws to kill the dark rabbit but then Silverweed came and stood in front of him.

"Don't, Bigwig!"Silverweed exclaimed, shocking the Down rabbits and Woundwort who looked at the back of the silver furred rabbit that protected him with interest.

"Get out of the way, Silverweed."Bigwig ordered but Silverweed shook his head. Hazel looked passed the tree branches and saw the Efrafain Owsler slowly climb up from the holes.

"It's too late! Run!"Hazel ordered and the rabbits all ran far ahead but then Silverweed turned to look at Woundwort. The expression didn't have fear or disgust but instead it had sympathy. Woundwort stared at the young buck intently as well and watched him closely as he ran away.

"Silverweed..."Woundwort said the name softly to himself and he suddenly found himself wanting to know more about this mysterious buck.

The Down rabbits soon got far away from the Efrafains and Hazel took the moment to hug his brother, very happy to finally have him back. Kahaar then came down to join the rabbits and waved at his fellow flyers.

"Good-bye, flying brothers! I thank you!"Kahaar called out from bellow. Bigwig then hopped over to Silverweed and looked at him with a slight glare.

"I had Woundwort dead to rights. Why'd you stop me, Silverweed?"Bigwig asked.

"Woundwort would have killed us if given half the chance."Hazel added, hopping over to Bigwig's side.

"I know, but we're not like him are we?"Silverweed asked.

"Silverweed is right. We're not like Woundwort. And as I held captive in Efrafa, I began to see a different side of him. Woundwort isn't as heartless as I thought him to be."Fiver explained.

"What do you mean, Fiver?"Hazel asked.

"I mean that there's a chance that maybe, just maybe, Woundwort may have a little good inside him."Fiver said. Hazel considered this and gave a thought hum.

"You may be onto something there, Fiver."Hazel said.

"Well whatever that old beast has in him doesn't matter to me. All that matters now is that you're okay and with us again, Fiver."Bigwig said and nuzzled the one he loved so much. Fiver smiled back and nuzzled Bigwig also.

"And I'm glad to be here also, Bigwig. Especially with you."Fiver said. After a moment of cuddling the rabbits headed back home along with Kahaar and the moon didn't seem as ominous as it did before.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	14. Private Time

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

It was a very warm, sunny and pleasant day at Watership Down and everyone was enjoying it to the fullest. Hazel had gone off with Primrose and Strawberry to gather flyra at the greenhouse and visit Pamela while Holly and Blackavar left to help Kahaar gather hay for the nests of his flying friends. Fiver and Silverweed meanwhile were sitting near the edge of the hill together and looked at the lovely view.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Silverweed? It seems like nothing could go wrong today."Fiver said.

"Yes, Fiver. It's days like this that make you feel like only the better can happen. I wonder what this particular day has in store for us."Silverweed said. Just then Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin hopped over.

"Hello, Silverweed and Fiver. How are our favorite Buck-Doe friends doing on this glorious day?"Dandelion said with a smile that seemed slight over exaggerated. Fiver and Silverweed looked at each other with confused expressions then looked at the tallest rabbit.

"We're doing fine, thank you Dandelion. But we're the only Buck-Doe friends that you have."Fiver pointed out. The tallest buck seemed to realize this and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, right. Well anyway you're still our friends. And friends do things for friends when they need them, right?"Dandelion asked.

"Yes, that's right."Silverweed confirmed.

"Well Pipkin, Hawkbit and myself were wondering if you're not too busy that you could..."Dandelion trailed off but was cut off by Hawkbit.

"Oh quit with your beating around the bush, Dandelion, and let's just say it! Silverweed, Fiver, we need you to dig us three burrows and quickly."Hawkbit stated.

"What? But why?"Fiver asked.

"Because Blackberry and Clover are giving us lessons on how to dig and bucks don't dig the way does can."Pipkin explained.

"Yeah, so since you're the only other bucks that know how to dig we were wondering if you could do that for us."Dandelion said.

"But what about Lodge? He's a buck that knows how to dig."Fiver suggested.

"We tried, but he's so head over tail about Blackberry after she helped him when he was sick that he does everything she says. He's betrayed his own gender and is working with the enemy."Hawkbit said in a dramatic, grumpy tone making the Buck-Does chuckle.

"Oh come now, fellas, it's not that bad."Silverweed said.

"Easy for you to say. You're both half does. You're made to dig."Dandelion said.

Fiver and Silverweed looked at each other again before looking back at the three lazy bucks.

"Alright Dandelion, we'll help…" Fiver started to say and the three Owsler bucks started to shout and cheer.

"Yes no digging for us!" Dandelion shouted.

"No digging!" Pipkin cheered as he bounced around.

"But you still have to help. We won't do all the work." Fiver shouted over their excitement.

Instantly all three buck stopped in their celebrating and looked at Fiver and Silverweed in shock and in outrage.

"What, but you said…" Hawkbit tried to point out but Silverweed then stepped in.

"We agreed to 'help you' dig the burrows. We never said we do it for you. If we do that then it will become unfair to the others who have already worked and dug to make the warren. Hazel says that everyone has to pitch in and help, no exceptions." Silverweed said.

Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Pipkin couldn't believe what had just happened, two Buck-Does easily turning their plan around on them. They could choose to agree on the deal or go and try to convince someone else to do the digging for them.

"But but…" Dandelion stuttered before Blackberry hopped up behind them.

"You three aren't trying to get out of digging are you?" She asked sternly, not liking to find rabbits trying to get others to do their work for them so they could go on their merry way.

The three bucks lowered their ears and shook their heads, not wanting her to give them more work or tell Hazel. She stared them down before smiling.

"Good, now then let's begin the first lesson on first starting to dig a hole into the ground and work from there." The blue fur doe said as she hopped over to a spot under the tree near their entrance to the burrows and got to work.

"Did you gather them up, Blackberry?"Clover asked as she came out of the burrow along with Lodge

"Yep. Almost tried to get away but I got them. Now then, the first step to learn before digging any kind of hole is to find a strong, thick spot. Lodge, would you be so kind as to show our fellow rabbits how to do that?"Blackberry asked the gray buck kindly who smiled widely and nodded.

"Certainly Blackberry. Alright bucks, the way to find a strong spot to dig is by pressing your paw gently into certain parts of the ground. If it gives way quickly then it's too soft, but if it doesn't give at all then it's just right."Lodge explained as he pressed his paws into different parts of the ground until he found a perfect digging point. "Here's a good spot to dig, Blackberry."Lodge said and pointed at a spot in the ground.

"Thank you Lodge. I'll start by showing you three an example of what to do before you try it. Clover, make sure they don't scamper off."Blackberry said and started digging.

"Right, Blackberry."Clover said and gave a salute. The three bucks grumbled at this and from afar the Buck-Does chuckled at the scene.

"They're quite a reluctant set, aren't they?"Silverweed asked.

"Yes. It's funny how they're all set and ready for an adventure yet when it comes to labor they're being put to slavery."Fiver said and the two looked back to see Blackberry showing the bucks how to properly dig a hole.

"Now the trick is to get a rhythm going. Front legs push back, back legs kick."Blackberry explained from inside the burrow.

"Ugh, sounds complicated."Hawkbit grumbled.

"So who wants first go?"Blackberry asked as she came out of the hole to look at the other rabbits.

"He does!"The three Owslers said at once and pointed to one another but Dandelion and Pipkin were pointing at Hawkbit which caused him to be elected.

"Hawkbit it is."Blackberry said with a smile and the gray buck frowned but none the less hopped over to start the lesson. "Remember, front legs push back..."The doe started to say but Hawkbit interrupted her.

"I think I got it."Hawkbit sad grumpily and started digging. But he was having troubles with it from getting the dirt out completely to dragging out a particularly heavy rock. At some point during his digging the Owsler buck shouted in pain.

"Ow! I think I...broke a nail."Hawkbit grumbled painfully. Just then Bigwig came up towards Silverweed and Fiver.

"Hello, lads. Just came back from my patrol. What all this then?" Bigwigs asked as he looked to the digging site the other rabbits were making.

"Blackberry and Clove trying to teach them how to dig so they can get to work on making some new burrows." Fiver answered, chuckling as he watched Hawkbit struggle to wiggle himself free of the hole.

"Thank you Hawkbit, that was very good."Blackberry congratulated the grumpy buck as brushed himself off and hopped over to the group.

The two other bucks chuckled at Hawkbit as he rejoined them. He glared at the two which made them go quiet and look away.

"Alright you two enough goofing around, who's next?" Blackberry said in frustration, already had expected the bucks to not see digging as an important thing in life.

Hawkbit glanced over to see who might be picked when he got an idea when he spotted Dandelion's twitching tail. He smirked evilly as Dandelion quickly pointed down at Pipkin and the young buck was about to protest when Dandelion suddenly stiffened and cried out in pain, jumping forward and holding his tail. The instant he stepped forward Blackberry chose.

"Thank you Dandelion for volunteering." She said happily.

The startled buck was stunned when he realized he was chosen to dig next and looked back at Pipkin and Hawkbit and found the grey buck smirked innocently back at him, a bit of Dandelion's tail fur hanging from his mouth. The tall buck glared back when he realized Hawkbit had bit him to make him jump.

"Hey, that's not fair." He shouted.

Hawkbit shrugged and looked innocent while Dandelion continued to glare back at him, silently promising to get him back for it before he hopped over to Blackberry to start digging.

Back at where Fiver and Silverweed were sitting the two Buck-Does were laughing at the scene that had just happened in front of them. Bigwig too found it funny but being a Captain of Owsler, he didn't show it.

"Something tells me that lot will take me with my Owsler training over Blackberry's digging lessons any day."Bigwig said with a slight grin.

"I do believe so, Bigwig. And considering what hard work digging is those three will need a lot to eat in order to get their energy back."Silverweed said and it was then Bigwig remembered something.

"That reminds me, Fiver, I wanted to take you some place special for us to have our own private silfay."Bigwig said to the littlest Buck-Doe who smiled widely.

"Really? Where are we going?"Fiver asked.

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it. We'll spend the day there and come back before night fall. What do you say?"Bigwig asked.

"I say let's go right now."Fiver said and made a large hop then eagerly wagged his tail.

"Okay lad, don't get too excited now. You'll need that for when we get there. You may have to help Blackberry keep Dandelion and the others in line, Silverweed. If I know them they'll try to plot an escape."Bigwig said and Silverweed gave a salute.

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best."Silverweed said and hopped over to help with the digging lesson.

"Ready to go now?"Bigwig asked Fiver.

"Oh yes. Let's go."Fiver said and the two ran off to their special destination.

Bigwig led Fiver to the stream that was part of their territory and followed it upstream, up near the mountain. As they hopped through the woods that surrounded the stream Fiver was in awe of all the new sights and new creatures that loved in these parts. But as beautiful the woods were, they didn't stop there. Curious Fiver ran up to hop alongside Bigwig.

"Bigwig, how much further?" The Seer asked.

The Lion head smiled down at Fiver to reassure him.

"Not much farther, it's in fact just passed the tree line." Bigwig answered.

Fiver nodded and watched as they got closer to the edge of the woods when he started to hear a loud thunderous roar that wouldn't fade away. Confused by the new and very strange noise, Fiver stopped and sniffed the air. He smelled water, lots of it and sweet smells like honey and flowers, and wet rocks. Bigwig stopped when he noticed Fiver was behind him and went back.

"What's the matter Fiver?" He asked, worried his was getting one of his visions.

"What's that sound Bigwig, it's so loud?" Fiver asked as he pulled his ears back to try and block the loud thunder as he looked scared up at Bigwig.

Bigwig smiled comfortingly down at Fiver and wrapped his front paws around the smaller buck and pulled him closer. He leaned down and nuzzled Fiver's quivering ears.

"It's alright lad. I know the sound is very loud and it probably frightens you but trust me it's nothing that will hurt you. In fact once you see what is making it you'll forget all about it." Bigwig reassured his chosen.

Fiver curled up a little further into Bigwig's warm body, burying his face in his thick mane.

"Do…do you promise?" He squeaked into Bigwig's fur which was muffled a bit. The lion buck gently pulled Fiver out of hiding to look at him, brown to meet light brown.

"I promise Fiver. I promise to never let anything hurt you." Bigwig promised which helped calm Fiver's fears a bit. Fiver smiled and leaned up to licked Bigwig on the cheek. The larger buck smiled and returned the affectionate lick which made Fiver giggle and blush. Bigwig then gently nudged Fiver.

"Alright lad, let's go see my big special surprise." He said and hopped over to the tree line that was still blocking what the surprise was.

The lion head pulled back a part of a bush, wanting Fiver to go first. Fiver giggled softly at how such a gentlerabbit Bigwig was and hopped up to the take the offer. Slowly he slipped in through the bush, crawling through to the other side and gasped at what he found.

Another Frith made beauty that was hidden from the world. A huge waterfall falling over a top stone ledge that fell into a large pond below that fed the stream they drink from. The grass around the water was the greenest he had ever seen, shimmering and gleaming from the mist that came from the waterfall. And gardens of wild and colorful flowers that danced and swayed in the gentle breeze that calmly blew through this wonderful paradise.

"Oh Bigwig, this is all so beautiful!"Fiver exclaimed excitedly as he hopped closer to the water fall to look at it.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it one day while doing my patrols and I thought it would be a great place for us to spend some time alone together."Bigwig said with a smile. The runt smiled widely at this and snuggled closer to his suitor.

"This is wonderful Bigwig. But where will we rest? We can't stay out in the open in case of any Efrafains or eilil."Fiver said.

"There's a cave big enough for the both of us to fit it right behind the waterfall. I had Hana help me set up a bed for us so it's nice and cozy and the water will hide our scent."Bigwig explained.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm glad I came with you Bigwig. I hope that the others will be alright without us though."The runt said.

"Don't worry, Fiver. Hazel and the others shouldn't be long so they'll be alright. Today is just about us."Bigwig said and nuzzled Fiver's cheek who nuzzled back.

Soon the two started to play around and enjoy themselves like any pair of rabbits in love would. Bigwig would tackle Fiver playfully who nibbled Bigwig's ears. They also enjoyed the delicious berries and leaves around them for a little lunch. It soon started to rain however so the rabbits went into the cave behind the water fall and cuddled up together in their bed.

"I don't know why, but the rain provides a special setting to this place."Fiver said.

"I think I know what it is."Said the lion head rabbit.

"Really? What?"Fiver asked. At this Bigwig rubbed his nose against Fiver's making him blush before shyly rubbing back. Then Bigwig pulled away and looked at his chosen.

"It's a romantic setting."Bigwig said softly and the two touched foreheads. It was then that Fiver thought of something as he looked at the rain.

"I wonder how Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin are doing. Knowing Blackberry and her digging lessons she won't let them go into the warren to get away from the rain."Fiver said as he looked outside through the water.

"Yeah, she'd make those three sit in the burrow they dug. I sure hope for their sakes they dug a good one."Bigwig said.

Little did the Owlser Captain know, however, that his hopes would be wasted. Rather than dig a proper burrow like they should have Dandelion convinced Hawkbit and Pipkin that they had plenty of time to finish digging the burrow. That's when karamu came in and decided to hide Frith away in place of heavy, cold, unforgiving rain. Quickly the bucks hid in their poor excuse of a burrow but no matter how deep they went inside the rain still got them. Blackberry, Clover, Lodge and Silverweed meanwhile were nice and dry in their perfect burrow for four. Hawkbit looked at the rain before looking at Dandelion with a grouchy expression.

"What's the rush, you said. We've all the time in the world, you said."Hawkbit stated to the tallest buck.

"Hawkbit is right, Dandelion. If it wasn't for you convincing us to take a break we'd be dry and warm by now."Pipkin supplied.

"Alright, alright. So we should have been digging, we didn't. Live with it."Dandelion said simply and Blackberry poked out from the burrow she was sharing with her other friends to check on the bucks.

"How are you three gettin' on?"Blackberry asked.

"Well come join us. There's plenty of rain for everyone."Hawkbit said grumpily. At this the blue furred doe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you were the ones insisting that bucks don't dig."Blackberry said between chuckles and suddenly a fall of water landed on Hawkbit's head causing it to splash on Pipkin and Dandelion who both coughed out what went into their mouths.

"I'm going to be honest, we're having a bit of a rethink."Dandelion said as he tried to hold up the roof of the burrow only for some of it to fall on his head.

Back in their cozy and warm cave, Bigwig and Fiver were in fact enjoying all the rain. They knew with all of it they wouldn't be bothered by other rabbits or by elili. Enjoying the peace and quiet they had all to themselves and were using every bit of the privacy. Fiver sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning over to rest his head on Bigwig's shoulder. Bigwig smiled down at his chosen rabbit he loved very much and leaned down and licked his ears before curling his larger body around his smaller, laying his head over Fiver's paws. The Buck-Doe moaned softly and snuggled closer, smiling in content.

"This feels so wonderful." Fiver purred. Bigwig moaned softly and nuzzled his cheek against Fiver's chest.

"It sure does lad, all this to ourselves, no one else around to bother us, just you and me." Bigwig replied.

Fiver sighed as he reopened his eyes and smiled down at his suitor.

"Bigwig?" Fiver said softly.

Bigwig hummed to show he was listening.

"Do you remember that night when you asked me to allow you to court me for the chance to become my mate?" Fiver asked.

Bigwig opened his eye that was facing Fiver and smiled back.

"Yes and you gave me your blessing. Why, what's wrong?" Bigwig questioned as he sat back up to speak better, concern clear in his eyes as he worried he had done something wrong to upset his love. But he soon relaxed some when Fiver chuckled at his worry.

"Nothing's wrong Bigwig, in fact everything perfect, your perfect."

Bigwig's eyes widened in shock and the Owsler actually blushed. He smiled widely at this and looked deeply into Fiver's eyes, his own shining with hope.

"Really?"Bigwig asked. Fiver blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yes. And after all you've done for me you've proven that you're smart, strong and able to care for me and perhaps even any kittens we have."Fiver said with a smile. Bigwig took a moment to let this all sink in before he spoke.

"So then...you accept me as your mate?"The lion head asked. Fiver looked at him sweetly and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I do."Fiver said.

Unable to control himself Bigwig pounced on the littlest Buck-Doe and hugged him while nuzzling his nose. Fiver hugged his beloved back and nuzzled his nose also. Soon things started to become more intimate as Bigwig started to lick Fiver's body and went lower and lower.

Fiver squeaked and jumped away from Bigwig, confusing the larger buck and making him worried he might have gone too fast for the younger rabbit. But Fiver smirked playfully at the Lion head and wiggled his tail and rear at him, teasing him before he hopped passed Bigwig to sit at the cave entrance.

Confused by Fiver's strange behavior and cocked his head to the side before he realized what Fiver was going. Fiver was doing the rabbit mating tradition by the doe making the buck chase her which both rabbits enjoyed and really gets them into the mood.

"Oh you naughty bunny." Bigwig said with a low lustful growl.

"Only naughty when I'm with you Bigwig." Fiver purred back, wiggling his rump one last time before slipping out of the cave before Bigwig could grab him.

Bigwig smirked at the challenge and ran after his beloved's bouncing tail, chasing after him into the down pour that soaked them but they didn't care right now.

Fiver ran around the large space around the waterfall and made sure not to let Bigwig catch him just yet. As he chased around the littlest Buck-Doe Bigwig started to become quite aroused. He knew that if he waited much longer for this to go on he would be far too rough on Fiver when he finally caught him. So quickly Bigwig ducked into one of the bushed when Fiver wasn't looking then just as he passed him he pounced on the Seer and pinned him down.

"Got ya, you little vixen."Bigwig said with a grin. Fiver smiled and blushed at his future mate then he licked his cheek.

"You certainly did. Now you can do whatever you wish to me."Fiver said.

"I plan to. But since it's not yet mating season we're going to do something a bit different to let off our energy."Bigwig said.

"Something different? Like what?"Fiver asked curiously as he cocked his head.

"It's a special form of pleasure for those who wait before officially mating. Do you trust me to try it on you?"Bigwig asked.

"Yes, of course."Fiver said.

"Good. Then just lay down like that and I'll show you."Bigwig said and removed his paws from Fiver's arms then gently nuzzled the Seer's stomach with his nose before moving down lower and lowers until he latched his lips onto one of Fiver's nipples making him gasp.

"Ah! Oh Bigwig..."Fiver said in a moan and tossed his head around.

Bigwig licked the nipple tenderly for a while longer before moving onto the other nipple then did the same with the other two. The lion head took a moment to savor the look of his beloved. Fiver was panting already and had a heavy blush on his face. It was so endearing how the runt responded this honestly to the pleasure Bigwig was giving him, which would make the next part even greater. Bigwig moved his head down between Fiver's legs and used his paws to gently push past the plush fur and without any warning he dove right into the wet entrance.

Fiver cried out in surprise when he suddenly felt something warm and wet flicking at his most sensitive and sacred part of his body.

"Big...Bigwig." Fiver gasped through his short breath.

The Lion head pleasured Fiver's untouched entrance with a few more licks before he nipped his thigh and looked up at his future beautiful and flushed mate.

"Like that did ya?" Bigwig purred.

The Buck-Doe looked up at Bigwig through half lidded eyes and nodded.

"Please...don't stop." The excited young buck whimpered.

Bigwig smiled at this and went back to licking his anus. Thanks to his mixed gender a Buck-Doe's anus acts like a pseudo female entrance of a doe and self lubricates. And it held all the same sensitivity so it brought great pleasure to Fiver as Bigwig had his way with him. The lion head groaned pleasure as he licked the sweet juices. It was like licking from a warm, juicy peach.

"You taste so good, Fiver."Bigwig said with a moan. Before he could go down to take another lick Fiver stopped him.

"Wait, please. Let me do the same for you."Fiver said. Bigwig looked at him with surprise at this.

"What? Are you sure?"The lion head asked. Fiver nodded and smiled.

"Yes. It would be selfish if you did all of that for me and I didn't do anything. So please, for once let me take of you."Fiver said with eyes so full of sweet plead that Bigwig wouldn't say no. Besides he was pretty aroused.

Bigwig laid down on his back and let Fiver take a gander at his rather large scrotum. The runt gasped at the size of it and blushed. He's never been this intimate with another buck, or anyone for that matter.

However he's a rabbit of his word and promised Bigwig that he would do this for him so Fiver went to work. He licked the tip in an experimental manner which made Bigwig moan. Seeing that he was doing good Fiver gently grasped the dick of his future mate and licked it up and down.

The lion head gasped and moaned at the wonderful licks Fiver was placing all over him.

"Oh Frith Fiver you're a natural." Bigwig grunted.

Fiver stopped licking and looked at Bigwig and chuckled softly at how much he was wiggling around and moaning like he was a doe in heat. After a couple seconds Bigwig stopped and looked up at Fiver when he realized he wasn't licking anymore.

"Why'd you stop?" The very horny rabbit moaned, silently pleading he start again.

Fiver smiled down at him and leaned down and licked the tip again but didn't look away from Bigwig as he explained.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to take this..." He nuzzled the fluff of fur around Bigwig's pride before continuing. "And go back to the cave where it's warm and dry." The little Seer said, winking at Bigwig and turned and ran back to the cave, bouncing his rump as a promised tease for the larger buck

Not wasting another moment Bigwig chased after Fiver and went inside the cave. Once he settled down onto the bed Fiver went to work on him. The runt licked Bigwig's pride gently again but this time went further. He took a deep breath then gently wrapped his lips around the tip of the scrotum. Bigwig gasped in shock and gave a deep moan of pleasure. By Frith it felt wonderful to have Fiver suck him the way he was.

"Oh Fiver...Keep going."Bigwig softly urged and laid a paw on the Buck-Doe's head to lower his mouth down on himself.

Fiver moaned at feeling more of his lover inside and sucked up as much of the long pride as he could and whatever he couldn't fit Fiver used his paws to stroke Bigwig. The lion head felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and couldn't stop moaning. Soon enough the pressure was too much and with a loud shout Bigwig came inside Fiver mouth. The inexperienced runt was so surprised that he did the only thing he could think of which was swallow the essence that got in his mouth. It was hard to do as it was so thick and salty but Fiver managed to do it. After a while Fiver let go of the large pride of his future mate and coughed up the semen that he couldn't quite swallow. Bigwig panted heavily and took Fiver into his arms then kissed him full on the lips for a long while before letting go.

"I take it I did good?"Fiver asked.

"You did wonderful."Bigwig said with a smile making the Buck-Doe chuckle.

"I'm glad. I was worried that I messed up in some way."Fiver said.

"Well don't worry, you did all the right things. And as much as I want to do it again we should get going back home. Everyone is probably all back to the warren by now."Bigwig said.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot. Well thank you for today Bigwig. It was truly wonderful."Fiver said with a smile and cuddled up to his beloved.

"I can't take all the credit for what happened today, Fiver. You made it special too."Bigwig said and cuddled back.

After a moment of cuddling the two bucks hopped along back to Watership Down, running alongside together as they basked in the warmth of the sunset. As they got closer to the hill they could see Hazel, Primrose and Strawberry coming from one direction followed by Holly, Blackavar and Kahaar coming from another direction.

"Hello, Bigwig and Fiver. What were you two out doing?"Hazel asked from afar.

"Nothing much. Just spending time together."Fiver called out with a happy smile at the memory of what he and Bigwig did in their time together.

"Lover bunnies certainly seemed to have enjoyed time alone, that for sure."Kahaar said with a hinting grin. Just then Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin hopped up to the edge of the hill to look at their approaching friends.

"Well, we hope you lot had a jolly nice time gallivanting around the country."Dandelion said in an apprehensive tone.

"Because we haven't had any sort of a good time."Pipkin said.

"We're soaked, then the burrow collapsed and Blackberry won't give us a moment's rest."Hawkbit stated grumpily making Fiver chuckle.

"You think I should teach them how to dig next time?"Fiver asked Bigwig.

"Nah. Let 'em sweat it out for a while with Blackberry."Bigwig said with a grin as he and Fiver hopped back to the top of the hill.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	15. Brothers in Amrs

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

The Storm clouds had faded from the skies and the great Frith shines down on the world again, bathing the plant life and creatures with his glow. Everything was peaceful and happy and nature was running its course. But in the dark warren of Efrafa there was only one way and that was through General Woundwort.

But ever since Hazel, Bigwig, and Silverweed had successes in freeing Fiver, Woundwort hasn't been the same. Yes he still gave orders like he should but he wasn't be commanding his Owsler to find Hazel and his warren. All he does now is hideaway in his quarters, give orders when needed, and then off hiding again. Campion, Moss, and the rest of the Owsler were beginning to worry for their Chief.

Moss and Campion were sitting outside overlooking the slaves as they sylfla. Campion growled lowly and looked away in shame as the skin and bone rabbits struggled to hop around and find food. Moss frowned along with him, not feeling it to be right for rabbits to ever have to suffer like this. He then looked over towards a small patch where a young brown buck was lucky to find a few clovers. Captain Moss smiled at the lad's success as the little buck started to nibble and eat when suddenly he was confronted by an officer of Owsler.

"Clovers are for Owsler only." The rabbit snarled and raised his paw to smack the buck.

Moss gasped and quickly shot to his feet and hopped over, refusing to allow such punishment.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Moss shouted, distracting the officer before he could strike.

Campion looked over in their direction when he heard the shout and then hopped over to see for himself, just in case Moss needed any help.

"This slave was trying to eat clovers when they're strictly for Officers, Captain Moss."The Owsler said.

"In times like this, soldier, every bite that the marks can get counts to keep them alive. Let him eat. There are more clovers about I'm sure."Moss said.

"But Captain Moss, Woundwort would be furious."The Owsler said in a fearful tone.

"Let me deal with that, soldier. Besides, don't you think your Queen would have wanted this little one to have something to eat despite the rules?"Moss asked, knowing full well that even with Fiver gone the Efrafains still considered him their Queen and such a card could do well in his favor. As expected it worked.

"Yes, you're right sir. My apologies."The Owsler said.

"No worries, chap. Carry on."Moss said and the Owsler went off to another part of the area to watch over other marks. The young buck looked at the two Captains with an uncertain expression and Campion looked at him with a smile.

"Go ahead, lad. You can eat."Campion assured and the little buck smiled and ate the clover then the two Captains hopped over to the ledge to better watch over everyone.

"It kind of hurt having to use that Fiver as our Queen line, you know."Moss said.

"Why? Because he's not around?"Campion asked.

"Yes. I know it's selfish of me to wish this a little, but I can't help but wonder how different things would be if Fiver stayed as Woundwort's mate. We could be more of a free and happy warren than we are now."Moss said and Campion nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I almost wish Fiver stayed too. But we both know why he couldn't and it wasn't just because of Woundwort and Vervain."Campion said.

"Yes, I know."Moss admitted with a sigh.

Campion sighed and looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly free and happy without a care in the world. Oh how he wished he could have such a life but knew he couldn't, not yet.

"I just wish I could repay Fiver for all his kindness he has shown us, all of us." The Captain of Owsler sighed.

"I understand fully what you mean sir but why do you feel like you owe him?" Moss questioned.

The brown buck looked back at the grey masked buck before he glanced around to be sure no one as listening then answered.

"Because when I was attacked and nearly killed by that hawk, Fiver was the one to stay with me through the night until you came back for me. If it wasn't for him finding me I wouldn't be here speaking with you." Campion explained.

Moss gasped in shock after hearing this but soon calmed himself and nodded, now understanding why the greatest Captain of Owslar respected and cared about Fiver so much.

"He saved your life like he saved mine and Lodge's. Fiver is really something, a great Frith blessing to all rabbits." Moss said.

Campion smirked and nodded.

"Yes and it's a bit of a shock that such a small rabbit had such a big effect on almost of us. Myself, you, the warren, and General Woundwort." He added with a slight chuckle in the end.

"Now if only Fiver could do the same with dear old Captain Vervain."Moss said with a slight grin.

"I don't think even Fiver could work such a miracle, Moss."Campion said with a similar grin. He then looked towards the sun and saw it set into official afternoon time. "Sylfa's over, everyone. Let's all head back."Campion said and he and Moss hopped off the ledge then led to rabbits all back to Efrafa.

As they had hopped closer and closer to Efrafain territory Vervain came up to the Captains leading the marks which made them stop.

"It's about time you two got back."Vervain said with his typical attitude.

"Give over, Vervain, we always came back from leading to marks to sylfa at this time. What is it?"Campion asked and the black rabbit gave a huff at the comment but went on.

"General Woundwort wants all Owsler soldiers and Captains gathered in the throne room for an important announcement."Vervain stated which made the two Captains look slightly shocked.

"Really? This'll be the first time he's come out in a while."Campion said.

"It must be very important then. Let's go then."Moss said and the rabbits all hopped underground into the warren.

After making sure that the marks went to their respective burrows all the Efrafain Owsler of every rank came to the throne room and waited for their Chief to appear. After a while Woundwort came into the throne room on his usual perch. He looked towards his Owsler for a moment before standing up on his hind legs to make his important statement.

"My warriors, I have been on temporary leave for I have been thinking about what had happened when we lost our queen, Fiver. How easily Hazel and his warren made me look like a fool yet again. Hazel and his warren will suffer. I want all wide patrols to continue yet again but this time I don't want just Hazel and his warren found. I want the rabbit called Silverweed brought before me." Woundwort announced.

Every rabbit gasped at the order, all not wanting to patrol for a warren try they don't even know where it is. Those patrols took so much out of them and killed many. Campion and Moss looked at each other, confused about who the General was talking about. Campion was the first to be brave enough to step forward.

"General, why are we searching for this buck, is he a part of Hazel's warren?" Campion questioned.

Woundwort growled softly a he remember back to the night when he first laid eyes on Silverweed. The Watership Down rabbit Bigwig was about to kill him when the most beautiful and stunning rabbit he had ever seen stepped in and stopped his death. Silverweeds sweet and soothing voice washed over him and even calmed his evil heart. And then when their eyes met he felt such a spark in his very core and made him forget all about sweet little Fiver.

Woundwort looked back down at Campion and then looked over the rest of his Owsler in back.

"Silverweed captured my attention during the attack when we lost Fiver. He somehow put me in and trance, forcing me to lose focus in what was happening until it was too late. He has befriended himself with Hazel and his outsiders. I want him found but I do not want any harm to come to him. Once found he is to be brought to me, is that clear?" General Woundwort commanded.

"Yes, General."Said the Owsler all at once and they bowed before their Chief Rabbit.

"And one more thing. I have reason to believe that there may just be another Buck-Doe besides Fiver."Woundwort stated and while all of the other Owsler whispered in shock at this Moss went silent and felt his heart stop. Could Woundwort have figured out what he really was? Did he slip up at some point?

"What makes you say that, General?"Campion asked in surprise.

"Because it was during our last encounter with Hazel by the beach tree that I noticed a faint scent. It was mostly mixed with herbs but I did pick up the fertile scent of a Buck-Doe as well and the scent didn't belong to Fiver."Woundwort explained.

Moss would have cursed silently to himself if his mind wasn't racing with a thought by the second. The herbs scent from when Blackberry helped him plus the ones he uses to mask his true scent were clearly what Woundwort detected, but he praised Frith that he didn't seem to know it was his scent. All the same this was now a very dangerous situation for the masked rabbit.

"What shall we do if we're to find this other Buck-Doe, General?"Vervain asked.

"Bring him to me. Any and all Buck-Does are to be brought to me unharmed. And I will deal with them with a unique brand of training."Woundwort stated and Moss felt a cold sweat race down his forehead.

"What if we find our Queen Fiver, General? Shall we bring him along with Silverweed alive or kill him?"Campion asked, hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Bring him alive. Whether or not he loves one of the rabbits in his warren Fiver is still Queen to Efrafa. He lives along with the rabbit called Silverweed and is also to be brought to me."Woundwort stated.

"Yes, sir."Campion said and bowed in understanding while also breathing a sigh of relief.

"That is all for today. Captains may choose their search parties and begin patrolling when Frith sets in the middle of the sky. Dismissed."Woundwort stated and the rabbits left to go back to their previous duties.

Moss however stayed up against the wall, his body slightly shaking. The thought of becoming a pleasure slave to anyone in Efrafa or wife to Woundwort and forced to bare kittens was utterly frightening. It was right then that the masked rabbit decided that he couldn't stay here anymore. If he did and Woundwort or Vervain saw his remaining heart pad and it would all mean the end of his body and mind. So with a strong resolve Moss took a deep breath and looked at his General.

"General Woundwort, permission to patrol the perimeter."Moss asked, making sure to keep his front paw with his heart pad down.

General Woundwort looked down at him and nodded.

"Granted and report back if you find anything." The General ordered before he slipped back down his private burrow to go back to his quarters.

Moss waited till he was gone before he turned and headed out of the warren, running passed marked slaves, posted guards, and bucks getting ready to begin patrol, heading straight for the meeting place where he knew it was safe and stopped to think. He was out of Efrafa now but how was he going to find Hazel and the others. When they took him in when he was sick he didn't see where they went to get to their warren. Moss growled in frustration before a shadow passed over him and a loud call sounded from over head. The masked buck gasped and looked up, smiling when he saw a very familiar gull flying over head. Kahaar was patrolling and checking on the Efrafa warren for Hazel and while he was flying he was singing a song that he loved to sing which was about the big water.

"Kahaar." Moss called up to his bird friend.

The gull stopped singing and looked down to see who called but didn't see anyone because of the thick trees.

"Who calling Kahaar?" Kahaar called back, turning back around to fly over the area he heard the call.

Moss hopped out from under the trees and into a small clearing so the gull could see him, lifting his paw to wave to Kahaar.

"Kahaar, it's me Moss. Can you come down, I need to talk to you?" Moss asked.

Kahaar nodded glided down to the ground and once he was close enough to the ground, landed on the grass in front of Moss, being extra careful not to hit Moss with his wings as he landed.

"What's wrong? Bad thing happen?" The worried gull questioned.

"Not in so many words exactly. But it is a bad situation for Silverweed, Fiver and also myself."Moss said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean? How could become bad for you?"Kahaar asked. Moss looked around to make sure no one was around before looking at Kahaar.

"Listen Kahaar, what I'm about to tell you is a very important secret and if I can't tell Hazel and the others you have to tell them for me."Moss said.

"Kahaar good at keeping secrets."Kahaar said. Moss took a deep breath before turning his paw up at the gull.

"I'm a Buck-Doe."Moss admitted and Kahaar gasped.

"You Buck-Doe? But how you survive in Efrafa with Ugly Vervain around?"Kahaar asked.

"It wasn't easy Kahaar, but I managed to keep my identity secret with the help of Captain Holly while he was in Efrafa."Moss explained.

"So oldest rabbit know your secret?"The gull asked.

"Yes, and I told Fiver too. Woundwort is arranging wide patrols again and has ordered his Owsler to capture Fiver and Silverweed. He also caught onto my scent so he knows another Buck-Doe exists but he doesn't know that it's me."Moss explained.

"Then you have to come to good warren quickly where it is safe!"Kahaar exclaimed.

"No, I can't go. At least not yet. But I would like to speak to Fiver and perhaps Silverweed if you can manage it. Just lead them to the stream near the man trail and I'll be there waiting."Moss stated and pointed at said trail beyond the horizon.

Kahaar followed the direction Moss was pointing an spotted the dirt man trail. He looked back and nodded.

"Ok, Kahaar will get them for you." Kahaar replied.

"Thank you Kahaar. I really appreciate your help." Moss said, smiling at the friendly and very helpful gull.

"Kahaar happy to help. Will you be ok while Kahaar gone?" The gull asked.

Moss sighed and looked around the area before looking towards the direction of Efrafa and then back at Kahaar.

"Yeah I should be ok." The grey Buck-Doe replied but couldn't hide the fear from his tone and Kahaar heard it as clear as day.

Kahaar frowned in worry and he opened his wings and wrapped them around the masked rabbit to comfort him.

"Kahaar will be back very soon. Kahaar promise." The gull reassured.

"Thank you, Kahaar."Moss said gratefully and waved at the gull and watched him fly away.

Meanwhile on Watership Down the rabbits were all out on the hills and having lots of fun together. But for two rabbits the best fun was found in just laying around together. These two rabbits were Fiver and Bigwig, who were both laying close to the tree and of course were sitting close together. They were spending a lot of their free time together ever since becoming mates. Fiver even moved into Bigwig's private burrow and slept with him. A fact that Dandelion and Hawkbit never stopped teasing their Captain of Owsler about but they quickly shut up when Bigwig growled at them. However the fun times stopped when Kahaar came in and landed rather unsoftly due to his haste.

"Fiver! Silverweed! Need you both to follow Kahaar right away! Very important!"Kahaar exclaimed as he gestured wildly. Fiver and Silverweed quickly hopped over to the gull to calm him down.

"Kahaar, please relax. What is this important situation that requires us?"Silverweed asked.

"It is about one of inside rabbits called Moss. He have a very important secret to tell you. Kahaar will lead you to man trail where Moss wants to meet."Kahaar explained.

"Why would Moss just want to see us? Why not Hazel?"Fiver asked.

"No offense to you, Hazel, but what Moss have to tell Fiver and Silverweed is very important secret. And Kahaar promised not to tell unless Moss can't tell himself yet."The gull explained.

"It's alright, Kahaar. I understand. Fiver you and Silverweed should go and see what Moss wants. It sounds very important. But be careful. Kahaar stay with them but keep hidden."Hazel said.

"Right. Follow, Kahaar, little seeing bunnies."Kahaar said and took to the skies while the rabbits followed. Bigwig then came up beside Hazel and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Don't you think I should at least follow them, Hazel? The Efrafains are still after Fiver."Bigwig said, worried for his future mate.

"I know Bigwig. But having you follow could be risky. Although I suppose keeping to the shadows nearby wouldn't hurt."Hazel said as an afterthought.

"Wouldn't hurt at all. I'll take Hawkbit and Dandelion with me for extra measure."Bigwig said and at this the bucks choked on the grass they were eating.

"What? But why us?"Hawkbit asked in shock.

"Yeah, there's no way we could take on the Efrafains with how they are."Dandelion said.

"If it gets to that you won't have to fight. Just lead Fiver and Silverweed away from danger and I'll do the rest. Besides, you don't got much choice anyway."Bigwig said. At this the bucks sighed in defeat before hopping along to follow the Owsler.

"What do you think Moss what's to talk to us about Fiver?" Silverweed asked the smaller Buck-Doe.

Fiver hummed in thought before looking at Silverweed.

"I think I have an idea what but we'll see once we get there." Fiver replied and the silver buck nodded and looked up at Kahaar.

"It must be something very important to make Kahaar so frantic." Silverweed stated.

Back at the man trail Moss was hiding out under a bramble bush when he suddenly heard something coming. He ducked down further to keep from being scented or seen when one of the patrol units came running by and stopped right next to Moss's bush.

The patrol was one of Vervain's and he was with it. The cowardly rabbits growled in frustration as he looked around any signs that might lead them to find the Outsiders, but without luck.

"That Buck-doe is going to regret ever leaving Efrafa. Making me come out here and look for him again. I'm Captain of Owsler, I shouldn't have to be out here searching." Vervain snarled and complained.

"Sir, what are we to do if we do find Queen Fiver?' One rabbit part of the patrol asked.

Vervain tensed and whipped around to glare at the rabbit and jumped back from the Captain's sudden rage.

"You will stop calling him Queen, he is not worthy to be called Queen when he betrayed us. And when we find him we will mewl him as punishment for ever daring to deny the General." The black rabbit shouted back at his stunned patrol and making them all gasp.

"But…but sir, The General order for no harm…" Another rabbit tried to say but Vervain lunged and smacked him down to the ground.

The Owsler buck grunted in pain as he fell to the ground in a daze while Vervain stood over his limp form.

"I know what the General said but Fiver will "not" come back t Efrafa unpunished. Right, move out." Vervain growled before he turned and started to lead the patrol away.

The patrol hesitated in following Vervain, none wanting to follow a rabbit that would dare go against their Chief's direct orders or even want to harm their Queen. Fiver had shown them so much kindness when he was in Efrafa and had so easily gained all their trust and loyalty. The rabbits in the patrol looked at each other in silent thought.

"I don't want to hurt Queen Fiver." One whispered.

"None of us do." Another whispered, looking at his fellow rabbits, who were all shaking their heads.

"I say if we find Queen Fiver we protect him from Vervain. He seems to be the only one who actually wants to hurt him." The first rabbit said.

The other rabbit gasped in shock and looked at him like he was insane.

"What, attack a Captain of Owsler? Are you mad?" One buck questioned.

The buck shook his head and looked his fellow rabbits dead in the eyes.

"No but if it ever comes to it, we will protect our Queen from the real traitor. Only traitors go against their Chief and dare wish to bring harm to them." He explained.

The patrol were stunned but now understood what he was talking about and they all nodded in agreement. If they ever found Fiver again they will protect him with their lives.

"Are you all thick ears, I gave you all a direct order? Move out." Vervain shouted, having turned back around when he noticed his patrol wasn't following him.

The patrol looked at each other again before they got to their feet and hopped after Vervain, following after him into the woods.

Once he was sure they were gone Moss came out from under the bushes and sighed in relief. He was glad that the Owlser of Efrafa were still loyal to Fiver and even brave enough to go against Vervain. The thought made Moss smile. Fiver truly was a special rabbit to turn even the rabbits of Efrafa around.

Meanwhile Kehaar had led Fiver and Silverweed close to the man trail before coming to land down alongside them.

"This is where Moss said he wanted to meet, but I am not sure how far into the woods he go. I'm afraid you will have to go on and find him yourselves, little bunnies."Kehaar said.

"That's fine, Kehaar. We'll manage on our own. You can just watch from above."Fiver said.

"No problem. Kehaar shall be close to you but far from enemy sight."The gull said and flew away.

Fiver and Silverweed then hopped past the bushes of the man trail and looked around the little clearing to see where the Efrafain Owsler was.

"Moss? Where are you?"Fiver called out. Bushes nearby rustled and Moss poked his head out.

"Hello, Fiver. And you must be Silverweed."Moss said and hopped up to the Buck-Does.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you in a more friendly way, Moss. The first time I ever saw you it wasn't the best of circumstances."Silverweed said and Moss gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, that wasn't such a good way to meet friends. I hope that you're feeling alright since leaving Efrafa, Fiver."Moss said.

"I am thank you. But I need to know this. How is Woundwort doing?"Fiver asked.

"He's fine, but hasn't been exactly himself since that night you returned to your warren. Something inside him changed and all he does now is hideaway in his quarters saying he's thinking. It's been like this ever since you left and that was like five days ago. The Owsler are starting to worry.." Moss answered, folding his ears back in worry for his Chief.

Fiver frowned at this news and glanced over at Silverweed who looked back at him before he looked back at Moss.

"He's not being more cruel towards everyone is he?" Fiver asked.

Moss looked back up at Fiver and shook his head which gave Fiver a sigh of relief.

"No, he isn't showing any emotion around other rabbits." Moss explained. The two Buck-Doe's nodded before Silverweed decided to change the subject and find out really why Moss called them out here.

"If you don't mind me asking Moss, why did you want Fiver and me to come and saying it was very important we did?" The silver Buck-Doe asked.

Moss sighed as he thought back to what General Woundwort had told him and the rest of the Owsler earlier, scaring him to the core.

"General Woundwort has ordered the wide patrols to start again and…to find Fiver and you Silverweed." Moss informed which made Fiver and Silverweed gasp.

"What, by why me? He doesn't know I'm…" Silverweed said in shock.

"Woundwort ordered for you to be captured when found and to be brought straight to him. He didn't really say why." Moss added but unfortunately didn't help calm Silverweed's nerves.

"Oh dear." Silverweed whimpered, pulled his paws tight to his chest and letting his ears sag.

"Don't worry, Silverweed. I won't let that happen and neither will the others."Fiver said reassuringly to his fellow Seer.

"And you can trust that I won't let it happen either. I owe my own breed that much to help protect you both."Moss said.

"Your own breed? What do you mean by that, Moss?"Silverweed asked. At this Moss sighed and looked around to be sure that no one watching.

"What I mean is that...I'm a Buck-Doe also."Moss said and turned up his paw with the only remaining heart pad. At seeing it Silverweed gasped in shock.

"You're a Buck-Doe also? But how could you have remained undetected in Efrafa for so long?"Silverweed asked both in shock and awe.

"It was with Holly's help I managed to stay hidden. He was the only one who knew and taught me how to keep my pad hidden and hide my scent. Plus with how banged up my other paws got it wasn't hard to keep it a secret. But how Woundwort suspects another Buck-Doe exists."The masked rabbit explained.

"But how? I never told him about Silverweed and I doubt Holly told him about you."Fiver said.

"It was during the night you left. Woundwort caught a fertile scent that smelled like it was mixed with herbs. I knew it was mine since I often use certain herbs to mask my scent but he doesn't seem to know it's me. Needless to say this is a very dark time for all of us."Moss stated gloomily.

What the Buck-Does didn't know however was that Vervain and his patrol were doubling back around after they came fruitless in the search ahead.

"I can't believe this. We've been out here all day and we've found nothing. Oh the General will not be pleased." Vervain whined in fear as he led his patrol down the man trail.

Up in the a tree that grew beside the road, Kahaar was keeping watch when he spotted Ugly Vervain coming.

"Uh oh, Ugly Vervain coming." The gull said to himself before he opened his wings and took to the air.

Vervain and the Owsler didn't see Kahaar until a loud shrill like call cut through the air, making them stop in their tracks. Vervain gasped fearful as he looked up and saw the Outsider's gull as he dove at them.

"Run!" Vervain shouted as he ducked from being hit by Kahaar's sharp talons and then ran for cover.

The Owsler rabbits gasped in shock by the sudden sneak attack and ran for the safety of the bushes as Kahaar attacked them, pecking and biting at their ears and heads.

All of the shouting and cawing brought up Moss, Silverweed and Fiver's attention which made their ears rise in shock.

"What is that?"Moss asked.

"It sounds like Kehaar has got into a fight with someone."Silverweed said.

"Well let's go and help him."Fiver said and teh Buck-Does went off in the direction of the shouting to help Kahaar.

Vervain and his Owsler meanwhile were all hiding under the bushes to avoid Kahaar's attacks. The Owsler were scratching at the gull while Vervain was of course tucked into the back. However when he heard the sound of a very familiar young voice call out to the gull he turned his head to look out the bushes and saw Fiver running up the path with Moss and a silver furred buck. He didn't know who the silver buck was but more interested in the fact that Moss was with the Outsiders and didn't seem like he was trying to catch them. Vervain quietly ordered his Owlser to back off from the gull and prepare a sneak attack on the other rabbits when they got closer.

"Kahaar! What's wrong?"Silverweed asked the gull.

"Run away, little bunnies! Is not safe for you to be here!"Kahaar exclaimed.

"What do you mean it's not safe?"Fiver asked and just as he got closer the Efrafain Owsler and Vervain leaped out in front of them. The runt gasped in shock and quickly stepped back.

From afar Bigwig sensed that something was very wrong.

"I got a bad feeling, lads. We should pick up the face. I think Fiver and the others might be in trouble."Bigwig said to Hawkbit and Dandelion while he ran ahead.

"Oh Frith, can't rabbits just have private talks without getting into troubles anymore these days?"Hawkbit asked in a grumpy tone as he and Dandelion followed.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. The little traitor." Vervain sneered as he stalked up closer to Fiver who stepped back from the slowly advancing buck.

But before Vervain could get any closer, Moss stepped in between them and growled down at the black buck.

"You best step back Vervain before I do it for you." Moss growled.

Vervain gasped at the threat before he shock off his shock and glared back.

"What are you doing with them anyway Moss?' Vervain questioned, catching the other Owsler's attention who looked at each other in confusion.

"None of your bloody business now hop off." Moss replied, not answering Vervain's question.

The black rabbit was dumbfounded by this and looked at the two Outsiders before he gasped and glared heatedly back at the masked buck.

"You're working with them aren't you? Traitor!" Vervain shouted and stalked closer, claws and fangs out to attack.

Fiver and Silverweed gasped in worry as Moss was closed in on by Vervain but before the cowardly rabbit could even attack, Moss whipped around and dug up dirt and slung it into his face. Vervain shouted in surprise and pain of the dirt getting into his eyes and Moss used that chance to kick him flat on his back. The masked buck then whipped back around and hopped over to the winded Vervain and pinned him by holding him down by his throat.

"I wouldn't be going around calling others traitors when you've been the only one to show signs of betrayal." Moss snarled as he pressed down harder into the black buck's wind pipe.

"What? How dare you impune the honor of an Owsler Captain!"Vervain shouted as best he could with the paw on his throat.

"You're no Owsler Captain, Vervain. Leaving your soldiers for dead, myself included, trying to forcefully mate your Queen and lying to the General several times. Many times you could have been killed but we have shown you mercy and still give it. Don't be a fool and waste it."Moss stated but all Vervain did was growl in spite.

"As if I need any mercy from you. You're the real traitor, Moss!"Vervain shouted and head butted Moss which made the Owlser fall back but Fiver and Silverweed caught him.

"Are you alright, Moss?"Fiver asked.

"Don't worry, Fiver. I'm fine."Moss assured as he rubbed his sore head.

"You won't be for long. Get them!"Vervain ordered the Owsler who charged at the Buck-Does but they managed to give them the slip and ran away but of course the Efrafains were hot on their tails.

Meanwhile Kahaar was watching his rabbit friends run with worried eyes and was about to follow them until he saw Bigwig, Dandelion and Hawkbit coming and flew down to them.

"Bigwig! Fiver, Silverweed and Moss in trouble! Efrafains and Ugly Vervain chasing them!"Kahaar called out.

"Oh no! Pick up the pace lads! We have to help them!"Bigwig ordered the two bucks with him who both ran as fast as they could with Kahaar following from above.

Moss, Fiver, and Silverweed ran for their lives as Vervain nipped at their heels.

"We've got to find a place to hide. I don't want to go back to Efrafa." Fiver said as he ran alongside his fellow Buck-Does.

Moss looked down at Fiver and could see the fear in his eyes as he ran to keep his freedom. He then looked over at Silverweed and could see he too was frightened. Moss understood fully why both rabbits were scared and neither wanted to be taken from their family and friends again. The Masked Buck had think of something to protect them before they were caught, he already knew Fiver couldn't keep running like this for long and he wasn't about to let Vervain catch him again.

Moss glanced at the woods on one side of the man trail they were running along and then to the other side where the river was and suddenly Moss got an idea.

"Fiver, Silverweed, I've got an idea. Just follow me." Moss informed and hopped off the trail and into the woods.

Fiver and Silverweed quickly followed after him but instead of leading them further into the wooded area, the masked buck stopped and hid in a thick bramble bush. The two smaller Buck-Doe were confused but followed and hid along with him.

"Moss, what are we doing? We can't stay here we'll be found." Fiver whispered.

Moss looked down at Fiver and smirked down at him to reassure him.

"I know Fiver but don't worry, we won't be stay here for long." He replied and looked back out through the leaves of the bush.

Back on the man trail Vervain and his patrol just reached the spot where Moss, Fiver, and Silverweed cut off into the woods. The Efrafaian were confused now that they don't see the rabbits they were chasing and started sniffing around to try and find their trail again, Vervain surprisingly joining in the search.

Vervain sniffed and searched the dirt of the man trail but he came upon the Outsider's tracks. He sniffed the heart shaped paw prints to be sure it was theirs when he noticed a slightly larger heart shaped print along with them. Curious, Vervain sniffed the print and gasped when he scented herb mixed with fertile and now realized that there was only one other rabbit with Fiver and that mysterious silver buck. Moss.

"Moss is a Buck-Doe. And Efrafaian Buck-Doe. Oh the General will be very pleased." He said to himself before he followed the directions the prints were going which were leading into the woods.

"Oh I've got you now." Vervain hissed with a sneer before looking towards his scattered Owsler.

"This way, they went into the woods. Moss is the mystery Buck-Doe that the General was talking about, find him." He shouted as he ran in after the Outsider's and Traitor.

The patrol followed after him and continued to run further into the woods, never noticing that the paw prints that Vervain had been following had ended at the bush the Buck-Does were hiding in. Smirking, Moss stepped out and chuckled as they ran further and further away.

"Ok, coast is clear." He whispered to Fiver and Silverweed who carefully slipped out of the bush.

"How did you know they wouldn't find us?" Silverweed asked the larger buck.

"I knew because when Vervain thinks he on the right trail after something he doesn't stop, not for scent or tracks. But he won't be fooled for long, come on we'll lose him by crossing the river." Moss explained.

The trio all crossed the river together and stopped near an oak tree to catch our breath.

"What are we going to do now? They'll double back around and find us eventually."Silverweed said.

"And now Vervain knows that you're a Buck-Doe also, Moss."Fiver said.

"Yeah, but I suppose it can't be helped. Someone was bound to find out one day."Moss said.

"Well you can't just go back to Efrafa now. Woundwort and his Owsler would force you into mating. You have to come with us."Silverweed said.

"Don't worry, Silverweed. Woundwort may not be the nicest rabbit in the world but he wouldn't force himself on me. After all he said all Buck-Does are to be brought to him unharmed. The fact that I'm one of his Captains might make him more liniment."Moss stated.

"Still we can't handle Vervain and the Owsler on our own. We need help."Fiver said. Just then the bushes from the side rustled and before the Buck-Does ran Bigwig, Dandelion and Hawkbit came out.

"You lads alright?"Bigwig asked.

Fiver ran to Bigwig and nuzzled noses, both purring softly to each other.

"We're fine but we're being chased by a patrol and now Moss is at risk too." Fiver replied to the Lion Head.

"Vervain saw you all talking together?" Bigwig questioned and Fiver nodded.

"Yes and…" Fiver started to say but was cut short by Kahaar's cries from above.

"Ugly Vervain, coming back." He shouted down to his friends as he kept watch from above.

Moss looked towards the section of woods where they had lost the black rabbit before looked back at the Outsiders.

"Get out of here, I'll try to buy you some time." Moss stated and got to his feet.

Fiver and Silverweed gasped and hopped over to the masked buck, to protest.

"No Moss, please come with us. If you go back you'll never have the chance to leave again. Please Moss." Fiver begged but the larger Buck-Doe shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fiver but I can't, not yet." Moss argued.

"But why Moss, what's making you stay there?" Silverweed questioned.

Moss didn't answer right away and closed his eyes and looked away, deep in thought as his mind raced. He felt so confused, lost, and lonely with all he had to go through, wishing it would all just end. The scared and confused Buck-Doe reopened his eyes and looked back at Silverweed, dead in the eye.

"Because there's a rabbit that I love and care about deeply, that wants to leave just as much as I do and I will not leave him there. I will join your warren when he is able to come with me." Moss answered.

The Buck-Does were quiet for a while before they reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, Moss. But if anything bad happens we're coming for you and the rabbit you love."Fiver said and Moss smiled at the runt's loyalty.

"Fair enough, Fiver."Moss said and the two shook paws.

"We'd better hurry. They sound like they're getting closer."Hawkbit said.

"Let's go then."Bigwig said and hopped far into the bushes along with the other Owsler bucks. For a moment though Fiver and Silverweed looked back to their fellow Buck-Doe in worry before going into hiding as well. Just then Vervain and his patrol came in.

"Well, hello Moss. Or rather I should Moss the Buck-Doe. Just when you think you know a rabbit, eh? But it's always the quiet ones as they say."Vervain said with a grin as he stalked around the masked buck however Moss stood his ground.

"Just because you know who I really am doesn't change anything, Vervain. If you're looking for a fight then cut the chatter and face me."Moss said with a glare.

"Oh no, Moss. Now that the truth is out General Woundwort will want you in perfect condition. Escort the Buck-Doe back to Efrafa."Vervain ordered his Owsler.

"But what about the Outsiders?"One buck asked.

"We'll deal with them another day. Woundwort wants all Buck-Does brought before him. Let's go."Vervain said and hopped ahead while the Owsler stood close by Moss to make sure he didn't run away.

"I'm very sorry about this, Captain Moss."Another buck said softly as they led Moss away. The masked buck looked down sadly as he hopped to Efrafa.

"That makes two of us."Moss said.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down everyone made it back safely but not without Silverweed and Fiver feeling great sadness at leaving their fellow Buck-Doe behind. With everyone gathered in the honeycomb chamber the rabbits explained what happened at which point Kehaar revealed Moss' secret.

"So Moss was a Buck-Doe all along. Living inside Efrafa no less."Hazel said in a tone filled with astonishment.

"And now that Vervain knows he'll surely tell Woundwort. The poor lad may as well go into the Lair of the Black Rabbit."Bigwig said in a low tone.

"It's all my fault. I should have taken Moss with me when we all left Efrafa. I promised I'd protect him but I failed."Holly said with a guilt ridden expression.

"It's not your fault, Papa. Moss doesn't begrudge you, I'm sure."Silverweed assured.

"And we're not going to leave Moss there for long either."Fiver supplied.

"Fiver's right. We'll think of something to get Moss out and Campion as well. For now though I'm afraid we have to wait."Hazel said and everyone looked down in worry for their two friends.

Meanwhile back at Efrafa Vervain had presented Moss to Woundwort and the masked buck reluctantly revealed his remaining heart shaped pad.

"So, all this time one of my own Owsler was a Buck-Doe and I was none the wiser."Woundwort said. Moss couldn't decide whether to be grateful or worried about the stoic expression and calm tone his Chief Rabbit had.

"Yes, sir. And not only that but Moss is in an alliance with the Outsiders. I personally volunteer the honor of punishing this liar."Vervain said and grinned at Moss who merely glared at him.

"Really? What do you say to this accusation, Captain Moss?"Woundwort asked. Moss looked at his Chief but before he could answer another voice spoke.

"Captain Moss only did what I told him, sir. If anyone should be punished it's me."Stated the voice and everyone turned to see Campion at the left entrance.

"Campion, no."Moss thought in a plea hopping that Campion wouldn't do what he thought the buck would do.

"What do you mean by that, Captain Campion?"Woundwort asked curiously. Campion hopped over near the throne and bowed to his Chief Rabbit before speaking again.

"I knew all along that Captain Moss was a Buck-Doe but in fear of the Owsler forcefully mating him I told Moss to keep his Buck-Doe status a secret. I only did what I felt was best to protect one of my best soldiers."Campion said and looked at Moss tenderly who looked at him with gratitude. Vervain however ruined the moment quickly.

"Well then Captain Campion, if Moss truly did as you ordered then how do you explain his meeting with a pair of Outsiders and not capturing them?"Vervain asked. For a while Campion was quiet before looking to Woundwort and speaking.

"I cannot explain Moss' meeting with the Outsiders, sir, for after our previous failed attempt at gaining their trust we haven't seen them since. But Moss shouldn't be punished for my protecting him. I take full responsibility."Campion said to which Moss gasped at. Woundwort was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Very well then, Captain Campion. Your punishment for concealing information from your Chief Rabbit is demotion to guard duty and smaller sylfa until further notice. If it turns out that you are indeed a traitor then the punishment will change to death. Until then Captain Moss will be assigned to tend to your needs. All of you are dismissed."Woundwort stated and the bucks nodded before hopping away.

As Moss and Campion headed to the latter's quarters Vervain cut them off.

"Don't think that this'll be the end of it, you two. I'll find out the truth one way or the other. And you'd best sleep with one ear up from now on, Buck-Doe."Vervain said cruelly to the rabbits before hopping off.

"Will you be alright sleeping on your own, Moss?"Campion asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it, Campion. That old digger couldn't mount me at his hardest. I'll be fine."Moss said with a smile and Campion nodded before looking at Moss in the eye.

"Why didn't you really tell me you were a Buck-Doe? I could have had Hazel take you away when we last met him. You'd have been safe, Moss."Campion said.

"Because unless we leave here together I'm not going anywhere, Campion. And we need each other now more than ever."Moss said and laid his paw affectionately on the brown buck's paw. Campion looked at Moss for a long moment before smiling.

"You're right. We do need each other."Campion said and the two nuzzled one another's faces before going to Campion's quarters to rest.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	16. The Great Game

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

Hazel and Fiver snuck through Efrafa territory, quietly making their way to the message tree. But before they could reach it they heard a cry.

"Come on." Vervain's voice cried nearby.

The two Down rabbits ducks down behind a bush to watch and wait for the patrol to move. Once they were gone Hazel stood up to be sure they really had gone before he looked down to his little brother.

"Let's go." He whispered and hopped ahead, Fiver coming out and following close behind his big brother.

They finally reached the message tree and Fiver held his breath while Hazel looked inside but sadly there were no bobstones.

"Two round moons gone and still no message from Campion and Moss." Hazel sighed.

Fiver frowned and let his ears fall in worry for the masked Buck-Doe. He hated not knowing things when he wanted to.

"Woundwort must have Moss locked up somewhere in Efrafa, or worse." Fiver whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head to keep himself from thinking about what could have happened.

Hazel frowned and hopped up to his baby brother and pulled him close to his chest to comfort him.

"I know all seems lost but we have to keep hopeing Fiver." Hazel whispered softly to the worried and frighten young buck.

"But I can't stop worrying Hazel. He's a fellow rabbit, a fellow Buck-Doe." Fiver replied, curling up closer to Hazel.

Hazel nodded in understanding and squeezed his little brother closer to him before he leaned down and licked his ears.

"We'll find out what happened to him, I promise. Now come on, let's head back home and tell the others." Hazel vowed, letting Fiver go so they could head back to Watership Down to think up a plan.

When Hazel and Fiver came back they told the rest of the warren about not having found any bobstones in the message tree from their two inside friends. It was then that a decision was made, or rather Hana made the decision herself. She would sneak into Efrafa and find out just what happened to Campion and Moss. While the plan seemed good Hazel had his worries.

"You're sure you want to do this, Hana? It could be dangerous."Hazel said.

"Being a mouse is dangerous. If Campion and Moss are still alive in Efrafa I'll find them."Hana said as she climbed onto Kahaar and Bigwig hopped over to the gull to repeat his instructions.

"Remember Kahaar, get her as close to Efrafa as you can. Fly low and fast."Bigwig stated.

"Yah!"Kahaar exclaimed before taking flight into the sky and heading to Efrafa.

"Frith watch over them."Primrose said aloud. Fiver took notice that Silverweed looked particularly upset and went to comfort him.

"It'll be alright, Silverweed. We'll think of a way to help Campion and Moss."Fiver assured as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"I certainly hope so, Fiver."Silverweed said in a sad tone.

Meanwhile Kahaar and Hana were flying through the woods that would lead them into Efrafain territory. The gull flew past a few animals here and there while Hana kept watch to make sure they didn't come into the line of sight of any enemy rabbits. Luckily they didn't and soon enough Kahaar came close to the old wilted tree of the Efrafain warren. When he got close enough Hana jumped down from his back and landed in the grass.

The rustling made the guard buck look back and he was so focused on the grass that he didn't notice Kahaar leave. He hopped over to the patch of grass and sniffed it for any strange scents and when he picked up none he hopped further away to find where the sound came from. Once the buck was gone Hana slipped out of the grass and ran down the roots and silently snuck into the warren behind the two guard rabbits, thankful that they were too tired to notice her. As Hana traveled on the roots she stopped when she noticed Moss walk past but he looked very thin and weak.

"Come on, Campion. You can make it. We just have to indulge Vervain a while again and then we can rest."Moss said and Campion coughed weakly as he slowly hopped over to Moss.

"I know but you don't have to do this with me, Moss. Woundwort passed your punishment onto me. You shouldn't starve yourself like this."Campion said and when Hana heard that she gasped softly.

"I know that I don't have to but I need to. You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me."Moss said.

"Nothing that happened to me is your fault, Moss. But I none the less appreciate the sentiment."Campion said with a smile and Moss smiled back.

"Sure. Come on then, let's not keep that old digger waiting before he has us charged for that too."Moss said and helped Campion hop along.

They soon came to the gathering place, unknowing they were being followed by Hana who climbed up a root to hide in a hole in the wall so she could hear and see better. Vervain grinned at how pathetic and weak Campion now looked, finding it more suiting for the strong willed rabbit. He watched as Moss helped the brown buck to sit in the center of the meeting Vervain had put together and masked buck sat and remained at Campion's side, wanting to stay and give Campion support.

"Well Campion, ready to answer a few questioned today?" The evil black rabbit sneered as hopped up to the weak and weary rabbit who just sat there with his head hanging low from exhaustion.

"Did you know Moss was meeting with the Outsiders?" Vervain questioned.

"I don't know about you Vervain, but I'm rather board. You've asked me the same questions for moons now." Campion replied instead of answering.

Vervain snarled and got right into Campion's face.

"And I'll keep asking them until I get the answer I like. Did you know?" Vervain repeated.

Campion sighed and decided to just play Vervain's annoying questioning game again just to shut the rabbit up.

"No I did not know Moss was seeing with the Outsiders." Campion answered in a slight annoyed tone.

Sitting high up on his thrown, General Woundwort sat quietly as he listened closely to the interrogation, finding all this rather boring himself since every question and answer was the same.

"Why were you with an Outsider when we went to find you after you were attacked by that hawk?" Vervain hissed.

Campion laughed weakly which angered Vervain even more.

"What's so funny?" Vervain snarled, baring his claws.

"You, Vervain did not come looking for me after I was attacked. You were the one you left me behind for dead. You only came back to save you own hide. And the reason I was with an Outsider is because Fiver was a kind and caring rabbit that couldn't leave another rabbit, enemy or friend to die. He helped me. I came to was when the patrol found me." Campion replied, glaring back at the other rabbit but was too weak to make it look threatening.

Vervain gasped and became enraged at the brown bucks words but decided against in punishing him for it, for now since he still needed him for questioning.

"Ha, more lies. Why didn't you try to capture him when you knew the General ordered it?" The cowardly rabbit said.

"I was returning the favor, he helped me when I needed it so I was returning the favor by letting him go." Campion sighed.

"Lies, lies, and more lies. You're a liar and a traitor Campion. You knew Moss was meeting with the Outsiders. Where is Hazel's warren?" Vervain shouted.

"I wish you'd get it through your thick skull, I have no idea." Campion answered slowly enough so Vervain could hear but it didn't seem to please the rabbit enough.

"I'll believe that when foxes lose their teeth, you lying traitor."Vervain stated and that was when Moss decided to step in.

"The only liar is you, Vervain. And you've done soo more than once and for your own benefits. Campion's only fault in his lies is that he's an honorable Owsler who did what he thought was right. And who are you to question Fiver's help? If it wasn't for him helping tend to the ill we'd be wiped out from disease."Moss stated passionately and Campion couldn't help but admire the buck's courage.

"You'd be wise to hold your tongue, Moss. The reputation one Buck-Doe spoken by another is about as reliable as kitten rabbits gathering flyra without eating it."Vervain stated.

"Are you stating that your Queen is a liar, Vervain?"Woundwort asked, finally speaking after a long time, and he didn't sound pleased. Vervain gulpe and looked up at his Chief fearfully before shaking his head.

"N-no, sir. Not at all. What I meant was that it isn't good for one rabbit to speak for another when they can't speak for themselves."Vervain said but Woundwort didn't look convinced. All the same though he let it slide.

"Of course you didn't, Vervain. But even with Fiver no longer here you will always speak of him and refer to him with respect. And Moss' word is far more valuable to me thank yours at this point. Unless any true hard evidence is given before tonight's moon then no one is receiving any further punishment and Campion will be appointed as Owsler Captain again. You are all dismissed."Woundwort stated then left for his quarters. Vervain growled lowly at this then glared at Moss and Campion.

"I know you two are hiding something. And I'll find out sooner or later. Even if it kills you."Vervain stated with an emphasis on the last word before leaving. Moss glared at the bucks retreating back before helping Campion up.

"Come on the, sir. Let's get you to bed."Moss said softly and hopped alongside Campion to the Captain's burrows. Hana looked at the two rabbits sadly before leaving the warren of Efrafa to report to Hazel.

When Hana got there she explained everything to the Down rabbits who all gasped at hearing the news.

"So if we don't do something soon Campion and Moss won't last much longer."Hana stated.

"Vervain's already tried and convicted Campion without a shred of proof."Fiver said in worry.

"Rotten enemy Vervain wants Campion dead for sure."Kehaar stated.

"And poor old Moss is so loyal to him that he's willing to suffer too."Dandelion said.

"There must be something we can do."Primrose said.

"Campion and Moss knew this might happen when they agreed to spy for us. I don't know if there's much we can do."Bigwig said in a sad tone.

"Well we're certainly not about to leave them there."Fiver stated and everyone gasped in surprise at the harsh tone the normally soft spoken rabbit had.

"Fiver is right. Moss helped us two moons ago so that Vervain wouldn't capture us and Campion has helped too. We owe it to them both to save them as fellow rabbits and as fellow Buck-Does to Moss."Silverweed stated in agreement. Not wanting his chosen to get upset Bigwig hopped over to Fiver and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Fiver, but we have to face facts."Bigwig said gently. Before Fiver could protest further Hazel spoke.

"Wait. What was it you said before, Fiver? About Vervain already having tried and convicted Campion..."Hazel trailed off in thought.

"Have you got an idea, Hazel?"Bigwig asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I was just thinking about the story of the trial of El- ahrairah." Hazel replied as he remembered about the great tail.

"That was when Harphsa accused El-ahrairah of stealing carrots and then went on trial before Prince Rainbow" Pipkin spoke up in excitement, loving to talk about one of his most favorite tails.

"And El-ahrairah used his wits to make Harphsa look like a fool." Dandelion added.

"By the time El-ahrairah was done, Prince Rainbow wouldn't have believed Harphsa is he said the sky was blue." Fiver pointed out, chuckling as he explained the ending.

"So why not do the same to Vervain?" Hazel explained.

"Make his charges against Campion look like the ravings of a moon made dog, I like it." Bigwig agreed, very much liking the idea of messing with that sniveling, cowardly, and sorry excuse of a rabbit Vervain.

"Pipkin, we'll need help from some of the animals on the down." The Chief rabbit ordered and the youngest buck stood to attention.

"I'll get all the help we need Hazel." Pipkin replied before he turned and hopped away to get to work.

Hazel watched him go before he looked over at Kahaar and Hana.

"When we get ready to play our trick we'll need to know where to find Vervain." Hazel stated and before he could ask Kahaar volunteered gladly.

"I find Ugly Vervain and stick to him like his ugly face stick to him." Kahaar said, chuckling at his own joke. He flapped his wings eagerly until he took to the sky to go begin his search. Hana and Primrose watched from the ground as Kahaar disappeared from their view.

Hazel looked at Primrose as he thought but decided against his idea since Vervain would probably recognize her and then turn to Hana.

"Hana, how would you like to be a Hedge Wizard?" The Chief asked their mouse friend.

"I'll do it." Hana answered, putting her paws on her hips and looking back at Hazel to show her devotion to help but then cocked her head to the side.

"What's a Hedge Wizard?" She questioned, very curious about what she was going to be.

Later on Hazel and Pipkin left to go and talk to Una and ask for her help.

"Una, are you at home?"Pipkin asked and the hedgehog popped out of her burrow with a smile.

"Hello, rabbits. Nice day for a visit."Una said with a smile.

"Una can you sing?"Hazel asked.

"Like a dawn thrush, deary. Why?"Una asked and after explaining their plan the hedgehog agreed to help.

Soon after Hazel and Pipkin went to get the help of the other animals but one key factor was left; Who would play as the Messanger of El-ahrairah? After a unanimous vote along with some sad eyes from Fiver, Hawkbit was elected for the starring role. The rabbits all went down to a pound where the mud was red in color and had Hawkbit paint himself in it. The gray buck grumbled as he dipped his paw in the mud then look at it then looked at the other rabbits.

"Do I really have to do this?"Hawkbit asked.

"Just get on with it."Bigwig stated with a glare. Hawkbit sighed and rolled his stomach in the mud and cringed as it got onto his fur. However the buck was taking too long so Fiver, Bigwig and Hazel came over to help him much to Hawkbit's dismay. Pipkin then came over and splattered mud onto Hawkbit's face and laughed.

"You look like an overgrown berry, Hawkbit."Pipkin said. Just then Kehaar came down with Hana one his back to report.

"Ugly Vervain and his patrol just downstream, Hazel."Kahaar stated and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Right then. Let's make Vervain believe the impossible. Campion and Moss' lives depend on it."Hazel said.

Back down the stream Vervain and his two Owsler were eating the fresh grass and the Captain stretched up and yawned then looked to the bucks.

"I'm in the mood for some flyra. Make yourselves useful and see if there's any about."Vervain ordered and without question the bucks left while Vervain basked in the sun. From behind him Hazel and Hana looked down upon the buck to go over the start of their grand scheme.

"See that log? That's where you'll make your entrance."Hazel said. Hana didn't answer for a moment as he plucked the head of a yellow flower from it's stem and placed it on her head.

"Makes me look more magical."Hana whispered the two then silently went down to the log and snuck inside.

"Right, all set."Hazel said and Hana gave a thumbs up before speaking.

"Vervain, O valliant rabbit!"Hana called out making Vervain gasp from his place outside near the log and he whipped around to look at the hollowed wood.

"Who...who's there?"Vervain asked fearfully.

"It is me, Hana Malana the might Hedge Wizard!"Hana said ominously making Vervain shake with fear.

"Please, don't hurt me."Vervain pleaded and from inside the log Hazel kicked up dust to make it seem like magical smoke and Hana popped out in the middle of the little fog as if by magic.

"Behold, Hana Malana appears to grant you a secret wish."Hana stated.

"Secret wish?"Vervain asked curiously.

"You wish to capture rabbits Fiver and Silverweed for your Chief Rabbit Woundwort."Hana stated making Vervain gasp in shock.

"Y-yes. Yes! B-but how could you know?"Vervain asked in a stutter of shock.

"Hana Malana knows all. I'll give them to you but you've got to believe in the magic of the Hedge Wizard." Hana answered, waving her paws in the air like she was magical.

"I…I will, I mean I…I do yes, yes I do." Vervain replied in excitement.

"And you have to walk the enchanted trail if you dare." Hana chanted but was soon interrupted by a slight sneeze inside the log. Hana tensed up when she heard it and preyed Vervain hadn't heard but he had.

"What' that?" Vervain questioned suspiciously as he looked at the log and was about to walk over to inspect the sound.

"Oh the apprentice Hedge Wizard, never mind him." Hana quickly lied and then threw her hands into the air.

"Come the enchanted trail awaits." Hana add as she gestured Vervain to follow started to lead him to the enchanted trail in the woods, away from the log.

And luckily she had done it soon enough because once they were far enough Hazel couldn't hold back his sneezing any longer and sneezed very hard from the dust that tickled his nose.

Back in the woods Bigwig was with Uno the hedgehog, helping her get ready for the first part of the trick. The Lion Head pawed at a couple flowers on a flower bush, knocking some petals to the ground for her.

"Right, there you go." Bigwig said as he watched the peddles float down around the Hedgehog who then curled up and rolled around on the flower petals, making them stick to her quils.

Once she was done she was covered in the bright petals, almost looking like a living flower.

"Oh don't I look festive." Uno squealed in glee, loving her new look.

"Hana coming with Vervain. It's show time." Kahaar called down to them from the sky.

Bigwig nodded and looked down at the pedal cover hedgehog and leaned down closer to her.

"Remember Uno, the stranger the better." Bigwig whispered.

Uno nodded in understanding before she slipped into the flower bush to hide and wait for the signal. Bigwig then hopped off the hide himself but stayed close by to watch the madness begin.

A couple seconds later Hana and Vervain came hopping down the trail, Vervain babbling about believing her and her magic. Hana stopped and sat in front of the flower bush, Vervain stopping beside her.

"The first part of the spell to capture Fiver and Silverweed is now. I've got to conjure up Mad Hedgehog." Hana said which Vervain kind of worried about, not liking the sounds of it.

"Say the magic word. Stepa Lepa Delicus." Hana told Vervain.

"Sounds a bit silly, but alright. Ahem; Stepa, Lepa, Delicus!"Vervain shouted and out came the petal covered Una making Vervain gasp in shock.

"O slug and Moon. O grant thy faithful hedgehog's boon and send me lots of slugs really soon."Una sang as she spun around.

"What's she doing?"Vervain asked.

"I sing to Moon for my supper of slugs."Una stated.

"But it's daytime."Vervain said as he looked up at the sky.

"Best time to sing to Moon. She not busy shining in day time. O slug and Moon, hear my tune and slug me soon."Una sang as she span away.

"Spell's very good for far. Now we've got to find a swimming moorhen."Hana stated and Vervain gave a disbelieving laugh.

"But that's impossible. They can't swim."Vervain stated.

"Do you want to put a spell on Fiver and Silverweed or not?"Hana asked sharply and the two left. When they were gone Bigwig came out of the bushes and smirked.

"So far so good. Well done, Una."Bigwig said.

"O slug and moon."Una sang.

"Eh, that's enough then."Bigwig said with an awkward smile.

Back at the pond Ruffle was looking at the water curiously before shaking.

"Oh, I don't like this. Not a bit."Ruffle said nervously.

"It'll be alright, Ruffle. Slate won't let you sink."Pipkin assured and Slate the turtle nodded. Kehaar then flew in from above the animals to speed them along.

"Hurry! Hana and Vervain close."Kehaar called out and Ruffle nervously sat atop Slate's shell.

"Alright, Slate, off you go."Pipkin said and Slate nodded before slowly going into the water but not going in so deep that ruffle would slip and sink but just low enough so that Vervain wouldn't see him. Soon enough said buck and Hana came to the pond and Hana stopped, waving her hands about like she was magical again.

"The spell's getting strong! I feel it!"Hana exclaimed and Vervain smirked at this and at hearing a caw looked at the pond and gasped at seeing a swimming moorhen. The feathered creature was swimming as if it were a duck. Vervain stuttered in shock. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

"But...moorhens don't swim. There must be something wrong with her."Vevrain said and Hana had to hold her hand on her lips to keep from laughing.

"Oh, nothing wrong with me. Moorhens always swim in autumn. It makes my feathers grow. Silly rabbit."Ruffle said and 'swam' away.

"The Trail of Enchantment is leading us good. Next, we find Frith's messenger."Hana said.

"Around here?"Vervain asked curiously.

"Not far. If the spell's good he'll grant you your wish. Fiver and Silverweed will be your prisoners."Hana said and Vevrain chuckled in glee.

"I wish Woundwort was here to see this."Vervain said with a grin as he looked back at the swimming moorhen.

"One wish per costumer."Hana said with an amused expression.

In the clearing where the large stone that stood up out of the ground, Hawkbit was working on gathering up grass and moss and piling it all up into a pile under the stone. The grumpy rabbit was now fully covered in red mud, making his fur red and had ive vines wrapped around his ears, looking like he was wearing a bee hive.

While the rabbit worked Kahaar flew down and landed softly on the pile of grass, catching the buck off guard but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"You're turn Hawkbit. Hana and Vervain are coming now." Kahaar informed before he took to the air once again to keep from being seen by Vervain.

"Fine. The sooner this fuss is over the better." The grouchy buck grumbled before he hopped over to the stone and climbed up on top of it to wait for his signal.

As Kahaar had said Hana and Vervain came into the clearing and stopped near the stone.

"Now I summon Frith's Messenger. A Frith's Messanger, we're looking for you." Hana called out, being sure she shouted loud enough for Hawkbit to hear her who did and quickly jumped down from the rock and landed on the soft pile of grass.

Hawkbit was a bit winded but was able to shake it off and turned to face them.

"Right, here." Hawkbit shouted, gaining their attentions.

Vervain gasped in shock at the sight of him.

"You…you come from Frith?" Vervain questioned.

"Right out of the sky, mate." Hawkbit replied, looking up towards the sky and then looked back at Vervain.

"Now let's get down to it. You want Fiver and Silverweed? Alakazo! You do them." Hawkbit shouted, throwing his arms into the air as he casted the spell.

Suddenly Fiver and Silverweed came hopping over a stone fill, their eyes staring ahead like they were in a trance.

"Woundwort is our master." Fiver and Silverweed chanted together and Vervain gasped at what he was seeing and heard.

The black rabbit looked at them further and could see that they really were in a trance and laughed evilly.

"Oh this is astounding. Wonderful. You will follow me to Efrafa." Vervain commanded.

"Woundwort is our master. We follow him, only him." The Buck-Doe's said instead of doing as told.

"This is no good, make them follow me." Vervain growled at Frith's Messenger but Hawkbit shrugged and smirked.

"Best I can do, mate." Hawkbit replied.

Vervain snarled in frustration at this but then decided to get some answers. He hopped over to Fiver and Silverweed and looked down at them.

"Is…is Campion and Moss traitors to Efrafa?" Vervain questioned, looking back and forth between the two spell bound rabbits.

"We'll only tell Woundwort." They answered.

Hearing this seemed to make Vervain very pleased.

"They are traitors. I knew it. I'll get Woundwort, that's what I'll do. All of Efrafa will honor me." Vervain shouted in joy and then looked at Hawkbit.

"Will they wait here?" Vervain asked.

"Well being under a spell and all I imagine they will." Hawkbit reassured him.

Vervain shouted and laughed in victory and glee as he looked down at Hana.

"You are the most wonderful Hedge Wizard in the world, thank you thank you thank you. I'll be back." Vervain praised before he started to head back to Efrafa to fetch General Woundwort.

Once he was gone everyone started laughing and rolling in the grass at how easily fooled Vervain was.

"Did...did you see his face?"Silverweed asked between laughs.

"I am the best Hedge Wizard in the world."Hana said in her magical tone and everyone laughed even more. After a moment Fiver calmed down from his laughing to speak.

"Right, let's clear our tracks. We can't leave any signs at all that this has happened."Fiver said and everyone quickly went to work.

Meanwhile back at Efrafa the marks were eating with Campion and Moss keeping watch from the entrance of the warren. Just then they heard a shout from up top.

"I've got them! I've done it! Where are Campion and Moss?! Call the General!"Vervain shouted like a mad buck and an Owsler buck on guard up top looked at Vervain with shocked eyes before looking back to a mark.

"What's got him shouting like he's mad?"The Owsler asked and the mark shrugged in confusion.

From above Kahaar watched to make sure that Vervain got in contact with Woundwort and told him the story. And that's exactly what Vervain was doing, laughing gleefully as he explained things to the story to Woundwort. Naturally the Chief Rabbit was skeptical about it and wanted to bring the army along but Vervain assured him otherwise.

"I promise you, General, we don't need the army. I can deliver Fiver and Silverweed myself."Vervain said with a smile.

"Well, what a clever trick that would be."Woundwort said sarcastically.

"And they'll tell you about Campion and Moss, sir. They'll prove what I've been saying all along. They're both traitors."Vervain said with a glare to the Owsler bucks who merely looked at Vervain with a glare.

"You're salivating, Vervain."Campion said simply.

"And you won't tell me how you managed this?"Woundwort asked the black buck in curiousness.

"It's...it's hard to explain, sir. I'd rather show you."Vervain said. Woundwort looked at his most cowardly Owsler before looking back at the slowly setting sun and turning to look at Vervain sternly.

"You only have a short time to prove this all to me, Vervain, or it won't be Campion and Moss suffering. And I'll be very displeased if this turns out to be a waste of my time. Ruffian, you come along with us."Woundwort ordered his largest Owsler and the blue furred buck bowed respectfully before following his Chief, Vervain, Campion and Moss out.

From above Kahaar smiled at seeing that their trick and went to inform the others. Back on top of the rock in the clearing Hawkbit was trying to clean himself of the mud on his fur but was only rewarded with a horrible taste of dirt which made him spit it out.

"This better work. I'm going to look like a carrot for weeks."Hawkbit said grumpily.

"It'll work. Vervain's a superstitious sort."Bigwig said.

"Yes, but we have to convince Woundwort that Vervain's gone mad."Hazel said.

"They're all mad in Efrafa anyway."Hana pointed and out soon Kahaar came down to land on the rock.

"Woundwort coming with Vervain! Small patrol! Campion and Moss with them!"Kahaar exclaimed in an excited rush making the rabbits smile.

"This just might work."Bigwig said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Vervain was leading the other rabbits down where he first met the Hedge Wizard.

"She came from right in there."Vervain said gleefully as he pointed at the hollowed log.

"Who?"Woundwort asked.

"Hedge Wizard. She looks like a mouse, but she's a magician. Hana Malana!"Vervain called out. But when the Hedge Wizard didn't appear after a while he went to look in the log. "Hello?"Vervain called out but again she didn't appear making Woundwort growl in irritation. Vervain chuckled nervously before looking back to his Chief. "She must be waiting with Fiver and Silverweed. Come on sir, this way. Hana Malana! Oi, are you about?"Vervain called out as he looked for the Hedge Wizard.

"Have you any idea what is going on, Ruffian?"Woundwort asked.

"Not the foggiest, sir."Ruffian said and followed Woundwort to join Vervain at the perch.

"You think Hazel and the others had something to do with this Hedge Wizard?"Moss asked Campion in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I think that this'll be good for us. Let's go."Campion said and followed the other rabbits along with Moss, both helping to keep each other from falling out of weakness.

Vervain then led the other Efrafains to the Trail of Enchantment and spoke the 'magic words'.

"Steppa, Leppa, Delicus!"Vervain called out.

"Captain Vervain, explain yourself."Woundwort ordered.

"Oh yes, it must sound odd."Vervain said with nervous smile.

"It does!"Woundwort stated.

"You see sir, it's the magic words that summons the singing hedgehog. She was covered in flower petals. Hm, perhaps I'm saying it wrong. Steppa, Leppa, Delicus. No, no, that's it."Vervain said to himself.

Campion noticed a lone flower petal and feeling that it might ruin things he sat his foot on it to keep Vervain or Woundwort from noticing.

"What's that, Campion?"Moss asked the buck in a whisper.

"Something I don't think we can risk Vervain and Woundwort seeing."Campion whispered back. After several times of saying the magic words with no results Vervain gave up trying.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter, sir. I just thought you'd like to see the hedgehog. Quite a sight really."Vervain said with a nervous laugh.

"I can imagine."Woundwort said sarcastically.

"Ah, this way sir! Not much far now."Vervain and hopped further ahead.

"Has Captain Vervain been showing any other signs of unusual behavior?"Woundwort asked the largest Owsler.

"No more than usual, sir."Ruffian replied.

"Well we'd best get after him, then."Woundwort said and hopped ahead followed by Ruffian then Moss and Campion, after looking back at the lone petal he hid one last time, followed them.

When they got to the pond Vervain searched for the swimming moorhen but had not seen a feather of the creature.

"But she was here, General. A swimming moorhen, I swear it."Vervain said.

"Perhaps she drowned."Woundwort said with an amused smile.

"Well she seemed awfully good at it. Barely got wet. They swim to grow new feathers, you see."Vervain explained.

"I was not aware of that."Woundwort said with a roll of his only good eye and had a very displeased look on his face. Vervain looked away nervously at this, knowing that any further disappointments would mean bad news for him.

"Learn something new every day sir, eh? Well um, shall we continue?"Vervain asked as he hopped ahead.

"Yes, let's. Perhaps I'll learn something else."Woundwort said and followed after Vervain with the rest of his Owsler.

When they finally got to the clearing Vervain was shocked to see that Fiver and Silverweed were gone. He looked all around for them in the large clearing, nearly getting whiplash as he did so, but didn't find them. Vervain panted in slight panic as he looked towards Woundwort.

"Both of them were right here."Vervain swore but Woundwort didn't look convinced.

"Check the area for tracks, Ruffian."Woundwort ordered and the blue furred buck went to work.

Ruffian hopped around the clearing and sniffed deeply for any scents while also looking for any tracks. He then turned to address Woundwort.

"Nothing sir."Ruffian stated and Vervain's ears dropped in shock at hearing this.

"But...but Frith's Messanger was here. Red with ivy around his ears and Fiver and Silverweed were here."Vervain tried to assure but his Chief didn't seem swayed.

"Of course they were."Woundwort said and growled at the cowardly buck. Vervain backed away nervously and tried to think of something quickly.

"Maybe the magic words will work. Steppa, Leppa, Delicus! Steppa, Leppa, Delicus! They were in a trance. And they swore they'd follow you, General. They told me that Campion and Moss were traitors."Vervain and hopped over to glare at the accused rabbits.

"And did they tell you cows could jump over the moon?"Woundwort asked with an amused expression and Vervain was flabbergasted with shock.

"On my ears, sir, it's all true. You've got to believe me, I beg you General."Vervain pleaded with a sob as he bowed before the one-eyed buck.

"Vervain is relieved of his command. Escort him back to Efrafa, Ruffian. Put him to work with the slaves."Woundwort ordered.

"Yes, sir. Come along, sir, before the toadstool fairies get ya."Ruffian said to Vervain with an amused expression as he led Vervain back to Efrafa with said buck rambling on in hysterics all the while and Woundwort shook his head at this.

"He's obviously mad. And it seems you both have suffered as a result, Campion and Moss. I shouldn't have listened to Vervain's wild accusations. You both have always stood by me. And I know you always will."Woundwort said.

"It's not your fault, sir. Vervain's always had a way at making his lies believable."Campion said.

"That is true. Still I reappoint you, Campion, Captain of Owsler with my apologies. And I promote you Moss as second Captain of Owsler, since Vervain won't be doing any commanding for quite some time."Woundwort said.

"Thank you, sir. If it's alright with you Campion and I would like to stay here and eat a bit since we haven't had much in a while."Moss said.

"Of course. Return to Efrafa when you're finished. It'll be good to have my best soldiers back in place."Woundwort said and left. Once they were sure the dark rabbit was gone the two Owslers looked around for their friends.

"If any of you are around you can come out now. They're gone."Campion called out and the Down rabbits hopped down from the rock and rushed over to their friends.

"I can't believe we pulled it off. We're so glad that you both are alright."Fiver said with a smile.

"We wouldn't have been if not for you all. Thank you so much."Moss said with a smile.

"Yes, you lot are really something special."Campion said with a smile of his own.

"What are you going to do now?"Hazel asked.

"I'm going back to Efrafa, but Moss is leaving with you all."Campion stated making everyone gasp in shock but Moss was especially shocked.

"What? But Campion I can't go with them. Woundwort will get suspicious when he doesn't see both of us coming."Moss pointed out.

"I'll tell him that Hazel and his people ambushed us and I was too weak to defend you as they took you away."Campion stated.

"But Campion, why?"Moss asked in a sad tone.

"Because it's not safe for you in Efrafa anymore, Moss. Sure Woundwort may not care much about you being a Buck-Doe but Vervain would still try to use it against you somehow and other bucks may turn on you. I'm not about to risk that. As an Owsler Captain I look after all my troops, especially those I care about the most."Campion said and laid his paw on Moss'. The masked buck looked at the rabbit he loved and sighed before nodding. He knew Campion was right but he didn't like it.

"I'll miss you, Campion."Moss said.

"I'll miss you too, Moss. But if things all go the way we hope we might not have long to wait to be together again."Campion said and the two nuzzled faces one last time before the brown buck hopped back to Efrafa.

"Are you alright, Moss?"Silverweed asked as he and Fiver comforted their fellow Buck-Doe and the other rabbits and Kahaar decided to leave and give them some privacy.

"No, I'm not alright. The buck I love just left to suffer in one of the worst warren known and I couldn't go with him to help him."Moss said and seemed ready to cry so Fiver patted him on the shoulder.

"I know it's hard, Moss, but Campion only wants to protect you as best he can."Fiver said. Moss seemed to accept this but looked up at the setting sun sadly.

"But who will protect Campion?"Moss asked but the question was left unanswered and the younger Buck-Does comforted the older one.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	17. The Mysterious Messengers

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**

It was a whole moon after Moss came to join the rabbits at Watership Down. He was still upset about not being able to be close to Campion, especially after they seemed to deepen their connection, and did very little which was really starting to worry the other rabbits. So Hazel suggested that Fiver and Silverweed should take the masked Owsler out for a Buck-Doe's only day and cheer him up. It took some convincing but the two Seers finally got Moss to go out with them to the Nuthanger Farm.

"I appreciate what you both are trying to do for me, but I'm not in much a jolly mood after leaving Campion behind."Moss said.

"Well that's why we're going to put you in a jolly mood. Everyone is worried about you, Moss, and Hazel wants you to be happy while you're at the warren."Silverweed said.

"And we're not going to stop until you've been cheered up completely and thoroughly."Fiver said. At this Moss actually smirked at the statement.

"Oh really? And just how do you plan to do that?"Moss asked.

"With a good old fashioned game."Silverweed said and lightly smacked Moss' tail. "Tail tag! You're it!"Silverweed exclaimed and ran off along with Fiver. Moss couldn't help but smirk at this and chased after the two.

"You're out of your leagues, chaps. I can beat all of Woundwort's Owsler in tail tag with one front paw."Moss said and searched around for the two rabbits in the bushes but found neither one of them. Fiver took the moment to sneak up behind Moss and smacked his tail.

"Tail tag!"Fiver exclaimed and ran off with a chuckle. Moss turned around and chased after his fellow Buck-Doe.

"No fair, you two are teaming up against me."Moss said jokingly with a smile as he looked around for the two.

"We said we'd work together to cheer you up so it's as fair as it can be."Silverweed said as he popped out from behind a tree then hid back as Moss went after him.

But what none of the Buck-Does knew was that they were being watched. It was two bucks, a short fat one and a tall thin one, who had been following them since they saw them hopping along near the territory of the farm. They were about to fun off at fearing they were enemies until they caught onto the fertile scent that could only belong to a Buck-Doe. From there they followed the trio and checked their tracks just to be sure and sure enough they saw a set of heart shaped paw pads. Now the bucks were watching as the trio played together then went to eat from the garden of the farm.

"They're a real lovely set, aren't they Raincloud?"The thinner buck asked the fat one.

"Ho, ho, yes indeed Bluesky. To think that we'll be the first rabbits in history to ever have not one but three Buck-Does as our wives. And if we're lucky they know some Owsler moves."Raincloud said.

Raincloud looked out across the fields and saw a small rain storm heading their way, thunder rumbling from the thick and dark clouds.

"Ho Ho, there's a sun shower coming, with a bit of luck we'll have a rainbow. Perfect for a grand entrance." The fat rabbit chuckled.

"The Messenger dodge. We haven't pulled that on in ages." The thin rabbit snickered and looked back towards the garden to watch the Buck-Does was the moved about the garden carefully as they ate.

"Hm, it will be a bit sticky to make the illusion work in the garden, too exposed." Raincloud pointed out.

"How do we move them along then?" Bluesky questioned, seeing Rainclouds point and looked around for the solution.

"Ah ha, we located the locale farm mongrel, for with." The fat rabbit suggested, jumping from the bushes they were hiding in.

He turned to look at his traveling companion and found him still hiding in the bushs, hesitate to follow.

"Bluesky, for with means now." Raincloud added, getting the thin rabbit to stop being cowardly and come along.

"Oh right, I knew that. I was…just thinking." Bluesky said to try and cover for himself as they went in search for the farm dog

"No you weren't" Raincloud snorted as he hopped alongside him.

Back in the garden Moss, Silverweed, and Fiver were enjoying themselves on the bounty of all the delicious flayra they were eating.

"Hmm, this spinach is lovely. I wouldn't recommend it." Moss joked as he munched on a big piece of the green leaf.

"Haven't finished with the lettuce yet, Moss." Silverweed replied back to the larger Buck-Doe as he ate from one of the large heads of lettuce.

"But we'll get to it." Fiver chuckled from his spot next to the sweet baby peas.

The young Buck-Doe reached up and bit off the chunk of the ripe pea pods and moaned at the delicious flavor of sweetness.

"Do you feel better now, Moss?"Silverweed asked.

"Actually Silverweed, yes I do. I suppose what I needed all this time was a little distraction."Moss said.

"Right. And just because you're enjoying yourself doesn't mean that you have to forget about Campion. He would want you to be happy in your new home."Fiver stated.

"Yeah, you're right. I think that's what I'll do today. Just be happy and enjoy the day."Moss said with a smile.

"That's a very good idea, Moss. And perhaps if we're lucky some excitement will come our way."Fiver said.

Little did the Seer know that he would soon get his wish for Bluesky and Raincloud were over near where Duster the dog slept in his dog house to start their illusion. Raincloud sniffed the air to check the weather and smiled in satisfaction at smelling the sun shower coming.

"Ooh, our timing is impeccable. The wind has changed and the clouds are moving in. Off you go."Raincloud said to the thin rabbit.

"You, for once, why don't you bait the dog?"Bluesky asked.

"You know perfectly well they prefer your scent to mine."Raincloud said.

"Lucky me."Bluesky said and his ears drooped with dread.

"Hop to it now."Raincloud said and Bluesky reluctantly hopped over to Duster.

The thin buck looked up to the sky to check the clouds and saw that they were beginning to cover the sun and knew he had little time to do his part. Bluesky took a deep breath and hopped over to the sleeping dog and shook his tail in front of Duster, his shedding fur flying about, before running off. The smell of rabbit almost immediately woke Duster up and he stood up then began to sniff the air for any signs of the rabbit he smelled. Then as he moved forward he caught sight of Fiver, Moss and Silverweed eating the vegetables in the garden. Duster growled at the sight of them and slowly stalked in for the kill. Why he was distracted Bluesky and Raincloud came out.

"Which way do you think they'll bolt?"Bluesky asked his fat friend. Said buck hummed in thought before looking towards the right of the stone wall.

"Through the hole in the stone wall and into the field. A very promising start to our endeavor, wouldn't you say?"Raincloud asked his friend who chuckled as the sun shower started to rain down.

"Oh yes, Raincloud. Most auspicious. Almost as if we planned it."Bluesky said and the two hopped away laughing.

Meanwhile Duster growled all the more as he stalked closer and closer to the Buck-Does who were enjoying the flayra of the garden. They were oblivious to the appearance of the dog until Moss' sharp ears caught onto the growling and he turned around to see the angry face of Duster. Moss was so shocked that he spat out the lettuce he was eating.

"Run!"Moss exclaimed and the other two Buck-Does soon noticed Duster and quickly ran off along with Moss before the dog had the chance to bite into them.

They maneuvered in zigzag patterns to confuse Duster so that he wouldn't chase after just one rabbit and even get a little dizzy. Once the hole in the stone wall was within their reach the rabbits shot into it and out of the dog's reach. All Duster could manage to do was get part of his head inside and he growled at losing his prey. Luckily however Duster's attention on the rabbits changed to the bone he buried in the hole and after a little digging he took the bone in his mouth and walked back to his dog house.

"Whew. Thank Frith we got away in one piece. Are you two alright?"Moss asked the younger rabbits.

"I'm fine Moss."Silverweed said.

"And so am I, but I can't help but find a little humor in this situation."Fiver said.

"Why's that, Fiver?"Moss asked.

"Because we played around before to work up an appetite for the vegetables in the garden and just as we were full we had to run from the dog and will get even hungrier later."Fiver said which made all the Buck-Does laugh in realization.

"Heh, I suppose you're right Fiver. It seems like we did one thing in vain as we ended up back where we were."Moss said.

"Do you want to see if that dog's cleared, we might be able to go back and finish eating?" Silverweed asked Moss who shook his head.

"Nah, I'm quiet alright now Silverweed but, thank you." Moss replied.

Seeing now that their little raid his over for today he hopped out into the fields some and looked playfully back at his fellow Buck-Does.

"Well since there's nothing really left to do lets head for home, race ya." The young seer Buck chuckled and started to hop away, giving himself a head start.

"Hey no fair, no head starts." Silverweed shouted but laughed none the less as he and Moss chased after him to try and catch up with him before he got too far.

The three laughed and taunted each other playfully as they raced, not noticing they were being watched and about to run into a couple rabbits.

Now in the middle of the field Raincloud looked up at the clouds of the sun shower and watched as the sun started to break through the clouds and chase them away.

"Any time now." Raincloud chuckled to Bluesky.

"Oh, fear not good rabbits…" The thinner rabbit said to himself as he practiced his entering speech but felt like he was missing the magical feel to make it work.

"Raincloud, is this more dignified?" Bluesky asked as he sat tall and stiff and holding his head up high and proud.

"Or this." Changing his pose by now standing up, a paw on his hip, and a paw on his chest like he was reciting a poem.

"They all make you look like you've been hit by a rohdodo." Raincloud snorted.

Moss, Silverweed, and Fiver were now running up one of the many hills in the field, the rain finally stopping and making everything shine and glow from the rain drops that still clung to the flowers, grass, and leaves.

The sun shower finally broke away and let the sun shine freely again, a bright and vibrant rainbow forming in the air form the water still in the air and sun light shining through it. The rainbow stretched down to the top of the hill where the Buck-Does were chasing for.

"Look, Prince Rainbow visiting." Fiver pointed out in joy of the beautiful sight.

As the trio towards the direction of their home Bluesky and Raincloud suddenly appeared before them. They all stopped at seeing the unfamiliar bucks and gasped in surprise. Bluesky cleared his throat before speaking.

"Fear not, good rabbits."Bluesky said in a formal tone.

"Good tidings to you, fine rabbits of the Earth."Raincloud said as he hopped a bit closer and offered a smile.

"Just who are you lot and where do you come from?"Moss asked as he took a stance showing he was ready to fight if needed. Bluesky groaned at this and pointed to the rainbow.

"Up there, thick ears. Where did it look like we came from?"Bluesky asked with a rhetorical snap to which Raincloud jabbed him with his elbow. Moss looked up at Prince Rainbow in surprise at this then the fat rabbit went on to speak.

"We have a message for your most illustrious leader and his renowned Captain of Owsler."Raincloud stated.

"You mean Hazel and Bigwig?"Silverweed asked to be sure.

"Yes, those very rabbits."Raincloud said and Bluesky nodded but Moss was still looking up in the sky with uncertainty.

"What do you mean you came from up there?"Moss asked.

"We come from the Kingdom of Colors, for we are the Messangers of Prince Rainbow."Raincloud stated and took a proud formal stance and the Buck-Does gasped in shock.

"What message could be so important that Prince Rainbow would send his Messangers?"Silverweed asked.

"All will be explained in due time, young rabbit. Now take us to your leader."Raincloud said.

After a moment of discussion the Buck-Does decided to take the rabbits to see Hazel and Bigwig, but because of Raincloud's fat stumpy legs the three rabbits had to push him up to the to of the hill. It was a rather hard and long task to do what with how fat the buck was but they manged to get half way to the top. Bluesky meanwhile was following close behind.

"Not much farther now."Moss said with a grunt as he pushed Raincloud with the help of Fiver and Silverweed. Bluesky stopped to marvel at the beauty of Watership Down and took in all of the sights.

"Ooh, lovely view. I can see where we are."Bluesky said as he looked down at the Nuthanger Farm.

"Silverweed, you run ahead and tell Hazel and Bigwig we're coming."Fiver said tiredly.

"Right'o."Silverweed said and moved from behind Raincloud to hop up to the top of the hill.

"And bring me a smidgen of flayra, would you? My strength is flaggy."Raincloud said with a tired pant.

"Why don't you just fly up there or something?"Moss asked with a glare.

"On Earth we have to behave like normal rabbits. Rules you know."Bluesky said.

"It wouldn't be fair for us to go flying about while you're slogging down here, would it?"Raincloud asked.

"At this point I could care less."Moss said with a grumble.

Meanwhile up at the top of the hill most everyone was enjoying the fresh spring air and relaxing. Primrose and Blackberry were conversing amongst themselves, Hana was basking in the sun, Clover was munching on a carrot and Kehaar was preening his wings. Silverweed had gone down into the burrows to tell Hazel, Bigwig and Holly about the rabbits claiming themselves to be Mesangers of Prince Rainbow who have come to deliver a message and led them up to meet said bucks.

"I'm not keen on strange rabbits being shown the way to the warren."Hazel said in an uncertain tone.

"I know that this seems rather risky Hazel but Fiver, Moss and I figured that we couldn't just turn them away."Silverweed said.

"And what's all this talk about them saying they're Messangers of Prince Rainbow?"Bigwig asked.

"Well, they did seem to step out of the rainbow as it came down. However I can't help but feel that there's something off about them."Silverweed admitted.

"Did you try looking into their hearts, Silverweed?"Holly asked.

"No. I don't want to try that until I have proof of my suspicious feelings, Papa."Silverweed said.

"Well let's go on and meet them then."Bigwig said and hopped further ahead with Hazel and Holly. Silverweed then realized something and hopped over to Clover.

"Excuse me, Clover, but could I please have your carrot? A guest arrived asking for some flayra."Silverweed said.

"Oh sure, Silverweed."The doe said and pushed the carrot over to the Buck-Doe who took it into his mouth and gave a grateful bow.

"I wonder who these guests are that showed up."Hana said aloud.

"Let's go and see. They may be new friends looking to join the warren."Clover said eagerly and went on to greet the new visitors.

Finally after their long and very tiring climb, Fiver and Moss reached the top of the hill with Raincloud and Bluesky.

"Whoa, thank Frith. That was rather a tiresome climb." The overweight rabbit sighed in relief of finally reaching their destination.

Bluesky offered his friend a paw to help him back to his feet before they hopped off towards the warren to have a look around.

"Awfully heavy for a chap who can fly, ain't he?" Moss said to Fiver as he and the smaller buck rested from all the hard work they did just to get the visiting rabbit up the hill.

Fiver nodded and watched the two rabbits as they headed towards the burrow, hopping right passed Hazel and Bigwig who they said where the once they were needed to speak with and see.

"Hello, hello oh yes hello. Rainbow visitor are here. Hello nice to see you." Raincloud greeted as he hopped by, not even bothering to see if they were the Chief and captain of Owsler.

Bigwig and Hazel looked at each other in confusion but instead of hopping after them to hear their so called message they headed over to Moss and Fiver who were still resting near the hill embankment.

"They're not the sort of messengers I's expect from Prince Rainbow." Hazel commented.

"I understand Hazel but we saw them come out of the rainbow in a flash of light." Moss replied.

"And with a strange glow about their ears." Fiver pointed out and Silverweed nodded to agree with them since he too saw the same thing.

"Must have been quite a sight." Bigwig chuckled, playfully nudging Fiver to show he was only teasing before he and Hazel decided to no confront the Messengers who were snooping around the burrow entrance.

"I hear you have a message for us." Hazel said to gain their attention.

"We're all ears." Bigwig added.

"Ah, then you must be the Chief Rabbit and Captain of Owsler here."Raincloud said.

"Yes. I'm Hazel and this is Bigwig."Hazel said as he gestured to the lion head rabbit.

"And this here is Captain Holly. He's another Owsler Captain here."Bigwig said as he introduced the older buck.

"Just what sort of message do you have to give?"Holly asked.

"Well, Prince Rainbow has sent us to take the three lucky rabbits of your warren who were especially chosen for a most honorable task."Bluesky stated.

"Really? And just what is this honorable task that three of my people have been chosen for?"Hazel asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Why to start a new warren in a bountiful Frith given place, of course. Prince Rainbow wants a new warren started in this area so that it will become a place for all rabbits from the Kingdom of Colors to here on Earth to enjoy."Raincloud explained.

"And who are the rabbits chosen for helping to start this warren?"Bigwig asked, also suspicious of where this was going.

"Those three there."Bluesky said and pointed at the Buck-Doe trio who gasped in shock.

"Us?!"Silverweed, Moss and Fiver asked in shocked unison.

"What?! You have got to be kidding!"Bigwig exclaimed in outrage.

"Oh no, not at all. Prince Rainbow is very serious about such things."Raincloud said.

"Besides only Buck-Does would do in such an honorable task."Bluesky said and at hearing this Hazel gasped in shock.

"How did you know that Fiver, Moss and Silverweed were Buck-Does?"Hazel asked cautiously.

"Prince Rainbow told us so. He has been watching these three very closely and has decided that as the last set of their kind that they need to bring forth a new generation of great rabbits."Raincloud explained in a dramatic tone.

"We hope this won't be a problem. You're welcome to say your last good-byes if you wish."Bluesky stated and at this Bigwig got right up in the faces of the bucks and glared.

"It sure enough is a problem, because Fiver is my mate!"Bigwig stated which made the eyes of the two Messengers widen in shock.

"Eh...Fiver is...your mate?"Raincloud asked.

"That's right, and I'm happy to be spoken for by Bigwig."Fiver said as he hopped alongside the lion head to emphasize his point.

"And I'm spoken for by an Owsler Captain."Moss stated with a glare.

"And as Silverweed's father I'm not about to let him be taken off by just any buck, Messenger of Prince Rainbow or not."Holly stated with a glare of his own.

"Of course if Prince Rainbow's request is so important surely you two wouldn't have any trouble in fighting three Owsler Captains."Hazel said with a look at the two.

Raincloud and Bluesky looked at Bigwig and Holly nervously, trying to think quickly on how to get out of this situation. Once he got an idea Raincloud quickly spoke up.

"Oh well, the task is not all that urgent. And any official mate fights can wait."The fat buck said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, that's right. For now though we're quite tired from our journey down to Earth. So if it's alright we'll go and take a nice rest."Bluesky said and then he and Raincloud quickly hopped into the burrows.

"I don't like those two in the slightest."Bigwig said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care much for them either."Holly said in agreement.

"Moss, you were born in Efrafa. Do you think Raincloud and Bluesky could be spies from your old warren?"Hazel asked.

"No Hazel. Not only have I never seen them in Efrafa before they're not the type to be part of our warren as slaves led alone Owsler. Even Vervain could take them on with one paw. And that's saying something."Moss said.

"Well I get the feeling that these 'Messengers' will be here for a while. So in the meantime you stay close with Bigwig, Fiver, and don't leave Holly's side either Silverweed."Hazel said to the youngest Buck-Does who nodded.

"And Kahaar will stand by masked rabbit Moss!"The gull exclaimed as he volunteered himself.

"Thanks, Kahaar. I really appreciate the gesture."Moss said with a smile.

Later on Bluesky and Raincloud had made themselves comfortable in Hana's burrow, much to the mouse's irritation, and ate up all of the flayra in the place. Silverweed decided not to peek into the hearts of the bucks just yet to see what they were about so until then he stayed close to Holly while Kahaar would stand by Moss. And of course Bigwig took his job guarding his young mate especially serious, even going as far as to tuck Fiver half way under him for protection.

"Bigwig is this really necessary?" Fiver asked up to the larger rabbit who was keeping watch for the two mangy visitors.

The Lion head buck looked down at his mate and leaned down and started to lick and groom Fiver's ears and head for him.

"Yes love. I will not have you taken from me from right from under my nose. You're too important to me." Bigwig purred, nuzzling and loving on his beautiful and beloved little mate.

Fiver chuckled and purred back as he returned to loving nuzzle, not really minding being tucked under Bigwig's larger body. It actually felt quite nice.

From the shade of the beach tree the Prince Rainbow Messengers were watching the two rabbits as they loved on one another.

"Oh, this is going to very difficult Raincloud. Not only are the Buck-Does claimed for, their mates have very strong rabbits that are willing to fight to keep them and I for one am not a fighter. What are we going to do now?" Bluesky whispered.

"All in good time my friend." Raincloud reassured his fellow companion.

As much as Bluesky wanted to know what Raincloud was planning he decided to wait and ask later, and a good thing too because Hazel decided to hop over and speak with him. Seeing the Chief rabbit coming, the fat and thin rabbits made themselves look more dignifying as he approached.

"I've come to give you a warning. You've already made the whole warren very upset." Hazel informed.

Raincloud and Bluesky were a bit shocked at hearing this and looked at each other before looking back at Hazel.

"And how did we do that. All we've done was deliver Prince Rainbow's message?" Bluesky asked.

Hazel glared down at the two rabbits and stepped a bit closer.

"And by telling us we have to hand over three of our rabbits to you like their nothing, one happening to be my baby brother." Hazel growled in anger, not liking it one bit that other rabbits think Buck-Does are nothing but mere sex slaves and bearing kits.

"What!? You…your bro…brother?" Raincloud gasped and Hazel nodded and got closer until he was right in their faces.

"Yes and I will not have other rabbits going around disrespecting him so if I were you…I'd watch my step because if anything happens to Fiver, Bigwig and I will not be held responsible for our actions to protect him." Hazel warned before he turned and hopped over to Bigwig and Fiver to sun bath with them.

Once Hazel was gone Raincloud and Bluesky looked at each other again.

"Very difficult indeed." Bluesky whispered and got a nod from the fatter rabbit.

"Yes but we can still try to get them to do the work for us." Raincloud replied.

"What do you mean?" Bluesky questioned, cocked his head to the side in confusion which made Raincloud chuckle.

"My friend they can still dig can't and I very much love to have a warren built in that lovely apple orchard we had come across in our travels." The fat rabbit pointed out which made Bluesky smile at the idea.

"Oh, yes that would be lovely."

Over in a soft grass patch near the warren, Moss was sun bathing and relaxing. He sighed in content as he was actually able to lay around and enjoy the day. But suddenly something started to mess with his fir around his shoulders and the masked buck's head jerked up and he got ready to defend himself, thinking it was one of the messengers but only to find Kahaar, Moss instantly from his stance.

"Sorry, Kahaar thought you might like Kahaar to get nasty bugs off. Did not mean to frighten you" Kahaar apologized.

"It's alright Kahaar, you just startled me. And what do you mean nasty bugs?" Moss questioned, trying to look at his back but couldn't really see or reach the back of his shoulders were Kahaar had been picking at earlier.

"Kahaar saw masked rabbit Moss have nasty blood sucking bugs in fur. Kahaar want to help." Kahaar explained.

Now knowing what Kahaar was talking about Moss laid back down and nodded.

"That very kind of you Kahaar and of course you can help old masked Moss." Moss replied, chuckling softly as he relaxed.

"Masked rabbit not old." Kahaar stated before he started to run his beak gently through Moss's fur to find the ticks again.

Meanwhile Silverweed was sipping from the pond nearby the warren and Holly stood by his kitten keeping a close look out for those supposed Messengers. Silverweed leaned up from his drink to look at his stern faced parent with concern. He didn't even take a sip of water while he stood by him.

"Papa, aren't you going to take a sip of water?"Silverweed asked in concern.

"I will, Silverweed, but right now I want to watch out for those two Messengers of Prince Rainbow."Holly stated, looking every bit the strong Owsler Captain he is.

"I know, Papa, but I don't want you getting dehydrated over me."Silverweed said.

"You're my kitten, Silverweed. I'll starve for you if I had to."Holly said with a smile.

"Thank you, Papa. I'd do the same for you too. But please, drink at least a bit."Silverweed pleaded.

"Alright, son. I suppose I could use the drink anyway."Holly said and sipped gingerly from the pond. Just then Hawkbit, Pipkin and Dandelion came hopping along but they looked very tired. Concerned Silverweed hopped up to see what was wrong.

"Hawkbit, what's the matter? Neither you nor Dandelion or Pipkin look very well."Silverweed said.

"We just finished gathering flayra for our guests the Messengers."Hawkbit grumbled.

"Had to go a great ways away, too."Dandelion said with a pant.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that they eat fast and want more."Pipkin supplied.

"Oh goodness. At this rate there won't be any flayra around to eat."Silverweed.

"You're a Seer just like Fiver, Silverweed. Can't you two use your powers to make them see their way out?"Hawkbit asked and Silverweed couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm afraid that our powers don't quite work that way, Hawkbit."The Buck-Doe said.

"Well it was worth hopeing for."Hawkbit said with a slight grin and shrugged.

"Oh Hawkbit, could you and your friends go and gather us some more flayra? We Messengers need to keep up our strength, you know."Called out the voice of Raincloud making Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pipkin groan.

"Oh Frith. I'd take Bigwig's Owsler exercises over this any time."Dandelion said tiredly as he and the other bucks hopped back down the hill.

"Those two are really starting to make themselves unwelcome around here."Holly said with an annoyed expression.

"I agree with you, Papa. And at this rate I'm starting to wonder if they even are Messengers."Silverweed said with a suspicious look.

After eating their fourth serving of flayra Raincloud and Bluesky decided to put their second plan into motion. If they couldn't convince the Buck-Does to come away as their wives they could perhaps convince them to at least dig their warren. So after waiting until Hazel, Bigwig and Holly left into the burrows they went over to the trio who were eating grass at the embankment of the hill.

"Hello dear friends, beautiful day isn't it?" Bluesky stated as they hopped up to them.

Silverweed and Fiver became a bit worried about how close the strange rabbits were and slowly backed away from them. Seeing his friends discomfort Moss took it upon himself to put himself between his fellow Buck-Does and the so called Messengers.

"What do you what?" Moss question suspiciously as he watched them very closely.

"We've come to tell you the time has come." Raincloud started to say.

This made the Buck-Does worry and they huddled closer to each other for protection, worried they Messengers might try to take them away from the Down and Force them to be their wives when they clearly said no. Moss backed up a bit closer to help reassure Fiver and Silverweed that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Seeing the fear and worry Bluesky held up a paw.

"Fear not for we have been speaking with Prince Rainbow about you all already being claimed and he has told us that he will allow you to stay with your warren and chosen mates if you come with us and dig a new warren for us." Bluesky explained.

Silverweed and Fiver looked at each other while Moss continued to stand between them and glare.

"How do we know you won't pull anything?" Moss questioned.

"Oh no. As loyal Messengers to Prince Rainbow we are bound by our word as rabbits no matter how great our status."Raincloud proudly stated.

"So do we have an agreement?"Bluesky asked. The trio huddled up together and conversed on the matter before looking back at the Messengers.

"We'll go and tell Hazel about it. Wait here."Fiver said and hopped to the burrows with Moss and Silverweed.

"Jolly good idea, Raincloud. Now all we have to do is hope that Hazel and those two Owslers will let them come with us."Bluesky said.

"Indeed. I'm just glad that the Owsler Moss spoke of isn't around. This Campion fellow sounds like he could be the very guard of the lair for the Black Rabbit."Raincloud said with a shudder.

Back in the burrows the Buck-Does explained to Hazel, Bigwig and Holly about the new proposition Bluesky and Raincloud offered. While the bucks were relieved that the Messengers laid off the trio they were uncertain about letting them go off alone with the strange buck. Bigwig being the most uncertain.

"I don't think you three should go off alone with those two. If they want a warren dug we'll just gather up the digging crew again."Bigwig stated.

"I don't think they'd go for that. And besides, we couldn't bother the animals on the Down for that. Together on our own Silverweed, Fiver and I could make up three burrows in a day."Moss said.

"True, but I can't really say I like the idea myself either Moss."Holly said in an unsure tone.

"Don't worry, Papa. We'll have Kahaar stay close to watch us from above. If anything happens he'll come and tell you."Silverweed said.

"Plus if we don't do it they'll only stay here longer and none of us want that. Especially Hana since they're sleeping in her burrow."Fiver pointed out. After a moment of contemplation Hazel nodded before looking at the Buck-Does.

"Alright, Fiver, you and the others can dig the warren for these Messengers but you're definitely not spending the whole day there. If you're not back by sunset we're coming to get you."Hazel said.

"And even if only half a burrow is dug those two can sleep under a rock with parasites for all I care."Bigwig supplied with a glare. Fiver couldn't help but smile at his mate's gruff statement and hopped over to nuzzle him.

"No need for bad wishes, Bigwig. We'll be back."Fiver assured his mate.

"We'd better get going then."Moss said and hopped out of the burrows followed by Silverweed then Fiver.

The Messengers were napping on their backs as they waited for the Buck-Does to return and when they felt shadows looming over them they awoke to see the trio.

"Ah, hello young Buck-Does. So what did you Chief and his Owsler Captains say?"Raincloud asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

"They said it's alright, but we can't stay for long. We'll try and dig you at least two burrows for a start today then finish more tomorrow until you have a whole warren. Is that alright?"Silverweed asked.

"Splendid. We couldn't ask for more. Just follow us and we'll show you where we want the warren dug."Bluesky said and hopped down the hill with his travel companion and the three Down rabbits with the rest watching after them.

"While I'm glad those lay bouts are gone, I feel sorry for Fiver and the others dealing with them."Hawkbit said.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone with those two, Hazel?"Pipkin asked.

"Don't worry, Pipkin, I'm not leaving them totally alone. Kahaar, follow them from above and watch them."Hazel said.

"You got it, Hazel."Kahaar said and took flight to follow the rabbits.

After a long journey, Raincloud and Bluesky had lead Fiver, Silverweed, and Moss to Nuthanger Farm but instead of going to the farm they took them to the apple orchard that grew beside it.

"Here we are. This is where you will build the burrow." Raincloud announced in glee and turned to face the Buck-Does.

Fiver and Silverweed looked around the forest of trees and sniffed the air which was filled with sweetness of the blooms that were growing now that will soon turn into fresh and ripe apples.

"Hmm, it smells wonderful here." Fiver moaned softly as he breathed it in more.

"Yes we know, now then let us show you where we will like the burrow dug." Bluesky replied and hopped into the apple orchard, soon followed by the rest of the rabbits.

The thin rabbit lead them deeper into the orchard, hopping passed empty wooden baskets and ladders man used to collect the apples when they started growing until they came to the largest tree that grew in the orchard and was located in the very center of the apple orchard.

The two Messenger rabbits looked proudly up at their chosen tree and then turned to the Down rabbits.

"The burrow must be dug under the tree, like your warren's burrow." Bluesky explained.

Moss nodded and hopped over the tree and started to test the ground with his paws. He felt around the tree until he found a perfect spot and started to dig. Once he started Fiver and Silver hopped over and started help while Bluesky and Raincloud laid back and watched them do all the work.

"This is the best idea we've had yet." Raincloud chuckled softly to Bluesky who agreed with him and laughed too.

But what Bluesky and Raincloud failed to remember was that there was a grouchy badger that lived in the same orchard they were in now, having run into the brute when they were passing through and discovered the wonderful place.

It was only at hearing the sound of loud growling that the Buck-Does stopped their digging and moved out of the burrow to look around the area for the source of the growling.

"What was that?"Fiver asked.

"It sounds like someone doesn't appreciate us digging here."Moss said.

"Could it be the Efrafains?"Silverweed asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's stay on guard."Moss said.

"Do either of you know how to fight?"Fiver asked looking back at Bluesky and Raincloud.

"Uh, well no not really. We're more of a talk that battle sort."Raincloud said.

"And a sleep and eat sort too."Moss said in a low tone.

The growling soon got louder and the source of it stepped forward and revealed itself to be Elil. And a badger no less. The rabbits gasped at the sight of it and wasted no time in running. The badger then chased after them to catch up to the rabbits and they ran faster to keep that from happening. However Silverweed's foot ended up getting caught by a root in the ground making him trip.

"Ah! Help!"Silverweed called out. Fiver and Moss stopped and turned back to save the other Seer.

"Hold on Silverweed!"Fiver said as he tried to pull Silverweed's foot from under the uprooted root.

"Raincloud, Bluesky, get as far away from here as you can and call out for Kahaar. Tell him to bring Hazel, Holly and Bigwig. Go!"Moss ordered.

"But...we can't just leave you like this."Raincloud said with a frown.

"You'll end up eaten too if you don't. Now go!"Moss ordered.

Though they were reluctant to do it, Raincloud and Bluesky ran to alert the others. At the sound of growling the Buck-Does looked up to see the badger right at Silverweed's foot and it raised its claws. Fiver and Moss were about to fight the Elil until the claws swiped, but it wasn't at Silverweed or any of them. It actually cut the root Silverweed was caught in.

"Your foot not hurt, is it?"The badger asked in a female voice. Silverweed moved his foot a little to see if it was hurt before looking to the badger with a smile.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for cutting that root."Silverweed said.

"Hold it a minute, aren't you going to eat us?"Moss asked.

"Bark not eat rabbits. Bark like apples here better. Sometimes eat grubs."The badger now known as Bark explained.

The Buck-Does were surprised at what they heard and smiled to finally see that some Elili what'd to remain friends with rabbit instead of killing and eating them. Like back when El- ahrairah was friends with all the animals before they had to be changed into Elili to control the Prince rabbit's people who were eating up too much of the food and not leaving any for the other hungry animals.

"But why did you chase us Bark?" Fiver questioned.

The badger looked down in shame and sighed in grief before answering.

"Bark not mean to scare rabbits but Bark knows it not safe for you to make home here. Man kill when he find you. Last rabbits who tried were killed before they could escape. Bark tried to help Bark only want to help but they all run when see Bark." Bark answered, tears dripping down her face in sadness as she remembered back to that terrible day. So many rabbits were killed.

Moss, Fiver, and Silverweed bowed their heads in grief for the fallen rabbits Bark was talking about and sent prayers for them. The Fiver lifted his head and hopped up to Bark and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"We're sorry for running Bark." Fiver apologies and soon Moss and Silverweed hopped over to stand with Fiver and apologies too which made Bark very happy. Happy to have found rabbits who will not run from her and will be her friends.

Back outside the orchard Raincloud and Bluesky panted hard from their long run and while Raincloud laid on the ground, struggling to regain his breath Bluesky looked up in the sky and tried to find the Buck-Does gull friend but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Kahaar?"

After a short wait a loud cry answered his call and Kahaar came flying in from flying over the tree tops.

"Kahaar down here, quickly. Something terrible has happened." Bluesky shouted franticly.

Kahaar flew down to hear what was wrong but he glared down at the Messenger rabbits, thinking it was them who did it.

"What's wrong, where Fiver, Moss, and Silverweed." The gull cried in worry.

"Your friends are in danger. We were attacked by a badger, go get Hazel, Bigwig, and Holly, hurry." Raincloud shouted up to the bird.

Kahaar shouted in shock and flew away and flew as fast as he could back to Watership Down to get help.

What none of them knew, however, was that the Buck-Does were perfectly alright and sat in Bark's burrow enjoying some of the apples she harvested.

"So you say that you've heard of our warren and our ongoing battle with Efrafa, Bark?"Moss asked.

"Yes. Bark also hear that you three very special types of rabbits. Half buck and half doe. Need to hide from enemy rabbits from Efrafa. Bark scare them away when they get too close."Bark explained.

"Really? Well thank you Bark. We really appreciate that."Fiver said.

"You welcome, Fiver. You think other rabbits will like Bark?"The badger asked with slight uncertainty.

"I'm sure they will once we explain things. And we're sorry for digging in your home, Bark. We had no idea you lived here."Silverweed said.

"It alright. You had no way of knowing."Bark said.

"Well I know one thing myself. Bluesky and Raincloud are total phonies. No way are either of them Messengers. We've been conned since we first met them."Moss stated with a glare.

"Yes we have, but no one really got hurt so I suppose that it's no harm done."Fiver said.

"True but we should still go and tell Hazel and the others about this and introduce them to Bark."Silverweed pointed out.

"You're right, and I'm sure they're getting worried. Let's go. Come on Bark."Moss said and the group of animals walked out of the burrow.

Meanwhile Hazel, Bigwig and Holly were running as fast as possible to the apple orchard with Bluesky and Raincloud. When Kehaar told them what happened Bigwig's ears almost popped off with rage and Hazel and Holly's eyes seemed to turn red. But they calmed themselves for the sake of the others and quickly went to find the Buck-Does. When they got there and looked around they didn't see them anywhere.

"Where are they? You said they were right here!"Hazel shouted and looked at the Messengers with a glare.

"Well, they were. At least when we last saw them they were."Raincloud said.

"The badger might have gotten to them before they could put up a fight."Bluesky said with a sad frown making Bigwig growl and unsheathe his claws.

"I'm going to rip you two apart for this. It's your fault this happened!"Bigwig shouted and started to charge the other bucks until a voice stopped him.

"Stop, Bigwig! There's no need for any violence."Called out the voice and everyone turned to see Fiver, Moss and Silverweed hopping their way.

"Fiver!"Hazel exclaimed in happiness and rushed up to hug his brother while Holly hugged his kitten and Moss. Bigwig then rushed over and nuzzled Fiver's face.

"Oh thank Frith you're okay. I was so worried."Bigwig said.

"I'm fine, Bigwig. There's no need to worry."Fiver said as he nuzzled his mate back.

"How did you three get away from the badger?"Holly asked.

"We didn't, Captain Holly. And in fact we made friends with her. She wasn't trying to hurt us but to warn us that this is a dangerous place to be in. Bark, come and meet the others."Moss called out to a tree and slowly Bark came out from behind the apple tree and walked over to the rabbits. They were all shocked at seeing the Elil so close yet not eating them. After a moment of silence Bark spoke.

"Hello. Good to meet other rabbits from Watership Down. Bark hope that other rabbits will be Bark's friends."Bark said and held out her paw. Hazel, Holly and Bigwig looked at each other in surprise before Hazel hopped over and shook Bark's paw.

"We sure can be friends, Bark. It's very nice to meet you."Hazel said. Bark smiled widely and grabbed Hazel in a tight hug.

"Friends."Bark said with happy smile but didn't notice Hazel's painful grunting and let him go a little too late.

"You're certainly a strong one, Bark."Hazel said with an awkward laugh.

"Now that we're all friends, I think it's time we got to the root of things. Do you two want to tell Hazel and the others the truth or should we?"Moss asked as he looked at the two bucks with a knowing expression.

"No, that won't be necessary Moss. We'll tell them."Raincloud said.

"Tell us what? Another message from Prince Rainbow?"Bigwig asked with a suspicious glare.

"Not quite. We're not Messengers for other rabbits led alone Prince Rainbow. We just wanted to have your Buck-Does dig us a warren here in the orchard and become our wives so that we wouldn't have to do the digging or gather the flayra."Bluesky explained.

"Then how did you know about them being Buck-Does in the first place?"Holly asked.

"We just followed them closely and looked at their heart shaped tracks and smelled their fertile scents. We even timed everything so that they would see us step out of the rainbow. Even the part with the dog."Raincloud explained.

"You sent a dog on my mate?!"Bigwig asked in outrage and started to attack again until Fiver stopped him.

"Calm down, Bigwig! No one got hurt. That's all that matters."Fiver said and looked into the brown eyes of his mate pleadingly and after a moment Bigwig calmed down.

"Fine. But that doesn't change all the trouble you two caused."Bigwig stated.

"He's right. I think it's best for you two to be on your way."Hazel said sternly.

"I think so too. We're very sorry for disturbing your home, too, Bark."Bluesky said to the badger and gave a humble bow.

"It alright. Rabbits didn't know this was a dangerous place to be."Bark said.

"Well we'd best be on our way. And this time if we happen upon another warren we'll keep to the truth and save the Messenger tales for stories."Raincloud said.

"Right, old friend. Perhaps we'll all see each other again but on better circumstances. Well so long."Bluesky said and with that the rabbits hopped off.

"I still think I should have at least bopped them each in the head."Bigwig grumbled making the others laugh.

"Don't worry, Bigwig. You can at least do it in your dreams. Now let's all go home."Hazel said and hopped ahead with the other following behind.

"Well Fiver, it seems you were right from earlier. We were lucky enough to get some excitement our way."Moss said with a smile as he hopped along Fiver.

"I know. And next time when I want excitement I'll remember this day and shut up."Fiver said with a chuckle making the other Buck-Does laugh.

**A/N- This is a Partners fic. Myself and JackalyenMystique from DevaintART. If you like this and you want us to continue please review and tell us. We would love to hear what you think about all our hard work.**


	18. Round About

It was a very warm and pleasant day in the forest Frith's wonderful creatures lived in. It was the sort of day where you just want to go outside and have fun or chat with friends. And that's just what Fiver and Primrose did. After informing the others they'd be back later on the rabbits headed to a place in the forest where there were berries for them to eat.

"So Fiver, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"Primrose asked. Fiver smiled and looked down with blush on his face before answering.

"Well as you know I accepted Bigwig's courtship and I wanted your opinion on what sort of names I should think of for the kittens. Do you think you can help me, Primrose?"Fiver asked.

"Of course I can Fiver. In fact I'm very honored that you would ask me for my opinion on this. Two things you must always think of are the personality and features of your kittens. That helps narrow down good names for your children."Primrose explained.

Fiver nodded in understanding before he started to think.

"Well for starters if we have bucks I would like to names them Ripple, Root, Willow, or Wolfsbane." Fiver called out.

Primrose smiled at the buck names Fiver chose and nodded.

"And what if you have does?' She questioned which Fiver chuckled.

"Frith forbid if we don't. Bigwig would die if he didn't get the little doe he's always wanted." Fiver laughed and Primrose laughed along with him for a bit until they got themselves together and the doe waited to hear Fiver's doe choices.

"And for a little doe, Puddle, Foxglove, Bloom, or Dewdrop."

"Oh Fiver those are lovely. When you and Bigwig have kits they will have beautiful names." Primrose said, showing her support for Fiver's choice in names.

Fiver smiled and blushed at the praise the older doe gave him.

"Thank you." He replied shyly.

"Was there anything else you needed advice on?"Primrose asked.

"Well I wanted to know how I should..."But Fiver was caught off at the sound of heavy coughing.

The rabbits looked up at hearing this and looked around to see where it was coming from. Coughing was heard yet again but this time the two could get a fix on it and went in the direction of the bodily sound. When Primrose and Fiver looked around a bush they saw an old looking buck rabbit struggling to walk. He was clearly dehydrated and didn't seem to have eaten much in quite some time. The Down rabbits started to call out to the buck until he made a tired grown and collapsed. Not wasting any time Fiver and Primrose hopped over to him and checked the fallen rabbit over.

"Does he have any injuries on his back, Fiver?"Primrose asked.

"No, I think he's alright. Let's turn him over and check his front."Fiver said and the two gently turned the old rabbit onto his back and when Primrose saw his face she gasped.

"Oh great Frith! I know this rabbit."Primrose stated in shock.

"Who is he, Primrose?"Fiver asked curiously.

"He's Captain Broom, the head Owsler of my old warren of Redstone. I haven't seen him since I was taken from there."Primrose explained.

"Well what could he be doing wandering around like this?"Fiver asked.

"We'll ask him that when he comes to. But right now we have to get him to Watership Down before any Elil come. Help me carry him, Fiver."The doe said and Fiver nodded and lifted Captain Broom's left arm to lean on him while Primrose leaned the buck's right arm on her. From there the two carefully hopped back to Watership Down to aid the weak rabbit.

"Was there anything else you needed advice on?"Primrose asked.

"Well I wanted to know how I should..."But Fiver was caught off at the sound of heavy coughing.

The rabbits looked up at hearing this and looked around to see where it was coming from. Coughing was heard yet again but this time the two could get a fix on it and went in the direction of the bodily sound. When Primrose and Fiver looked around a bush they saw an old looking buck rabbit struggling to walk. He was clearly dehydrated and didn't seem to have eaten much in quite some time. The Down rabbits started to call out to the buck until he made a tired grown and collapsed. Not wasting any time Fiver and Primrose hopped over to him and checked the fallen rabbit over.

"Does he have any injuries on his back, Fiver?"Primrose asked.

"No, I think he's alright. Let's turn him over and check his front."Fiver said and the two gently turned the old rabbit onto his back and when Primrose saw his face she gasped.

"Oh great Frith! I know this rabbit."Primrose stated in shock.

"Who is he, Primrose?"Fiver asked curiously.

"He's Captain Broom, the head Owsler of my old warren of Redstone. I haven't seen him since I was taken from there."Primrose explained.

"Well what could he be doing wandering around like this?"Fiver asked.

"We'll ask him that when he comes to. But right now we have to get him to Watership Down before any Elil come. Help me carry him, Fiver."The doe said and Fiver nodded and lifted Captain Broom's left arm to lean on him while Primrose leaned the buck's right arm on her. From there the two carefully hopped back to Watership Down to aid the weak rabbit.

Back at Watership Down, Primrose and Fiver had made it back with Captain Broom and had quickly called for help to take the buck underground to be tended to by Blackberry who quickly got to work straight away. Outside Hazel was questioning Primrose about the strange new buck she and Fiver brought back with him.

"His name is Captain Broom. He's the Captain of Owsler of Redstone, my old warren." She explained.

"But why is he all the way out here?" Fiver asked.

Primrose frowned and pulled her ears back in worry as she remembered back to her wonderful days in Redstone before she was captured.

"I don't know, something terrible must have happened back in Redstone to force Captain Broom to flee." She replied in great concern to what has happened.

"Well unfortunately you have to wait to ask him. He's resting and he's very weak." Blackberry said as she hopped out of the burrows and hopped over to them.

"He barely has his on scent on himself. This Captain Broom fellow has clearly been out in the woods for a long time."Bigwig said.

"Oh Frith."Primrose prayed in worry.

"Don't worry, Primrose. I'm sure that Captain Broom will be alright."Hazel said to reassure his mate.

"Sure he will. He's Owsler after all. Nothing can keep us down for long."Bigwig said with a proud smile. This helped to cheer Primrose up a little and she smiled.

"You're right, Bigwig. Captain Broom will be alright."The doe said confidently.

"Well at any rate all we can do now is wait."Hazel said.

An hour has passed since Primrose and Fiver brought Captain Broom to the warren. Blackberry stood by him to watch for when the buck would awaken. She was about to step out for a break until a groan stopped her. The medical doe gasped in shock and turned around to see Captain Broom stirring in his sleep.

"Hazel! Primrose! Everyone get in here! Captain Broom is starting to wake up!"Blackberry called out.

Soon Hazel and Primrose rushed in followed by Fiver, Bigwig, Dandelion, Pipkin and Hawkbit. The Down rabbits looked closely at Captain Broom as he mumbled some before opening his eyes a bit. After a while the buck opened his eyes to look at the rabbits around him and the first person that caught his attention was Primrose.

"W-what? Primrose? Is that you?"Broom asked making the doe smile.

"Yes, Captain Broom. It's me."Primrose confirmed and held Broom's paw.

"What were you doing wandering about Captain Broom? Primrose and I found you after you collapsed."Fiver stated.

"Well I was looking for Primrose after hearing that she escaped Efrafa. I have some important news about Redstone Warren to tell."Broom explained.

"What is it Captain Broom?"Primrose asked. The buck's ears dropped in sadness and he looked at Primrose painfully.

"Everyone at Redstone...they've died. A disease broke out one day while I was on patrol and when I got there no one was running. I had to endure the hardship of burying the bodies."Captain Broom explained sadly.

Primrose gasped in shock at hearing this and her ears went so low it seemed like they would slack off. Hazel went over to his mate and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Primrose, I'm so sorry."Hazel said sadly. Primrose sniffled a bit, as if to keep in tears, before she nodded.

"Thank you Hazel. My heart joins the thousand for every rabbit that has stopped running at Red Stone."Primrose prayed softly.

"Where you living at Redstone all by yourself since then, Captain Broom?"Dandelion asked.

"Yes. And once I heard that Primrose had escaped along with another warren that had a Buck-Doe I left to find her and this Buck-Doe so that I could take them back to the safety of Redstone."Captain Broom explained.

"The Buck-Doe was me."Fiver said and showed his right heart shaped paw pads.

"Ah, I see. And who are you, lad?"Captain Broom asked.

"I'm Fiver. This is our warren Watership Down."Fiver said with a smile.

"I see. Well I'm glad to see that Primrose has been safe all this time and so have you, Fiver. I guess I made that trip for nothing."Broom said with a slight chuckle.

"No you didn't, Captain Broom. Now we're reunited again. It may sadden me to lose everyone at Redstone but I'm glad that you're alright."The doe said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right Primrose. I suppose the trip wasn't for nothing."Broom said in agreement with a smile.

Meanwhile at the Warren of the Shining Wires, several rabbits were gathered around the man gotten flayra eating and discussing the latest rabbits lost to the snares.

"Two more rabbits when missing yesterday." A dark brown buck named Hickory said before leaning down to start eating a carrot.

"Hickory, you know Cowslip forbids us to mention them missing." A worried and frightened member of the warren names Flax warned as he sat up and looked around for Cowslip to be sure he was listening.

"The shining wires got them, we all know it." Hickory added.

He and everyone else around the pile knew what truly happened. They didn't believe for let all of Cowslips lies become truth to them like everyone else in the Warren had.

"Any one of us might be next." A gold fur doe named Marigold, Hickory's mate whimpered in fear for herself and her fellow rabbits.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Flax replied, already accepting his fate to one day stop running to the shining wires.

"We can leave like Strawberry and Silverweed did." Hickory suggested.

Every rabbit there gasped in shock to what Hickory was saying but none tried to stop him and listened.

"He's free living with Hazel, Fiver, and the others." The dark brown buck continued.

"Remember Hazel invited us to go live in the hills and relearn the ways of the rabbits." Marigold said, remember what Hazel had said before leaving.

"We should have gone when we still had the chance." Flax whimpered as he looked down at the ground.

"It's not too late. We just have to be brave." Hickory reassured.

Marigold heard something coming up the hill and turned her ears to listen and caught Cowslip's familiar paw steps as he headed towards them for flyra.

"Sh, Cowslip." She whispered in warning and they all went back to what they were doing earlier.

Every rabbit pulled their ears back in worry as he hopped into the clearing, no one trusting him anymore and scooted away from the lying buck when he stopped near the flyra pile.

"Sharing flayra and secrets, are we dear friends? Shall I join you then?' Cowslip said as he looked at every rabbit there in suspicion before leaning down to start eating a leaf of spinach from the pile.

Hickory and Marigold looked at each other in worry and leaned down to keep eating but the whole time they refused to look at Cowslip, feeling his eyes on they the whole time.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down Captain Broom was starting to get his strength and was even up to sparring with Bigwig and Holly. Everyone was impressed and surprised that the seemingly tired old buck could take them down on with relative ease but looks can be deceiving. After the sparring match Primrose and Fiver showed Captain Broom around their home. As they were coming back from their tour they stopped and hid in the grass when they saw two rabbits were coming into their territory. It was Hickory and Marigold who had managed to sneak out of the warren from Cowslip's sight. The Down rabbits didn't know this however and just kept watching.

"We'll never find Hazel and his warren."Hickory said in a sad tone.

"We know they're somewhere in the high hills. Be patient, Hickory. We'll find them."Marigold said and the two hopped closer to the hill of Watership Down. Once they were gone Fiver, Primrose and Captain Broom popped out from the grass.

"I wonder why they want to see us."Primrose said. Fiver's nose caught onto a familiar scent and he gasped.

"I know that scent! Those two are from the Warren of the Shining Wires!"The Seer exclaimed in worry.

"That can only mean trouble then."Primrose said.

"Well let's see how much trouble it means."Broom said and the trio hopped ahead to stop the two rabbits from getting closer to their home.

"Don't move any further!"Primrose ordered making Hickory and Marigold stop and look fearfully at the rabbits surrounding them. Fiver then hopped up over to the rabbits to try and talk to them.

"Who are you two?"Fiver asked.

"I'm Hickory and this is my mate Marigold."The dark brown buck said as he gestured from himself to the doe beside him.

"You're Fiver, aren't you?"Marigold asked hopefully making Fiver nervous.

"Yes. How do you know me?"Fiver asked cautiously.

"Everyone at the Warren of the Shining Wires knows you. They greatly admire you for taking on Cowslip and saving Silverweed."Marigold said.

"Is that why you're here then? To thank us for saving Silverweed?"Primrose asked.

"Not quite. We want to leave Cowslip's warren but we need your help. Please take us to Hazel."Hickory begged. The rabbits all looked at each other for a moment before nodding and hopping up to the hill.

They went up to the top of the hills and told Hazel of the rabbits seeking his help. At the smell of their old warren Strawberry and Silverweed came up to have a little reunion with their old warren friends. Soon after everyone gathered into the honeycomb chamber to discuss things. While Hazel offered the two an invitation to stay at Watership Down, Hickory and Marigold instead wanted to start their own warren.

"Are you sure that you you want to stay a warren by yourselves?"Blackberry asked in concern.

"Yes. There are many of us who want to leave at Cowslip's warren but we couldn't all leave without Cowslip noticing."Marigold explained.

"We hoped you'd show us how to live in the wild and then we can teach our friends."Hickory said.

"When we're ready we'll all leave Cowslip's warren together."Marigold said.

"It's a hard job starting a warren. You'd have a lot to learn."Bigwig stated.

"We don't care. We can't stay in the shadow of the shining wire any longer."Marigold stated with a determined expression.

"It'll be nice having neighbors."Hazel said and Bigwig hummed in thought.

"And allies. Two warrens against Efrafa is better than one."Bigwig said in agreement.

"Wait, what about they come to live at Redstone with me?"Broom suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Broom. That way Redstone can repopulate and you could start a new Owsla at the same time."Primrose said with a smile.

"It's settled then. We'll help starting tomorrow."Hazel said and Hickory and Marigold looked at each other with happy, hopeful smiles.

"I could even teach them how to talk to some of the animals on the Down."Pipkin said.

"Great idea, Pipkin. Then they could pass along messages."Bigwig said.

"You two will love it at Redstone. I can't wait to relive those grand times again. Fighting off stoats, raiding the farms on the far side of the road and dodging owls on moonlit nights."Broom said as he reminisced the good times but they were making Hickory and Marigold nervous.

"But it's not all fun and games."Bigwig said with a grin and the two rabbits gulped in worry.

"Don't worry, Hickory and Marigold. You'll do fine."Hazel assured.

With their plans set for tomorrow Hickory and Marigold went back to the Warren of the Shining Wires to tell their friends the great news. Hickory and Marigold stopped for a moment to see if Cowslip was around but didn't find the curly haired rabbit.

"I don't see Cowslip. Maybe he didn't notice we were gone."Hickory said and he and Marigold hopped ahead to meet their friends gathered near the rocks. "We found Hazel. He and the others promised to help us start our own warren."Hickory said with a smile.

"A home of our own. Imagine that."Flax said softly in a hopeful tone.

"We'll live free as Frith meant us to."Hickory said.

"Freedom! Imagine that!"Flax exclaimed joyfully.

"Now scatter before Cowslip sees us."Marigold said and the rabbits hopped away but didn't notice that Cowslip didn't just see them, but he heard their plans as he listened in from afar.

"Freedom is a lie, friends. Heh, heh. There's no escape from the shining wires."Cowslip chuckled softly and moved away from the snare he was peeking out of.

The next day Dandelion, Hawkbit, Primrose and Captain Broom took Hickory and Marigold to Redstone so that they can begin their first lesson of living in the wild and show them around the warren.

Once they reached the old abandoned warren Hawkbit turned to Marigold and Hickory.

"Welcome to Redstone Warren." He introduced.

"Something along a rat hole, wouldn't you say?" Dandelion commented as he looked over the warren that was starting to become over grown with weeds, thorn vines, and tall grass from a long time of being unused.

"It's not as splendid as Cowslip's warren, not half the view." Hawkbit replied.

But Marigold and Hickory still found the warren perfect. Marigold looked around and admired the beauty and freedom that surrounded the stone burrow.

"It's beautiful." He commented in awe.

"It's home." Hickory added lovingly to his golden mate.

"Easy to please aren't they?" Dandelion commented to Hawkbit, chuckling softly.

"Well I suppose it's better living in warren full of snares." The grumpy buck explained their situation.

After admiring the view that was around the warren, Marigold wanted to see how the warren inside looked and hopped to the entrance to the burrows but stopped when she saw something shine and almost looked like shining wire to her. She sniffed cautiously but found it smelled more natural then the wires but she still didn't understand it, never seeing anything like it.

"How do we get in with this in the way?" She questioned as she studied the strange thin wire.

Hawkbit walked over to see what she was talking about and shook his head at how stupid she was.

"You really don't know much about anything do you. It's just an old cob web." Hawkbit said but the gold doe cocker her head to the side in confusion.

"Cob web, what's that?" Marigold asked.

"Cob wed is an old wed a spider makes. They use it to live on and catch their food but the webs are harmless to us, haven't you ever seen one?' Hawkbit questioned back but Marigold shook her head.

"No, never. It reminds me of the shining wires." She answered, fear creeping in her voice.

Hawkbit now understood her hesitation and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about lass all you have to do to get passed them is like this." Hawkbit explained and hopped through the web and easily pulling it down and out of the way.

The grey buck then turned around to face the doe, showing her the web that was now hanging from his head and ears harmlessly.

"There you go see, no harm done and that was you first lesson in burrow cleaning. Have a go Marigold." Hawkbit said, gesturing to another cob web that was inside the burrow.

The doe hopped inside and leaned down into the web to try and clean it away but flinched back when she felt it cling to her. She pulled away, taking the web with her which down hung from her head and ears like Hawkbit.

Look looked back to her teacher and chuckled as she imagined how silly she looked while Hawkbit smiled back at her proudly.

Back at Watership Down Fiver was drinking from the nearby stream and relaxing. At hearing the sound of soft paw steps the Buck-Doe turned around to see Pipkin coming towards him.

"Hello, Fiver. I have some time to spare before I have to go and teach Marigold and Hickory how to talk to the animals on the Down. Can I join you?"Pipkin asked.

"Certainly, Pipkin."Fiver said with a smile and continued his drinking and the little rabbit came to join him. After they had a good amount of water the two rabbits sat to look at the view of their warren. There was a comfortable silence for a while until Pipkin spoke.

"Say Fiver, can I ask you something?"Pipkin asked.

"Of course. What is it, Pipkin?"Fiver asked back.

"Well you and Bigwig really love each other, right?"Pipkin asked. Fiver smiled brightly at the question and nodded.

"Yes. We love each other very dearly."Fiver said.

"And since you love each other you're bound to have kittens when mating season comes too."Pipkin said.

"We both hope to have some kittens, yes."Fiver replied, a smile still on his face.

"I see. Well I was wondering if perhaps I could teach your and Bigwig's kittens how to be Owsler just like how he taught me."Pipkin said. Fiver smiled sweetly at this and patted Pipkin on the head like a mother would her kitten.

"I would be honored by that, Pipkin. And I'm sure Bigwig would too."Fiver said with a smile. Pipkin smiled back and just then Bigwig came up to the rabbits.

"Time for you to go and meet with Hickory and Marigold for their next lesson Pipkin. They're down by the river where Hawkbit and Dandelion are teaching them to avoid foxes."Bigwig said.

"Right. See you later Fiver."Pipkin said and hopped away. Bigwig then came to sit by his mate and cuddled with him.

"What were you and Pipkin talking about?"Bigwig asked. Fiver giggled at feeling Bigwig's nose against his neck and licked his cheek.

"He offered to teach our kittens how to be Owsler when they're born."Fiver said.

"Really? Well that sounds like a great idea. He could even lead the Junior Owsler."Bigwig said with a smile.

"Yes. But now we can just dream about it."Fiver said and the two laid down to take a nap together.

"Yes we can still dream about you big, round, and full with beautiful little kittens." Bigwig whispered and purred at the image in his head of how Fiver would look.

Fiver chuckled and gently kicked Bigwig with his hind leg.

"Alright you, none of that." The smaller Buck-Doe laughed and snuggled up closer to his larger mate's side.

Back at the stream Hickory and Marigold were just starting their lessons with Pipkin while Hawkbit and Dandelion sat off to the side to keep watch.

"Right the first think you need to do is check your surroundings for any friendly animals around." Pipkin instructed as he looked around and spotted a foraging red fox squirrel on the ground. He smiled at the find and looked at Hickory.

"Alright Hickory you go first. Just hop over to that squirrel and say hello." Pipkin said.

Hickory looked over at the squirrel and nodded before he hopped over but stop a couple feet from the squirrel so is not to fright it away.

"Um hel…hello." Hickory greeted.

The squirrel stopped foraging to see who was talking and smiled when it saw Hickory.

"Oh hello." The squirrel greeted back friendly.

"My names Hickory, my mate and I are making a home in Redstone Warren, have you heard of it?" Hickory introduced himself.

"My names Tassel and yes I have. I was very sad when all the rabbits that use to live there all died, poor things. A couple of the rabbits there were my friends" Tassel replied with a sniffle and bowed her head in respect to the fallen rabbits.

Hickory let his ears fall and nodded before he hopped up closer to Tassel.

"I am very sorry for you lose Tassel but I hope to become your friend when we move into Redstone."

Tassel smiled at the thought of having rabbit friends again and nodded.

"Oh yes I'd love to." She said as she jumped for joy, making Hickory chuckled at her.

"Thank you Tassel and if you don't mind me asking, what were you looking for earlier?" Hickory questioned.

"Oh I was looking for a couple acorns to eat but it doesn't look like there are any left." The fox squirrel answered.

Hickory looked around the area Tassel had been searching before and then sniffed the air some before he caught scent of something. He hopped over the trunk of a tree and brushed away the dead dried leaves that had fallen there and smiled when he found three acorns laying there.

"Here you go Tassel, will these be enough?" Hickory called out to the squirrel and she ran over to see what he found and smiled.

"Oh yes, thank you Hickory." She replied as she jumped up and hugged Hickory around his neck as best she could. The Dark brown buck smiled at the friendly gesture and hugged her back.

"I'm always happy to help a friend." He stated proudly.

"And I'm happy to call you my friend." Tassel commented back.

"Very good, Hickory. Now we'll go and find an animal for you to talk with, Marigold."Pipkin said.

"Okay. And perhaps as we search for one you can tell us more stories of El-ahrairah, Dandelion."Marigold said.

"Yes. I really liked the story of how El-ahrairah dared. Have you ever dared, Dandelion?"Hickory asked and the buck chuckled.

"Why more than most. Once I dared to enter the cavern of a Hrududu."Dandelion said in a low tone.

"Oh no, not that one again. Let's go ahead Pipkin."Hawkbit said and the two hopped further down the path.

"What's a Hrududu?"Marigold asked.

"It has a hard shell like a tortoise. Man rides around in them. Hrududus are very large and imposing things."Dandelion explained in an ominous tone making the two rabbits gasp in shock.

"What happened in the cavern?"Hickory asked.

"I saw two bright lights comin' at me. The eyes of a Hrududu. The roar, the smell, closer it came!"Dandelion exclaimed dramatically which made Hickory scared and he covered his eyes at the mental picture.

"Oh! What did you do?"Marigold asked.

"I shouted 'Stop!' and it did."Dandelion said, standing up and holding up his paw to show what he meant.

"You must be terrifically brave."Hickory said in admiration.

"I did, and I was. Simple as that. Right then, let's catch up with Hawkbit and Pipkin so we can go on with your lessons."Dandelion said and the rabbits hopped after their friends.

Back at Watership Down, Primrose and Captain Broom returned to report that things have been going great with Hickory and Marigold's lessons. Hazel was glad to hear this and decided that until the rabbits of Cowslip's warren were ready to leave that Captain Broom would stay. The old Owsler agreed so Primrose and Hazel took the time to fill him in on a few things.

"Since you're now our friend and ally, we should tell you that Fiver isn't the only Buck-Doe here."Hazel stated.

"He's not? By Frith, I've never heard of more than one Buck-Doe in one generation."Broom said in a tone of amazement.

"Yes, it is amazing. Silverweed is a Buck-Doe and Seer just like Fiver is and Moss is a Buck-Doe Owsler from Efrafa."Primrose explained.

"And because of their special qualities General Woundwort and Vervain from Efrafa are after them, however they only know that Moss and Fiver are Buck-Does and don't know about Silverweed. We'd like it to remain that way if you know what I mean."Hazel said.

"Indeed I do. If Woundwort found out that there were three Buck-Does here he'd forego any waiting and come down like an unforgiving storm on you all to take them."Broom said.

"Yes. So now with Redstone being repopulated we have a way to ensure the safety of Moss, Fiver and Silverweed in case our warren is attacked. They'll be able to come to you."Hazel said.

"Capital idea. By the way, I noticed how Bigwig appears to be quite close to Fiver. Are they mated by any chance?"Broom asked.

"They've chosen each other, yes. And when the mating season arrives it'll be official."Hazel said with a smile, happy for his little brother and best friend.

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for them."Captain Broom said with a smile.

Later on night had fallen onto the forest and for Hickory and Marigold's new lesson they were to sleep out above ground. Kahaar stayed with them both as protection and as a way to contact Hazel if they got into trouble. But that didn't make sleeping out in the open any better to Hickory.

Every distant howl, chirp, screech, and croak made them jump and look around in fear.

"I hate sleeping above ground." Hickory whispered to Marigold.

"It's part of our lesson." Marigold reminded the buck before they looked in another direction where they could hear another strange howl or screech.

"If you brave once maybe it gets easier." She added to try and comfort Hickory but sadly should couldn't find the fear in her own voice of how terrified she was.

"We should face down a hrudada like Dandelion. Then we won't be afraid of anything else, ever." Hickory suggested.

"Do we dare?" Marigold questioned her mate.

"I think we have to." Hickory answered and got to he and Marigold got to their feet.

They checked on Kahaar to be sure he wasn't awake before they hopped away into the direction where Dandelion and Hawkbit showed them where the man trail was.

They traveled long through the night and once they reached the man trail it was already dawn. Hickory hopped onto the strange hard man trail and sniffed around in confusion and curiosity.

"So where are the hrudadas?" he questioned as he looked around but while he was looking in one direction he never saw a fast approaching hrudada coming from the other way.

But before he could get any closer Hickory turned and froze when he saw the metal beast coming right for him. He stood there like a frozen deer, staring back at hrudada as it came charging closer and closer and didn't seem to be stopping like Dandelion had said they would.

Marigold gasped when she saw that it wasn't stopping and saw that her mate wasn't moving.

"Hickory, run." She shouted to get him out of his daze and at the very last second he bolted out of the way of the hrudada before it hit him.

Hickory watched the hrudada go from the safety of the grass but then realized he wasn't on the right side of the man trail with Marigold. Hickory in his hast to run to safety had ran to the part of grass that was surrounded all the way around by the man trail.

"Hickory come back, over here." Marigold called from the other side of the trail.

Hickory tried to cross again and he wanted to but his body wouldn't move. It was paralyzed with fear as more hrudadas came and went from the man trail.

"I…I can't." He called back.

Marigold tried to cross to try and save her mate but she was too scared of the barreling beasts that ran across the trail herself. But she had to do something when she got an idea.

"Alright, I'll get help." Marigold yelled back to Hickory before she turned and ran back to Redstone as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Hawkbit and Dandelion came earlier before to teach Marigold and Hickory their next lesson, but were shocked to see that they weren't there. The two bucks had Kahaar search from above while they searched the ground. So far their search had come up empty and Hawkbit was getting grumpier by the minute.

"For rabbits who haven't learned to hide they're not bad at it."Hawkbit said and a call from above alerted them that Kahaar was coming down to report.

"Hickory, Marigold! Come out."Dandelion called out but got no answer and Kahaar came down to a landing.

"Kahaar not see bunnies. Want I should go further?"The gull asked.

"Oh don't bother. They've probably gone back to join Cowslip and his warren of weirdoes."Hawkbit said grumpily.

"Hawkbit! Dandelion! Help!"Called out the distressed voice of Marigold.

"Over here! Their next lesson is running quietly."Hawkbit whispered to Dandelion and Marigold hopped over looking very distressed and she spoke while trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"It's Hickory! He's trapped in the middle of a huge man trail!"Marigold exclaimed.

"What's he doing there?"Dandelion asked. Rather than answer Marigold took a moment to catch her breath before speaking again.

"You can stop the Hrududus! You know how. They just keep coming and coming!"Marigold stated between pants.

"Okay, fine. Take it easy. Let's go and see what's to be done."Hawkbit said to try and calm the gold furred doe down and the animals all went down to the path leading to the man trail.

Back at Watership Down Bigwig and Fiver had finally hopped out of their shared burrow after a long time alone to have a bit of silflay. At seeing the two for the first time in the whole day Hazel smirked knowingly.

"Well it's good of you both to join the day. I thought I was going to have to get Moss and Holly to separate you two for a moment to keep from staring into each other's eyes."Hazel said jokingly making the two laugh.

"For your information, big brother, we just overslept a little."Fiver said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure. I could hear you both talking about kitten names the whole time."Hazel said with a smile.

"Heh, sorry about that Hazel. It's just a special subject that's rather hard to drop."Bigwig said with a smile directed at Fiver who smiled back.

"No worries. I look forward to my future nieces and nephews."Hazel said with a smile of his own.

Back at the roundabout Hickory was hopping around in a frantic panic as Hrududus came past every second it seemed. Kehaar was trying to calm down the frightened rabbit however nothing he said seemed to work.

"Sit still, crazy rabbit! Is okay!"Kehaar called out from above but Hickory just kept hopping around on the grass. The gull sighed in frustration and landed down next to Dandelion. "Ugh, rabbits."Kahaar said in annoyance and Hawkbit looked back at the dark brown buck in worry.

"We've got to do something before he runs under a Hrududu."Dandelion said.

"How did Hickory end up like this, lady bunny?"Kahaar asked.

"We thought if we dared to face down a Hrududu we'd never be frightened again."Marigold answered with a guilty expression.

"There's daring and then there's dumb."Hawkbit said harshly.

Dandelion looked back and forth down the road wait for his chance and quickly hopped over to the roundabout to reach Hickory.

"It's alright Hickory, I'm here. Get a hold of yourself and we'll go back."Dandelion said.

"I'm not going. I can't."Hickory said fearfully and shook his head.

Hawkbit started to become impatient as he and Marigold waited for them to come back while there weren't any hrudadas coming.

"Well come on then." Hawkbit said to try to encourage them to cross.

"We're a bit stuck, any suggestions." Dandelion called back, explaining their situation to the other rabbits.

"Well apart from sprouting wings and flying back…no." Hawkbit answered and let his ears fall as he couldn't come up with nothing to help.

"Hazel always got answers, I get him." Kahaar suggested and took to the skies to fly back to Watership Down.

Back on the Down Bigwig and Hazel were enjoying a nice patch of clovers that still had fresh dew on it, unknown they were being stalked. Closer and closer the creature that was sneaking up on them got closer until it was close enough to pounce and was still left unseen.

Bigwig leaned down to pick up another mouth full of his morning sylfly when out of nowhere he felt something jump onto his back and lightly bite down onto one of his ears.

"Oi!" He cried out in alarm and was about to start buck around to get whatever was on him off when he heard a soft and very familiar laugh.

"Ha, gottcha Bigwig." Fiver laughed as he climbed off of Bigwig's back and the Lion Head looked down and smiled proudly.

"You sure did, you nearly scared the fur off me." Bigwig praised and nuzzled Fiver lovingly who purred and nuzzled back.

"I learned from the best." The smaller buck commented which made Bigwig swell with pride as he and his mate continued to love and nuzzle each other.

Hazel smiled as he sat witness to Bigwig and Fiver playing and loving on each other. Yes Great Frith he was very happy for his little brother to find someone who truly did love and cherish him each and every day.

Everyone else around the warren had laughed at the face Bigwig had made when Fiver launched his sneak attack on the large lion head. But instead of glaring and telling everyone to shut it, Bigwig ignored them and gave Fiver his full attention.

But sadly all happy moment must come to an end and their moment was interrupted by a frantic gull as he came in for a landing.

"Hazel, Hazel, we've got trouble Hazel. Hickory stuck on road, you've got's to come now" Kahaar cried as he ran up to the Chief rabbit.

"Right, let's get a move on." Hazel replied and was soon joined by Fiver, Bigwig, and Pipkin who all automatically volunteered to help.

Hana went to Kahaar who leaned down to let her climb up and opened his wings to take back to the sky to lead Hazel and the others to where they were needed.

Back at the roundabout the smoke from the Hrududus was starting to get to Dandelion and Hickory who both coughed from the toxic mist. At that moment Kahaar flew in to circle around the rabbits to make sure that they were okay and happy to see that they were. Hana looked down at the rabbits and called out to them.

"Hazel's here! He'll save ya!"Hana called down and sure enough the rabbits all came up to join Hawkbit and Marigold at the sidelines.

"Nasty spot they got themselves on. I'll see if I can't convince Hickory to bolt for it."Hazel said and quickly hopped across the man trail and also avoiding the Hrududus to reach the two bucks.

"Hickory listen to me, we'll all make a run together. Alright?"Hazel asked the buck to be sure that was a good idea with him.

"We've got to move soon, Hazel. Those Hrududus give off bad smoke and...make it hard to breath."Dandelion said and coughed out the new wave of smoke that hit him.

From above Hana looked down at the pond and noticed four geese in it. She found it rather strange as the pond was on the other side of the man trail where the waiting rabbits were but they all looked unharmed. The mouse hummed in thought as she watched the birds move about in the water.

"Hm, how did the geese get to the pond then?"Hana asked aloud.

"They fly, Hana."Kehaar said.

"Farm geese don't fly. They must have crossed the road in some sort of way. Go down to the others and we'll tell them."Hana said to the gull who flew down towards the rabbits. "Ask the geese how they crossed the road!"Hana called out to the rabbits. Pipkin volunteered for the job and hopped over to the geese as they ate from the grass.

"Hello. I was wondering how you cross the road."Pipkin said.

"Well, we walk."One goose explained.

"And Hrududus don't bother you?"Pipkin asked curiously.

"We all walk, they all stop. Simple."The same goose stated with a laugh.

"Well would you stop them for us? We're trying to help a friend."Pipkin said with a polite smile but the goose merely honked before walking away. The little buck hummed in thought before going back over to the others.

"They won't tell, but I've got an idea."Pipkin said.

"Let's hear it."Bigwig said.

"Well the geese say the Hrududus stop for them when they all go. What if we all go at the same time?"Pipkin suggested.

"And get squashed all at the same time? Oh ho, lovely idea Pipkin. Lovely."Hawkbit said grumpily but surprisingly Marigold was the first to hop into the road.

"Who Dares Wins. That was El-ahrairah's lesson, wasn't it Hawkbit?"Marigold asked. The gray buck was quite for a moment before groaning.

"Next time I'll stuff Dandelion's own ears in his mouth to keep him from telling his stories."Hawkbit grumbled and the rabbits all hopped down the road, much to the worry of the rabbits on the roundabout.

Hazel, Dandelion and Hickory called out to their friends to stop from coming down the road but they didn't and kept on going.

"What are they doing?"Dandelion asked in shock. At the sound of something coming around the middle of the man trail Hazel turned to see a Hrududu coming right down the road towards his friends.

"I can't watch!"Hazel exclaimed and closed his eyes shut to keep from seeing the bloody death that was sure to come.

Surprisingly though at seeing all the of the rabbits in the road the Hrududu stopped, the round feet of it coming to a screeching halt as to avoid from hitting one of the rabbits. The rabbits closed their eyes as they braced for impact but it never came. They opened their eyes again to see that the Hrududu stopped and Bigwig turned to Hazel and the others.

"Get him off of there! Now!"Bigwig ordered and without delay Hazel and Dandelion helped Hickory and hop back to the other side. Once everyone was safely on the grass the Hrududu drove away and everyone panted to catch their breath.

"Oh Hickory, are you alright? I was so worried."Marigold said as she held her mate.

"I'm fine Marigold. I was terrified but I'm fine."Hickory said and nuzzled his mate.

"And the next time you ever feel like telling your blasted Hrududu story I'll pop you one, you overgrown weed."Hawkbit growled at Dandelion who nervously chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Yes well I suppose that after telling one story you forget that others are better left untold."Dandelion said with a nervous smile.

Later on all the rabbits gathered at Redstone to give their farewells before Hickory and Marigold left.

"I suppose we're not ready to live here on our own yet."Hickory said.

"One step at a time. We'll get you there. Meet us here next round moon and we'll get on with the lessons."Bigwig said and the two rabbits nodded.

"We'd better get back to Cowslip's warren. We have to tell the others what we've learned so far."Marigold said.

"Be careful, and don't let Cowslip catch on. We want you as our neighbors."Hazel said. The two rabbits nodded before hopping back to the Warren of the Shining Wires.

"They risk everything for freedom and then worry that they're not brave enough. It's almost funny."Hazel said as he hopped ahead with the others following.

"I suppose some rabbits can't see their risks as acts of bravery the first time around."Pipkin said.

"Yes, but over time I'm sure they'll catch on."Bigwig said.

**A/N: Please review.**


	19. The Stand

Many round moons have passed since Hazel and the others had started Hickory and Marigold's lessons in relearning the ways of the rabbit and today they were deemed ready to start their new and free life outside of the shadow of the Warren of Shining Wires.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Primrose, Captain Broom, and surprisingly Silverweed came back with Hickory and Marigold to gather their friends and help them leave if there was any trouble. Silverweed wanted to come along to prove to Cowslip he didn't scare him anymore.

Hazel and Bigwig went ahead to check for danger, going to the very edge of the woods to look out into the clearing to find Cowslips warren with The Chief rabbit and a few of his subjects having sylfly with him out in the open.

"It looks safe enough." Hazel whispered to Bigwig.

"Yeah, that's what you thought until Fiver stuck his neck in a snare." Bigwig reminded and warned.

Hazel was a bit hurt by Bigwig's words but he knew that he was only speaking the truth. Fiver had warned him about the hidden danger but he wouldn't listen and for that he had almost lost his little brother for his blindness.

"I know and that won't happen again. You all remember what I said?' Hazel questioned as he looked back to their small band of rabbits.

"Stay clear of the bushes or the shining wires will get you." Everyone said in unison, having been reminded so many times.

"Been hopping on haven't I." Hazel smirked and chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"It's Cowslip I'm worried about." Hickory spoke up, stating his worry.

"He can't be happy we've left to set up another warren." Marigold explained.

"Not easy standing up to your Chief, has been sometimes though. I recall a summer, seasons ago…" Captain Broom started to say but then accidently got off track of what he was talking about but lucky Primrose was there to help him.

"Not now Captain Broom." The kind doe whispered.

The old Captain of Owsler was a bit surprised by the sudden interruption in his story telling but then remembered what they were here for.

"What? Oh, quiet right, time and a place and all that ay." The elder Captain agreed.

Once making sure that everyone was close together the group of rabbits hopped across the field and up to Cowslip and as he usually did, the curly furred buck performed his greeting song and dance.

"Welcome neighbors, greetings all. It's so nice for you to call. Windy evenings..."Cowslip was then cut off by Fiver.

"Don't bother going on, Cowslip. Hazel and I had our fill of your song and dance the last time we came."Fiver said with a glare at the mad rabbit and Cowslip's lips formed a tight line as he looked at Fiver with an unimpressed expression.

"How easily good manners are brushed aside. Hickory, Marigold, your sweet selves have been missed as of late."Cowslip stated with a glare at the two rabbits.

"You best get used to it Cowslip. They're leaving for good. Fetch your friends, Hickory."Hazel said to the dark brown buck and Hickory nodded and moved towards the burrows with Marigold until Cowslip got in their way.

"I must protest."Cowslip said and Bigwig growled and swiftly hopped right at Cowslip's side before he could even notice.

"Shut it!"Bigwig ordered the curly furred buck and tossed him to the side to give Hickory and Marigold the chance to go into the burrows and gather their friends.

"Really, Bigwig? No need for that sort of thing, is there."Captain Broom said and hopped over to Cowslip to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

"He'll be lucky if I don't kill him."Bigwig stated softly but there was clear hate in his voice, then Silverweed hopped over to the old buck.

"Cowslip trades the lives of his people for food from the hand of man. And what's more it got my mother Pimpernel killed when he got caught in a snare after Cowslip lured him into it so he could hold me prisoner in his quarters to recite poetry to him."Silverweed said and looked at Cowslip not with fear as he would have before but hatred and courage.

"Silverweed is right, Captain Broom. He's sick. This whole place is sick."Fiver stated. Captain Broom blinked for a moment as he took this all in then turned to Cowslip with glare of his own.

"Seen enough sickness in my day."Broom stated and just then Hickory came out.

"This is everyone."The buck stated as he, Marigold and several other rabbits hopped out of the burrows and down the path with Captain Broom, Fiver and Silverweed.

"Think what you leave behind, friends. The delicious flayra, the beauty."Cowslip said in an attempt to reason with his departing people.

"We're going, Cowslip."Marigold stated as he gave one last glance at the mad rabbit.

"And where do you plan to go?"Cowslip asked half curiously and half tauntingly.

"Someplace far away from this death trap. That's all you need to know."Hazel stated and he hopped along with Primrose and Bigwig. As they left Cowslip glared at the retreating rabbits.

"They don't turn away from the shining wires so easily. And you'll especially pay for your treachery, Silverweed."Cowslip stated in a dangerous whisper.

Hazel and the others lead everyone to the river near the man's water trail, the newest rabbits sticking very close to Hickory and Marigold as they lead them to their new home.

Hickory noticed some purple flowers growing near the riverbank and stopped to show his friends.

"Those are Violets." Hickory said, gesturing towards the flowers.

Flax and the other looked at the flower curiosity and confusion, not really knowing what Hickory was telling them. Hickory noticed this and chuckled softly.

"Go ahead you can eat the flowers." Hickory explained.

Flax looked back towards the flowers and then hopped over and picked one. Cautiously he chewed and then smiled at the taste, silently telling his friends it was safe and he was soon joined by the others to eat.

"And see this log, if you need a quick hiding place you can dig out the soft bits and duck inside." Marigold said, adding her own lesson while they ate.

The curious rabbits watched her in awe and wonder as she demonstrated to them by using her claws to dig out the soft bits, making a hole in the log.

Hazel and his small band had stopped to watch when they noticed Hickory and Marigold had stopped to start teaching their friends, very proud of how far they've come in their lessons.

"They learned their lessons well." Fiver commented as he sat beside Primrose.

"They'll do well in Redstone." Primrose voiced proudly and then turned to follow after Hazel and the others as they continued their journey back to Redstone warren.

But while they traveled they never noticed they were being followed by the shadow of the Shining Wires, Cowslip. H refused to let the traitors leave so easily and he was going to be sure they suffered for their betrayal.

Meanwhile in Efrafa, Vervain was working in a part of the warren outside being forced to help the other slave dig out a rock.

"There must be a way out, oh yes there's a way out." Vervain muttered to himself as he dug.

But after a while the black rabbit stopped to look around and found that they weren't being watched at the moment and Vervain grinned at the opportunity.

"They can't treat me like a slave, I'm Captain of Owsler. Oh I'll show them oh yes I'll show them." Vervain rambled softly to himself as he used the chance he was given to quickly climb up the dirt embankment and quietly sneak past the guards in order to escape. The former Owsler Captain wasn't about to dig another day or gather flayra like some pathetic slave. And he was going to make those responsible for his knock down from his rightful place as Captain pay dearly, starting with the Buck-Doe pair of Fiver and Moss. As Vervain climbed up from the deep hole of the warren he accidentally brushed against some rocks and the sound alerted one Owsler guard who looked at Vervain with shock.

"Runner! We have a runner on the loose!"The Owsler shouted and Vervain quickly ran off before the Owsler could capture him.

Meanwhile back at Redstone Flax and the other liberated rabbits were enjoying the wide and beautiful stone warren and hopping about with wide smiles on their faces. Hickory and Marigold smiled also, happy that they could all now live without fear of any shining wires.

"We're going to be happy as spring lambs here at Redstone."Marigold said with a smile.

"It'll be nice to have good neighborly rabbits not trying to kill us all the time."Silverweed said with a smile of his own.

"And I now have a new Owsler to train. All my knowledge and skills won't go to waste."Captain Broom said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you won't be lonely here at Redstone anymore, Captain Broom. I'll stay a while to help show everyone around after you teach them some Owsler moves."Primrose said.

"And I'll hang about to make sure your security is up to scratch. Don't want the Efrafians stumbling on you."Bigwig said. Hazel looked up at the sky and saw Frith peeking from the mid-afternoon clouds.

"Speaking of Efrafians, it's about time I check in with Campion. I'd best be off."Hazel said.

"A Chief's work is never done. Watch yourself."Bigwig said to Hazel who nodded and left with Silverweed to go meet Campion. However the group failed to notice that Cowslip was watching from afar and after hearing all that he needed to hear left away from Redstone.

Meanwhile three Efrafian patrol Owslers were sniffing around for Vervain. They were all looking in whatever place the black rabbit could sneak into and made sure to stay cautious. Though Vervain wasn't much of a fighter they knew that he would fight savagely if cornered.

"Keep an eye out, mates. He's got to be around here someplace. Vervain smells real close."One Owsler said. Another Owsler moved over to a bush but before he could sniff it Vervain popped out and started running.

"It's Vervain! He's going down near the man's water trail!"Exclaimed the second rabbit and the trio hopped off after the former Captain.

Hopping along the same man's water trail Vervain was heading for, Cowslip was slowly making his way back to his own warren to plot and schema ideas on how to punish the betrayers. But along the way he had over heard the commotion and stopped to see what was up when Vervain came crashing through the bushes right next to him and bowled right into the larger buck. The impact knocked the breath out of the sick minded buck as they both fell to the ground in a tangled mess.

Vervain groaned in pain and shook his head to clear it. He then looked to see who crashed into and gasped at the sere size of the buck he knocked over. Fearing the buck will kill him for the accident and hearing the patrol getting closer by the second, Vervain picked himself up and ran for his life, following the man water trail and leaving Cowslip who was just getting to his feet.

Cowslip glanced around for what had attacked him but strangely he couldn't find who or what it was that was responsible. But instead of wearing about it any further Cowslip turned and started to continue on his way home when he was stopped once again by a battle cry.

"Get him!" An Owsler shouted as he lead the other two Owsler rabbits over the bushes, following Vervain's scent which ended up leading them to another rabbit that they weren't after but Vervain's scent was on him.

Cowslip gasped at the sudden appearance and didn't have time or the chance to run before he was surrounded by the three Owsler.

"Where's Vervain?' One Owsler questioned Cowslip.

The curly furred buck cocked his head to the side in confusion but didn't answer which angered the Owsler.

"Talk, where is he?" The Owsler barked again.

"I have no idea who you are speaking of, friend." Cowslip casually replied.

But not believing the buck telling him the truth the Owsler looked at his fellow Owsler.

"You two take him back to Efrafa, maybe a word with the General will refresh his memory. I'll go after Vervain." The first Owsler ordered.

The other two Owsler of the patrol nodded and each hopped up to Cowslip and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started to drag him back to their warren.

Back at Redstone Bigwig was checking over a running path and saw a heavy amount of thorny rose vines blocking it.

"We should get this run cleared."Bigwig said to the other Owsler.

Just then a gust of wind that only Fiver seemed to feel rushed passed him, making his heart race and resulting him being short of breath as he had a vision.

"Two enemies unite to spread the fight. Evil is double but twice the trouble."Fiver rhymed ominously and shook his head once the vision passed.

"What's wrong with Fiver?"Hickory asked in concern.

"It's one of Fiver's vision. He's one of those rabbits who can see tomorrow. What's the matter, Fiver? Hazel's not headed for trouble, is he?"Bigwig asked as he laid a comforting paw on his mate.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know what it means. But all I can tell is that it's awful and it's going to rear it's ugly head soon."Fiver said in a worried tone as he caught his breath.

"Well this isn't at all good. Trouble is coming our way but we can't tell what it is. Which two enemies could possibly be uniting?"Bigwig asked aloud but no one around him had an answer.

However, back at Efrafa, the answer was unknowingly given when the Owsler brought forth Cowslip to their Chief Rabbit.

"We have yet to find Vervain, sir, but this rabbit here was seen where we followed his trail. We asked him where the slave went but he said he had no idea what we were talking about."One Owsler explained.

"And he also claims to be a Chief of his own warren."A second buck stated.

"Really? Are all the rabbits in your warren like you?"Woundwort asked as he checked over the curly furred buck.

"In size, yes. In cunning, oh no."Cowslip said with a shake of his head.

"A lesson in humility seems in order. A slave squad I think."Woundwort stated giving the Owsler the signal to drag Cowslip away.

"That wouldn't suit me at all, nor would it benefit you General. I understand you seek Hazel and his companions. I can deliver them."Cowslip stated and this immediately caught Woundwort's attention.

"Hold, soldier. What is your name?"Woundwort asked the curly furred buck and gestured for his Owsler to let him go.

"Cowslip, General."Cowslip said and hopped up to Woundwort.

"It appears we have things to talk about, Cowslip."Woundwort said with a grin.

Meanwhile on the path near the message tree Silverweed looked around the area cautiously to make sure that no one was there before hopping over to the message tree and looking inside to see the lone bobstone. After a moment the other Seer hopped to where Hazel was waiting for Campion. Said brown buck looked around cautiously and listened for any and all strange sounds of potential Elil. Just then Silverweed came through the bushes.

"The message stone is still there, Hazel. I don't think Campion may be coming tonight."Silverweed said.

"We can wait a bit longer, Silverweed."Hazel said.

"It might be a lot to ask for, but for once perhaps Woundwort isn't plotting anything bad."Silverweed said and hopped over to another direction to watch out for Campion.

"Heh, wouldn't that be a change?"Hazel asked sarcastically and hopped towards the left to also watch out for Campion.

Meanwhile in Efrafa Cowslip was hopping along with Woundwort and his largest Owsler Ruffian to discuss the matter of plot, but they didn't know that Campion was secretly following them from behind. The Owsler Captain listened closely and watched as the two talked and hopped ahead. Cowslip looked into a burrow with two frightened looking rabbits and smelled their scents then gave a disapproving expression.

"Your people seem in poor health, General."Cowslip stated.

"The weaker they are, the less chance of rebellion."Woundwort stated with a cruel grin.

"Happy, is my warren. Mindless, stupid and content my people. My lies are truth. Ha, they believe it all."Cowslip explained with a made grin.

"Could use a few like him 'round here, eh sir? If they're all his size we'd get twice the work out of them."Ruffian suggested and Woundwort smiled at the thought.

"Any objections to giving us a few of your subjects, Cowslip?"Woundwort asked.

"Some of yours for some of mine, ha a joyful idea." Cowslip approving before he turned to leave but stopped to look over his shoulder back at the general.

"Assuming I am free to go home?" Cowslip questioned the Chief rabbit.

"Absolutely, anything for the rabbit who hands me Hazel and his outsiders." Woundwort answered with a nod.

"Perhaps a few more details about this Redstone Warren, General." Ruffian suggested before Woundwort let Cowslip fully off the hook.

Cowslip sighed and turned to face the two rabbits.

"It lies beyond the high hills, setting sunward, near man's water trail." Cowslip described so they could find Redstone.

Woundwort smiled, very pleased by what he was hearing.

"Splendid Cowslip splendid stay the night. We'll have a feast." General Woundwort offered, somewhat wanting to reward Cowslip for all of his information he was giving them.

Cowslip was a bit through back by the offer but declined.

"I…I would but I urge you to attack Redstone without delay. Hazel and his band are there now." Cowslip informed quickly.

"And when were you planning on telling me this, Cowslip?" General Woundwort growled, not pleased by this piece of information being kept from him until now.

"When we reached an agreement on my fate, which we have." Cowslip explained with sly sneer on his face and unfortunately for Woundwort they had so he couldn't smack the buck for his insolents.

General Woundwort growled lower at the curl furred buck before he looked to Ruffian.

"Ruffian, find Campion, call the Owsler. We attack Redstone at dawn." Woundwort ordered.

Ruffian bowed to his chief before he hopped down the tunnels to do as he was told. Campion silently and quickly ducked down behind a wall to keep from being seen as the Owsler buck hopped passed him. Once he was sure Ruffian was gone, Campion took another tunnel to get above ground to go meet with Hazel and tell him all what he heard.

Meanwhile at Redstone Warren the newly freed rabbits were all resting away for the night and Primrose left for Watership Down. Bigwig and Fiver however stayed out to watch for any suspicious activities but also to relax after the long day of helping everyone settle in. The two mates stood close together as they watched the stars twinkle.

"It's a really beautiful place here at Redstone. I'm glad that it won't all go to waste."Fiver said.

"Yeah. And now we have new allies to help us in the war against Efrafa."Bigwig said. Fiver nodded in agreement and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Bigwig? Can I ask you something?"Fiver asked.

"Of course, Fiver. What is it?"Bigwig asked back.

"Well, I thought that when we have kittens Watership Down might get a bit full. And all these moons of helping Marigold and Hickory start a new warren here made me think. What if, when the war is over, we start a new warren?"Fiver asked as he looked at Bigwig. The lion head rabbit gasped in shock and smiled a bit. The thought of starting a warren with his mate by his side and his kittens growing into strong Owsler was very pleasing indeed.

"Do you really mean that, Fiver?"Bigwig asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I do. I'd love nothing more. And when Campion comes to our side officially he and Moss could come with us to our new warren, too. You would be the Chief Rabbit and Campion would be your head Captain of Owsler."Fiver said with a smile.

"Hm, Chief Bigwig. That's quite a nice ring."Bigwig said and puffed out his chest proudly making Fiver giggle.

"Don't let it get to your head now, love. You're not quite an El-ahrairah."Fiver said with a smirk making Bigwig laugh.

"Yeah, right. Well let's do a quick check over and then we'll rest."Bigwig said and Fiver nodded so they two checked around the perimeter.

Meanwhile Campion left to go and check the message tree to see if the bobstone was there and as he was checking he felt a shadow loom over him. The Efrafian Owsler turned one eye to look over his should and quickly turned to pounce.

"Campion it's me!"Hazel exclaimed quickly to try and identify himself but Campion already had him pinned down on the ground, the dark brown buck glaring at him.

"Never sneak up on a Captain of Owsler."Campion stated sharply as he got off of Hazel and Silverweed went to help him up.

"I'll bare that in mind from now on."Hazel said and panted to catch up to his still beating heart.

"I've just come from Efrafa. Woundwort has formed an alliance with another enemy of yours; Cowslip."Campion stated and Silverweed gasped.

"Oh Frith, this is terrible."Silverweed said and shook with fright.

"Cowslip's leading him to a place called Redstone and Woundwort's going to attack."Campion explained.

"That's even worse."Silverweed said.

"But they won't start 'till morning so you'll have time to get everyone clear."Campion said and Silverweed gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. You should probably get along and warn the others, Hazel. I'll catch up in a minute."Silverweed said.

"Right. Thank you for the information, Campion."Hazel said and turned to leave.

"Good luck!"Campion called out. After a moment of silence Silverweed turned to Campion.

"Moss misses you a lot, you know."Silverweed said and the Efrafaian Owsler sighed sadly.

"I know. I miss him too. It's real lonely at Efrafa without him. He was my best soldier."Campion said with a frown as he thought of the days he trained with the masked Buck-Doe.

"Campion, are you in love with Moss?"Silverweed asked. The dark brown buck looked at him stoically before smiling and he nodded.

"Yes I do, Silverweed. I love Moss very much. That's why I'm doing all this. So that Woundwort won't win and capture him. I couldn't stand it if Moss got hurt."Campion stated.

"I know that he appreciates the gesture."Silverweed said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Well I'd best get back to Efrafa. They'll be sure to miss me and I've got to keep up appearances. See you next time, Silverweed."Campion said and hopped off.

"Good-bye."Silverweed said with a wave to the buck and followed after Hazel.

In Efrafa General Woundwort and Cowslip sat up on the embankment, looking down at Woundworts Owsler army as they sat at the ready for their Chief's next commands.

Ruffian soon came up to Woundwort.

"I've looked everywhere General, but no sign of Campion." The large Owsler reported.

General Woundwort hummed in thought once he heard this and growled angrily at his best Captain of Owsler strange absence.

"I see, when Captain Campion returns place him under arrest for deflection of duty." Woundwort ordered, growling lowly in the back of his throat.

"Yes General." Ruffian replied with a respective bow and hopped back inside the burrows to wait for Campion's return.

The dark Chief rabbit watched him go before looking out across is army.

"Move out." He commanded, leading his Owsler to battle with Cowslip hopping alongside him.

Deep in the woods, following the moon path back to Redstone Hazel and Silverweed were running as fast as they could to reach their friends and warn them of the oncoming danger. But what they didn't know was a danger had already found them.

A dark and eerie shadow casted over the two rabbits and that was their only warning before a large owl flew over them. Hazel and Silverweed gasped and ducked to keep from being picked off, watching fearfully as the large bird screeched as it circled round and came for them again.

They both quickly got back to their feet and ran for cover, cutting and turning sharply to keep from being caught by the nocturnal bird of prey. Hazel ducked under the cover of the brambles and Silverweed followed close behind, just missing from being snatched up by the owl as it made one final grab. But the owl wasn't going to give up so easily and flew up to a nearby tree and perched one of the branches, glaring down at the bush Hazel and Silverweed were hiding in.

Hazel peeked out to see if the coast was clear and spotted the stubborn bird sitting there.

"Lovely just lovely." Hazel said in aggregation.

"Is he gone Hazel?' Silverweed questioned.

The Chief rabbit pulled himself back in and shook his head.

"No, he's sitting up in a tree…waiting for us." Hazel explained their situation.

The silver buck let his ears fall in fear and worry, pulling his paws close to his chest to try and calm his pounding heart.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here, we have to warn Redstone." Silverweed asked the other buck.

"I don't know Silverweed but we'll have to think of something quick." The Chief answered as he looked around the area they were stuck in to see if he could find anything that could help.

Silverweed soon followed Hazel's example and started to look around too until he spotted something that almost that was all clumped up and smelled. The Silver buck leaned down and sniffed it to find it was actually a piece from an old mouse nest which still smelled strongly of mice. Silverweed hummed in thought before he got an idea.

"Hazel I got it." Silverweed shouted and picked up the mouse nest and messed with it for a bit until he got it into an oval shape.

Hazel watched curiously as Silverweed then picked a couple leaves from the bush and put them on one end of the oval and then picked a long blade of grass and put it in the other end. After a while Hazel caught onto what Silverweed was doing and smiled at the young buck's genius.

"Silverweed that's brilliant." Hazel praised.

Silverweed smiled back in thanks before he hopped over to the opening Hazel was using to watch the owl and saw it was still watching. The Buck-Doe smiled and looked down at his creation. From the nest clump, two leaves, and a grass blade, Silverweed had made a very close resemblance to a real mouse and the smell only made it better.

With a flick of his paw Silverweed threw the mouse deco out into the open, in clear sight for the owl to see and as Silverweed had hoped the owl saw the slight movement and saw the mouse. After a couple seconds of watching it, the owl opened its wings and swooped in. Once it was close enough the owl snatched the fake mouse up and flew away, thinking it now had a meal in its claws.

"Thank Frith that worked."Silverweed said.

"Indeed. Let's get going then. We haven't much time until dawn."Hazel said and the two rabbits hopped off to continue their journey to Redstone.

Meanwhile a Efrafa Campion had just come back in order to report to Woundwort. He carefully moved towards the one guard and saw that he was thankfully asleep and hopped past him quietly to get into the warren. But just as Campion made it into the throne area Ruffian and another Owsler stopped him.

"Captain Campion. It's my sad duty to place you under arrest, sir."Ruffian stated.

"On what charge? Actually, never mind it. I'll ask the General myself."Campion said and started to hop away to Woundwort's quarters until Ruffian's words stopped him.

"He's gone, sir, leading a war party. They strike Redstone at dawn."Ruffian explained and Campion gasped softly in worry. He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to those innocent rabbits. With a strong resolve Campion turned to face the two Owslers.

"I've just returned from scout with important news for General Woundwort. I'm going after him."Campion stated and tried to go back ahead but Ruffian and the Owsler stood in his way.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it'll have to wait 'til he gets back."Ruffian stated with a regrettable shake of his head.

"Ruffian, it's me you're talking to."Campion said softly.

"And I wish it wasn't, Campion."Ruffian said with a hard expression. After closing his eyes for a moment Campion charged through both Owsler and ran out to the exit.

"Oh, why'd you go and do that, sir? Runner! Runner!"Ruffian called out as he and the other Owsler chased Campion. The dark brown buck had managed to shove past the dozing guard and ran as fast as he could to Redstone to warn the rabbits there.

At this time Cowslip was leading Woundwort and his army towards the direction of Redstone and stopped when they got to the moon path.

"Follow the moon path and you'll find Redstone Warren."Cowslip explained.

"I thought you'd want to be in on the attack."Woundwort said, slightly surprised by the buck not wanting to come along.

"I'm a plotter, General, not a fighter. My weary bones cry for home. Good hunting to you."Cowslip said and hopped away.

"There's something wrong with that rabbit. But we can't dwell on it. Let's move out!"Woundwort said and the rabbits ran down the moon path.

Up ahead Campion was running off towards Redstone but stopped when he heard a familiar voice and gasped when he saw his Chief and the army fields away from him, running down the same path as him.

"Woundwort..."Campion softly whispered and ran faster to the stone warren.

Meanwhile at said warren, Bigwig and Fiver were still sitting around and the smaller buck yawned tiredly but tried to stand up straight making Bigwig chuckle.

"Feeling tired, Fiver?"Bigwig asked.

"Just a bit. I'll be fine though. After all we both need to keep watch."Fiver said.

"True, but I can manage on my own. You just head on home, Fiver."Bigwig said and before Fiver could answer Campion came up to them at great haste and panted tiredly from his long run.

"Campion! What are you doing here?"Fiver asked with great surprise. The Efrafaian buck panted for a moment before speaking.

"Woundwort's on his way. Get everyone out quickly!"Campion stated between breaths and Bigwig wasted no time in doing as told.

"Everyone up! Move it!"Bigwig shouted and went down to the burrows to get the sleeping rabbits.

"Campion, you're risking your life for us in doing this. Woundwort will surely kill you."Fiver said with a worried frown.

"I know, but I'll die fighting if it comes to that. And if you don't see me in two moons tell Moss that I loved him and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."Campion said. Fiver's ears drooped at hearing this but he nodded in agreement.

"I promise."Fiver said.

"What's the matter, Bigwig?"Hickory asked in worry.

"Listen up you lot we're movin' out. We've got to cover up any signs were here. Flax, get rid of our tracks over there, Hickory the side burrows, Marigold and the rest over here."Bigwig ordered and everyone went to quickly do their assigned jobs.

"It won't work, Bigwig. We can't get rid of every trace. Woundwort will know there have been rabbits here."Campion stated.

"He'll hunt them all down."Fiver said in worry.

"I'm not having my warren wiped out for a second time just as I finally got it all back together."Captain Broom stated.

"That's what we're trying to avoid."Bigwig said.

"Tried to avoid a badger one time. Big brute, clumsy as a stork he was. Bad breath too."Broom said, getting off track in his story telling.

"Another time, Captain Broom. We've got too much to do."Bigwig said and hopped ahead with Fiver and Campion. The old Owsler however stayed behind and looked at the moon with a determined expression.

"No, I won't let Redstone fall again. I'll be short eared if I do."Broom said to himself.

Everyone including Campion worked through the night to try and cover every sign, mark, and track that they could before dawn. But unfortunately dawn came sooner and they all had to leave in hopes to make their plan work.

Bigwig lead the rabbits of Redstone to a stream nearby and once they reached it Bigwig hopped into the paw deep water to be sure everyone was there.

"Head upstream and everyone stay in the water, we don't want them to catch onto anyone's scent." Bigwig instructed as Hickory and Marigold lead their people to safety.

After a while the last rabbit entered the water which now only left Fiver and Campion who stayed on the bank to be sure no one was left behind.

Even though it looked like every rabbit had made it, Bigwig realized that they were still missing one rabbit.

"Where's Captain Broom?" The Lion Head asked the two remaining rabbits.

Fiver gasped and looked behind him and his heart sunk when he saw that the elder Captain wasn't any where to be seen.

"He was right behind me. You don't think?" Fiver replied in worry.

"Oh no, bottled old fool." Bigwig growled in frustration when he now realized what had happened.

The buck had said he wasn't going to let his warren fall again and he had stayed behind to try and defended his warren.

We better find him." Bigwig stated as he hopped out of the water and headed back towards Redstone, hoping he was wrong and Captain Broom was just being slow for his age.

Up on the hill side over looking Redstone Warren, General Woundwort and his army arrived and the General looked down at their target.

"A sloppy security, they all must be asleep down there." Woundwort commented, seeing no rabbits around the warren but he could care less since they were all going to die soon.

"Attack." The Chief shouted as he and his Owsler charged the warren, every entrance way, tunnel, and burrow being surrounded.

Once they had the burrow secured a few Owsler went inside to flush out the rabbits they may find inside while the rest of the army searched and area around Redstone for any that may be hiding outside.

Back up on the hill, hiding in the bushes Hazel and Silverweed had arrived to find they were too late and had to watch helplessly as the warren was searched and ransacked but they were surprised to see none of their friends were among the enemy. They wanted to know what all has happened but forced themselves to stay where they were and just watch and pray.

But from all their searching the Efrafaian Owsler came up with nothing, one Owsler called Ripple hopped over to General Woundwort who was waiting for a report.

"Empty, sir. But there's been someone here recently." Ripple reported.

The General growled lowly as he was told this but before he could order them to keep searching an elderly voice spoke up from behind one of the large stones that made up the warren.

"Bless my tail, visitors. Does my blurry old eyes good to lay on another rabbit at last." Captain Broom said joyfully as he hopped out into the open to greet them.

Hazel gasped when he saw captain Broom but had seen the old buck had come out of hiding all on his own.

"It's Captain Broom, what is he doing?" Hazel questioned but Silverweed could only shrug, showing he was as clueless as he and continued to watch.

"Identify yourself." Ripple demanded as he and the other Owsler surrounded Captain Broom, watching him suspiciously and ready to defend their Chief if needed.

"Captain Broom, retired…and alone all these seasons since the great sickness." Captain Broom introduced, adding the last part with grief and sadness in his voice.

Every rabbit there gasped in concern and Ripple looked back at his General.

"The…the great sickness." The buck whispered, knowing how deadly such a thing could do to a warren.

"Stay back." General Woundwort ordered, taking a step back from Captain Broom.

"Sad to see a whole warren go, haven't spoken to a rabbit since. Will you be staying then? There's lots of room now, use to be a fine place mind you. I could tell you stories, oh I could…" Captain Broom said, explaining his lonely life as he hopped closer and closer to General Woundwort until the dark rabbit couldn't stand it no longer.

"Plague Warren. Pull back. Retreat. Pull back." Woundwort commanded as he turned and lead his Owsler away from the diseased warren before any of them could catch what had kissed them all.

"Hm, that's was good time for my stories." The Elder Captain of Owsler chuckled, watching them all run for their lived, following their Chief back up the hill to where it was safe from infection.

"Cowslip lied to me! He knew this warren was diseased!"Woundwort stated in outrage.

"He did say he was a plotter and not a fighter."Ripple commented.

"He'll fight now, then he'll die. We're going after Cowslip. You'll taste battle by dusk, my warriors!"Woundwort exclaimed and went down the path to head to Cowslip's warren. Once they were sure that all was clear Hazel and Silverweed hopped over to Captain Broom.

"That was brilliant Captain Broom. You bluffed an entire army."Hazel said in an impressed tone.

"I was Captain of Owsler, old boy."Broom said with a smile and just then Bigwig, Fiver and Campion came up.

"Hazel, Silverweed! Are you both okay?"Fiver asked in concern.

"We're alright, Fiver. Woundwort's run off thanks to Captain Broom. Now he's Cowslip's problem."Hazel said.

"Lovely. Let's see how Woundwort fairs against the shining wires."Bigwig said with a grin.

"What wires? What are you on about?"Campion asked in curiosity and worry.

"Snares. Cowslip's warren has snares all around it."Fiver explained.

"Oh Frith, I had forgotten about those wires. Campion, we must go and stop Woundwort. I have an idea but we have to discuss it quickly! Let's go!"Silverweed said and ran off without another word and Campion soon followed.

"Silverweed, no! Come back!"Fiver called out but his fellow Buck-Doe didn't reply.

"Stay here, I'll go after them."Hazel said and chased after the two rabbits.

Meanwhile Cowslip had finally gotten back to his warren but he sensed that someone was watching him and based off the smell of poor health he knew it was Woundwort and possibly his army too. However rather than being worried the curly furred buck merely grinned. The Efrafains being here meant that the shining wires would take them and let him live a day longer. Cowslip then hopped into his burrow and from their hiding place Ripple and Woundwort watched the liar closely.

"Alright, that's where Cowslip is. I'll go in and deal with him personally. You all wait here."Woundwort stated to his army who nodded in understanding. Just as Woundwort was about to hop through a bush he heard a shout.

"Woundwort, don't!"Shouted the voice and Woundwort found himself being tackled away from the bush. The dark rabbit was about to kill whoever dared to push him but stopped and gasped when he saw that it was Silverweed.

"You again."Woundwort said softly. Silverweed panted to regain his breath before nodding.

"Yes, me again. And I'm glad I stopped you. These bushes are dangerous, Woundwort. You can't go through them."Silverweed stated.

"And why is that, young buck?"Woundwort asked, not with suspicion but with curiosity.

"Because there are snares hidden in these bushes set up by man. Cowslip lures other rabbits and his own people into them so that the man can take them and he'll live one day longer to eat the food man gives. They're everywhere in the bushes."Silverweed explained and as he spoke he pulled back the bush to reveal the shining wire tied to the metal ping. Woundwort gasped in shock at seeing the man device.

"Retreat, everyone! Stay away from the bushes!"Woundwort ordered his soldiers who nodded and backed away from the bushes.

"How would you know all about this, rabbit? And how did you know that we were coming here?"Ripple asked suspiciously. Deciding that he had no other choice but to speak the truth Silverweed spoke.

"Because I used to live here along with my mother who stopped running after being caught by a shining wire. Cowslip did it so that my mother couldn't protect me from him and kept me in his quarters to force me to recite poetry for him and if I ever disobeyed he would abuse me. That's when Hazel and his warren came to rescue me. Fiver almost lost his life to a snare when Cowslip tricked him but we managed to save him. I didn't so much as know you were coming here as I saw you going down the path to this warren. I couldn't let another rabbit die from these wires so I came to stop you."Silverweed explained. It wasn't all a lie, but he made sure to keep that fact that his mother was Buck-Doe and so was he.

Woundwort and his Owsler all gasped at hearing this. It was one thing for a rabbit to live in a place with snares but to do so knowingly and for a Chief Rabbit of all sorts to sacrifice his own subjects and fellows in such a way was a true sin. Even the Black Rabbit of Inle was more merciful than that. And just thinking about the man devices made Woundwort flashback to how the man who used to 'own' him would bring in dead rabbit caught in his snares then skin them to turn their fur into clothes and cook their flesh. Woundwort shook his head to forget the terrible memory before he looked at Silverweed with a tender expression.

"You saved my life, Silverweed. And a second time yet."Woundwort said softly.

"Of course. I would never let a fellow rabbit die."Silverweed stated honestly. The two looked into each other's eyes deeply for a moment when Campion suddenly jumped out.

"Aha! I've got you at last Silverweed!"Campion exclaimed making the silver Buck-Doe gasp.

"What are you doing Campion?"Woundwort asked in surprise.

"I've been chasing Silverweed all since last night after I found him and followed him here. Don't worry, sir, I'll take him to Efrafa immediately."Campion said and started to grab the Seer until Woundwort stopped him.

"No. Leave him, Campion."Woundwort said and the Owsler gasped in shock at what their Chief said while Campion and Silverweed gave mental sighs of relief.

"But sir, why? You said to capture Silverweed and take him to our warren."Campion stated as he feigned shock. Woundwort was silent for a moment as he looked at Silverweed with another tender expression.

"I know, but not today after he saved the lives of the Owsler and myself. Stand down, my warriors, and let Silverweed pass. Do not follow him."Woundwort stated.

"Yes, sir."The Owsler said and bowed before moving to the side to open the path Silverweed came down from. The Seer smiled at this and turned to the General to bow graciously before him.

"Thank you, Woundwort. You're very kind when the moment serves right."Silverweed said and hopped down the trail. Woundwort watched Silverweed leave with a longing expression in silence and the moment was ruined when a voice spoke.

"Quite an enchanting lad, isn't he? Silverweed always had a way to mesmerize a buck."Said the sophisticated voice and Woundwort turned to see Cowslip and the dark rabbit's soft expression turned into a glare.

"You lied to me, Cowslip."Woundwort stated and the Owsler surrounded the curly furred buck.

"Now General, just because I failed to mention my less than appropriate treatment to one subject of mine or the fact that he was also part of Hazel's warren doesn't mean that I lied."Cowslip stated with a cunning grin.

"I'm talking about Redstone, you string-weaving heathen. Not only was there only one rabbit there but it was also a diseased warren!"Woundwort stated and at hearing this Cowslip gasped in shock.

"What? No, General! I saw Hazel and his band there! And they spoke nothing of the warren being diseased. If it was I did not know it!"Cowslip stated in a pleading tone.

"And then you deny your own lies. You are a very bold creature indeed, Cowslip, and it'll be what brought your death."Woundwort stated as he pinned Cowslip down and the Owsler watched as their Chief unsheathed his claws to kill the sick minded rabbit.

"P-p-please, General Woundwort, have mercy."Cowslip begged with a frightened expression. At hearing this Woundwort's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"How many times did Silverweed say the very same thing and you denied his pleads to stop abusing him? Now you'll know how it feels to break when the abuser doesn't stop."Woundwort said and with a swipe of his claws he killed Cowslip, the cream colored buck's blood curdled shout going at least a mile. With Cowslip now dead Woundwort removed himself from the corpse and cleaned his bloodied paw on the grass.

"What shall we do now, sir?"Campion asked.

"Gather the rabbits in the burrows and lead them to Efrafa. No one should have to live in this man place."Woundwort said and hopped back to Efrafa leaving Campion and the army to bring out all of the rabbits in the burrows.

By this time Silverweed had already met up with Hazel again and after explaining what happened the Chief Rabbit was relieved to see Silverweed alive and well. Once everyone was taken back to Redstone the Down rabbits gave their good-byes to Hickory, Marigold, Captain Broom and the others as they left for home. Soon the sun began to set and form a dark orange color in the sky and Silverweed sat out on the hill to watch the sun. Eventually Fiver hopped up beside him and watched the clouds also. Both Seers were silent for a moment until Fiver finally spoke.

"So I heard how you saved Woundwort and his Owsler."Fiver said.

"Yes, you heard right."Silverweed said.

"You could have gotten killed or taken to Efrafa, Silverweed. You had us worried."Fiver said as he looked to his friend. Silverweed sighed and looked down with a guilty expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that Fiver but I just couldn't let Woundwort die from the shining wires. Like how my mother did."Silverweed said.

"Was it your mother then that made you stop Bigwig from killing Woundwort before?"Fiver asked. Silverweed was silence for a moment before looking to Fiver.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that letting Woundwort live will one day pay off one day. I just know it."Silverweed said and looked back at the sun. Fiver hummed at the possibility and looked at the sun too.

"Perhaps it will." Fiver said in agreement.

**A/N: Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

It was a new day in the forest as Frith shined one bright morning during the summer. It was especially pleasant for the rabbits on Watership Down. Most rabbits were either napping or playing around with Kahaar. Hazel stood close to the tree and so did Fiver and Bigwig who were both sitting close to each other.

"Ah, days like this I can't imagine being anywhere else."Bigwig said as he ate a long green plant.

"Days like this I don't think there is anywhere else."Hazel said with a smile as he looked towards his brother who was cuddled up close to Bigwig.

"Ah, wouldn't it be nice if the whole world knew peace like this?"Fiver asked aloud and peeked one eye open to see a dragonfly buzzing by his ear and he lightly swatted it making the bug slam into a dandelion flower and it wobbled as it flew away.

Fiver smiled and chuckled as he watched the dragonfly leave away from the ground and seemingly disappear into the sun, but then suddenly the bright and pure orb took an ominous shade of red. The Buck-Doe screamed painfully as he felt a vision come over him and he looked at the sun fearfully. Bigwig and Hazel turned their attention to the small rabbit and looked at him worriedly.

"Fiver, what's the matter?"Hazel asked in concern.

"He seems to be having another vision."Bigwig said and held onto his mate as he shook.

Fiver panted frightfully as he watched the blinking red sun turn the green hills beyond them into dark red, as if it was stained with blood.

"The darkness comes to take us all! If we survive then one will fall!"Fiver exclaimed fearfully and closed his eyes before letting out an exhausted sigh as he fell into Bigwig's arms making the Owsler hold his mate close while Hazel checked him over.

"If we survive..."Bigwig trailed off.

"Then one will fall. Which one?"Hazel asked in curious worry.

Meanwhile Vervain was still on the run from the Efrafain patrol. It had been four moons since he ran from his warren and he wasn't about to go back, not until he got his revenge on those two Buck-Does. Especially little Fiver. Oh how Vervain hated him from his defiant courage to Fiver had caused him great humiliation and defeat. But before Vervain could go on further in his hateful thoughts of Fiver he heard the familiar voices of his former Owsler.

"I got Vervain's scent! He's down this way!"Called out the voice.

Vervain gasped and ran down towards the stream and hid under the bank of it as the four rabbit patrol came. The group started sniffing around for Vervain's scent and looked for any of his tracks. One of the Owsler came very close to discovering him but thankfully he passed by and the former Captain of Owsler sighed in relief.

"No, they can't take me back. I won't allow it!"Vervain stated to himself and looked around for a place to hide and found a thick layer of willow tree leaves.

The black buck smirked in satisfaction at the hiding place and quickly went behind the leaves. Meanwhile the patrol was still sniffing around for Vervain in the bushes, tall grass and even in the stream but found no traces of him. Again another rabbit came close to the black buck's hiding place but he failed to pay attention to the willow tree.

"He's not here. Let's spread out elsewhere and see if we can find him."Said the leading buck and the patrol left.

Vervain peeked out through the leaves and chuckled as the clueless rabbits left away to another area. When he went back behind the leaves the Efrafain noticed a strange tunnel. After staring at it curiously for a while then looking back at the exit Vervain decided to into the tunnel. He walked down the tunnel and when he got deeper into it he gasped at the marvelous sight.

"Frith's blessing."Vervain praised softly and walked closer to the ledge and noticed three sets of heart shaped paw prints and sniffed the ground and gasped at the scents he picked.

"Oh! Fiver and Silverweed. Moss too. So the rabbit Silverweed was a Buck-Doe as well. That means the Outsiders have three Buck-Does all together. Ho ho, and they've all been here recently too. Ha! I've got them now. I've got them all!"Vervain exclaimed as he laughed insanely when he out of the tunnel and headed back to Efrafa to tell Woundwort his news.

Back in the misery and fear ridden Warren Efrafa the patrol that had been tracking Vervain returned to repost back to their Chief.

"We followed his scent to the river banks, sir. But when he got there to search he was nowhere to be found. It was like he vanished off the face of the Earth." The Owsler explained their bizarre search.

General Woundwort snarled at hearing this and dug his claws into the stone ledge he was perched on, glaring down at the incompetents and failure his Owsler continued to show in finding "one" insane rabbit.

"As will you, Nook if you don't find and grad Vervain back here by the ears." Woundwort snarled viciously.

Nook bowed to his Chief.

"As you command General Woundwort." He replied.

The patrol was about to set out again to continue their search before General Woundwort spoke up again.

"Captain Campion assist him." The General ordered the brown buck who stood to attention near the wall of the throne room.

Campion nodded to his Chief's orders and hopped after the patrol unit as they headed out through the tunnels.

"Well that went wonderfully." Nook voiced to his fellow rabbits.

"We'll find him lad." Campion reassured the rabbit, as much as the buck tried he couldn't hide the fear in his tone now as Woundwort's threat still ringing in his ears.

"I hope so sir, I'm not keen on explaining to the General…Oi!" Nook replied and then shouted as they started to come up on a turn in the tunnel but before they could reach it a very familiar black rabbit jumped in front of their path, forcing them all to stop to keep from running into the other.

Vervain gasped as he was stared down by the patrol and slowly back away. Nook stared in shock at who they ran into smiled at the ray of hope Frith blessed him with.

"Frith's smiling on me today, nab him lads." Nook ordered

Vervain cried out as the two other Owsler rabbits pounced. They scuffled on the ground for a bit until they were able to pinned Vervain to the ground before he could try to run again.

"Let me go, I must see General Woundwort." Vervain demanded through his grunts as he struggled to get free from under the larger bucks but wasn't strong enough to budge him.

Nook hopped over and stood beside Vervain to look him in the eye, smiling down at their capture.

"I shouldn't think that be wise mate. He a touch miffed with you right now." The Owsler warned.

"But…but I…I know how to find the outsiders warren. I know how Hazel appears and disappears like the wind." Vervain explained as he tried to get free again but only able to wiggle around just a bit from under the heavy weight that kept him restrained.

Campion gasped at hearing this. If Vervain really did know where Hazel's warren was then that could put everyone in danger, and the Buck-Does would be taken as pleasure slaves. When he thought of that Moss' face passed by his eyes. No, he couldn't let that happen. Before anyone gave Vervain permission to see Woundwort Campion spoke.

"He's raving! Confine him to his chamber!"Campion ordered. The Owsler looked back at their Captain and nodded before dragged away the struggling Vervain.

"You don't understand! I've got to see the General, let me go! Let me go, I command you to let me go!"Vervain shouted as he was dragged away but the Owsler didn't listen.

"Maybe we should let him see the Chief, sir. What if he's onto something?"Nook asked Campion who only scoffed.

"I doubt it."Campion said with a shake of his head and started to leave until Nook spoke again.

"But why would he come back like this? He was free and clear."Nook said and Campion turned back to reply to him.

"There's no explaining the workings of a demented mind, Nook."Campion stated.

"Still, I can't help but feel that there's more to what he says."Nook said. Campion sighed and hopped over to the unsure buck.

"Look you said that Vervain disappeared around the big willow tree, right?"Campion asked.

"Yes, sir."Nook answered with a nod.

"Right then, I'll go and check his story. Keep him confined until I get back. That's an order!"Campion stated and hopped out of the warren.

"Yes, sir."Nook said and left in another direction.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down everyone in the warren was conversing amongst themselves in worry about Fiver. He had not waken up since his latest vision and seemed to be in pain. Hazel took his little brother to the burrow he shared with Bigwig and of course the head Owsler was there by his mate's side. Primrose, Hana and Silverweed stayed to help Fiver also but thus far nothing changed in the last hour.

"Any change, Primrose?"Hazel asked his mate with a hopeful expression but was saddened when the doe shook her head.

"No. He just keeps saying the same things over and over again."Primrose explained.

"I've never seen a vision take him like this before."Bigwig said in worry as he tried to comfortingly nuzzle his mate but at his gentlest it seemed to only hurt Fiver as he wiggled about painfully.

"A warning comes for the lowly and the brave. The one who saves us is the one we can't save."Fiver rhymed in a pained tone.

"Same thing again."Hana said.

"What could that even mean, Hazel?"Primrose asked.

"I don't know, Primrose. I wish I could see tomorrow also and figure it out."Hazel said with a sad sigh.

"Well I can see tomorrow. Perhaps if I look into Fiver's heart and if we can somehow form a link I can figure out what the vision means."Silverweed said and carefully placed a paw on Fiver's head.

"Will it hurt him?"Bigwig asked in concern.

"It shouldn't. We've practiced such mental links before and nothing bad happened."Silverweed said.

Hazel and Bigwig looked at each other and the Chief rabbit nodded, giving his ok. Bigwig sighed and looked back at Silverweed.

"Alright lad just please…be careful." Bigwig cautioned.

The silver Buck-Doe nodded and then leaned down to place his paw on top of Fiver's head, feeling his ears tremble under his paw. Silverweed then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He felt his mind reach out for Fiver and then pulled into Fiver's mind. Silverweed opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in the middle of a field that looked beautiful, filled with flowers, butterflies, and the bluest sky he had ever seen. The field even had all the rabbits from Watership Down, Hana, Kahaar, Campion, and Moss playing and relaxing happily together but he didn't see Fiver among them.

"Fiver?" He called and didn't get an answer the first time and called again. He sat there to listen for any respond and soon heard his call answered.

"Silverweed?" Fiver yelled back, his voice distant from where Silverweed sat.

"Yes, Fiver it's me. Where are you?" Silverweed asked.

"Stay there I'll come to you." Fiver replied and soon Silverweed saw his fellow Buck-Doe running to him from across the field, smiling and happy.

Silverweed was confused to why Fiver's vision looked so happy when while his true self acted like he was in so much pain and won't wake. But suddenly something started to happen and then field he and Fiver were in turned dark, the grass died, the flowers wilted into nothing, and the sky turned blood red. Silverweed gasped in fright of the now nightmarish field and then quickly looked back at Fiver to find the small rabbit and every other rabbit paralyzed, staring terrified up at the sky.

The Silver buck followed Fiver's gaze and gasped when he saw the one thing a rabbit would never want to ever see or encounter in life. There hanging above their heads was the Black Rabbit of Inle. His blood red eyes glaring down at them all before he lept from the sky down at them.

Fiver and Silverweed screamed as every rabbit they knew that stood there with them disappeared into the darkness of the Black Rabbit before his red eyes turned on them, a threat and warning being given to them both.

Both Buck-Does jerked away from the message and cried in protest.

"Noooooo…." Their screams echoing thought the vision.

Back in the burrow of Watership Down everyone was sat in waiting for Silverweed to come out and Fiver to wake jumped back when both rabbits started screaming.

"A warning comes for the lonely and the brave. The one who saves us is the one we can't save." Silverweed and Fiver chanted in unison before Silverweed pulled his paw away, breaking their mind link.

The Silver rabbit shivered and whimpered in fear of what he had just seen and Hazel hopped over to him.

"Are you alright Silverweed?" The Chief rabbit asked with great concern.

Slowly Silverweed looked at Hazel, the other clearly seeing the fear and terror clear in the young bucks eyes.

"I..I'm fine but…" Silverweed struggled to say but something drew his attention away.

"Fiver, of thank Frith." Bigwig said in great joy as he nuzzled and loved on his mate who had finally woke up and opened his eyes for the first time since he had been taken by the vision.

Hazel and Silverweed smiled and hopped over to Fiver.

"It's good to have you back Fiver." Hazel greeted as he leaned down and nuzzled his little brother.

"You had us very worried." Bigwig added, voicing of scared he was for his mate.

Fiver smiled and nuzzled Bigwig back to comfort the Lion Head's worries.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Do you remember anything?' Hazel questioned which now made Fiver and Silverweed tense and nod.

"I…I saw this darkness on the land. It was as if the Black Rabbit of Inle touched me, I was so cold, so afraid." Fiver explained his terrifying experience and shook his head to try and shake away the memory.

Bigwig wrapped his paws around Fiver and held him close and protectively to his chest.

"It's alright now, love. It's over." Bigwig whispered to try to reassure him but Silverweed stepped in.

"No, it's just beginning. The Black Rabbit of Inle is coming for one of us." Silverweed voiced sadly which made Hazel and Bigwig gasp at this new information.

"Which one of us?" Hazel asked, not really wanting to know who the Black Rabbit was coming to take.

Fiver and Silverweed looked at each other and then bowed their heads.

"We…we don't know." Fiver answered.

At this time Campion had finally made it to the big willow tree and cautiously went through the long leaves and saw a tunnel. He then hopped into the tunnel and looked down the semi long path. After checking to make sure that he wasn't being followed the Owsler Captain hopped down the tunnel and gasped when he saw the wide cavern and then looked to the shore line and saw three sets of heart shaped tracks. Campion leaned close and took a good sniff of them and picked up the scents of Fiver, Silverweed and Moss. Realizing now that Vervain was indeed for once telling the truth Campion knew he had to warn them and the rest of the trouble to come.

"Moss! Silverweed! Fiver!"Campion called out as he hopped down the tunnel to where the tracks led.

From inside the front burrows Fiver, Silverweed, Hazel, Primrose and Bigwig all heard the shouts of familiar voice and gasped in shock.

"It sounds like Campion."Primrose said.

"Impossible. He doesn't know the way here."Bigwig said and the three older rabbits hopped out of the burrow to listen for the shout.

"Moss!"The voice called out.

"It's coming frpm the back burrow. Hana, go and get Moss. Tell him it's urgent and to come to the back burrows."Hazel said.

"Right, Hazel."Hana said and left to go get the masked Owsler.

"You two stay close to me."Bigwig said to the Seers who nodded and followed everyone else out of the burrow.

The small group of rabbits all made their way to the back burrow leading to the cavern and just as they were about to turn the corner they saw Campion.

"Campion! It is you!"Primrose said in surprise and happiness.

"How'd you get up here?"Bigwig asked suspiciously of the other Owsler Captain and hopped up to get a better look of Campion.

"Vervain found the entrance to the cavern. It's only a matter of time before Woundwort hears of it."Campion stated and the Buck-Does gasped in fear of hearing this.

"What'll we do, Hazel?"Fiver asked his older brother with a frightened expression. Before Hazel could answer Campion spoke again.

"You've got to abandon your warren. Get everyone out and keep Fiver from getting captured again before it's too late."Campion said.

"I'll personally see to it that Fiver won't get captured, but we're not about to leave our home."Bigwig stated to Campion with a determined look.

"That's not about to work. Woundwort will invade, destroy you, everything else and take Fiver back. It's just the type of creature he is."Campion stated sadly.

"The darkness comes to take us all."Silverweed said, suddenly coming to a horrible realization of what Fiver's dream meant. Before anyone else could speak Moss came in.

"Hazel! I came as soon as Hana told me and I..."Moss' words came up short when he saw Campion and gasped in shock.

"Campion."The masked Buck-Doe whispered in surprise.

"Hello, Moss. You look good."Campion said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Campion? How did you get here?"Moss asked in shock.

"Vervain found the entrance to our warren, and soon Woundwort will find out."Primrose explained.

"Oh Frith save us. What'll we do?"Moss asked.

"One thing that we're not going to do is give up and leave our home. Not after all we've been through. We'll make up a plan. In the meantime, Moss, I want you to show Campion around the warren."Hazel stated.

Moss smiled and nodded.

"Alright Hazel, come along Campion." Moss said.

Campion smiled and hopped over to stand beside Moss before he let the masked buck lead him out of the back burrows and into the burrows that were more lively and soon entered the main chamber.

"We call this chamber Honeycomb." Moss said and gestured with his nose up to the ceiling to show Campion why.

The brown buck looked up and saw the roots of the tree that their burrow was under was holding up the ceiling and actually made it look like a bee hive honeycomb. Campion hummed and looked around and saw every rabbit who was inside the chamber were actually happy and playing with each other. Some playing bobstones, helping others groom each other when they couldn't reach, and telling stories.

"You're warren so full of life." Campion commented happily, wishing very much he could be here with Moss but he knew he couldn't, not while Woundwort was still a threat.

"And full of joy. Without your help Campion I wouldn't be here. Don't go back to Efrafa, stay here with us…with me." Moss pleaded, looking Campion in the eye.

Campion frowned at the sad and plead look Moss was giving him and sighed.

"I can't Moss, I have to get back before I'm missed. I wish I could." Campion replied sadly and nuzzled Moss to try and give him some reassurance that he will join him when he's able.

Moss sniffled softly and tried to hold back his tears, nuzzling Campion back before he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well come on, there's more to see." Moss said before hoping a head to lead Campion outside.

Above ground was more full of life then it was down below. Rabbits young in old laughing and playing, birds singing their soothing and beautiful melodies in the tree, And Kahaar was even joining in all the fun.

Moss and Campion laughed as they hopped along and soon stopped to watch everyone have fun with no worries in the world.

Hawkbit and Lodge were playing with Pipkin, holding the youngest buck up on their back feet and carefully tossing him back and forth to each other which made the young lad giggle and laugh the whole time. Dandelion, Clover, Blackavar, Blackberry, and Kahaar were playing a simple game of tail tag together. Right now Kahaar was it and he was diving at random bunnies to try and tag them.

"Kahaar going to get you." Kahaar called and laughed from above.

Campion was very pleased to see all the happiness and joy and so full of life this warren was. He leaned over and gently nudged Moss who smiled and nudged him back.

"You're very lucky." Campion whispered.

"I know. Come and see the world Campion." Moss replied and then lead Campion of to the edge of the high hill that literal showed them the whole world from up there.

They could see for miles, looking over fields of farm lands, distant trees, man homes, and farms. The wind blew clean and fresh, carrying every whisper. Campion was in awe of the beauty, speechless to say anything which Moss chuckle.

"Fiver saw this place in his dreams. The high lonely hills where the wind carries every whisper. This is what you've been risking your life to protect Campion. It's called Watership Down." Moss explained as they looked out across the plains, enjoying all the beauty and wonder it had to show and offer.

"Watership Down, I didn't know there was any place like this in the world." Campion said in amazement.

"There's only one." Moss added.

The two bucks continued to sit and enjoy the view until Hazel's voice cut into their peace and quiet.

"Moss, Campion." Hazel called to them who turned to look to find the Chief rabbit waiting for them.

"We've got a plan to stop Woundwort invasion." Hazel explained, gesturing them to come back inside to hear.

Campion smiled and got to his feet to follow him back inside with Moss following close behind.

Back at Efrafa Vervain was still trying to convince Nook to let him see General Woundwort and tell him of his discover.

"I have to see Woundwort! It's the caves! He has to know about the caves. I saw their tracks! This is our chance to smash Hazel along with his Outsiders and take their Buck-Does."Vervain explained as he desperately tried to get out of the grasp of the Owsler bucks.

"Vervain, if you don't belt up I'll have my Owsler sit on you. Got that?!"Nook asked in a sharp tone. Vervain seemed to finally get the picture and settled down so the Owsler let him go but still stood close to him cautiously.

"When the General finds out you've kept this information from him, Nook, you will suffer. I promise."Vervain said and hopped into his burrow.

"Fortunately, you never keep your promises. Do you?"Nook asked tauntingly. For a moment Vervain was quite and the Owsler were just about to leave when the black rabbit suddenly leaped out and shoved the larger rabbit away and tackled Nook then ran off. "Stop him!"Nook ordered and the Owsler bucks growled and chased after the fleeing former Captain.

The bucks ran after Vervain, following his scent to the throne room, and were just about to look for him further when he voice of their Chief stopped them.

"Vervain, explain yourself."Woundwort ordered. The cowardly buck bowed before his Chief as he sat perched on his throne before speaking.

"I...I've found a way into the heart of their warren, General. And better yet, the rabbit known as Silverweed who you wanted us to capture is a Buck-Doe. That means the Outsiders are housing three Buck-Does all together. Moss, Fiver and Silverweed."Vervain explained.

Woundwort's eyes rose in shock at hearing this. Silverweed was a Buck-Doe? Why would he risk being found out by saving his life then? Before the dark rabbit could ponder further one of his Owsler tackled Vervain and soon another Owsler came to help restrain him and Nook came in to address his Chief and gave a respectful bow.

"Sorry, sir. These mad rabbits can get a bit stroppy."Nook said. Woundwort growled lowly in thought and Vervain tried to speak further before he was taken away.

"Hazel and his Outsiders are at your mercy, sir! And the Buck-Does are ripe for the picking! I can give them to you!"Vervain exclaimed. At hearing this Woundwort held up his paw to stop his Owsler.

"Hold. I will hear him."Woundwort stated. Finally the Owsler let Vervain go and he panted from exhaustion and looked up at his Chief.

"Oh may Frith smile on you, sir. Thank you. You won't regret this, sir. I promise I won't let you down."Vervain said as he pathetically crawled closer to the throne.

"Let's hope that you don't, Vervain."Woundwort said and growled.

Meanwhile at Watership Down Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Blackberry, Primrose and Moss were going over their plans with Campion. They decided that the best way to block off an invasion from Woundwort's army was to dig underneath the big hanging rock and block the cavern's entrance. It would be a lot of work on everyone's part but they were willing to do whatever it takes to defend their home.

"It should work. If we dig under the hanging rock we could bring it down to block this narrow passage. But we have to move fast or we'll end up crushed by it."Blackberry explained as he observed the structure of the tunnel.

"Do you really think that such a feat is possible, Blackberry?"Bigwig asked.

"Possible? Most definitely if we work together. Easy though? Not even with El-ahrairah to help. It'll take time."Blackberry explained truthfully though it saddened her to have to explain such.

"I don't know how much we have."Hazel said in a worried tone.

"I'll make sure you have enough. I better get back to Efrafa."Campion said and hopped off.

"Right, Blackberry, I'll leave it to you. Fiver, Moss, you and I will go with Campion." Hazel instructed.

Fiver gasped and pulled his hears down.

"We're going into Efrafa?" Fiver questioned fearfully.

"We'll wait at the Efrafa end of the tunnel. If Woundwort comes we'll race back to warn the others." Hazel reassured as he hopped over to join Campion in the tunnel, who stopped to wait for them when he heard their plan.

Fiver sighed in relief and relaxed again which Moss chuckled and hopped over to sit beside his fellow Buck-Doe. Fiver looked up and smiled up at the masked buck who smiled back to show they had each other's backs if anything happened.

"And tell Kahaar to fly high cover over Efrafa. The more eyes we have on Woundwort the better." Hazel added before he and Campion lead the way into through the tunnels.

"Let's get some help down here and get started." Bigwig said before he got to his feet and hopped back up into the burrows to go gather diggers.

Now at the end of the tunnel, Hazel and Campion peeked out to look around to be sure the coast was clear before Campion hopped out of the tunnel.

"When the crisis if over we'll wait for you at the meeting place. We'll lead you home overland." Hazel said to Campion. The brown buck nodded and turned to look back at the Chief rabbit.

"For the first time in a long time I can see a trail leading to a tomorrow." Campion replied, feeling that all of this will soon be ending.

A loud gull cry called from above, Kahaar signaling he was there and ready to follow Campion back to Efrafa with Hana riding along. Campion turned to leave so is not to keep Kahaar waiting but before he could go Moss stopped him.

"Campion wait." Moss said, hopping out of the tunnel and stood beside Campion.

"Moss you shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous." Campion warned and tried to nudge the masked buck back into the tunnel before he's seen.

"I know Campion but please be careful and please come back to us." Moss replied.

Campion smiled comforting down at the worried and frightened Buck-Dow and placed his paw on Moss's chest, over his beating heart.

"I will Moss. I promise." Campion vowed and gave him one last good-dye nuzzle before he hopped off, heading back to Efrafa.

Moss sighed sadly as he watched Campion leave before going back into the tunnel to join Hazel and Fiver.

"Don't worry, Moss. Campion will be fine."Fiver assured.

"I certainly hope so."Moss said.

"No point just sitting here waiting for Woundwort. Let's see if we can plant a few surprises for him."Hazel said and went back down the tunnel with Fiver and Moss.

Back in the narrow passage Blackberry, Bigwig, Clover, Pipkin and Hawkbit were all carefully working to dig out under the huge hanging rock.

"As soon as anyone feels the rock shift, pull out. The more we dig, the more dangerous it get's."Blackberry said then went to dig in another spot.

"Best argument I've heard yet against digging."Hawkbit said with a slight grin.

"And Frith knows you come up with enough of 'em."Bigwig said with a grin. Meanwhile up in another passage Holly and Dandelion looked down another tunnel that led to the upper burrows.

"We've got to do something about this passage here."Dandelion said.

"Indeed we do."Holly said in agreement.

"If Woundwort's army comes charging up here we won't have a chance."Dandelion said with a worried look.

"It's not numbers that make the difference lad. It's heart."Holly said.

Meanwhile Hazel, Moss and Fiver were working to block the tunnel leading to the shoreline of the cavern with huge rocks. The rabbits were starting to get tired from the hard work but still kept at it. Luckily though they were at their last rock and the trio added it to the pile, blocking in all of the water.

"What an amazing idea, Hazel. Are you sure you didn't get it from Blackberry?"Fiver asked jokingly making the two older rabbits chuckle.

"I do have thoughts of my own, you know."Hazel said with a grin.

Meanwhile Campion had finally made it back to Efrafa and after a quick look up it confirmed for him that Kehaar and Hana were close by. The dark brown buck then went inside the warren but not even half a step in his ears were bombarded with the sound of chanting repeating Woundwort's name. Growing suspicious Campion hopped down a tunnel leading to the thrown room and was shocked to find the entire army and chanting the name of their Chief. Campion carefully hopped into the room and sat beside Nook as it was the only available spot.

"What's happening, Nook?"Campion asked loudly over the shouting. Nook looked to his right and was slightly surprised to see his Captain return so late but didn't question it.

"Woundwort's been looking for you. He's got an important announcement."Nook explained over the shouting and the two Owslers looked towards the perch and saw Woundwort sit halfway to the edge with Vervain at his side.

"Quiet!"Vervain shouted and everyone immediately settled down, then Woundwort began his announcement.

"We march on our enemy today! We will destroy them to the last rabbit! We shall take their Buck-Does and most importantly reclaim our Queen Fiver who was taken from us. Efrafa will rule! Woundwort and his Queen will rule!"Woundwort exclaimed passionately and his army cheered.

"It's…war sir." Nook whispered in astonishment.

"Frith help us." Campion prayed.

"Move out." Woundwort ordered as he climbed down from his thrown and lead his army outside and towards the willow tree Vervain said the hidden tunnel that Hazel and his Outsiders used.

Kahaar became worried for his bunny friends when he saw the large dark rabbit and army pour of Efrafa and head for Watership Down.

"Uh Oh, is bad. Is bad, bad." Kahaar said to Hana as he watched the number of rabbits in the army continue to increase, like there was no end to them.

"Back home Kahaar, fast as you can. We've got to warn Bigwig." Hana shouted to Kahaar and held on tight as he flew up and headed back, flying as fast as his wings would let him.

Woundwort and his army soon reached the stone bridge and started to cross it. Instead of crossing like every other rabbit, Campion hopped up on top of the stone wall of the bridge that over looked the river and the willow Woundwort and his army were heading for. Campion stood there, looking like he was looking over the army as they crossed but really was standing there as a signal to Hazel that Woundwort was coming.

Hazel had been watched through the leaves of the willow when he saw Campion up on the wall and soon jumped down to continue running along with the army. Hazel then quickly turned around and ran back down the tunnel to warn Moss and Fiver to get ready.

"This is you two, Woundwort and his armies are on their way." Hazel stated as he hopped over the stone pile they made.

"It's madness, rabbit against rabbit, fighting and hatred. For what?" Fiver questioned.

"I don't know Fiver." Hazel answered.

"I don't even think Woundwort even knows other than his obsession to have every Buck-Doe." Moss voiced.

"We have to stop him before everything we've built for ends in ruins." Hazel added and Moss and Fiver nodded in agreement, all of this must stop.

Woundwort held up his paw to stop his Owsler when they reached the river bank and looked for Vervain who quickly came forward, cackling like a mad rabbit that he was.

"The tunnel that leads to the caves that Hazel and his Outsider's use is under the willow tree sire." Vervain stated and hopped up the hanging leaves of the tree and pulled them to the side for his general to see for himself.

General Woundwort growled lowly and hopped through the opening. He looked around until he found the tunnel that had a slow tickle of water flowing from it. The Dark rabbit hopped up to it and looked inside. He couldn't see anything far back in the tunnel but he did find a very recent scent that he knew could only belong to one rabbit. Hazel.

"Campion, Vervain, Ruffian with me. Hind mark, form up and follow us in. TAKE THEM!" Woundwort shouted his commands before entering the tunnel.

The enemy Chief rabbits words echoing through the caverns and reaching Hazel, Fiver, and Moss who all quickly got into position to trigger their trap.

The Efrafain Owsler ran down the tunnel and hopped over the piled up rocks and growled at the trio of rabbits pulling hard at the long branch stuck in the rocks. The bucks started to come closer but Hazel had a strong resolve not just as Chief Rabbit to protect his people but as a brother to protect Fiver. So with every bit of strength his teeth had Hazel pulled out the stick holding the rocks which caused the pile to shake and eventually tumble. The sealed in water then bombarded the evil rabbits and washed them away save for Campion who managed to hope onto a ledge to stay dry and couldn't help but chuckle at the Down rabbit's trap and looked at Moss with a loving smile who returned the gesture in kind.

"That won't hold them long! Come on!"Hazel ordered and the trio ran.

Meanwhile back in the narrow passage the other rabbits were still working to dig under the hanging rock. With every dig the dirt holding back the rock began to crumble down. Blackberry checked over the structure and was happy to see the great progress they made.

"Keep at it! We're getting there!"Blackberry encouraged and the rabbits worked harder.

"I think it moved."Hawkbit said in slight worry.

"You've been saying that since we started to dig, Hawkbit. Stop being such a diver."Clover said.

"Fine. But when we're flat and lily pads don't say I didn't warn ya."Hawkbit said with a grumble. Just then Hana rushed in and came up to Bigwig.

"Bigwig, we've seen Woundwort's army on the way! As many rabbits as stars in the sky! And Captain Campion's with them!"Hana explained in a panic.

"Well in a bad situation like this that's something assuring anyway."Bigwig said with a slight smile.

"I don't see what Campion can do."Hawkbit said skeptically as he hopped up to join the conversation.

"That's because you're not half the warrior he is. Keep digging."Bigwig ordered with a glare and Hawkbit gave a huff.

"Seems I've spent half my life bucking about in the dirt."Hawkbit grumbled and Blackberry hopped beside him and glared at the grey buck.

"And the other half trying to avoid it. Keep digging!"Blackberry ordered in a much harsher tone and Hawkbit quickly stopped his complaining and went back to work.

"Real impressive, Blackberry. You sure got a way with words."Bigwig said with a smile and Blackberry smiled back.

"Lodge has been helping me with my authoritative tone."Blackberry said and went back to digging herself.

Meanwhile in the upper tunnel Holly and Dandelion were keeping watch by the entrance when they heard a straining voice and Holly took on a fighting stance.

"Who goes there? Friend or foe?"Holly asked.

"If it's foe, go away."Dandelion said fearfully. Soon Hazel came into the tunnel and panted from his long run.

"Woundwort's coming!"Hazel warned.

"Wet and cross."Fiver added.

"Very cross."Moss emphasized and the trio hopped down the tunnel leading to the narrow passage to check on the digging crew.

"Blackberry, how's the digging coming?"Hazel asked.

"I need more time."Blackberry said.

"We may not have it."Hazel said in a tone that gave away some fear.

"If we can't bring the rock down, we'll have to make a stand."Bigwig stated and Fiver hopped up to his mate with a worried expression.

"You didn't see his army, Bigwig. He's got every warrior in Efrafa on their way up here. And they're after Moss, Silverweed and I. They're going to take us back to Efrafa."Fiver said with a fearful expression. Bigwig immediately held his little mate close and looked Fiver in the eye with a determined look.

"No they won't, Fiver. I'll die before I let that happen. We'll pick them off as they come through the narrow bin."Bigwig explained.

"A very bold strategy, Bigwig. You've earned the title Owsler Captain."Holly said with a proud smile.

"Right, it's worth a shot. Bigwig, you, Fiver, Moss and Holly will come with me. Dandelion, go get everyone else. Form up in the back burrow. If they get passed us, it's up to you." Hazel ordered and everyone hopped to it to go do as ordered, rushing to protect their home.

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, and Holly headed back down into the tunnels to try and slow Woundwort and his army down.

"Frith be with you." Blackberry prayed as she watched them all go before turned to continuing digging with everyone else.

Back in the tunnels, Woundwort and Vervain hopped out of the tunnels and into the caverns where the underground waterfall flowed, their fur soaked and ripping wet from Hazel's trap earlier. Woundwort hopped in without a care but Vervain hesitated at the entrance, looking around fearfully.

"This place might be the laid of the Black Rabbit of Inle. I can feel him watching us." Vervain whispered as he slowly crept into the cavern with Woundwort who stopped to shake himself dry, sending a spray of water drops everywhere.

"You imagination gets you into Trouble, Vervain. I'd keep it locked away if I were you." General Woundwort warned the frightened black rabbit.

Vervain gulped at the silent threat and nodded to his General. Woundwort growled lowly before he sniffed around to find which way Hazel and his Outsiders went until he found their scent which lead him up the slope next to the falls. The scents lead him and his army to a narrow tunnel that smelled strongly of the Outsiders. Vervain tried to enter first but Woundwort quickly put him in his place by knocking him to the side and entering first where he found Hazel and Fiver standing on the other end.

"Surrender Hazel, perhaps I let some of your warren live." General Woundwort growled to the other Chief rabbit.

"We stand or fall here, Woundwort." Hazel challenged back, unafraid of the consequences.

"Then you will die, Attaaaccckkk!" Woundwort snarled as he lunged for Hazel, taking the other by surprise and pinning him to the ground before he could defend himself.

Fiver luckily was able to duck out of the way to keep from being tackled to the ground like his brother and saw the few rabbits of the army try to make it passed but Fiver was quick to stop them. The young buck turned himself around and used his powerful back legs to kick the first Owsler who came through back into the others, dazing them for a bit. Moss watched in surprise at how strong Fiver was for a runt, able to take on larger rabbits. But soon Fiver started to get overwhelmed as more and more rabbits kept coming and soon a few were able to get passed him and into the cavern.

Fiver and Moss snarled angrily at the enemy bucks as they stared each other down.

Hazel struggled to get out from under Woundwort as the enemy rabbit tried to slash him with his claws and bite at his throat. Bigwig saw Hazel was in and charged to save his Chief, yelling his battle cry and he slammed his head into Woundwort, knocking him off of Hazel and into the rough and rocky wall of the cavern. Woundwort laid there for a second, knockout for a brief time before he came too and got back to his feet, snarling viciously at Bigwig as he blocked him from attacking Hazel again.

Both buck's snarled at each other, challenging the other before they lunged for each other.

Woundwort scratched, so did Bigwig. Woundwort bit and Bigwig did too. The bucks fought with great ferocity and never gave quarter once. Moss and Fiver meanwhile managed to hold their own against the rest of the Owsler with Holly's help. However they were starting to get overwhelmed as they tried to keep the army from getting in. At the sound of his mate's pained cry Fiver turned and gasped when he saw Woundwort pin Bigwig down.

"This is how it ends, Outsider."Woundwort said with a smirk and raised his paw to strike Bigwig.

"No!"Fiver exclaimed started to try and tackle Woundwort but before he did Campion shoved the dark rabbit off of Bigwig making Woundwort slam into another side of the cavern. Woundwort shook off the pain and looked at his head Captain in shock.

"Campion..."Woundwort said in a low tone.

"Forgive me, General."Campion said with an expression full of regret.

Rather than reply Woundwort gave a loud battle cry and tackled Campion then began to fight with him. Hazel was tussling with Vervain until he finally managed to shove him off. Holly stood protectively in front of Fiver and Moss to keep the Owsler from getting to them but luckily Vervain was bulldozed into the approaching bucks making them all tumble back. Soon the Down rabbits regrouped and hopped down the narrow passage and Hazel turned to Campion.

"Campion! Come on!"Hazel said and hopped away and Campion moved away from Woundwort before kicking dirt into his face to blind him temporarily before catching up with the others. Woundwort panted with great exhaustion as he watched the rabbits leave and Vervain hopped beside his Chief.

"See? See?! I told you, sir! I knew it all along! Campion is a traitor to Efrafa and so is Moss!"Vervain stated. Woundwort panted more and after finally catching his breath chased after the rabbits.

"Stop them!"Woundwort ordered and his army followed after him.

Back in the narrow passage the digging crew finally managed to dig under the hanging rock and quickly ran out. Moss hopped up ahead and watched over everyone to make sure they got out of the way safely.

"Move! Everyone get out of here!"Moss ordered and the rabbits did as told. The last to come was Campion and the two bucks in love looked at each other before the voice of Woundwort made them realize they weren't out of trouble yet.

"Campion!"Woundwort called out. Campion turned and looked back at the dark rabbit bravely.

"Yes sir?"Campion asked.

"You betrayed me, Campion! I'll tear you apart! And I'll break you in myself after I drag you back to Efrafa, Moss!"Woundwort promised dangerously and slowly stalked towards the rabbits and Campion protectively stood in front of his intended.

However at feeling a pebble hit his nose Woundwort looked up and saw the hanging rock starting to tumble down. Campion gasped in shock at seeing this and made the last minute decision to save Woundwort. Though he's a cruel rabbit he's still his Chief and Campion swore to protect him, and that's just what he'll do.

"General! Look out!"Campion shouted and shoved Woundwort out of the way which put him under the tumbling rock.

"Campion!"Moss shouted in shock and the dark brown buck looked over his shoulder at Moss and gave a smile before the rock tumbled down on him completely.

The masked Buck-Doe cried large tears and dropped to his front paws as he mourned for Campion. Woundwort looked at the large rock that crushed his best Captain of Owsler. It was so shocking that even after betraying him Campion would still save Woundwort like he did. He was truly a buck of his own type. Unable to take the great emotional hit of losing such a noble member to his army Woundwort tightly closed his eyes to keep from crying and hopped away.

"Move out. There's nothing here for us, my warriors."Woundwort said and after a quick moment of mourning the Owsler followed after their Chief, save for Vervain. The black rabbit looked at the structure that fell on Campion and smirked cruelly at the sight.

"Heh. What a fool."Vervain said to himself before going to catch up with the rest of the Efrafains.

On the other side Moss was madly digging at the rock to try and save Campion while the other rabbits stood by his side and mourned.

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend has stopped running today."Hazel prayed with a slight quiver in his voice and Holly dropped his head in mourning for the rabbit he considered to be a second son while Bigwig held Fiver close as he cried.

"No! Campion is stronger than that! He's still alive somehow!"Moss stated as he tried to dig under the rock. Holly hopped over to Moss and laid a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Moss, but it's no good. No one could have survived something like that. Not even Campion."Holly said with a sad shake of his head. Moss turned back to look at the old Owsler with red eyes that continued to cry and a desperate expression.

"You're wrong, Holly! Campion was better than some old over sized bobstone! He's alive and I'll dig until I get to him!"Moss said and started to turn back to dig some more until Fiver stopped him.

"You can't, Moss! It won't work. Campion is gone! I'm sorry."Fiver said as he pulled the largest Buck-Doe away from the rock and Moss immediately broke down and collapsed onto Fiver and sobbed.

"We...were going to be happy, Fiver...He said he would come back...We were going to have a family."Moss said between cries and Fiver hugged the masked buck and patted him on the back gently.

"I know, Moss. I know."Fiver said in a comforting tone and the other rabbits gathered around to comfort Moss.

That day when Frith set upon the world the spot where Campion and Moss had sat earlier seemed emptier than it really was.

**A/N: Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

The boulder that had fallen and crushed Campion had started a cave in inside the hidden tunnels. Woundwort and his army rushed to get out before they too were killed or trapped inside. Sharp stalagmites that hung from the ceiling trembled and fell and nearly pierced through rabbits and stones and rocks crumbling from their structures, falling and pelting the rabbits as they ran for their lives.

Woundwort struggled to lead his troop to safety as they were hit and knockout over by large falling rocks or from the violent shake of the cave in that shook the caverns.

"Don't stop, keep running." Woundwort shouted as rabbits stopped to try and help fellow rabbits that were sadly unfortunate not fast enough to dodge a boulder or pointed pillar as they fell.

Vervain, being one of the slowest rabbits was lagging behind and struggled to keep up until suddenly his path was blocked by a stone pillar that fell just in front of his nose, nearly taking it off. The cowardly rabbit cried out in shock to the near miss and turned to go around it but another pillar fell and blocked that path too. Suddenly Vervain was surrounded as more pillars fell all around him, trapping him in a cage of stone. The black rabbit started to panic as he realized he was trapped and started trying to find a way out but he couldn't find a space to squeeze through.

"General, help me!" Vervain begged and prayed his Chief will save and not leave him.

Vervain's please echoed through the tunnel, reaching Woundwort's ears which made him stop and look back to find what had happened. Snarling, Woundwort knew he couldn't leave Vervain like that to die.

"Keep going, don't stop." General Woundwort yelled to his warriors as they run for the light at the end of the tunnel.

Woundwort turned and ran back towards where Vervain was trapped. The dark rabbit ran at full speed and launched himself at the stone pillars, ramming his skull into the stone which was too weak to withstand against the General and broke apart from his might.

The stone pillars crumbled away, freeing Vervain from his prison who stupidly stood there in shock at his Chief came back for him and freed him so easily.

"On ward!" The General shouted, breaking Vervain out of his daze and started to run again.

The cave in was getting worse, the ceiling and floor was starting to crumble and split up beneath their feet and over their heads but Woundwort and Vervain continued running, determined to make it.

The two last rabbits were just about to reach the exit when the tunnels couldn't take the cave in no longer and finally collapsed. The force of the cave in caused the water that still flowed through to bellow up and spit Woundwort and Vervain out of the tunnel and onto the river banks, soaking and nearly drowning the exhausted rabbits.

Woundwort and Vervain began to regain their energy a bit and shook off the water and pebbles that got into their fur.

"Thank you, sire. Thank you."Vervain said gratefully between pants.

Woundwort looked around to observe his troops as they panted from the tiring run and coughed out whatever dust and water got into their lungs. After a quick check over of everyone Ruffian hopped over to his Chief.

"Corporal Ruffian, report."Woundwort ordered as he stood up.

"We lost more than half the troops, sir. Along with Captain Campion."Ruffian said and bowed his head as he prayed silently for the lost Owsler Captain.

"He gave his life for me."Woundwort said as he looked down sadly.

"No, sire. He betrayed us!"Vervain started as he came up beside his Chief who glared at him with his one good eye.

"He gave his life for me! And his name will be legend."Woundwort stated and Vervain bowed before his Chief.

"Yes, General. Legend."Vervain said and looked at the dark rabbit cautiously as he loomed over him.

"Hazel and his Outsiders will suffer for this. By the Black Rabbit of Inle I will have my revenge!"Woundwort swore.

Meanwhile back in the cavern Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver were going over their next plan of action while Holly took Moss away from having to view the place were Campion lost his life.

"Campion died for Watership Down. We have to make his sacrifice mean something."Hazel stated.

"Then we take the war to General Woundwort."Bigwig said. Though Hazel didn't want it to come to this, he nodded in agreement all the same.

"Yes. The war to end all wars. Woundwort lost a lot of his troops here. We'll attack while the Efrafains are still licking their wounds."Hazel said.

"About time."Bigwig said eagerly and started to leave until he noticed that Fiver was looking intently at the rocks where Campion was crushed.

"Fiver? Are you alright?"Bigwig asked as he and Hazel looked to try and find what the runt was looking for.

"I don't believe Campion is gone after all. It feels like he's still with us."Fiver said as he looked at the crumbled rock heap.

"He's alive in our hearts and always will be." Bigwig replied as he pulled Fiver closer to try to comfort him, letting the other buck snuggle closer and bury his nose in his thick mane.

Hazel hopped over and placed a comforting paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"Come on little brother, we've got to gather an army." The Chief said before headed back up into the burrows to start making strategies and plans.

Fiver sighed sadly and pulled out of Bigwig's strong and protective embrace to follow after his big brother. Bigwig watched them go before looking back at the pile of rubble Captain Campion was buried under. The Lion Head frowned and sighed sadly and hopped up the rocks to place his paw over Campion's grave.

"We'll all miss you mate, and I'll protect Moss for you." Bigwig vowed and gave the fallen rabbit one last prayer before he too headed up top, never noticing the stone pile slightly shifted as if something was trying to move them.

Back in Efrafa, life was running the same as usual. The slaves that were out to sylfly slowly ate the grass, their lives never changing no matter if Woundwort won or lost a battle. But as for the Captains, Woundwort was snarling and growling in rage as his Captains stood to attention before him while he sat up upon his throne.

"Woundwort…is never defeated. Never" General Woundwort hissed, denying the truth to what happened to him.

"Of course you can never be defeated, Sire. General Woundwort all powerful, all knows." Vervain spoke up, the only Captain of Owsler brave enough to speak up while every other rabbit knew to keep their mouth shut. The General glared down at Vervain.

"Really Vervain?" Woundwort growled as the black rabbit before he jumped down from his stone ledge and hopped up to Vervain.

Then what happened in the caverns? We ran like mice before a cat. Run out by Hazel and his Outsiders." The dark rabbit said, getting closer and closer to Vervain who coward away from him the closer he got.

"N..No, no Sire. It was Captain Campion fault, he betrayed you. He turned away from your glorious light." Vervain tried to say and point the claim on who he believed was the real cause of their defeat.

But General Woundwort was pleased by Vervain's argument.

"Liar!" Woundwort accused, making Vervain cringe to the ground in fright, fearing his General's wrath.

"Campion's heart was true. There was no defeat. We won the battle. We won the battle didn't we?" Woundwort questioned the Owsler Captain's.

"Yes my Chief." A pale brown buck answered.

"Liar." Woundwort shouted, making the buck gasp and fear he displeased his Chief with his answer.

"We lost. You're all weak, cowardly, liars." Woundwort yelled as he looked at every rabbit that stood there before him.

"Sire, please. We all tried our best."Vervain said in an attempt to calm Woundwort down but all he got was a growl.

"Your best wasn't good enough. Now fight me. All of you fight me! I'll show you Woundwort is unbeatable!"The Chief Rabbit stated and without warning blinded his Owsler with tackles, knocking them sideways.

Vervain tried more to calm his Chief down than to attack him but he was just smacked across the face, instantly knocking him out. Other Owsler Captains all piled on their Chief and tried to hold Woundwort down and restrain him but the dark rabbit broke free and sent them all flying onto the hard ground making them dazed from the impact. Woundwort looked over his defeated Owsler and growled lowly.

"Never defeated. Never..."Woundwort muttered to himself and left to go to his quarters. Vervain was the first to wake up and looked after his Chief fearfully and worriedly.

"Woundwort, what's happened to you?"Vervain asked.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down the rabbits were going over their plans for the war against Efrafa.

"Pipkin, I want you to find Darkling and Tassel. Ask them if the bats and squirrels will stand with us."Hazel instructed.

"I know they will."Pipkin said confidently.

"Hana, Kehaar, we'll need diggers. I want you to ask Jolly the mole if he'll bring his tribe."Hazel said.

"Right."Hana confirmed.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion, get all the birds you can to help in this as well."Hazel said to the two young bucks.

"You got it, Hazel."Dandelion said.

"We'll need Bark's power in this fight. Who's going to visit the badger?"Bigwig asked.

"I'll do it."Fiver said.

"And I'll go with him."Moss supplied.

"Alright. You all have your assignments, now go."Hazel ordered and everyone left to do as they were told.

Moss and Fiver headed to the apple orchard where Bark lived and after a long run of his friend not speaking Fiver decided to try and get Moss to talk.

"You haven't said much, Moss."Fiver pointed.

"There's nothing to say. Without Campion the world is grey and my heart is empty. I'm not sure I have much of anything to live for now."Moss said in a depressed tone.

"Don't think like that, Moss. Campion would want you to live on. Now more than ever."Fiver said.

"Yes, you're right. I suppose the most I can do for him is try to pull through."Moss said in agreement.

"Right. Now let's talk to bark."Fiver said and the two got to the tree with the burrow where Bark lived. The Buck-Does peeked inside to try and find the friendly badger but couldn't quite see her. "Bark! Are you home?"Fiver called out and soon a larger figure came out and Bark smiled at the runt.

"Fiver! Moss! Friends, Bark happy to see them."Bark said and took the rabbits into her arms and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, It's…it's nice to see you too Bark. We've come to ask for your help." Fiver grunted as the badger squeezed them a bit too hard.

Bark then stopped squeezing to hear what they were here for.

"We're going to fight Efrafa and was wondering if you'd…" Moss started to ask but Bark interrupted them.

"Bark like to fight, we go." She said in excitement and started to head to Watership Down, carrying Fiver and Moss.

"You might consider putting us down Bark. Really, this isn't very dignified, Oh Bark" Fiver complained, he and Moss wiggling around in the badgers strong grip but she didn't listen and continued to carry them.

"Bark please, we are grown rabbits and we can walk ourselves." Moss tried to reason with her but she continued to ignore them. Fiver and Moss sighed and then chuckled at each other at how silly they probably look, being carried off by a big and ferocious looking badger. They then went still and let their friend have it her way and let her carry them back home.

Back up on the Down Pipkin returned back on the done to report.

"Darkling and his clan are going to help up Hazel." Pipkin explained.

Hazel nodded and patted the young buck's shoulder in thanks before Pipkin hopped off to go find more help. Then Hana and Kahaar returned and landed in front of Hazel and Bigwig.

"Half of the animals on the Down are on their way Hazel. Moles, Voles, Water rats, Birds, the lot. They'll all fight with us." Hana happily reposted to her Chief rabbit.

Bigwig smiled at the news and look at Hazel who didn't look to happy as the news of their army continued to grow.

"This will be glorious, hey Hazel." Bigwig stated.

"There's nothing glory about war, Bigwig." Hazel said back to his old friend. The Lion Head then nodded in understanding but they all knew that they had to fight to protect their home and all that they had here.

"Yeah maybe your right. Still, I wish Campion was here to Efrafa." Bigwig added, looking up at the sky as his thoughts wondered back to the great and noble rabbit and the place where he fell, protecting their warren and…saving the life of his Chief that he was betraying.

Down in the caverns, the grave sight of Campion's fall suddenly started to move again, the stones shifting and falling until finally a beaten and battered rabbit pulled himself from the rubble. The weak and exhausted rabbit fell to the ground as he climbed out of the rocks and laid there to catch his breath before standing back up. Wounds and scars covered his left side of his face, taking the sight in his left eye, and mangling his left ear. Two deep cuts crossed over his chest and his legs were badly injured but he was still able to walk.

The rabbit looked back at all the large boulders and rocks that had him buried, confused to how he had survived such a thing. Remembering he had threw himself under a huge falling boulder, saving his old chief from being crushed and taking his place.

Campion looked around the cavern he was in now before he slowly started to limp away from the fallen rocks, following the tunnels and praying they will lead him out and too Hazel and his peaceful warren.

Meanwhile back at Efrafa the Captains were all starting to get worried over the fate of their warren and themselves now that Woundwort was delving deeper into his madness. One minute he seemed to act like his normal self but then the next he would shout how they didn't lose the battle and demand fights with his Owsler. Even Vervain was beginning to lose confidence in his Chief and becoming very worries. So when Woundwort demanded for his presence the buck gulped fearfully but went to see his Chief none the less.

"Y-yes, General?"Vervain asked.

"The time has come to take our revenge against the Outsiders, Vervain. Hazel has hurt me for the last time by taking my best Owsler Captain from me. We'll attack them at dawn. Assemble the army!"Woundwort ordered. Vervain shuffled nervously at this and looked down.

"Um that might be a bit iffy, Sire. For one thing we don't know where to attack."Vervain pointed out.

"Details. What else?"Woundwort asked.

"Well, there's not much of an army left exactly."Vervain explained gently.

"Then the slaves will fight! The does will fight. The little ones will fight. Have them prepared for battle by dawn. Dismissed."Woundwort stated and left for his quarters.

Vervain sighed sadly at hearing this. Woundwort was really beginning to lose it. And at this rate nothing of Efrafa would be left. Deciding that he must do something in order to change this around for at least some of them while he still had the chance, Vervain left to the Owsler burrows and sought out one officer who he knew was loyal to him and would help. Once he got there and made sure that everyone else was sound asleep Vervain went to the burrow of Corporal Aspen.

"Aspen. Aspen! Wake up, it's urgent."Vervain whispered into the burrow. A loud yawn answered him and soon a large cream colored loop eared buck came out.

"Oh, hello Captain Vervain. Why did you wake me up? Is it morning already?"Aspen asked tiredly.

"No it isn't, Aspen, but morning might not ever come for us again if we don't do something. Woundwort has gone mad and everyone will suffer if we don't do something."Vervain explained in a whisper. Aspen gasped in shock at hearing this.

"Oh no. What'll we do, Captain Vervain? We can't take on Woundwort ourselves."Aspen said with a worried shake of his head.

"We're not going to fight exactly, Aspen, but during the fight we'll get as many rabbit as we can out of here."Vervain whispered.

"But who would be willing enough to leave Efrafa against the order of Woundwort?"Aspen asked.

"I know one doe that would. Come with me."Vervain said and the two rabbits hopped down to the slave burrows.

In said burrows one lone doe was asleep keeping watch over the weaker rabbits while they slept in their shared burrow. Her name was Heather and she was a tall doe with orange colored fur, a light brown underbelly and green eyes. She was notorious in Efrafa for trying to escape every chance she could get but no matter how often she was caught that didn't end her resolve to get free. The sound of paws hopping on stone made Heather more alert and she looked down the left of the tunnel and saw Captain Vervain and Corporal Aspen approaching the burrow and standing right in front of her.

"You're Heather, aren't you?"Vervain asked.

"Why do you care? I'm just another slave."Heather said defiantly and turned her head.

"A slave who tries to run every chance she get's. I'm Captain Vervain and this is Corporal Aspen. I'm sure you heard of the most recent battle Efrafa had."Vervain said.

"Yes. I heard that we lost. What do you and your Corporal want, Captain Vervain?"Heather asked. Vervain looked around to make sure that no one was listening before turning back to the doe.

"Aspen and I are starting a resistance movement inside Efrafa. But we don't have much time. Woundwort plans to attack the Outsiders with what's left of the army and even use the slaves and children. We want to get everyone out. We need your help."Vervain said in a whisper.

"Why should I trust one of Woundwort's cruelest Captains led alone help?"Heather asked. Vervain looked down in shame at the words but he couldn't say the doe was wrong. After a moment he looked back at Heather and replied.

"Though I never cared much for Captain Campion, even I can't deny his honor and courage. He saved my life more than once, even when we were kittens but I was never grateful to him. I'm doing this to repay my debt to Campion."Vervain stated.

"You've got to help us, Heather. Please?"Aspen begged.

Heather looked into the burrow she was guarding, seeing the rabbits had woken from their sleep from over hearing their conversation. She didn't have to ask when on buck nodded, speaking for the others that they wanted their freedom.

"Yes, we'll stand with you Captain Vervain." Heather answered with a smile.

Aspen and Vervain smiled at her answer.

"Thank you Heather. We make our move at dawn, make sure everyone if ready." Vervain said as he and Aspen turned to hop off before they were seen.

Heather and the other slaves watched them go and the tall doe closed her eyes.

"Frith protect us all." She blessed, playing their plan will work.

On Watership Down, the burrows were abuzz with chatter, squeaking, and chirping from all the creatures that were piled into the Honeycomb Chamber.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever seen. Back in my day we fought our battles rabbit against rabbit, none of this inter species mingling." Holly stated as he looked around in awe at all the squirrels, mice, water rats, birds, bats, and many more that come to help.

"Hazel believes in new ways of doing things. New ideas, he always has." Fiver explained as he watched proudly as his big brother and Bigwig talked among themselves.

Holly hummed in thought, fully understanding but being an old buck he proffered the way how things were done back then. He then gasped in surprise when he felt something land on top of his head and looked up to find a friendly Magpie decided to use his head as its new perch.

Fiver and Silverweed saw this and chuckled at how silly the old rabbit looked as the two smiled at each other. Hazel and Bigwig stopped talking together and decided to start the meeting.

"If I could have you attention, hello? Quiet down please." Hazel tried to say friendly way but sadly none of the other creatures seemed to hear him and continued to talk and chatter loudly. Bigwig then decided to step up and give t a shot.

"Oi, belt up you lot!" Bigwig shouted over the talking which worked and now everyone stopped speaking and were now listening for what Hazel had to say.

"We stand together, on the eve of our last battle with Efrafa. With your help, we shall be victorious in this awful enterprise and there is only one good thing that comes of it. Peace. By mornings light the struggle will be over and we'll have peace, for all time." Hazel preached.

Every animal that was there, forming Hazel's army cheered for the Chief rabbit. But sadly not everyone was willing to fight. Silverweed frowned and looked away sadly of what all this hate and fighting was coming to. Fiver noticed his friend's distress and placed a comforting paw on the silver buck's shoulder.

"Silverweed, is everything ok?" Fiver questioned.

The silver Buck-Doe shook his head, keeping his head bowed.

"No, I don't want to fight. I wish this war was over and that there was another way then to just keep fighting." Silverweed said, his voice heavy with how upset he was.

"I know Silverweed. We all wish it were different. But at this point we don't have much choice."Holly explained gently to his son who gave a sad nod.

"Yes. Still I can't help but wonder if things would be different if Captain Campion were still alive."Silverweed said.

Speaking of Campion, the scarred buck was laying down in the cavern panting weakly. Suddenly he felt a horrible chill over him and turned around to see the shadows in the cavern take the shape of a large figure and smoke appeared. Campion looked up at the figure in fright once he saw who it was and what it meant for him.

"The Black Rabbit of Inle. I'm ready to go with you. I'm tired."Campion said as he stood up before the spirit.

"Your time has not come, Captain Campion. You have a life to live and a job to perform for me before we meet for the last time."Black Rabbit stated in his ominous voice as he looked Campion straight in the eye, almost penetrating his soul.

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do?"Campion asked tiredly and before passing out yet again.

"When the time comes, you'll know."Black Rabbit's voice rang out as his shadowy body formed back into Campion's shadow.

"M...Moss...Wait for me!"Campion called out.

Back in the Honeycomb Chamber the animals listened to Bigwig as he gave their instructions.

"Each of you is assigned to a unit. Make sure you know who's in charge of it. Listen to what they tell you and obey them instantly without question."Bigwig stated to the crowd. However just as he was listening intently to what his mate was saying a vision came over Fiver.

"Moss...Wait for me."Fiver said as his entire body shook.

"Fiver? What is it? What do you see?"Silverweed asked but it was a distant echo for the runt. Fiver panted painfully as his vision assaulted his mind

"A dear friend thought to be gone comes back to life. Hard trials await before things can all be right."Fiver rhymed and gasped as if he just came up for air when the vision was over.

"Fiver, you said 'Moss wait for me'. What did you mean?"Silverweed asked.

"I...I don't know. It didn't make much sense."Fiver said. Deciding to let it go for now, the Buck-Does turned back to listen to Bigwig.

"If you got any questions ask your unit commander. We assemble at the stone bridge after sunset. Kehaar's our path finder. Keep an eye on him and you'll get where you're going. Right, that's it then. Dismissed."Bigwig said and all of the animals assembled.

Once sunset came Kehaar led the way to the Efrafian bridge with all of the animals from the Down following. Finally after all their practice and fights with enemy after enemy it was coming to this. The last battle with Efrafa. Though most were afraid to go into war against such fearsome rabbits they knew that for the sake of the forest they had to do it. And just as Hazel said, the peace that'll come from this turmoil will be worth the fierce battle to come.

"This is big one, eh Hana? Tonight we finish Woundwort forever."Kehaar said with a confident smile.

"I don't know, Kehaar. If there's always one more battle does war ever end?"Hana asked and sighed sadly as she watched the army move closer to the bridge leading to Efrafa while Kehaar kept out of the storm clouds which were starting to rumble with thunder.

Below Fiver, Bigwig, Moss, Hazel and Silverweed were watching the animals ran ahead to make sure they were all going in the right direction.

"Can we trust them?"Bigwig asked Hazel.

"Let's hope so. Our plan rather depends on them."Hazel stated.

"I pray to Frith that Campion will get some peace after all of this is said and done."Moss stated as he looked at the red sunset sky sadly.

"I'm sure he will, Moss. And he'll surely smile down at you for what you've done."Silverweed said with a smile making the masked buck smile a bit.

"Yes, I suppose so."Moss said. Hazel looked to the sky and saw that it was just starting to turn dark.

"Time to go."Hazel said and led the rabbits to the bridge.

Unknown to the Down rabbits however once it turned Dark Campion finally made his way into the upper burrows. The scarred rabbit looked around with his good eye to find Hazel or even Moss but it seemed like no one was here. As if the warren was abandoned.

"Ugh. Moss…Primrose...Hazel…Bigwig?"Campion called out but received no answer. Even as he went higher and higher into the warren he found no one. The scarred buck sobbed sadly when he couldn't find anyone and hopped up to the surface.

"No one left. They're gone. My Moss isn't anywhere. The world is empty. Show me what I must do, Black Rabbit. Show me what I must do."Campion pleaded as tears ran down his face as he looked into the stormy night sky.

Meanwhile Kehaar and Hana checked over the warren of Efrafa to make sure that it was safe to attack and found that it was. However that was the strange thing about it. Efrafa was usually so well guarded, even on a stormy night like this one. But not a single guard was to be seen. It was as if the warren was abandoned.

"I've never seen Efrafa so lightly guarded."Hana said in shock.

"We attack them easy, eh Hana? Like picking wrinkles off a rock."Kehaar said.

"You talk like that, Kehaar, and you'll jinx the attack. Let's get back to the bridge."Hana said and the gull nodded then flew back to their checkpoint.

On the stone bridge two large Owsler rabbits stood guard keeping a close watch out for any Elili or enemy rabbits. Hazel and the others reached the bridge but stayed hidden in the tall grass as they watched from afar. A loud crack of thunder rolled across the sky as some nasty weather collected over head.

Bigwig looked behind them to check on their army and saw that a few creatures didn't understand the meaning of stealth, standing up and clear to be seen.

"Get down, everybody stay hidden until we clear the bridge." Bigwig hissed at the trouble makers who quickly ducked down and disappeared from sight.

Once he knew everyone was hidden, Bigwig looked at Hazel who was watching the guards closely.

"We need a distraction." Hazel whispered to the Lion head who nodded.

"Water rats, front and center." Bigwig commanded and a couple rats scurried up to Bigwig and waited for further orders.

"I need two volunteers." Bigwig said and two water rats stepped forward, willing to o the job.

"I want you to swim across the river, come up on the far side of the bridge, and distract the guards." Hazel ordered.

The two rats snickered to each other before they snuck down to the river, slipped into the water, and swam across to the other side of the river. Once there they climbed out and went to the far side of the bridge which the guards had their backs to. The water rats snickered to themselves again as they got ready to start some mischief. They then used their tails to smack a couple pebbles that were laying around near the bridge, aiming them right at the guards heads who yelped in pain from the sudden hit and turned to see the trouble maker rats standing there laughing. The two Owsler guards got ready to go after them, never noticing Hazel and Bigwig running up behind them until they were pushed over, into hole in the bridge and down into the river below.

Hazel and Bigwig looked down into the hole to watch them be swept away. At the time Kehaar and Hana showed up to repot what they found at Efrafa.

"There are hardly any Guards at Efrafa, Hazel." Hana reported.

"Yeah, like they are inviting us to attack." Kehaar commented.

"Then lets hit them hard and fast." Bigwig suggested, itching for a fight to end all this madness but Hazel disagreed.

"Not yet, move the army closer to Efrafa and wait." Hazel replied as he looked up at the rolling storm clouds as another roll of thunder and crack of lightning flashed across the sky.

"Wait, for what?" Bigwig questioned, not really understanding why.

"For the moment of greatest confusion." Hazel answered his Captain of Owsler but poor old Bigwig still didn't understand.

"Huh?" The Lion Head asked as he raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"We'll attack then the storm breaks." Hazel slowly explained his plan as another flash of lightning light up the sky.

Bigwig looked up and watched the clouds Hazel had been watching, now understanding Hazel's plan.

"You've got a right nasty mind Hazel. I'm glad you're on our side." Bigwig complimented his wise and cunning Chief.

"You'd be surprised by the nasty things I think of, Bigwig. I thought of quite a few when you first asked me for permission to court Fiver."Hazel said with a grin and Bigwig's ears dropped in slight embarrassment before he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Right. Well let's move out then. Keep your chatter to a dull roar."Bigwig said to the army and the group crossed over the bridge and into Efrafa.

When the Down army all got to their enemy's warren they saw a few Owsler guards had shown up so they made sure to keep quiet and out of sight, Bigwig making sure the Buck-Does were close by and hidden. Hazel then looked up at the storm to see that it was getting ready to break. Everyone made sure to stay ready and prepare for their last battle.

Meanwhile, Woundwort was sleeping the burrow he shared with Vervain and the Chief Rabbit was having a nightmare of what transpired in the cave from when Campion tackled him off of Bigwig to when he tackled him out of the way of the falling rock. The nightmare was so intense that it woke Woundwort from his sleep with a shout.

"No!"Woundwort cried out and whimpered which woke Vervain up and made him look at his Chief in surprise and worry.

"General? Are you alright?"Vervain asked. The dark rabbit didn't answer for a long time as he looked down in sadness but then he finally spoke.

"Campion betrayed me, didn't he Captain Vervain?"Woundwort asked.

"Eh well more or less yes he did, Sire."Vervain answered slowly.

"Then he saved my life. So he didn't hate me, did he? He hated what I had done to my people. To establish an empire you need force. To maintain it you need kindness. Just like Fiver said. Oh, what have I done Vervain?"Woundwort asked but left before the other buck could answer.

"Sir?"Vervain asked as he watched his Chief run out of the burrow.

Back outside of the warren the storm finally broke and it began raining which cued the start of the battle.

"Now!"Hazel ordered and the animals all ran down into the dug up warren.

"Ready mate?"Hawkbit asked Dandelion who nodded and the two leaped into the fray.

"Swift running."Hazel blessed to Bigwig and the Buck-Does and they all ran down to battle.

Back in the slave burrows Heather was sleeping soundly with everyone else until she heard a shout.

"Invaders!" Shouted the voice which made Heather wake up and look out the entrance of the burrow.

"We're under attack!"Shouted the same voice and the doe could see the shadows of rabbits hopping along. Just then Vervain and Aspen rushed to the entrance.

"This is our chance, Heather. Aspen will lead you and the others out. I'll distract Woundwort and we'll meet under the tree. Move!"Vervain ordered and left to go join Woundwort while Aspen led Heather and the other rabbits out of the burrows.

Woundwort meanwhile hopped to the entrance of the burrow, panting hard as he ran fast and Vervain soon came to his side.

"It's Hazel and his Outsiders!"Exclaimed one of the Owsler.

"What shall we do, Sire?"Vervain asked.

"We shall end this war."Woundwort said and when he heard the sound of rabbits yelling 'freedom' he turned to see the slaves running out of the burrows making the Chief Rabbit growl. "Three of you go after the slaves. The rest come with me!"Woundwort ordered and the army charged outside.

Outside in the rain the Down rabbits fought with the Efrafains alongside their animal friends. Every creature fought tooth and nail for victory. When Hazel saw slave rabbits running out of the burrows and out of Efrafa he called out to Blackberry and Primrose.

"Primrose, Blackberry! Lead the slaves away from here!"Hazel called out. The does nodded and when they saw a group of slaves cornered by an Owsler they both tackled him into a rock which knocked the buck out.

"Follow us."Blackberry said to the slaves and they did just that. Near the wilted tree Vervain spoke with Heather and Aspen.

"This is your chance to be free at last, Heather. The two does on the embankment seem to be leading everyone to their warren. You and Aspen should get going."Vervain stated.

"But what about you, Captain Vervain?"Heather asked.

"I doubt I'll have a home in Hazel's warren. I'm going off wherever I can find peace. Farewell."Vervain said and started to leave but then Aspen stopped him.

"Wait, Vervain. I want to go with you."Aspen said but the black rabbit shook his head.

"No, Aspen. You should go with Hazel's warren and live a happy life."Vervain stated.

"Life won't be happy if I'm not with my best friend. I'm coming with you, Vervain."Aspen said adamantly. Vervain sighed at the loop ear's stubbornness but smiled anyway.

"Alright, Aspen. You can come with me. You should get going too, Heather."Vervain and hopped up the embankment with Aspen.

"Vervain!"Heather called out and Vervain turned to look at the doe who then smiled.

"Captain Campion would have been proud of you for what you're doing."Heather said making Vervain smile and then he and Aspen hopped away from Efrafa while Heather went to run off with Blackberry and Primrose.

Meanwhile Fiver and Silverweed were fighting off a couple of Owslers until they got cornered by a larger pair. Luckily Hana came in on Kehaar and tossed acorns at the bucks which gave Fiver and Silverweed time to run off. Before the Owsler could chase after them Darkling and his bat clan came in and started biting at the two rabbits. Hawkbit and Dandelion meanwhile were having a growling match with another Efrafain Owsler at which time the Magpies came in and began pecking at the buck and while he was distracted Dandelion and Hawkbit tackled him. The moles and water rats meanwhile were working to uplift the wilted tree and Bark was fighting off all the other Efrafains. Up from the embankment Woundwort looked at the battling and felt great sadness that it had all come to this.

"Stop this war!"Woundwort wailed.

No one seemed to have heard him but Silverweed did. The Buck-Doe looked up at the Chief who seemed to have broken down into tears and while Moss wasn't looking he went up to Woundwort. When the Owsler turned around he was shocked to see that Silverweed wasn't on the battlefield.

"Silverweed?! Where are you?!"Moss called out and tried to search for the Seer but several Owsler stopped him leaving him no choice but to fight on.

Back on the embankment Woundwort was sobbing sadly until a voice spoke to him.

"Woundwort." Called out the fair voice, Woundwort gasped in surprise and turned around to see Silverweed.

"You. Silverweed."Woundwort said slowly as he walked up to the Seer.

"Yes. I heard your call. Do you really want to stop this war, Woundwort?"Silverweed asked.

"Yes. It's brought nothing but pain. I lost half of my Owsler, I lost a dear friend who fought alongside me, I lost my best Owsler Captain and now I'm losing my warren. I'm tired of all this madness. I just want peace."Woundwort explained in a broken sob. Silverweed smiled kindly and laid his paw on Woundwort's shoulder.

"And I'll see that you get it, Woundwort. Everyone deserves peace. Even you."Silverweed said and the dark rabbit looked at the Buck-Doe in surprise then smiled back.

At the sound of a sharp crack of lightning everyone stopped fighting and looked up in shock to see the bolt hit the wilted tree, making it catch fire and break apart. Quickly the moles and water rats ran away but Woundwort didn't have time to do so and started to fall into the trench forming from the ground that began to split open with every branch that came loose. Silverweed gasped in shock and grabbed Woundwort's paw. The Chief Rabbit held onto the Seer's paw desperately and worked to get himself up but seemed to only fall down further. However Silverweed was determined to save the dark rabbit and with every bit of strength he could muster he pulled Woundwort out from the trench and they landed safely on the far side from the tree before the second lightning strike hit making it collapse and gravel fall into the trench. Rabbits from bellow scattered as bark from the flaming tree fell down into the dug up warren. Meanwhile the two rabbits on the embankment panted tiredly and Woundwort looked at Silverweed.

"You...saved my life again, Silverweed."Woundwort said between pants.

"It's what fellow rabbits do."Silverweed said and smiled and Woundwort slowly gave a smile too.

"Come on then. If you really want this to end, you should see Hazel."Silverweed said and hopped down from the embankment with Woundwort.

The Down rabbits and their friends watched the embankment closely when they saw movement. At seeing Silverweed come down they sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't hurt, but then they gasped when they saw Woundwort come from behind him. Despite Bigwig's want to attack Hazel stopped his Captain of Owsler from attacking as the two rabbits came up to him. Silverweed and Woundwort sat down in front of Hazel and the Seer nodded to Woundwort. The dark rabbit looked at Hazel in the eye, and Hazel looked at him. After a moment Woundwort bowed before Hazel making the Down rabbits gasp in surprise. Soon all of the remaining Efrafain Owsler bowed down as well. Finally after a moment of silence Fiver spoke.

"It's over. We won!"Fiver exclaimed happily and soon everyone cheered in victory.

Once the rain stopped and the clouds gave way for the dawn skies Woundwort sat at the embankment with Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Silverweed overlooking the fallen tree of his warren.

"And to think, I considered this Frith forsaken place a great kingdom. But I see it for what it really is now. A hollow shell I tried to make into a warren."Woundwort said.

"No warren is a hollow shell, Woundwort. You just ruled yours in the wrong way."Hazel said.

"But don't think that just because you stopped the fight means that we'll all be good buddies. You've got a lot to make up for and no one's going to make it easy for you."Bigwig stated sharply.

"Come now Bigwig, be nice. You promised."Fiver said to his mate.

"No Fiver, he's right. Woundwort does have a lot to fix but he won't do it alone. I'll be by his side and help him."Silverweed said and laid his paw on Woundwort's and looked at him with a smile making Woundwort smile back.

"I appreciate the gesture, Silverweed."Woundwort said softly. Hazel and Fiver smiled knowingly at the scene while Bigwig looked on in confusion.

"Eh, anyone want to run by me what's goin' on?"Bigwig asked. Fiver chuckled and licked his mate's cheek.

"Never you mind, Bigwig. Let's go home."Fiver said and hopped ahead and was soon followed by his mate, then Hazel and soon Woundwort and Silverweed.

That day when Frith shined, he shined with the utmost brilliance.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a new day in the forest and it brought about a new world for everyone, too. After the battle with Efrafa Hazel spoke with Hickory about letting half of the rabbits from the destroyed warren come to live with him and the Chief happily agreed. Captain Broom was also happy with this as it meant new Owsler for him to train. Many of the rabbits that Hazel took to Redstone were the rabbits from Cowslip's warren so Marigold started to teach them in the way of the rabbit. During all this Hazel and Hickory conversed.

"I suppose we owe Woundwort for taking the rest of Cowslip's subjects to Efrafa. Even though he wasn't always the best rabbit, he did save the rest of our friends more or less."Hickory said.

"Yes. It's good how things work out in that way. Now you'll have more Owsler here to protect your home."Hazel said with a smile.

"By the way, Hazel, you mentioned about how Silverweed has gotten closer to Woundwort. Do you think something may come between them?"Hickory asked.

"It might. They've gotten awfully close."Hazel said with a smile.

"That's good. Silverweed deserves someone after losing Pimpernel. How's Moss doing? I heard that Captain Campion stopped running and he really loved him."Hickory said in a sad voice.

"Yes. It's heartbreaking for all of us. Fiver and Pipkin are doing their best to help distract Moss, though. He's not as sad as he used to be but it still lingers."Hazel explained.

"My heart joins the thousand for Moss. I wish it had gone differently for Campion. Well, I'd better get going and show the new rabbits around."Hickory said.

"Of course. So long, Hickory."Hazel said and hopped back to the warren.

Deep in the woods, far away from the Down Campion had been able to carry himself as far as he could until he couldn't go any further and collapsed. He laid there exhausted, struggling to regain his strength to keep going he decided to just lay there for a bit to rest, closing his one good eye and letting himself take a light sleep.

But sadly other creatures didn't think Campion deserved the rest as three black crows flew over Campion's laid out body, looking for a meal. The birds saw the dead looking rabbit and flew down. The first crow landed and went straight up to Campion, ready to start feasting but the brown buck wasn't dead yet. Campion woke instantly from his sleep and with a swift kick with his hind leg, he smacked the closest crow away and then sat up growling to scare off the others. Quickly seeing this rabbit still had some fight left in him the crows flew back into the sky but unfortunately continued to circle and taunt Campion. They knew he was close to death and they weren't going to leave.

Captain Campion growled up at the nascent birds before he looked around the area he was in to find a safer place for him to rest and spotted and rock pike that formed and small cave. Weakly Campion used the last bit of his strength to bit himself up and limp over to the cave and crawl inside. His energy now drained Campion couldn't remain standing on his feet and fell over onto his side. The crows started cawing again which made Campion reopens his eye to watch for the beasts but his vision was starting to fade.

"Moss." Campion panted before his world turned dark.

Meanwhile at Watership Down Woundwort and Silverweed sat close together on the edge of the hill as they looked out beyond the world. The former Chief smiled brightly as he saw the land stretch as far as they eye could see. Silverweed smiled at the happy expression Woundwort had.

"It's lovely, isn't it?"Silverweed asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I tried to destroy this beautiful place. It makes me feel even worse for what I had done."Woundwort said and looked down with a guilty expression.

"Those days are behind you now, Woundwort. What matters now is the better life you'll have here with us."Silverweed said. Woundwort looked at Silverweed with his good eye and gave a slight smile before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, Silverweed. Staying in the past won't do any good. I'm greatly looking forward to the future, especially if you'll be a part of it."Woundwort said making Silverweed smile widely.

"There may be a strong possibility."Silverweed said. From afar Moss and Fiver watched the two with smiles.

"Frith truly works in mysterious ways. To think that Silverweed stopped the war by saving Woundwort and they found a relationship out of it."Moss said.

"I'm glad for Silverweed. It's true that there's someone for everyone."Fiver said with a happy expression.

"Yes. And now we can finally live our days in peace."Moss said and the Buck-Does started to eat at their shared carrot until they felt shadows loom over them. The two rabbits looked up and saw Ruffian, Nook and Chervil.

"We'll have that carrot, Buck-Does."Chervil stated.

Fiver backed away from the larger rabbits fearfully but Moss stood his ground and glared up at the trio.

"Nuthanger Farm's down that way. Go get your own." Moss replied sternly, gesturing in the direction the farm was located but the three rabbits didn't leave.

"I said we'll have that one." Chervil repeated, pointing down to their half eaten carrot.

Fiver frowned but instead of protesting he started to nose it towards them but Moss placed his paw over it to stop him and keep the trouble making bucks from taking it.

"Don't Fiver. This lot are going to learn that here on Watership Down we don't bully fellow rabbits just to keep from going to get flayra for ourselves." Moss growled, his eye never leaving Chervil's who glared back and growled at the challenge in Moss's eye.

Fiver pulled his ears back in worry as he saw the angry storm building between the two. But before the fight could escalate Bigwig noticed there was something going on and hopped over to investigate.

"Oi, what's all this then?' The Lion Head questioned once he arrived and stood protectively next to his mate.

"They want our carrot but Moss won't let them have it." Fiver explained over the snarling and growling the two bucks were making as they continued to glare each other down. Bigwig hummed at this and hopped over and got between them.

"Alright you lot, that's enough. You can either go get your own flyra or answer to me, your pick mate." Bigwig said to Chervil.

Chervil snarled back at Bigwig before glancing at Nook and Ruffian who went in different directions to surround the group. Bigwig and Moss snarled angry at the two, trying to keep an eye on all three of them before suddenly the three rabbits pounced at them, claws and teeth out to attack.

Woundwort and Silverweed looked up at hearing the fight and saw the rabbits all go at each other.

"Oh dear. Moss and Bigwig are in trouble."Silverweed said in worry. Woundwort growled at this and stalked over to the fight scene.

Before Ruffian, Nook and Chervil could tackle at Moss and Bigwig again the shadow that loomed over them made the trip stop. They looked at the owner of the large shadow and gasped when they saw it was Woundwort. Though the he was no longer their official Chief the Efrafain rabbits were still afraid of him.

"What are you three doing?"Woundwort asked sharply with a glare.

"F-forgive us, General. But we just wanted the carrot that the Buck-Does had and then we got into a fight with these two."Nook explained as he and the others knelt before the dark rabbit.

"Moss, would you mind telling me where you got that carrot?"Woundwort asked with a kinder look at the mask-eye rabbit.

"Not at all, Woundwort. I got it from the Nuthanger Farm down there."Moss explained as he gestured to the farm.

"I see. Did Moss tell you to go and get your own carrots from there?"Woundwort asked as he looked back at the rabbits with a sharp expression.

"Well, yes but..."Ruffian started to say only to be cut off by the former Chief.

"But nothing! You don't take what you want at this warren. And if you want to live here you'll go by the rules or I'll drive you out myself. Now go."Woundwort stated and the trio wasted no time in leaving.

"Not too bad there, Woundwort. You didn't slash them into bits like I thought you would. A right amount of firmness and kindness."Bigwig said in an impressed tone.

"You shouldn't thank me for that, Bigwig. I owe my lessons in kindness to Silverweed."Woundwort stated and gestured to said rabbit who hopped over.

"And you did a real good job in your first try, Woundwort. I'm very proud of you."Silverweed said with a smile and Woundwort smiled back.

"Thank you. If it isn't a problem with you, Silverweed, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me the rest of Watership Down."Woundwort said.

"If it's a tour you want I can show you."Bigwig offered but Silverweed waved him off.

"No, Bigwig. I don't mind at all. I have nothing to do."Silverweed said but didn't really seem to pay attention to Bigwig as he kept staring at Woundwort who stared back. Bigwig looked at the two in utter confusion while Moss and Fiver giggled.

"Well, I suppose we should be on our way then."Woundwort said.

"Yes. Of course. Please follow me."Silverweed said and the two hopped off.

"What's up with those two? Ever since the war ended it's like they're trying to see into their very souls or something."Bigwig said making the Fiver and Moss giggle at his obliviousness. "What? Am I missing something that everyone else knows?"Bigwig asked.

"Oh no, Bigwig. Nothing can get past a Captain of Owsler like you."Moss said and hopped away with a chuckle.

"Right. Don't worry about it, love."Fiver said with a giggle as he picked up the carrot and followed Moss to another spot on the hill.

"Hey, I know that tone of voice. Something going on that I don't know about. Tell me already! What is it?"Bigwig asked as he followed the Buck-Does who merely laughed.

Meanwhile bellow the hill Heather was sitting in the sun but she wasn't happy. In fact she was rather depressed. Everyone at Watership Down seemed to have a mate or at least an intended. Hazel had Primrose, Bigwig had Fiver and even Woundwort had Silverweed now. The doe sighed as she sat alone in the sun. At the sound of paw pads coming her way she turned and saw the grey buck known as Hawkbit coming towards her with a smile on his face. Heather smiled brightly at this and started to say hello to Hawkbit until he ran past her. Heather turned her head to see where Hawkbit was running to and frowned when she saw him cuddle with the doe known as Clover. Heather sighed again and laid her head down but at hearing a yell the tall doe lifted her head up and looked to see the buck called Dandelion running her way. He panted tiredly for a moment before speaking.

"Could you stand on your hind legs with your ears straight for a moment?"Dandelion asked.

"I beg your pardon?"Heather asked.

"I'm on the run from Blackberry and Lodge after escaping from another burrow lesson. I need someone tall as me to hide behind. If they come up to you just say I went in another direction. Please help me."Dandelion begged. Heather looked at him oddly for a moment before shrugging and standing up.

"Will this do?"Heather asked. Dandelion stood next to her and sighed in relief that they were the exact same height.

"Oh thank Frith. This should work."Dandelion said.

"I got his scent, Blackberry! He went down this way!"Called out the voice of Lodge. Dandelion shrieked and quickly hid behind Heather then aligned his body stance to match her's just as Blackberry and Lodge came around the bins and looked at Heather.

"Hello, Heather. We've got an escapee burrow student on the run. It's Dandelion. Have you seen him?"Blackberry asked.

"I believe he went that way."Heather said as she pointed to the left of the hill.

"Right, thanks. Come on Lodge, maybe we can still catch him before he gets too far." Blackberry said as she and her digging teacher companion hopped off in the direction Heather pointed them in.

Once they were gone Dandelion came out of hiding with a triumphant laugh.

"Ha ha, it worked. Thanks for the help. Names Dandelion, story teller." Dandelion introduced himself. Heather smiled back at the yellow buck.

"I'm Heather." Heather replied.

"Well, Miss Heather, would you care to join me in a patch of clover?' Dandelion offered, very gentlrabbit like which made Heather blush and giggle lightly with a nod.

"I'd love to." She answered as she let Dandelion lead the way to a clover patch he had found earlier.

Out in the woods Pipkin was walking his animal friends home and still thanking them all for their great help in the ending the war.

"Good-bye Tassel. Thanks again for all your help and please tell Marigold and Hickory I said hello." Pipkin called up to his squirrel friend as she ran through the trees to get back to her own tree.

"I will Pipkin." Tassel called back.

Pipkin watched her go until he couldn't see her any longer and looked down at his last friend, Drumlin the mole.

"Well I believe it's my turn to be off." Drumlin said to Pipkin who nodded and walked with the tiny mole back to hole near a fallen log.

"Thank you again for all of you and your clans help Drumlin." Pipkin thanked.

"Any time Pipkin. You just be sure to watch out for any trouble that may happen in your warren now that you're Chief is allowing the old enemy rabbits to live with them since he had their home destroyed." Drumlin warned.

"We will Drumlin and but I'm beginning to worry now the warrens overcrowded and everyone's snapping at each other." Pipkin replied, plopping himself down on his rump in worry about what he and his friends can do without casting out any body just to solve the problem.

But while Pipkin was thinking he didn't see Drumlin look off in the distant where he started to hear crows cawing and taunting something.

"You know, there's always someone with bigger worries then yours. Over there for instants." Drumlin voiced and pointed towards the crows who they could barely see through the trees circling over head of something.

'What does it mean?" Pipkin questioned the mole.

"They're waiting for something to die, if I know my crows." Drumlin explained which made Pipkin gasp and shoot to his feet.

"Oh no, maybe it's not too late to help." Pipkin shouted and ran towards where the crows were circling, praying to Frith he'll make it there before it's too late.

Drumlin smiled proudly as he watched Pipkin run off before he crawled into his hole and slipped inside to rest after such a long and exciting day.

The leading crow cawed at the near dead creature and started to walk towards it until Pipkin came and stopped them.

"Hey! Get away! I said clear off! Shoo! Leave it alone!"Pipkin exclaimed as he scared off the crows who finally flew away. The young buck then went towards the burrow like pile of stone and looked inside to see who was in there and gasped at who he saw. "Captain Campion!"Pipkin exclaimed in shock as he saw the buck groan tiredly.

Pipkin wasted no time in gathering whatever food he could find and brought it to the weak Owsler. Campion gratefully ate up the given food and Pipkin then called out to his bird friends to bring as big a leaf of water as they could. The birds flew off to do as their friend requested and after a while the birds brought down the water filled leaf. Campion looked at the water and nodded gratefully.

"That's good. Thank you."Campion said and the birds flew off and after taking a greedy drink of the water the scarred buck turned back to Pipkin. "Go on Pipkin. Tell me what happened after the attack on Efrafa began."Campion said.

"Well, lightning came from the sky and zap! The twisted tree split and caught fire. Then bang! The warren caved in as if the Earth just swallowed it. It was horrible, Captain Campion."Pipkin explained.

"And General Woundwort? What happened to him?"Campion asked.

"Well that's the strange thing of it. You see, Silverweed said that he heard Woundwort cry out when no one else did and went up to him. Then as the ground was splitting up Silverweed saved Woundwort and convinced him to end the war."Pipkin explained and Campion looked at him in shock.

"Really? Woundwort listened to Silverweed and really ended the war?"Campion asked in surprise.

"Yes. And now it seems like they both are starting to love each other, like Bigwig and Fiver do."Pipkin said with a smile. Campion nodded slowly as he let this all sink in.

"I see. Well it's good that the war is finally over and that Woundwort found some happiness."Campion said.

"Yes, but one rabbit doesn't have any happiness. It's Moss. He really misses you, Campion. He cried so much when he thought you, well, stopped running."Pipkin explained slowly.

"And I miss him too, Pipkin, but I can't let Moss see me like this. Look at me. I'm a hideous creature now. Not the handsome proud buck he fell in love with."Campion said sadly.

"But Moss won't care about how you look, Campion. He only wants you alive. At least think about it."Pipkin said. After a while Campion sighed and nodded.

"I'll consider it Pipkin. You better get along now."Campion said.

"Are you sure you won't need my help?"Pipkin asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. There's a stream near by and plenty to eat."Campion said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. But I'll come back to check on you later."Pipkin said and hopped off to Watership Down. When he was gone Campion sighed and looked into the water in the leaf to see his scarred reflection and frowned sadly.

"Moss...could you still love an ugly thing like me?"Campion asked.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down Hazel, Bigwig, Primrose and the Buck-Does were discussing how to deal with their warren crowding without casting the Efrafians out completely.

"Alright, everyone, it's clear that we have a crowding problem. We can't just let the Efrafians live here like this. We need to find another place for them to stay."Hazel stated.

"Well Redstone is out of the question since we already sent half of the rabbits to them."Bigwig stated.

"And there's no way that we'll let them into the Warren of the Shining Wires. They'd get killed."Primrose said. Everyone then turned to the Buck-Does for any suggestions and saw them talking amongst themselves.

"No, Fiver, it'd never work."Moss said skeptically.

"But it's worth a try. She's just like them in terms of liking battle."Fiver said.

"And her home is large enough for all of the Efrafains to fit in."Silverweed said.

"I hope you three plan to share your idea with the rest of us."Hazel said. The trio turned back to the others and Moss spoke first.

"Well, we have one suggestion but it may be a bit iffy with the Efrafains."Moss stated.

"What if we have the Efrafains live with Bark? With her living in the apple orchard they'll have plenty of food and she likes to fight the way they do so they've got something in common."Fiver said.

"Plus Bark won't be lonely anyone and have her own warren."Silverweed added.

"But the problem lies in the fact that the Efrafains will just view her as Elil. Especially after she knocked quite a few of them silly."Moss stated.

"Yes but so did we but so far most of the Efrafains had forgiven us for it and I believe once they see Bark means no rabbit any real harm they'll come to love her like we have." Fiver said.

Moss and Silverweed then nodded to this before they hopped over to Hazel to tell him there plan.

"Hazel, we have an idea." Fiver spoke up and his big brother looked a back at his little brother and smiled.

"Well let's hear it." Hazel said and listened as Fiver, Moss, and Silverweed explained their idea to the Chief rabbit which Hazel smiled and nodded.

"That's a brilliant idea." Hazel praised the Buck-Does who all smiled at the compliment but they still had one thing to do before they can gather all the Efrafain rabbits and tell them where they will be moving to.

"We'll go talk to Bark and see if it's alright with her." Silverweed said before he and his fellow Buck-Does hopped off to go find their badger friend who remained around the warren if they needed her help with any fights that may break out in the warren.

Hazel watched them go and then looked back at his mate.

"This may work." Hazel said to Primrose who smiled and nodded.

"It will Hazel." She added.

The two rabbits looked lovingly at each other until suddenly a laughter filled the chamber they were standing in and suddenly Heather came running threw, heading outside with Dandelion hot on her tail.

"Get back here you little nibbler." The yellow buck laughed as he chased after the doe.

"You'll have to catch me first." Heather giggled back before they hopped outside where they could run better.

Hazel and primrose laughed to each other at the sight of the two.

"Well I say it looks like Dandelion finally found someone who can match his skill and playfulness." Hazel chuckled and Primrose nodded in agreement.

As Heather and Dandelion ran out to the hill they ran into two other rabbits and they all became a tumbled up mess. The tallest rabbits got up and started to apologize for running into the other pair until they saw that it was Blackberry and Lodge. The digging rabbits shook their heads of the dizziness and gasped when they saw they ran into Heather and Dandelion.

"Aha! I should have known you had an accomplice, Dandelion! Grab them Lodge!"Blackberry ordered and Lodge tried to grab the two rabbits but they got out of paw's reach just in time.

"Run Heather!"Dandelion exclaimed and the two rabbits ran off with Blackberry and Lodge right on their tails.

Meanwhile Moss, Fiver and Silverweed had gone to the far side leading point of the warren to talk to Bark who was standing guard.

"Excuse us, Bark. We'd like to talk to you."Moss said and the badger turned to see who was talking to her and smiled at her friends.

"Heart paw rabbits! All Bark's best friends."Bark said and took the trio into her arms and gave them a tight hug.

"Ugh, yes Bark. We're your best friends."Moss said in a strained voice.

"But we know how you can get more friends."Silverweed said and Bark set them down to better hear what the rabbits had to say.

"Bark can get more friends? How?"Bark asked curiously.

"You make a burrow close by the apple orchard for the Efrafains. That way our warren won't be overcrowded and you'll have your own neighbors."Fiver explained and the badger took on a thoughtful expression as she considered this.

"Hm, not bad idea. But would Efrafain rabbits like being neighbors with Bark?"Bark asked with worried expression.

"Sure they will. You just have to prove to them that you're friendly and explain things to them.."Moss said.

"And once they understand that you're a kind badger they'll love to live by you. What do you say, Bark?"Silverweed asked. After a moment of contemplation Bark smiled and gave a nod.

"Bark will take Efrafain rabbits for neighbors. Bark wants to speak to them."Bark said.

"Wonderful. Let's go tell Hazel."Fiver said.

"You lot go on without me. I'm going to do a quick patrol."Moss said and hopped towards another area of the Down while Fiver and Silverweed took Bark to the burrows.

Meanwhile, Dandelion and Heather were still hiding from Lodge and Blackberry who had yet to give up in dragging back the digging fugitive and his accomplice. The two tall rabbits hid in the tall grass as Lodge and Blackberry searched for them but thankfully the wind didn't turn their scents in the direction of the rabbits Heather and Dandelion were hiding from. With every step they heard the two make Dandelion and Heather stepped back. Finally after picking up no scent Lodge turned back to Blackberry.

"I got nothing, Blackberry. They don't seem to be anywhere around here."Lodge reported.

"They must have doubled back to the warren when we weren't looking. Let's go."Blackberry said and the two hopped away. Once they were gone Heather and Dandelion came out with sighs of relief.

"Whew. That was close."Dandelion said.

"Yes, but they won't stay confused long and come back here. What'll we do?"Heather asked. Dandelion hummed in thought and looked around the area until he spotted the truck at the Nuthanger Farm.

"Let's go down into that hrududu on the farm. We can hide out for a while there and inside should be plenty of flayra."Dandelion said.

"Sounds like a great idea. All this running is making me hungry anyway. Let's go."Heather said and the two went down to the farm.

Meanwhile Campion was drinking from one of the nearby pounds but he couldn't enjoy the drink without scowling in disgust of his scarred appearance. If it weren't for his current appearance he may have just considered going to Watership Down and more importantly back to Moss. Though the dark brown buck never thought much of it he knew he was handsome rabbit. Emphasis on was. Moss would never love him now that he looked the way he did. And just the thought of whatever kittens they would have with Campion looking this way made the Owsler cringe.

"Oh, Moss. I wish I could come back to you without fear that you won't run away."Campion said to himself. At the sound of grass rustling the scarred buck turned to see Pipkin.

"He wouldn't run from you."Pipkin said.

"I'm not too sure about that, Pipkin. Moss is a beautiful and strong Buck-Doe and I've been reduced to nothing but an ugly weakling."Campion said with a frustrated growl and swatted his reflection in the pond.

Pipkin's ears fell in sadness at the way Campion felt before he hopped up to the scared buck.

"I wish you didn't feel that way Captain Campion. It's what's inside that counts and you're not weak. You are very far from it. You're the strongest rabbit everyone on Watership Down knows. No other rabbit could have ever done all what you did Campion." Pipkin said to try and raise Campion's self esteem but sadly it didn't seem to work for the broken soldier just sighed and hopped back to his temporary home under the rock cave.

"Moss can never love a rabbit that looks as hideous as me." Campion whispered sadly before he climbed into the cave to rest, silently telling Pipkin he didn't want to talk any more.

Pipkin frowned sadly at how Campion felt and wished greatly to tell Hazel and the others the great news that Campion was alive but he had vowed not to speak of it. But instead of leaving Campion to himself, Pipkin hopped over to the side of the rocks, made himself comfortable, and laid down to rest and keep watch for Campion while he slept.

Back on Watership Down Hazel, Fiver, Moss, and Silverweed went around the warren, telling every rabbit to gather in the honeycomb chamber after the Buck-does returned to tell Hazel the good news that Bark will help.

Once every rabbit from Watership Down and Efrafa were gathered, Hazel and Woundwort hopped onto a ledge to speak. Woundwort had agreed to speak after he had heard the plan and agreed to it but he had different plans to announce.

"We of Efrafa and you of Watership Down, survived the tragedy of war that I so foolishly started. The trail ahead is free…and open. Hazel and his warren showed me that you do not have to rule like a tyrant and freed you and gave us sanctuary after our warren was destroyed. Now…it's time you made your own future. In a new warren, in a new world." Woundwort announced which shocked every rabbit there who all started to whisper mumble to each other.

Hazel and his people gasped at Woundwort's words and the Chief rabbit looked at Woundwort.

"Woundwort, what are you saying? Aren't you going to lead them?" Hazel questioned.

The one eyed dark rabbit looked at Hazel and shook his head.

"No, I am not worthy of being Chief any longer. I still need work on my…kindness and…I wish to stay here with you and your warren Hazle-Ra." Woundwort replied before bowing respectively which made Hazel gasp and every rabbit from Efrafa gasp.

Before Hazel could answer Woundwort's request a rabbit from the group spoke up.

"But who will lead us?" The buck called.

Woundwort stood up and looked back out across the group of bucks and does.

"No one will rule you ever again. We are all equal. From now on you will all decide together." Woundwort replied. And again every rabbit started to mutter and talk among themselves again.

Suddenly a strong willed and high spirited doe hopped forward and stood under the ledge Woundwort and Hazel sat on.

"I want a new life, far away from the memories of Efrafa and war. I say we go, whose with me?" The doe spoke up to her fellow rabbits to help them decide and soon every Efrafa rabbit started to cheer and agree to the idea.

Woundwort and Hazel smiled at how happy they all were until it was Hazel's turn to speak.

I am very happy to hear you all are willing to go start a new life in a new warren but there is an extra surprise we would like to introduce to you all. Bark?" Hazel said and the friendly badger came forward which was only greeted with gasps and rabbits flinching away from the sight of her.

But before any rabbit could get up to flee hazel spoke up again.

"Everyone please remain calm. This Badger means no rabbit any harm. Her name is Bark and she is willing to lead you to an apple orchard where you will be making your new home near it. Bark only wants to help and be friends to all rabbits." Hazel explained.

Slowly every rabbit from Efrafa calmed down but didn't fully relax. Bark looked around at every rabbit there before she stepped forward to speak for herself.

"Bark not kill, Bark only want to help. Bark only want to be friend. Be Bark's friend?" Bark asked carefully.

All the rabbits looked at each other curiously and hesitant to believe all this. But one small and young buck hopped from his mother's side who gasped and tried to stop him but was too late as he hopped up to the badger. Hazel and Woundwort watched the young buck cautiously as he hopped up to Bark who watched the buck until he stopped in front of her. The little one looked curiously up at her and cocked his head to the side before he smiled, reached up, and hug her around her snout.

Bark and every rabbit gasped in shock and surprise, the rabbits fearing the buck will now be eaten by the ferocious badger but instead of opening her jaws to bite the young rabbit Bark smiled and nuzzled her nose into the little one's soft fluffy body, purring loudly. The mother doe and fellow rabbits all sighed in relief and then smiled and accepted the badger which made Bark very happy.

Meanwhile Heather and Dandelion had snuck down to Nuthanger Farm but stopped short when they saw that Duster was loose. They at first started to go back to Watership Down but knew they would be in big trouble with Blackberry and Lodge if they did. So the tall rabbits threw caution to the wind and decided to sneak through the farm and slowly made their way to the truck. They stopped in front of the left tire and peeked around the corner to see Duster following his owner to the truck as the man loaded another crate inside. The dog then started sniffing about when he caught the scent of rabbits and Heather and Dandelion held their breaths when Duster got closer but lucky his owner called out to him.

"Duster! Come 'ere."Said the man and the dog trotted off to his owner and the rabbits sighed in relief then went to the back of the truck.

What the tall rabbits didn't know however was that after the announcement Woundwort and Bark made Lodge and Blackberry went back to search for Dandelion and Heather. The tracks they found in the tall grass led them to Nuthanger Farm where they saw their targets sneaking around to get to the delivery truck and they narrowly avoided the dog. However when the diggers saw Heather and Dandelion hop into the truck they gasped.

"Those silly twits! What are they thinking going in there?"Blackberry asked.

"The fact that they did get in there probably means they weren't thinking at all."Lodge replied.

Back in the truck Heather was marveling at all of the crates filled with many types of vegetables.

"It's like Lord Frith blessed us with all the flayra we can eat."Heather said in awe.

"Nuthanger Farm is the best place to get all the flayra you want, Miss Heather. And they all taste better than they look. Here, try the turnips."Dandelion said and the two dunked into the crate filled with juicy ripe turnips.

However what the rabbits didn't know was that the man had closed the back of the truck and went around it to get in the driver's seat. It was only when the delivery truck started up it's engine did Heather and Dandelion realize the trouble they were in. From the hole in the stone wall Lodge and Blackberry watched with worry and fear for their friends as the truck drove off. The two diggers quickly hopped into action and ran after the delivery truck. Heather and Dandelion both held onto the big turnip they got in order to gain some type of leverage so they wouldn't tip over.

"Dandelion! Heather!"Called out the voice of Blackberry and the two looked out of the truck to see said doe and Lodge chasing after the truck. "Jump! We'll catch you!"Blackberry called out.

"Not without our turnip, we're not!"Heather called out and Dandelion nodded in agreement.

"You two loons! Forget the blasted turnip!"Lodge called out.

However the two tall rabbits were still working to get their bounty out first. Just then the truck fell over a bump which tossed Heather and Dandelion out of the truck so they held onto their turnip for dear life as they rolled and tumbled down the man trail, down the grass ledges, bounced into the air and finally crashed through the partially broken cover on the old well and which made a big splash. Blackberry and Lodge rushed to the well and looked down at the two soaked rabbits and sighed.

"Well isn't this the loveliest thing? Now do you expect us to get you out of there?"Blackberry asked the two bellow in the well.

"Whatever way that tickles your fancy. Just get us out!"Heather called out.

"Alright. Wait here a moment."Lodge said and the two diggers left.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect a day of skipping digging lessons to go quite like this."Dandelion said.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry you had to go through this with me, Dandelion."Heather said with a frown.

"What are you talking about? This was the most fun I've ever had! I'm glad we met, Heather."Dandelion said smiling.

"Really?"Heather asked.

"Of course. And if I'm going to drown I'm glad it's with the prettiest doe in the world."Dandelion said which made Heather blush and smile. Just then a stone was dropped into the well and the tall rabbits barely avoid it while also keeping their turnip in tact.

"Good gracious, I know you two are probably sore about the run-around we gave you but there's no need to pummel us with stone!"Heather called out from bellow as she glared at the rabbits looking down.

"We're not trying to pummel you. Lodge and I figured that if we put in enough stones the water would rise and we could pull you out."Blackberry explained.

"Wait, hang on. The water rose a bit. Maybe you two are onto something. Keep 'em coming!"Dandelion called out and the digging rabbits went to get more stones.

Meanwhile with Campion, the scarred buck was sleeping but not soundly. In fact he was having a nightmare. He was in a strange man place and there were large fires on every side of him. But what was most terrifying was seeing Moss stranded on a tall structure.

"Moss!"Campion called out to his beloved and looked at him in worry for his safety.

"Campion, help me!"Moss called out.

At the sound of thunder the two rabbits looked up at the sky and saw a dark mist come out from the clouds and surround Moss before it took the shape of the Black Rabbit. Campion gasped in horror and tried to hop up to Moss but suddenly a strange green rabbit emerged from the pile of tires and stood in Campion's way, growling at him. The scarred buck growled back but when he looked up he saw the Black Rabbit approaching Moss closer and closer and the Buck-Doe was too frightened to move. Campion shook his head in disbelief and horror. No, this can't be happening! It can't be!

"No!"Campion exclaimed and soon he snapped up from his restless slumber and looked around to see where he was. He panted tiredly and looked down to see Pipkin by his side and he quickly shook him awake. "Pipkin, please wake up."Campion said as he shook the young rabbit.

"Hm? What is it, Captain Campion?"Pipkin asked as he yawned tiredly.

"I've made up my mind. I'll...I'll go back to Watership Down."Campion said and this immediately woke Pipkin up completely.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful, Campion! Let's go!"Pipkin said.

"Wait. I want you to bring Moss here by himself first. Tell him you have something to show him. I want to see what he'll think of me."Campion said.

"Alright. I'll do that. But before I go I have to ask, what changed your mind Campion?"Pipkin asked.

"Let's just say I got a divine second opinion."Campion said.

"Oh. Well I'm not quite sure what that is, but I'm glad it happened."Pipkin said with a smile and hopped away. Suddenly a shadow loomed over Campion and he knew it was Black Rabbit.

"Was that nightmare I had your way of convincing me to go to Watership Down?"Campion asked without looking at the spirit.

"No. It was a vision of a trial to come."Black Rabbit stated and Campion turned to look at him with great surprise on his face.

"What do you mean a trial to come?"Campion asked.

"There is still one more evil in the world you must face with your allies and mate, Captain Campion. As I said, I have a job for you. And that job is to stop the evil that is approaching."Black Rabbit explained.

"What is the evil you speak of?"Campion asked.

"When the time comes I shall reveal it. For now though, take what peace you can."Black Rabbit said and in a swirl of darkness disappeared, leaving a confused Campion alone.

Elsewhere Blackberry and Lodge were working to fill the well in with the last stone around to get Heather and Dandelion out.

"Here it comes, watch out." Blackberry warned as she and Lodge pushed the stone into the well and jumped back from getting hit by the splash of water as the stone plunged into the water.

The water rose higher and was now high enough for Dandelion and Heather to climb out. Weakly Dandelion was the first to climb out, his fur clinging to his body and making him look like a drowned rat. Next Heather tried to climb out but was too weak to pull herself out but before she could fall back into the well Lodge hopped over to lend her a paw, carefully pulling her out. Both half drowned rabbits collapsed on the ground, panting and shivering from the cold water still trapped in their fur.

"Well it may sound a bit harsh but let this be a lesson to you two. A turnip isn't worth it and it serves you right for cheating your ways out of digging." Blackberry said to Dandelion who coughed up a bit of water that had got passed his mouth.

"I'm sorry Blackberry." The exhausted yellow buck breathed through his panting.

"And thank you for saving us." Heather added tiredly.

Blackberry hummed as she stared down at them before she smiled.

"Apology accepted. We'll wait to let you catch your breath and then we'll head back to Watership Down." Blackberry replied as she laid down beside Heather to help keep her warm while Lodge did the same with Dandelion.

Half way back to Watership Down Pipkin was running as fast as his legs could carry him to get back home and find Moss. But lucky for the frantic young buck he didn't have to go all the way back to the warren having spotted the masked buck sitting alone near a hollow log. Moss had stopped there after headed back from his patrol to keep from going back home and to the painful memory of the rabbit he loved was gone.

Moss closed his eyes to try and daydream of how happy he and Campion would have been if he was still alive and living with them on the Down and how beautiful their kits would be. But the Masked bucks thoughts were shattered when he heard someone calling his name.

"Moss…Moss, come quick. I have something important to show you." Pipkin shouted as he ran up to the Buck-Doe.

Moss quickly got to his feet and ran to meet Pipkin half way to see what had the young rabbit's tail in a twist.

"What is it Pipkin, what's wrong?" Moss questioned the distressed buck.

Pipkin panted for a bit, trying to get his breath back before answering.

"I need you to follow me Moss, there's no time to explain. Come on."Pipkin shouted and started to run back the way he came, not leaving Moss any room to argue who quickly got his feet and followed after him.

They ran back the way Pipkin came, Moss following close behind Pipkin until Pipkin stopped short of the clearing Campion had been staying in. Moss stopped running and looked around in confusion, not really seeing anything strange or dangerous around.

The Buck-Doe looked down at Pipkin for answers and saw Pipkin looking at him strangely.

"Pipkin…why did you being me out here?" Moss asked.

Pipkin fidgeted around a bit, circling his paw in the dirt innocently before working up his courage.

"I…I brought you out here because someone asked me to and…you have to promise not to be angry or…disgusted." Pipkin said slowly.

Moss cocked his head to the side at Pipkin's strange behavior but none the less still nodded.

"Alright Pipkin I promise not please tell me what is all this about? You haven't really told me what you wanted to show me and who told you to bring me?" Moss questioned Pipkin.

"I think I'll be able to answer that better, Moss."Said a voice Moss thought he's never hear again until he joined Prince Rainbow's Gleaming Warren.

The masked buck whipped his head to where the voice was coming from and slowly a body came from out of the stone pile came the not so dead Captain Campion. Moss' mouth dropped in shock but he didn't gasp, scream or even speak. He was just silent for a moment before he could at least bring himself to talk.

"C-Campion?"Moss asked softly. The scarred buck gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Yes, Moss. It's me."Campion said. Moss slowly walked up to Campion and sat in front of him.

"But...I saw you die in the cavern. Everyone did. How did you ever survive?"Moss asked in astonishment.

"Honestly, Moss, I don't know. All I can say is that it wasn't my time. At first wasn't willing to live but then I remembered you and so I tried to get up to the top burrows to find you or anyone else but you were gone."Campion explained.

"That must have been the time we left for the final battle with Efrafa."Moss commented.

"Yes. So then I just wandered around like a pathetic weakling until I fainted right here. A set of crows were hassling me as they waited for me to die so they could get an easy meal. I would have been if Pipkin didn't save me today."Campion explained and gestured to the young buck.

"After I saved Campion I told him what happened and to come back to Watership Down so that you and everyone could see that he was alive, but he didn't want to at first."Pipkin explained.

"Why not, Campion? I missed you so much and so did the others."Moss said as his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I know Moss. I missed you also, but I was worried that what with how I look you'd be afraid and run from me."Campion explained and looked away with an ashamed expression.

Moss was silent after he heard the scarred buck's explanation. Campion hid because he thought Moss would be afraid and run? How could he even think that? But he couldn't even bring himself to be mad for the Buck-Doe could only feel joy that Campion was alive. So Moss moved closer and nuzzled Campion's chest tenderly which made said rabbit look at him in surprise.

"You silly Owsler Captain. I could never be afraid of you or run from you. I love you with all my heart and nothing about you could ever make me run away."Moss said as he looked up into the green eye that was left.

"Really? You still love me, Moss? Even with how I look?"Campion asked.

"Campion, your scars are marks of a warrior that went through a great battle and won. In fact I think they make you look even more handsome."Moss said and nuzzled Campion's nose who nuzzled back after getting over his shock. The two rabbits then pressed foreheads together and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh Moss, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. How happy I am to finally be with you."Campion said with a smile.

"If it's the same amount of happiness I feel for the same reasons I think I have a good idea."Moss said with a smile of his own. The two rabbits would have spent a longer time staring into each other's eyes if Pipkin didn't tap at Campion's side to get his attention.

"Um, not to ruin the moment Captain Campion and Moss but we should probably get back home."Pipkin said.

"Right Pipkin. And I'm glad to be going home to where I really belong for a change."Campion said with a smile to Moss and three rabbits hopped back to Watership Down.

As the sun began to set the Efrafain rabbits followed Bark to their new home near the apple orchard. Nook and Ruffian followed the group to make sure they got there safely while Chervil stood with Hazel, Woundwort, Bigwig, Fiver and Silverweed to speak with them one last time.

"Well Buck-Doe...I mean Fiver, you and Silverweed have that see tomorrow ability. What do you see in our future?"Chervil asked.

"I'm sorry, Chervil, but our visions don't work that way."Fiver said.

"I'll tell you what I see then. Joy and sadness, love and loss, despair and hope. Life, Chervil. Lived as it comes."Hazel said.

"Can't ask for more than that I suppose. Run well and safely. All of you."Chervil said and then hopped down the hill to join the rest of the rabbits. Soon after this Blackberry, Dandelion, Lodge and Heather hopped up the hill.

"Well there you lot are. We were starting to worry. What took you so long?"Bigwig asked.

"Oh, nothing much."Blackberry said.

"Yeah, just a little sidelines adventure."Dandelion added.

"Where are the Efrafains going?"Heather asked.

"To their new home near the apple orchard."Hazel said.

"Oh wonderful. Now the warren won't be so crowded and we'll have some peace."Blackberry said with a relieved sigh.

"Now we have one other thing to focus on. Where are Pipkin and Moss?"Fiver asked. As if on cue Pipkin came rushing up and started hopping about in joy.

"Everyone! You'll never believe who I found that Moss is bringing home! It's so unbelievable it's amazing!"Pipkin exclaimed.

"Well we can only imagine what's so great about this creature, Pipkin. Who is it?"Hazel asked with slight humor.

"Look and see for yourselves!"Pipkin exclaimed and pointed down from where he came.

The rabbits raised their heads to get a better look down the hill and gasped in shock as they saw Moss help a scarred Campion up the hill. When they finally reached the group of rabbits Campion smiled at everyone.

"Hello, all. What'd I miss?"Campion asked.

Needless to say everyone rejoiced with great happiness that day.


	23. Chapter 23

"Keep running Aspen." Vervain shouted as he and his loopy eared friend ran for their lives from the man hrududu that had a large circular blade wheel on the front, cutting down all the wheat it ran across while it followed after the two fleeing rabbits.

Aspen panted fearfully as he looked over his shoulder back at the thing and cried out as the sharp blades cute up and destroyed everything in its path. But suddenly while Aspen was watching the hrududu and not watching where he was going and one of his front paws got caught by a stone that was stuck in the dirt, sending the unknowing rabbit to stumble and fall to the ground.

Vervain gasped and skidded to a stop but had to watch helplessly as the spinning blades on the hrududu run right over Aspen.

"No!" Vervain shouted in horror and then collapse in sadness as he started to cry for his fallen friend, can't believing he had been taken from him in such a horrifying way.

The hrududu continued to drive, passing over when Vervain had last seen Aspen and continued to drive off into the wheat field to continue its job. The grieving black rabbit sniffled mournfully as he looked up to see what maybe left of his old friend but then gasped when he found Aspen laying on the ground with his paws over his head for protection but was unharmed.

"Aspen." Vervain shouted and ran to the larger rabbits side to check him to see that he truly is still alive and without a scratch on him.

"Oh Aspen, thank Frith you're you still all hear." Vervain rejoiced and literally hugged and loved on Aspen, never wanting to let him go again and risk losing his only friend.

"I thank Frith too, Vervain. I was really worried I was going to be slashed to pieces for a while there."Aspen said with a relieved smile and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well let's get out of here before that hrududu comes back or we will get slashed."Vervain said and the rabbits hopped off in another direction.

Meanwhile in the clearing with the stone pile Moss was helping Campion with his physical therapy. Every morning of every day the two mates would go out to the stone pile and Campion would climb up the stones as high as he could and then come back down. So far Moss needed to catch Campion when he fell from just hopping up halfway but he was starting to get better. Now Campion was about to practice his climbing again.

"Alright, Campion. You can do it. This time try and get all the way up."Moss said.

"Okay, Moss. Here it goes."Campion said and after taking a deep breath he hopped up the stone pile swiftly and managed to reach the very top.

"Wonderful, Campion. You did it. Now come back down."Moss said.

Campion nodded and started to hop back down but then he tripped and started to tumble. Moss quickly rushed to catch his mate and the two ended up rolling on the forest floor until the Buck-Doe landed on his back with Campion on top of him. After shaking off the dizziness of their fall the two rabbits looked into one another's eyes and smiled.

"Well, I got down at least."Campion said making Moss laugh.

"You certainly did. And I couldn't be happier on your landing."Moss said and nuzzled Campion's nose and Campion nuzzled back.

"If bunnies are going to be mating then do so in private."Said a voice which made the two Owslers gasp in shock and they looked up the tree to see Kehaar sitting on a branch.

"Kehaar! What are you doing up there?!"Campion asked in embarrassed shock.

"Kehaar always sit up here when Kehaar want rest up high. Then saw bunnies hopping around and didn't want to interrupt. But if bunnies going to make love go someplace where Kehaar can't see."The gull said and his answer was a small stone tossed at him, nearly missing his head.

Meanwhile Aspen and Vervain were still traveling together. But where they were going neither buck was sure. They just knew that they needed to find a new home.

"I hope we'll find someplace to stay soon, Captain Vervain. We won't be able to hop around like this all day."Aspen said.

"Oh don't worry, Aspen. We'll find some place to call home. But for now let's try to find some food and water. We'll take a break then continue onward."Vervain said and the two rabbits hopped further down the path to look for food and water.

They soon came upon a clearing with a small spring that had a fallen tree laying over it. The two lost rabbits hopped up the spring and started to drink, the cool water quenching their thirst.

"Oh lovely" Vervain sighed once he was finished, his thirst now satisfied but his hunger still remained.

The black rabbit sat up and looked around the clearing they were in, trying to find them something to eat while he let Aspen finish his drink. Vervain then hopped around to search the area better, only to find small patches of berries growing near the bushes. But what Vervain failed to find was that there were fresh weasel signs all around the spring that they had stopped at and that the weasel was still around, watching them hungrily.

"Aspen, I found us something to eat." Vervain called to his companion who just finished his drink. Aspen smiled and hopped over to sit beside Vervain to see his find.

"It's not much but it'll have to do until we can find something more filling." Vervain said as he gestured to the berries.

"It's good enough for me Vervain." Aspen replied which made Vervain smile and they took turns picking berries off to eat, sharing the small find equally.

While the rabbits ate the weasel growled hungrily as he snuck and crept closer to the two tasty and unsuspecting long ears. His mouth watering as he imagined the taste of their blood pouring into his mouth as he ripped their throats out. He hadn't had a decent meal in days and now here are two rabbits falling right into his lap. The weasel watched them closely, waiting to the right moment to strike. He wanted to take them both but right down he didn't really care if one got away as long as he got one and right now he was proffering in taking the larger of the two.

Vervain sat up, chewing his mouthful of berries to look around to be sure there was no danger around while Aspen leaned down to take another piece of his share. Seeing the larger rabbit wasn't looking now the weasel decided now was the time to attack.

The hungry predator growled loudly as he sprung from his hiding place near the rabbits and lunged himself right at Aspen who cried out in surprise by the ambush. Vervain yelled and leapt out of the way as the weasel and Aspen went tumbling in a mess of tangled limbs. Aspen fell onto his back as he caught the weasel in mid-air before he could get him, holding the elili back as best he could. The weasel hissed and snarled angrily as he was stopped from making his kill but continued to fight, he wasn't going to let this meal get away.

"Vervain help me, please help me." Aspen pleaded as he struggled to keep the weasel from clawing and biting his throat.

Vervain stood there as he watched Aspen struggle to fight the weasel off, froze in place as he couldn't figure out what to do. All he could do was stand there and watch as the weasel spat and snarled viciously as it continue to try to kill Aspen, scratching and cutting the floppy eared buck with it's claws the whole time while Aspen struggled to keep pushing the vicious beast away.

"Sir, please help me!" Aspen screamed before the weasel was able to land a nasty blow over Aspen's nose, blood pouring out of the fresh wound and covering his face.

Something from the sight of the blood made Vervain snap out of his daze, making him remember back to when he and Campion were kits. When they use to play together up until one day they went out into the woods alone together and were attacked by a weasel. Vervain froze at the sight of the enemy and would have died if it hadn't been for Campion who had knockout him out of the way of the weasel as it pounce at him, taking the weasel's claws instead which slashed him right across his face. Campion had been temporally blinded until his wounds healed and he could open his eyes again. Even though Campion had saved him that day Vervain had never once thanked him or tried to help while he fought.

Now that Campion was gone, Vervain felt even more guilty for all he had and hadn't done but today he refused to continue to live the way he use to live.

Vervain snarled angrily before he charged towards Aspen and then weasel.

"Get away from him." Vervain shouted as he rammed his head into the weasel's side, knocking it off and away from Aspen.

The weasel tumbled into the tree, slamming the back of his head into the tree. The predator was about to attack again until he saw how viciously the rabbits were looking at him. This made the weasel very nervous and he quickly ran off, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he did before. Once the Elil was gone Aspen looked to Vervain with a smile.

"You saved my life, Vervain. You were really something else there."Aspen said. Vervain seemed to blink in surprise for a moment, as if he didn't realize he did what he did then slowly smiled.

"Heh, yes, I suppose I did. I never thought I'd be taking on a weasel like that."Vervain said in astonishment.

"Well you did, Sir. Just like Captain Campion would have done."Aspen said and the black rabbit couldn't help but feel a great sense of self worth.

"Yes. Just like Campion. Heh, well we can't stay here all day. Let's be off then."Vervain said and the two hopped down another path.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down the Buck-Does were all chatting about their mates behind the tree above the warren.

"Bigwig is so romantic. Just last moon he gave me the most delicious carnation I ever had."Fiver said in a dreamy tone.

"Woundwort is very sweet too, even when he tries not to be. But even without my special abilities I can see how much of a sweetheart he is."Silverweed said with a smile.

"Campion and I shared a nice little morning silflay before we did his leg exercises. It was very nice. Then when he fell down the rocks I managed to catch him and we ended up in quite an intimate position."Moss explained with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh, that must have been very nice."Fiver said.

"It was. At least until Kehaar announced himself."Moss stated with a sour expression as he remembered how the gull made himself known and the two younger Buck-Does laughed.

"Well that's one way to ruin a mood."Silverweed said with a chuckle.

"Most definitely. I tried to hit him with a rock but I missed by a smidgen of one of his feathers."Moss said with a smirk.

"How are Campion's exercises for his legs going anyway?"Fiver asked.

"Very good. He's making wonderful progress. In fact he feels up to trying a wide patrol, but if his legs act up we'll stop and come back."Moss said.

"Woundwort's also doing well in his exercises for learning kindness. He can now talk to the squirrels without frightening them away."Silverweed said.

However what the Buck-Does didn't know was that Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry were listening in on their conversation. The trio of delinquent rabbits had heard Moss, Silverweed and Fiver talk about their mates earlier but then they went up to the surface and behind the tree for better privacy. So of course Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry couldn't pass up hearing this round of gossip.

"Mating season's coming soon. Have any of you picked out a spot to do the traditional mating chase?" Moss asked his fellow Buck-Does.

"I haven't yet, there aren't any places around here that caught my interest yet." Silverweed answered sadly, pull his ears back.

"It's alright Silverweed, you'll find something before then. I know you will." Fiver reassured his fellow seer, placing a comforting paw on the silver buck's shoulder.

"Thanks Fiver." Silverweed replied.

"What about you Fiver, any luck on your part?" Moss questioned and smirked at the blush that appeared across the smaller buck's nose.

"Um maybe" Fiver answered with a shy and teasing smirk which made Silverweed perk back up.

"Well come on, tell us.' Silverweed said, trying to get the other Buck-Doe to spill but Fiver shook his head.

"I can't, it's a secret." The seer argued.

"Aw come on Fiver, you can tell us. Just give us a hint." Moss added, trying to reason with him.

Fiver chuckled at Moss and Silverweed's determinedness and finally decided that maybe just a small clue wouldn't hurt since he'd probably be doing the same to them once they find their mating chasing grounds.

"Alright it has…" Fiver started to say but a snap of a twig behind the tree caught his attention.

The three Buck-Doe's looked to see what had made the noise and caught glimpses of whiskers and ears being pulled back behind the tree to hide. Moss raised a brow at this and looked at Fiver and Silverweed who looked back at him before they decided to investigate.

"Dandelion you goof, they almost caught us. Why don't you watch where you put your fee next time." Hawkbit hissed quietly at the taller buck who humphed and glared back.

"Me, you're the one you stepped on the twig trying to get closer to hear better." Dandelion accused.

"I did not, that was Strawberry." Hawkbit protested and pointed and accusing paw at the red buck.

"No it wasn't it was him." Strawberry said and pointed at Dandelion.

The three bucks continued to argue and accuse each other, never noticed the three Buck-Does had stopped talking and had come to see who had interrupted their conversation, finding the same three nosey bucks.

Fiver, Moss, and Silverweed growled angrily which caught the three arguing bucks attentions who looked and gasped seeing the very pissed off looking Buck-Does glaring at them. Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry had been warned contently not to try to listen in on doe's or Buck-Doe's private conversations or risk getting a good thrashing if your caught. They paled at the murderous look in the Buck-Doe's eyes and the way their fur bristled and hackled up around their shoulders and down their backs.

Very slowly Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry slowly back away from them, grinning and chuckling nervously as the Buck-Doe's slowly stalked after them, promise of harsh punishment clear on their face.

"RUN, every rabbit for himself! Hawkbit shouted and ran like an elili was on his tail, Dandelion and Strawberry taking off too, each running in a different direction.

"After them!"Fiver ordered and each Buck-Doe chased after a different buck.

Fiver chased after Strawberry, Silverweed chased after Dandelion and Moss chased after Hawkbit. The delinquent bucks tried to avoid the rabbits chasing them but had no such luck. The Buck-Does were a lot faster then them and knew far greater maneuvers to cut them off. So it was only a matter of time before Moss, Silverweed and Fiver caught the bucks.

"Got ya now, ya eavesdrops! Just wait until we take you lot to the Owsler track. We're going to work you out 'till your paws ache."Moss stated and dragged Hawkbit away by the scruff of his neck with his teeth while Fiver and Silverweed did the same with Dandelion and Strawberry.

As the bucks were dragged Bigwig, Campion and Woundwort couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Both with pride of their mates pulling off such a successful set of chase and capture and seeing the delinquent rabbits getting their just desserts.

"Well what do we have here? Seems like some bucks just don't learn their lesson."Bigwig said with a chuckle.

"Come on Bigwig, you and your Owsler buddies reign in your mates! You can't let them do this to us!"Dandelion said.

"Yeah. You three are the ones in charge of Owsler exercises so you can't let them be in charge of training us."Hawkbit said.

"Actually lads we put Moss, Fiver and Silverweed in charge of Owsler practice when we're busy."Campion said with a grin.

"But you're not busy now!"Strawberry exclaimed.

"As of this moment we're about to go have a bit of flayra. Do enjoy your training."Woundwort said with a chuckle as he and the other Owslers hopped down to the farm.

"Well this is some mess we've gotten ourselves into."Hawkbit said with a grumble.

"You're so right, Hawkbit. And by the time we're threw with you it'll be messier."Moss said making the bucks gulp.

At this time Vervain and Aspen were hopping down a trail to find a possible new home when Vervain suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Captain Vervain?"Aspen asked curiously. Rather than answer right away Vervain started sniffing the air then listened to the sounds. After a moment the black rabbit gasped in shock and pushed Aspen into the bushes before ducking in himself.

"There's a man scent in the air. And it sounds like he's coming this way."Vervain said.

Sure enough a human came walking down the trail and stood right by the bush Vervain and Aspen were hiding in. From what the rabbits could see the man was talking on a strange device.

"That's right boss, I just can't explain it. All the rabbits in that area I set up snares at suddenly all left save for that one curly haired rabbit and his throat was slashed out. Maybe a fox came in and chased them out or something. But at least the good thing is that those stupid animal protection wankers can't pin the illegal rabbit hunting on me."The man said into the device with a chuckle.

"Oh uh. He's a hunter, Captain Vervain."Aspen said in a fearful whisper.

"Shh, and he's talking about that awful place of the shining wires, where we nearly got killed in." Vervain cautioned.

There was a pause in the man's conversation as he listened into the device before speaking again.

"Yes sir, I'll get to work straight away. Oh and one question sir, may I use my gun to shot any I might see?" The man asked the device.

Vervain and Aspen looked at each other in confusion at the word gun but continued to listen in on the man's conversation.

"Thank you sir and I'll be sure not to damage the fur if I do shot any." The man replied before he took the device form his ear and put it away in his pocket. He then reached around to his back to pull something around which made Vervain and Aspen gasp in terror at the sight of it.

"A fire stick." Vervain whispered in horror.

The hunter looked around the area he was in some before he walked further down the trail, gun at ready to shot anything that moved as he went to check his first few traps he's already set up.

Once they were sure he was gone Vervain and Aspen slipped out from under the bush, running in the opposite direction the hunter went. They had to get away before they were seen.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out through the air which made Vervain and Aspen stop running and glance back in the direction the hunter went, pulling their ears down to protect them from the loud noise as another bang echoed through the woods. Their hearts sank as something screeched in pain followed the bang.

Aspen became terrified as the wind now carried the scent of blood through the air, filling their noses with the scent of death. Vervain bowed his head in prayer to whatever thing the man had just killed before he looked at Aspen and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Come on Aspen, we better get out of here before we became man's next target." Vervain said and encouraged his frightened companion to keep going.

"How can man be so cruel sir?" Aspen whimpered as he sniffled to keep his tears from falling.

Vervain looked sadly at Aspen, not liking that the younger and more innocent rabbit had to witness man's cruel bringing.

"I don't know Aspen. I wish I did but I just don't know." Vervain answered sadly as he led Aspen further away from the hunter. But as Vervain let his friend away from the hunter he failed to notice he was leading them straight towards another danger.

They hopped along a leaf trail that by the sounds of it was leading them towards the river that they follow and hope will lead them to a man place that had flyra lying about. But as they got closer Vervain suddenly stopped when he started to become a bit uneasy, like something was wrong.

"Wait Aspen." Vervain whispered and Aspen stopped and stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" The floopy eared buck asked.

Vervain sniffed the air, scenting the man had just been here but as he looked around he could see any traps or dangers that may lay hidden in the trees or bushes that surrounded them.

"I..I'm not sure, just…something's off but I can't figure out what. It could be just the scent of man's got me on edge. Never mind then." Vervain said and hopped ahead but then cried out when something jumped out of the leaf path that Vervain hopped onto, biting down onto his leg.

Vervain screamed from the tremendous amount of pain he felt and fell to the ground. He looked to see what had attacked him, finding what looked like to be metal dog teeth biting into his leg, its sharp metal like teeth buried deep into his flesh.

Aspen gasped in shock at his and rushed to Vervain to try and help him.

"I'll get you out, Vervain!"Aspen exclaimed and tried to pry open the metal teeth but it proved to be useless for the loop eared rabbit wasn't strong enough.

"Oh Frith! I've never felt such pain like this!"Vervain exclaimed and wailed in pain.

"What should I do, Captain Vervain? We have to get you out!"Aspen stated in distress.

"Ugh, go and find that gull who's friends with Hazel's warren."Vervain said in a pained, strained voice.

"Hazel and his warren? Do you think they'll help us?"Aspen asked in surprise.

"I certainly hope so. Hurry Aspen, please. Before the man comes and captures you too."Vervain stated.

Though he was conflicted to do so, Aspen hopped away with great haste. The moment he got into the bushes though the hunter came out and looked down at Vervain with an evil grin.

"Well well, what do we have here? A nice fresh rabbit fur."The man said with a chuckle and grabbed onto the scruff of Vervain's neck tightly with his hand before unlatching the trap around his leg and carrying him away.

Vervain growled as best he could but it came out like a weak gargle to the man making him laugh.

"Well ain't you a viscous little thing? I'm so scared."The man said with a mean laugh and tossed Vervain into a cage on the back of his truck before locking it. As he went to the driver's seat to call his boss the black rabbit sighed in worry.

"Aspen, please hurry."Vervain prayed.

Meanwhile Kehaar was flying about in the air with Hana on his back, both enjoying the day.

"Ah this is the life, Kehaar. You birds got it easy being able to fly like this. I sure wish I could."Hana said.

"Lots animals wish they can fly like Kehaar because Kehaar fly so amazingly."The gull said with a laugh.

"Help! Gull! Help!"Called out an echoing voice. The two looked at each other with confused expressions before looking around.

"What was that?"Hana asked.

"Sounds like someone call out for gull. Could they mean Kehaar?"Kehaar asked.

"Gull! Down here!"Called out the voice again and the two animals looked down and saw a rabbit waving it's paws about to signal him.

"I think that rabbit is calling you, Kehaar. Let's go see what's wrong!"Hana said and the two flew down to the creature below and landed in front of the loop eared rabbit.

"What'd you want, bunny?"Kehaar asked.

"I'm Aspen. Are you two from Hazel's warren?"Aspen asked in a distressed tone.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask? Are you one of Efrafians lost?"Hana asked.

"Yes, but I'm not asking for help because I'm lost. I need your help because a set of metal teeth trapped Captain Vervain. It was a trap set up by man who's out hunting. He was even the one who made those snares at that Cowslip fellow's warren. You have to go to your warren and get help. Please!"Aspen explained quickly and begged.

Hana and Kehaar gasped in shock at hearing this. Not only was Vervain captured by a hunter, but the hunter was responsible for all of those lost rabbits at the Warren of the Shining Wires. Though neither animal cared much for Vervain, they just couldn't stand idly by and let him be taken by that cruel person. So with a shared agreeing nod to each other Hana and Kehaar turned back to Aspen.

"Alright, we'll help you lad. Kehaar, go tell Hazel and the others. I'll stay here with Aspen."Hana said.

"Gotcha!"Kehaar stated and flew off to the Down

"Show me were Vervain is." Hana said to Aspen who nodded and let his climb onto his back before he turned and retraced his steps, running as fast as he could.

But when they reached the spot where Vervain was caught all they found was the bloody metal trap with no Vervain.

"Oh No, he's gone." Aspen gasped in horror.

"Are you sure this is the same place where you last saw him?" Hana question, looking around to see if she could spot any sign of Vervain.

"Yes, Vervain was trapped in those metal teeth, they wouldn't let go." Aspen replied and hopped over to the trap but stopped a couple feet away from it, hesitated to get any closer in fear of it jumping and biting him like it did Vervain.

Hana understood Aspen's fear and hopped down from his back and ran up to the trap, cringing when she saw fresh blood covering it. She sniffed around the strange metal teeth, finding the blood was rabbit and she could scent Vervain and man on the trap too still very fresh. Hana then gasped in worry then she realized what may have happened.

"I think the hunter got him." She said, looking back at Aspen.

"What, oh Frith no, not my best friend." Aspen cried, tears starting to fall down his face in sorrow but Hana hushed him.

"Easy Aspen, just calm down. If Vervain's dead he wasn't killed here, there may be a chance he might still be alive." Hana said to try and calm and reassure the large rabbit's fears.

"Really?" Aspen sniffled, wiping away his tears.

Hana nodded and sniffed around more until she found the hunters tracks and a couple blood drops leading away. She smiled at the find and went back to Aspen.

"Come on Aspen, I think I've found him. Follow me." Hana said as she led him while following the trail.

The trail they were following led them to the edge of the woods near a man trail. They looked out through the bushes to check for danger. Aspen then noticed a hrududu sitting still on the side of the man trail.

"Look." Aspen whispered, gesturing it out for Hana who looked and found it odd that the hrududu wasn't moving and decided to investigate.

Slowly the mouse crept out of the cover of the bushes, making sure Aspen stayed put before she ran up the truck. Once Hana reached it she skidded to a stop then the drivers side door opened suddenly and a man stepped out, still talking to his Boss.

"Yes sure, a nice black coat on this one. He's going to be very nice for your collection." The hunter said as she walked around to the back of the truck to look at his latest catch.

Inside his cage, Vervain was struggling to lean back and lick at his still heavily bleeding leg when the back of the truck clicked and opened, blinding the black rabbit at the sudden flood of sun shine that poured in. He then gasped when he saw it was the hunter again as coward away as the man reached in and roughly pulled his cage closer to him.

"Yes sir, other than his ugly face and beard but his fur is perfect." The man said into the device.

There was a long pause as the man listened to his boss speak and while he was distracted, Hana took that moment to take a quick peek to see what poor soul this man had captured. She gasped and smiled in shock and joy when she saw it was Vervain and he was alive.

"See Aspen, Vervain is still alive."Hana said and pointed to the buck in question. Aspen looked at the cage and sighed in relief.

"Bless my tail. Let's go and get him then."Aspen said but Hana stopped the loop eared rabbit.

"No, Aspen. Not while that hunter is still about. First we need to distract him and give the others enough time to get Vervain out."Hana said.

"But what'll we do?"Aspen asked in worry and Hana gave him a reassuring smile.

"Leave that to me, Aspen. Stay here and keep watch for the others."Hana said and stealthily walked over to the hunter.

While the man wasn't looking Hana quickly crawled up his pants leg and once she reached the small of his back the mouse took a bite. The second the bite came the human shouted in pain and tossed his cell phone then started to hop about as Hana moved all over his body and kept biting at him. From the bushes Aspen chuckled at the funny scene. It was amazing how a viscous hunter could look silly in such a quick time.

At this time back at the warren Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry were working out on the obstacle course. The Buck-Does made sure to work them hard for their little eavesdropping stunt and despite pleads to Hazel and the other rabbits no one came to neither delinquent rabbit's aid. The trio just finished going around the rock set when they dropped from exhaustion and panted hard.

"Well don there, lads. I think you deserve a nice little break."Moss said with a grin.

"Yes. Now maybe that'll teach you not to listen in on our conversations."Fiver said.

"The only thing I learned today...is that you lot drive a harder practice...then your Owsler mates."Hawkbit said between pants.

The Buck-Does chuckled at this but then stopped when they heard a shout from Kehaar and the gull came rushing down so fast that he tumbled right into Hazel and the two ended up in a tangled pile of limbs. Everyone quickly rushed to check on their Chief and animal friend then helped them both get untangled.

"When I said drop in on us any time I didn't quite mean it like that, Kehaar."Hazel said.

"No time for chit chat! Hana need help!"Kehaar exclaimed and this caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, Kehaar? Is Hana alright?"Bigwig asked.

"Yes but she need help to save Vervain! He got caught by metal teeth trap made by man! Need to go back to Hana and rabbit Aspen!"Kehaar exclaimed. Everyone gasped in shock at this and chattered amongst themselves.

"We have to go help him."Fiver stated and came forward.

"You can't be serious, Fiver. After all the trouble that he's put us through why would you want to help Vervain?"Bigwig asked his mate in shock.

"For the same reason I saved Campion despite what he did. Because he's a fellow rabbit. Who's with me?"Fiver asked. For a moment no one replied until Heather stepped forward.

"I'll go with you Fiver."Heather stated making Dandelion's eyes widen in shock.

"But why would you go and help Vervain, Heather? He was one of the cruelest Captains in Efrafa."Dandelion said.

"I know, Dandelion, but he was also a hero for me and the other rabbits of Efrafa during the war. I didn't want to bring this up until later but it seems I have no choice. Woundwort, when you were starting to lose your way in Efrafa Captain Vervain and Aspen led a resistance movement and helped the slaves and myself out."Heather explained to the former Chief who gasped in surprise.

"Vervain led a resistance against me?"Woundwort asked slowly.

"Yes. And after he helped me go with Blackberry and Primrose to Watership Down, he and Aspen left elsewhere. The reason why Vervain did it was because he wanted to repay his debt to you, Campion."Heather said and Campion's good eye rose in shock.

"Really?"Campion asked in surprise.

"Yes. He said that you saved his life on more than one occasion and that since he was never grateful to you once. He couldn't deny your honor and courage and wanted to do something right. And if it weren't for that one act of bravery I wouldn't be here. So now I owe Vervain. Let's go Fiver."Heather said and hoped to Fiver's side.

"Wait, I'll go too."Campion said but Moss stopped him.

"Not like this you won't. You can't take a long run like that yet Campion. And with a hunter about you could get hurt."Moss said.

"Then Bigwig and Woundwort will go. Kehaar, lead them all to where you left Hana and Aspen."Hazel ordered.

"Right. Follow Kehaar, bunnies!"The gull exclaimed and took flight as Fiver, Bigwig, Heather and Woundwort followed.

"Frith protect them all."Dandelion said in worry.

Back near the man trial the hunter was still dancing around and swatting and clawing at his back, trying to get whatever was biting him off. But Hana continued to keep sinking her teeth and clawing into the man's flesh as much as she could.

Now that he was sure the hunter was very well distracted, Aspen hopped out of the bushes and ran up to the back of the truck. Vervain looked down at Aspen from his cage, smiling hopefully of being rescued. Aspen smiled back before he got himself ready to jump up and climb into the truck with Vervain.

"You came back for me." Vervain whispered. The loop eared rabbit smiled at the caged black rabbit and place a paw on the iron bars of the cage.

"You're my friend Captain Vervain and friends stick together." Aspen replied proudly before he sniffed around the cage for any weak spots but when he didn't find he started chewing on a bar with his teeth.

Vervain watched hopefully before glancing over at the hunter who cried out again in pain. Watching him twist and turn as he struggled to reach for the tiny bulge in the back of his shirt that was Hana. The black rabbit could see the man was getting closer to grabbing the mouse and looked at his friend.

"Hurry Aspen, we don't have much more time." Vervain warned. Aspen bit harder into the bar he was working on and somehow by Frith's blessing chewed threw the bar, now making a tiny gap in the cage.

But unfortunately the gap wasn't big enough for Vervain to escape through so Aspen continued to work on the rest of the bars while Hana continued to try to keep the hunter preoccupied. But it seemed luck just ran out for them as the man finally grabbed a hold of Hana and pulled her out of his shirt.

The small brown mouse squeaked in pain as he squeezed her too tight once he grabbed her and was now holding her in front of his face.

"Why you flea bitten little…"The hunter growled as he glared at her and got ready to crush her to death but Hana quickly bit the man's hand, making him cry out in pain and force him to let her go.

While he held his bitten hand, Hana landed hard on the ground but shock off the rough landing and ran for cover in the bushes. But before she entered the safe cover she looked back and gasped when she saw Aspen was still trying to get Vervain free.

"Run Aspen." Hana shouted to the rabbit who didn't hear her because she was too far away but Vervain did.

The black rabbit to see what was wrong and gasped when he saw Hana had been caught and was now running for the woods.

"Aspen look out!" Vervain screamed when the hunter turned and saw what was happening.

"Well, look at this. Another rabbit. The boss will pay me a great deal for a cream colored one."The hunter said with a grin and started to come towards Aspen who only noticed the man at the last minute and gasped in fright as the hand came closer to him.

Just then a loud bird shout was heard and the man looked up just in time to see talons attacking his eyes. The hunter shouted in pain as he backed away from the two rabbits and swatted at the bird attacking him. Aspen and Vervain looked at the attack and were relieved to see that it was Kehaar. Just then Bigwig and Woundwort leaped from the bushes and bit at the man's legs which caused him to tumble down. Soon Heather and Fiver came out and bit at the man's shoulders while Kehaar continued to peck and claw at the man's head.

"Gah! Stop it you blasted creatures! Help! Someone help me!"The man exclaimed.

Just then everyone stopped their movements at the sound of sirens and from the pair of lights up ahead the animals could it see that another hrududu was coming.

"It could be another hunter. All of you go and hide! You too, Aspen."Vervain stated.

"But I can't leave you here, Captain Vervain."Aspen said.

"Nevermind me. Now go!"Vervain stated.

Though it saddened him to leave his friend behind again Aspen did as he was told and all of the animals went to hide in the bushes with Hana. They all peeked through the bushes and saw a hrududu park in front of the still dazed hunter and two humans came out from the front section while three constables came out and picked the hunter up then handcuffed him. The first human was a middle aged looking man of a plumb build with short red hair styled in a formal fashion and a thick mustache on his lips and he was wearing a dark grey military general uniform and black dress shoes. The second human was a younger aged female who had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well, look at what we have here. Our dear old friend Mr. Mark Thompson. You've been on the run for quite a while now laddie. And I have no doubt you've been doing quite a bit of illegal hunting in your spare time."Said the older man.

"Kill over, old man. You ain't got a wrinkle on me. I'm just a regular man strolling about."Mark said with a grin as he was forced to stand up.

"Think again, Thompson. We have eye witness reports about you setting up snares and shooting foxes and badgers by that rabbit warren and found many of your trademarks there. We even just found this bear trap which I know for a fact has been banned since the dark ages."The human female stated as she went into the truck she, the old man and constables came out of and pulled out the same bear trap that caught Vervain.

"That still don't prove a thing. Those traps could have belong to anybody." Mark sneered.

The female frowned at Mark's determination to continue to lie and deny all the evidence when he knew he was clearly caught. But her attention was then drawn to Mark's truck and smirked. She walked to the back and looked to see if she could spot any traps that they could match with the once they have now but instead found something else.

The female gasped in shock and horror at what she found, her fellow humane society came to see her find and were disgusted at that they saw. Inside the truck were blood covered snares, bear traps, ropes, cages and fabric bags that looked like to have something inside them. None of them had to open the bags to see what was inside. The female covered her mouth in horror and sadness to all those poor defenseless animals that this cruel and despicable man had captured, shot, killed, and skinned just for money.

The old man that was hold Mark Thompson grinned down at the hunter and started to push him towards the vehicle he had stepped out of.

"Well it looks like we have the evident we need." The Old man stated as he took mark away.

All the rabbits that were hiding in the bushes looked at each other in confusion to what all was happening.

"What's going on?" Fiver whispered out loud.

"I don't know but it seems some man don't like each other." Bigwig replied just as confused as Fiver.

They continued to watch as the older man put the hunter inside the hrududu and locked him inside before walking back to stand beside the female who hadn't moved from her spot as she stared at the cruel and inhumane traps inside the truck.

"How can someone be so cruel?" She whispered softly.

"I know it's hard, Marian. But not all humans can respect the ways of nature like we can."The old man said as he laid a comforting hand on Marian's shoulder.

"But it's not fair, Grandfather Milo. The animals can't, shouldn't suffer like this because they can't defend themselves. People should just respect nature and its children and leave them be."Marian stated.

From the bushes the rabbits, gull and mouse were shocked to hear all of what the human female called Marian said. Never in their lives did they ever imagine that there were some humans that cared about their world. They always thought that all humans merely wanted to spoil their land and kill them, but it was a great relief that at least some humans truly did care. From the hunter's truck Marian finally noticed Vervain and the black rabbit looked at her with great surprise. He too was shocked to hear that humans cared about the creatures of the world, and somehow he saw something more in Marian's eyes.

"My goodness! Grandfather Milo, look at this poor rabbit!"Marian exclaimed and Milo looked over at the cage and studied Vervain.

"Hm, a black furred rabbit. Not common around here. Poor fella's a natural target for hunters like Thompson."Milo stated and grabbed the keys hanging from the wall of the truck and unlocked the cage. Then Marian gently took Vervain into her arms and cuddled him close, making sure not to hurt his injured leg.

"And it looks like Thompson almost had him sent to the fur shop. It's far too dangerous for this little one to be out in the woods like this, Grandfather. Perhaps I should keep him with me."Marian stated.

"Yes, I think that will be best. Come on then, I'll drop you off at home and let the officers deal with this wanker."Milo said and the two walked to the car and climbed in then drove off.

"We have to follow them. We can't risk that female person hurting Vervain more."Aspen said.

"Right. Kehaar, take Hana with you and guide us from above."Bigwig said and the gull nodded then let Hana mount onto his back before taking flight.

The rabbits quickly followed Kehaar's flight pattern and made sure to stay on track, never going astray from the group. The hrududu was driving down the man trail and took several turns along the way. Eventually it stopped by a house and that's when the rabbits went to hide in the bushes while Hana and Kehaar sat in a tree. The human called Marian that was holding Vervain stepped out of the hrududu and waved it off as it drove away. She then looked to Vervain and gently stroked his beard.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you. You'll be very well taken care of here."Marian promised as she walked to the back of the house and opened the fence door.

"Let's go."Bigwig whispered to the rabbits and they followed him to the fence door.

Bigwig and the others each slowly peeked in through the ajar door and saw wide and spacious area that had many chickens running about and two horses eat from the grassy floor. It looked a bit like a miniature forest of sorts. Fiver then gestured for Bigwig to look up at the human and watched Marian gently sit Vervain down on a table and pull out a small case from under it. When she opened it the human took out a roll of first aid bandages and antibiotic spray. She gently grabbed Vervain's leg making the buck whimper in pain.

"I know it hurts, little one, but I need to spray this antibiotics so that the wound won't get infected and then wrap it."Marian said in a gentle tone then tended to Vervain.

Vervain watcher her cautious, curious to see what she might do as she held up his leg again and sprayed it with the antibiotic. The medication seeped into the torn flesh on Vervain's leg, stinging and making the wound flare up which made Vervain start screaming and thrash about in pain.

Marian quickly and carefully held Vervain down to keep him from jumping down from the table and to keep him from hurting himself further.

"Shh, I know it hurts. I'm sorry but it had to be done. Shh." She whispered and hushed the injured rabbit.

Soon Vervain had to stop trying to escape the pain, having tired himself out from his struggling. Marian smiled as the rabbit finally went still again and she used that time to put some ointment over the puncture wounds where the trap had went in to help the flesh heal itself faster. She then very carefully wrapped the bandages around Vervian's leg, now and then stopping to pet and comfort the terrified and whimpering buck that waited for her to finish.

"Almost done sweetie, just a little longer." She whispered softly.

On the other side of the yard where a huge line of hedges were growing, a curious creature pocked its head out to investigate all the noise it had heard. Slowly it walked out of the safety of the hedges and into the open, revealing it to be a beautiful and very healthy orange and yellow doe.

Hana was the first to spot the curious rabbit as she slowly hopped up closer to Marian and Vervain.

"Hey look." Hana said, pointing down at the new comer.

All the rabbits and Kehaar looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the doe. They all gasped in shock as the doe continued to slowly hop up closer and closer to the female, not showing any sign of fear what's so ever.

"What's she doing?" Bigwig questioned out loud.

Fiver and Woundwort shrugged in confusion to the Lion Head and continued to watch to see what will happen.

"There we go, all better." Marian said as she finished wrapping the bandage and taped it down to keep it from unraveling.

Vervain looked down at his wrapped up leg and sniffed the strange thing curiously. Marian smiled as she watched him, very pleased with herself with her handy work before her attention was pulled from the black rabbit on the table and down to something rubbing around her legs like a cat.

The female gasped in mild surprise and looked down only to smile and giggle at who she found. The orange and yellow doe and finally reached Marian and was circling her body around her legs and nuzzling her fondly to get her attention

"Oh hello Buttercup." She said happily and squatted down to pet the doe the friendly doe.

"So that's her name. This Buttercup lass sure seems rather brave to go up to that Marian person."Heather said.

"I think that Marian takes care of the animals here."Fiver said.

"Kehaar heard of humans like that. They called vets. People that takes care of animals."Kehaar whispered.

"So that's why Marian has so many animals with her. She's a vet."Hana said and watched as said human sat Vervain down to meet Buttercup.

"This is a new rabbit friend that I saved from a hunter, Buttercup. He's new so you'll have to show him around."Marian stated. Buttercup then looked at Vervain with a smile.

"Hello, sir. What's your name?"Buttercup asked.

"Hello, Buttercup. My name is Vervain."The buck greeted.

Buttercup nodded and then moved in front of Marian and started making letter shapes in the ground with her paws. Vervain and the animals at the fence door were confused by this but Marian knew what the doe was doing. Once Buttercup was done spelling she moved away from the letters so Marian could read them.

"Vervain. So that's your name, sweetie? Vervain? Raise your left paw for yes, and raise your right paw for no."Marian said and moved her own left and right hands to show the buck what she meant. Vervain was surprised that the human could communicate with them as she did but still raised his left paw, answering yes. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Vervain. You'll have a wonderful home here. And you can always go out to the wild whenever you want."Marian explained with a smile.

Vervain was shocked to hear all this, never once thinking that humans could be so kind. Then he smiled brightly at Marian and hopped over to her and nuzzled her knee. Marian smiled and gently picked up Vervain and hugged close.

"Well I'll be a howling dog. I'd never thought I'd see something like this."Bigwig said in disbelief.

"And all this time I thought all forms of man were cruel and selfish. It turns out that there are the few who truly care."Woundwort said softly.

"I guess even Frith works in ways to teach man kindness."Fiver said.

"Well I should go and get you some food. You stay close to Buttercup for now, Vervain. I'll be right back."Marian said and sat Vervain down again then went into the house through the back door.

"Marian's a truly wonderful person, isn't she?"Buttercup asked with a smile.

"Yes. She certainly is. But how were you able to communicate with her and tell her my name using those odd shapes?"Vervain asked.

"They're called letters, shapes humans use to make and spell their words. Marian taught them to me so that I can spell the names of the new animals she brings."Buttercup explained.

"Really? Well, that's very fascinating for a human to do."Vervain said. Just then Aspen and the other decided to come out and see Vervain.

"Captain Vervain! You're alright."Aspen said in happiness.

"Aspen. What are you doing here?"Vervain asked in surprise.

"We followed that hrududu and came to see how you were fairing. It seems you didn't really need the check up."Bigwig said with a slight smirk.

"Heh, yes I suppose not. Marian is taking quite good care of me. But General, why are you with Hazel's band?"Vervain asked.

"Because, the Buck-Doe known as Silverweed has made me seen the error of my ways. I'm living in Hazel's warren to learn all of the things I have ignored in my quest for power."Woundwort explained which made Vervain smile.

"I see. That's good. But why are you here, Heather?"Vervain asked to the other doe.

"Because I owe you my life for saving me as you did in the war. I couldn't just stand by and let a hunter take you."Heather stated.

"Heather told us about what you did during the war, Vervain. That was very brave."Fiver said with a kind smile.

"Thank you. It was all I could do both as the first right thing I ever did and to repay my debt to Campion, even though he'll never know I did."Vervain said sadly.

"But he will. Campion is alive."Heather stated making the black rabbit look at her in shock.

"He truly is?"Vervain asked.

"Yes. Captain bunny managed to survive rock fall. He don't look his best now, but he's getting better."Kehaar explained.

"Oh thank Frith. That's very wonderful news."Vervain said.

"So will you come with us to Watership Down, Captain Vervain? Bigwig said we could join them."Aspen said excitedly. Vervain gave a kind smile but shook his head.

"I'm sorry Aspen, but I've had enough to do with Hazel's warren for a while. Now I just want to rest here and relax. If you don't mind of course, Buttercup."Vervain said to the second doe.

"Of course not, Vervain. We have plenty of room for more friends here."Buttercup said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. But we can still visit each other, can't we Vervain?"Aspen asked with a hopeful look. Vervain nodded and laid a paw on Aspen's shoulder.

"Certainly Aspen. We can still visit each other."Vervain said. Aspen gave a shout of joy and hugged the other rabbit tight making everyone laugh.

"Here I come, little rabbits! I hope you don't mind sliced turnips!"Called out the voice of Marian.

"That's Marian. You'd better go before she takes you all in too."Vervain said.

Quickly the rabbits, gull and mouse all quickly went out through the fence door before Marian came out and sat the two plates of sliced turnips in front of Vervain and Buttercup. As the rabbits in the large yard ate the Down animals watched Vervain closely.

"I think Vervain finally found his place in the world."Fiver said.

"Yeah. He'll be just fine. Let's go and tell the others."Bigwig said and everyone headed back to Watership Down, all silently wishing Vervain well as they left Marian's home.

"Keep running Aspen." Vervain shouted as he and his loopy eared friend ran for their lives from the man hrududu that had a large circular blade wheel on the front, cutting down all the wheat it ran across while it followed after the two fleeing rabbits.

Aspen panted fearfully as he looked over his shoulder back at the thing and cried out as the sharp blades cute up and destroyed everything in its path. But suddenly while Aspen was watching the hrududu and not watching where he was going and one of his front paws got caught by a stone that was stuck in the dirt, sending the unknowing rabbit to stumble and fall to the ground.

Vervain gasped and skidded to a stop but had to watch helplessly as the spinning blades on the hrududu run right over Aspen.

"No!" Vervain shouted in horror and then collapse in sadness as he started to cry for his fallen friend, can't believing he had been taken from him in such a horrifying way.

The hrududu continued to drive, passing over when Vervain had last seen Aspen and continued to drive off into the wheat field to continue its job. The grieving black rabbit sniffled mournfully as he looked up to see what maybe left of his old friend but then gasped when he found Aspen laying on the ground with his paws over his head for protection but was unharmed.

"Aspen." Vervain shouted and ran to the larger rabbits side to check him to see that he truly is still alive and without a scratch on him.

"Oh Aspen, thank Frith you're you still all hear." Vervain rejoiced and literally hugged and loved on Aspen, never wanting to let him go again and risk losing his only friend.

"I thank Frith too, Vervain. I was really worried I was going to be slashed to pieces for a while there."Aspen said with a relieved smile and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well let's get out of here before that hrududu comes back or we will get slashed."Vervain said and the rabbits hopped off in another direction.

Meanwhile in the clearing with the stone pile Moss was helping Campion with his physical therapy. Every morning of every day the two mates would go out to the stone pile and Campion would climb up the stones as high as he could and then come back down. So far Moss needed to catch Campion when he fell from just hopping up halfway but he was starting to get better. Now Campion was about to practice his climbing again.

"Alright, Campion. You can do it. This time try and get all the way up."Moss said.

"Okay, Moss. Here it goes."Campion said and after taking a deep breath he hopped up the stone pile swiftly and managed to reach the very top.

"Wonderful, Campion. You did it. Now come back down."Moss said.

Campion nodded and started to hop back down but then he tripped and started to tumble. Moss quickly rushed to catch his mate and the two ended up rolling on the forest floor until the Buck-Doe landed on his back with Campion on top of him. After shaking off the dizziness of their fall the two rabbits looked into one another's eyes and smiled.

"Well, I got down at least."Campion said making Moss laugh.

"You certainly did. And I couldn't be happier on your landing."Moss said and nuzzled Campion's nose and Campion nuzzled back.

"If bunnies are going to be mating then do so in private."Said a voice which made the two Owslers gasp in shock and they looked up the tree to see Kehaar sitting on a branch.

"Kehaar! What are you doing up there?!"Campion asked in embarrassed shock.

"Kehaar always sit up here when Kehaar want rest up high. Then saw bunnies hopping around and didn't want to interrupt. But if bunnies going to make love go someplace where Kehaar can't see."The gull said and his answer was a small stone tossed at him, nearly missing his head.

Meanwhile Aspen and Vervain were still traveling together. But where they were going neither buck was sure. They just knew that they needed to find a new home.

"I hope we'll find someplace to stay soon, Captain Vervain. We won't be able to hop around like this all day."Aspen said.

"Oh don't worry, Aspen. We'll find some place to call home. But for now let's try to find some food and water. We'll take a break then continue onward."Vervain said and the two rabbits hopped further down the path to look for food and water.

They soon came upon a clearing with a small spring that had a fallen tree laying over it. The two lost rabbits hopped up the spring and started to drink, the cool water quenching their thirst.

"Oh lovely" Vervain sighed once he was finished, his thirst now satisfied but his hunger still remained.

The black rabbit sat up and looked around the clearing they were in, trying to find them something to eat while he let Aspen finish his drink. Vervain then hopped around to search the area better, only to find small patches of berries growing near the bushes. But what Vervain failed to find was that there were fresh weasel signs all around the spring that they had stopped at and that the weasel was still around, watching them hungrily.

"Aspen, I found us something to eat." Vervain called to his companion who just finished his drink. Aspen smiled and hopped over to sit beside Vervain to see his find.

"It's not much but it'll have to do until we can find something more filling." Vervain said as he gestured to the berries.

"It's good enough for me Vervain." Aspen replied which made Vervain smile and they took turns picking berries off to eat, sharing the small find equally.

While the rabbits ate the weasel growled hungrily as he snuck and crept closer to the two tasty and unsuspecting long ears. His mouth watering as he imagined the taste of their blood pouring into his mouth as he ripped their throats out. He hadn't had a decent meal in days and now here are two rabbits falling right into his lap. The weasel watched them closely, waiting to the right moment to strike. He wanted to take them both but right down he didn't really care if one got away as long as he got one and right now he was proffering in taking the larger of the two.

Vervain sat up, chewing his mouthful of berries to look around to be sure there was no danger around while Aspen leaned down to take another piece of his share. Seeing the larger rabbit wasn't looking now the weasel decided now was the time to attack.

The hungry predator growled loudly as he sprung from his hiding place near the rabbits and lunged himself right at Aspen who cried out in surprise by the ambush. Vervain yelled and leapt out of the way as the weasel and Aspen went tumbling in a mess of tangled limbs. Aspen fell onto his back as he caught the weasel in mid-air before he could get him, holding the elili back as best he could. The weasel hissed and snarled angrily as he was stopped from making his kill but continued to fight, he wasn't going to let this meal get away.

"Vervain help me, please help me." Aspen pleaded as he struggled to keep the weasel from clawing and biting his throat.

Vervain stood there as he watched Aspen struggle to fight the weasel off, froze in place as he couldn't figure out what to do. All he could do was stand there and watch as the weasel spat and snarled viciously as it continue to try to kill Aspen, scratching and cutting the floppy eared buck with it's claws the whole time while Aspen struggled to keep pushing the vicious beast away.

"Sir, please help me!" Aspen screamed before the weasel was able to land a nasty blow over Aspen's nose, blood pouring out of the fresh wound and covering his face.

Something from the sight of the blood made Vervain snap out of his daze, making him remember back to when he and Campion were kits. When they use to play together up until one day they went out into the woods alone together and were attacked by a weasel. Vervain froze at the sight of the enemy and would have died if it hadn't been for Campion who had knockout him out of the way of the weasel as it pounce at him, taking the weasel's claws instead which slashed him right across his face. Campion had been temporally blinded until his wounds healed and he could open his eyes again. Even though Campion had saved him that day Vervain had never once thanked him or tried to help while he fought.

Now that Campion was gone, Vervain felt even more guilty for all he had and hadn't done but today he refused to continue to live the way he use to live.

Vervain snarled angrily before he charged towards Aspen and then weasel.

"Get away from him." Vervain shouted as he rammed his head into the weasel's side, knocking it off and away from Aspen.

The weasel tumbled into the tree, slamming the back of his head into the tree. The predator was about to attack again until he saw how viciously the rabbits were looking at him. This made the weasel very nervous and he quickly ran off, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he did before. Once the Elil was gone Aspen looked to Vervain with a smile.

"You saved my life, Vervain. You were really something else there."Aspen said. Vervain seemed to blink in surprise for a moment, as if he didn't realize he did what he did then slowly smiled.

"Heh, yes, I suppose I did. I never thought I'd be taking on a weasel like that."Vervain said in astonishment.

"Well you did, Sir. Just like Captain Campion would have done."Aspen said and the black rabbit couldn't help but feel a great sense of self worth.

"Yes. Just like Campion. Heh, well we can't stay here all day. Let's be off then."Vervain said and the two hopped down another path.

Meanwhile back at Watership Down the Buck-Does were all chatting about their mates behind the tree above the warren.

"Bigwig is so romantic. Just last moon he gave me the most delicious carnation I ever had."Fiver said in a dreamy tone.

"Woundwort is very sweet too, even when he tries not to be. But even without my special abilities I can see how much of a sweetheart he is."Silverweed said with a smile.

"Campion and I shared a nice little morning silflay before we did his leg exercises. It was very nice. Then when he fell down the rocks I managed to catch him and we ended up in quite an intimate position."Moss explained with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh, that must have been very nice."Fiver said.

"It was. At least until Kehaar announced himself."Moss stated with a sour expression as he remembered how the gull made himself known and the two younger Buck-Does laughed.

"Well that's one way to ruin a mood."Silverweed said with a chuckle.

"Most definitely. I tried to hit him with a rock but I missed by a smidgen of one of his feathers."Moss said with a smirk.

"How are Campion's exercises for his legs going anyway?"Fiver asked.

"Very good. He's making wonderful progress. In fact he feels up to trying a wide patrol, but if his legs act up we'll stop and come back."Moss said.

"Woundwort's also doing well in his exercises for learning kindness. He can now talk to the squirrels without frightening them away."Silverweed said.

However what the Buck-Does didn't know was that Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry were listening in on their conversation. The trio of delinquent rabbits had heard Moss, Silverweed and Fiver talk about their mates earlier but then they went up to the surface and behind the tree for better privacy. So of course Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry couldn't pass up hearing this round of gossip.

"Mating season's coming soon. Have any of you picked out a spot to do the traditional mating chase?" Moss asked his fellow Buck-Does.

"I haven't yet, there aren't any places around here that caught my interest yet." Silverweed answered sadly, pull his ears back.

"It's alright Silverweed, you'll find something before then. I know you will." Fiver reassured his fellow seer, placing a comforting paw on the silver buck's shoulder.

"Thanks Fiver." Silverweed replied.

"What about you Fiver, any luck on your part?" Moss questioned and smirked at the blush that appeared across the smaller buck's nose.

"Um maybe" Fiver answered with a shy and teasing smirk which made Silverweed perk back up.

"Well come on, tell us.' Silverweed said, trying to get the other Buck-Doe to spill but Fiver shook his head.

"I can't, it's a secret." The seer argued.

"Aw come on Fiver, you can tell us. Just give us a hint." Moss added, trying to reason with him.

Fiver chuckled at Moss and Silverweed's determinedness and finally decided that maybe just a small clue wouldn't hurt since he'd probably be doing the same to them once they find their mating chasing grounds.

"Alright it has…" Fiver started to say but a snap of a twig behind the tree caught his attention.

The three Buck-Doe's looked to see what had made the noise and caught glimpses of whiskers and ears being pulled back behind the tree to hide. Moss raised a brow at this and looked at Fiver and Silverweed who looked back at him before they decided to investigate.

"Dandelion you goof, they almost caught us. Why don't you watch where you put your fee next time." Hawkbit hissed quietly at the taller buck who humphed and glared back.

"Me, you're the one you stepped on the twig trying to get closer to hear better." Dandelion accused.

"I did not, that was Strawberry." Hawkbit protested and pointed and accusing paw at the red buck.

"No it wasn't it was him." Strawberry said and pointed at Dandelion.

The three bucks continued to argue and accuse each other, never noticed the three Buck-Does had stopped talking and had come to see who had interrupted their conversation, finding the same three nosey bucks.

Fiver, Moss, and Silverweed growled angrily which caught the three arguing bucks attentions who looked and gasped seeing the very pissed off looking Buck-Does glaring at them. Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry had been warned contently not to try to listen in on doe's or Buck-Doe's private conversations or risk getting a good thrashing if your caught. They paled at the murderous look in the Buck-Doe's eyes and the way their fur bristled and hackled up around their shoulders and down their backs.

Very slowly Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry slowly back away from them, grinning and chuckling nervously as the Buck-Doe's slowly stalked after them, promise of harsh punishment clear on their face.

"RUN, every rabbit for himself! Hawkbit shouted and ran like an elili was on his tail, Dandelion and Strawberry taking off too, each running in a different direction.

"After them!"Fiver ordered and each Buck-Doe chased after a different buck.

Fiver chased after Strawberry, Silverweed chased after Dandelion and Moss chased after Hawkbit. The delinquent bucks tried to avoid the rabbits chasing them but had no such luck. The Buck-Does were a lot faster then them and knew far greater maneuvers to cut them off. So it was only a matter of time before Moss, Silverweed and Fiver caught the bucks.

"Got ya now, ya eavesdrops! Just wait until we take you lot to the Owsler track. We're going to work you out 'till your paws ache."Moss stated and dragged Hawkbit away by the scruff of his neck with his teeth while Fiver and Silverweed did the same with Dandelion and Strawberry.

As the bucks were dragged Bigwig, Campion and Woundwort couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Both with pride of their mates pulling off such a successful set of chase and capture and seeing the delinquent rabbits getting their just desserts.

"Well what do we have here? Seems like some bucks just don't learn their lesson."Bigwig said with a chuckle.

"Come on Bigwig, you and your Owsler buddies reign in your mates! You can't let them do this to us!"Dandelion said.

"Yeah. You three are the ones in charge of Owsler exercises so you can't let them be in charge of training us."Hawkbit said.

"Actually lads we put Moss, Fiver and Silverweed in charge of Owsler practice when we're busy."Campion said with a grin.

"But you're not busy now!"Strawberry exclaimed.

"As of this moment we're about to go have a bit of flayra. Do enjoy your training."Woundwort said with a chuckle as he and the other Owslers hopped down to the farm.

"Well this is some mess we've gotten ourselves into."Hawkbit said with a grumble.

"You're so right, Hawkbit. And by the time we're threw with you it'll be messier."Moss said making the bucks gulp.

At this time Vervain and Aspen were hopping down a trail to find a possible new home when Vervain suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Captain Vervain?"Aspen asked curiously. Rather than answer right away Vervain started sniffing the air then listened to the sounds. After a moment the black rabbit gasped in shock and pushed Aspen into the bushes before ducking in himself.

"There's a man scent in the air. And it sounds like he's coming this way."Vervain said.

Sure enough a human came walking down the trail and stood right by the bush Vervain and Aspen were hiding in. From what the rabbits could see the man was talking on a strange device.

"That's right boss, I just can't explain it. All the rabbits in that area I set up snares at suddenly all left save for that one curly haired rabbit and his throat was slashed out. Maybe a fox came in and chased them out or something. But at least the good thing is that those stupid animal protection wankers can't pin the illegal rabbit hunting on me."The man said into the device with a chuckle.

"Oh uh. He's a hunter, Captain Vervain."Aspen said in a fearful whisper.

"Shh, and he's talking about that awful place of the shining wires, where we nearly got killed in." Vervain cautioned.

There was a pause in the man's conversation as he listened into the device before speaking again.

"Yes sir, I'll get to work straight away. Oh and one question sir, may I use my gun to shot any I might see?" The man asked the device.

Vervain and Aspen looked at each other in confusion at the word gun but continued to listen in on the man's conversation.

"Thank you sir and I'll be sure not to damage the fur if I do shot any." The man replied before he took the device form his ear and put it away in his pocket. He then reached around to his back to pull something around which made Vervain and Aspen gasp in terror at the sight of it.

"A fire stick." Vervain whispered in horror.

The hunter looked around the area he was in some before he walked further down the trail, gun at ready to shot anything that moved as he went to check his first few traps he's already set up.

Once they were sure he was gone Vervain and Aspen slipped out from under the bush, running in the opposite direction the hunter went. They had to get away before they were seen.

Suddenly a loud bang rang out through the air which made Vervain and Aspen stop running and glance back in the direction the hunter went, pulling their ears down to protect them from the loud noise as another bang echoed through the woods. Their hearts sank as something screeched in pain followed the bang.

Aspen became terrified as the wind now carried the scent of blood through the air, filling their noses with the scent of death. Vervain bowed his head in prayer to whatever thing the man had just killed before he looked at Aspen and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Come on Aspen, we better get out of here before we became man's next target." Vervain said and encouraged his frightened companion to keep going.

"How can man be so cruel sir?" Aspen whimpered as he sniffled to keep his tears from falling.

Vervain looked sadly at Aspen, not liking that the younger and more innocent rabbit had to witness man's cruel bringing.

"I don't know Aspen. I wish I did but I just don't know." Vervain answered sadly as he led Aspen further away from the hunter. But as Vervain let his friend away from the hunter he failed to notice he was leading them straight towards another danger.

They hopped along a leaf trail that by the sounds of it was leading them towards the river that they follow and hope will lead them to a man place that had flyra lying about. But as they got closer Vervain suddenly stopped when he started to become a bit uneasy, like something was wrong.

"Wait Aspen." Vervain whispered and Aspen stopped and stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" The floopy eared buck asked.

Vervain sniffed the air, scenting the man had just been here but as he looked around he could see any traps or dangers that may lay hidden in the trees or bushes that surrounded them.

"I..I'm not sure, just…something's off but I can't figure out what. It could be just the scent of man's got me on edge. Never mind then." Vervain said and hopped ahead but then cried out when something jumped out of the leaf path that Vervain hopped onto, biting down onto his leg.

Vervain screamed from the tremendous amount of pain he felt and fell to the ground. He looked to see what had attacked him, finding what looked like to be metal dog teeth biting into his leg, its sharp metal like teeth buried deep into his flesh.

Aspen gasped in shock at his and rushed to Vervain to try and help him.

"I'll get you out, Vervain!"Aspen exclaimed and tried to pry open the metal teeth but it proved to be useless for the loop eared rabbit wasn't strong enough.

"Oh Frith! I've never felt such pain like this!"Vervain exclaimed and wailed in pain.

"What should I do, Captain Vervain? We have to get you out!"Aspen stated in distress.

"Ugh, go and find that gull who's friends with Hazel's warren."Vervain said in a pained, strained voice.

"Hazel and his warren? Do you think they'll help us?"Aspen asked in surprise.

"I certainly hope so. Hurry Aspen, please. Before the man comes and captures you too."Vervain stated.

Though he was conflicted to do so, Aspen hopped away with great haste. The moment he got into the bushes though the hunter came out and looked down at Vervain with an evil grin.

"Well well, what do we have here? A nice fresh rabbit fur."The man said with a chuckle and grabbed onto the scruff of Vervain's neck tightly with his hand before unlatching the trap around his leg and carrying him away.

Vervain growled as best he could but it came out like a weak gargle to the man making him laugh.

"Well ain't you a viscous little thing? I'm so scared."The man said with a mean laugh and tossed Vervain into a cage on the back of his truck before locking it. As he went to the driver's seat to call his boss the black rabbit sighed in worry.

"Aspen, please hurry."Vervain prayed.

Meanwhile Kehaar was flying about in the air with Hana on his back, both enjoying the day.

"Ah this is the life, Kehaar. You birds got it easy being able to fly like this. I sure wish I could."Hana said.

"Lots animals wish they can fly like Kehaar because Kehaar fly so amazingly."The gull said with a laugh.

"Help! Gull! Help!"Called out an echoing voice. The two looked at each other with confused expressions before looking around.

"What was that?"Hana asked.

"Sounds like someone call out for gull. Could they mean Kehaar?"Kehaar asked.

"Gull! Down here!"Called out the voice again and the two animals looked down and saw a rabbit waving it's paws about to signal him.

"I think that rabbit is calling you, Kehaar. Let's go see what's wrong!"Hana said and the two flew down to the creature below and landed in front of the loop eared rabbit.

"What'd you want, bunny?"Kehaar asked.

"I'm Aspen. Are you two from Hazel's warren?"Aspen asked in a distressed tone.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask? Are you one of Efrafians lost?"Hana asked.

"Yes, but I'm not asking for help because I'm lost. I need your help because a set of metal teeth trapped Captain Vervain. It was a trap set up by man who's out hunting. He was even the one who made those snares at that Cowslip fellow's warren. You have to go to your warren and get help. Please!"Aspen explained quickly and begged.

Hana and Kehaar gasped in shock at hearing this. Not only was Vervain captured by a hunter, but the hunter was responsible for all of those lost rabbits at the Warren of the Shining Wires. Though neither animal cared much for Vervain, they just couldn't stand idly by and let him be taken by that cruel person. So with a shared agreeing nod to each other Hana and Kehaar turned back to Aspen.

"Alright, we'll help you lad. Kehaar, go tell Hazel and the others. I'll stay here with Aspen."Hana said.

"Gotcha!"Kehaar stated and flew off to the Down

"Show me were Vervain is." Hana said to Aspen who nodded and let his climb onto his back before he turned and retraced his steps, running as fast as he could.

But when they reached the spot where Vervain was caught all they found was the bloody metal trap with no Vervain.

"Oh No, he's gone." Aspen gasped in horror.

"Are you sure this is the same place where you last saw him?" Hana question, looking around to see if she could spot any sign of Vervain.

"Yes, Vervain was trapped in those metal teeth, they wouldn't let go." Aspen replied and hopped over to the trap but stopped a couple feet away from it, hesitated to get any closer in fear of it jumping and biting him like it did Vervain.

Hana understood Aspen's fear and hopped down from his back and ran up to the trap, cringing when she saw fresh blood covering it. She sniffed around the strange metal teeth, finding the blood was rabbit and she could scent Vervain and man on the trap too still very fresh. Hana then gasped in worry then she realized what may have happened.

"I think the hunter got him." She said, looking back at Aspen.

"What, oh Frith no, not my best friend." Aspen cried, tears starting to fall down his face in sorrow but Hana hushed him.

"Easy Aspen, just calm down. If Vervain's dead he wasn't killed here, there may be a chance he might still be alive." Hana said to try and calm and reassure the large rabbit's fears.

"Really?" Aspen sniffled, wiping away his tears.

Hana nodded and sniffed around more until she found the hunters tracks and a couple blood drops leading away. She smiled at the find and went back to Aspen.

"Come on Aspen, I think I've found him. Follow me." Hana said as she led him while following the trail.

The trail they were following led them to the edge of the woods near a man trail. They looked out through the bushes to check for danger. Aspen then noticed a hrududu sitting still on the side of the man trail.

"Look." Aspen whispered, gesturing it out for Hana who looked and found it odd that the hrududu wasn't moving and decided to investigate.

Slowly the mouse crept out of the cover of the bushes, making sure Aspen stayed put before she ran up the truck. Once Hana reached it she skidded to a stop then the drivers side door opened suddenly and a man stepped out, still talking to his Boss.

"Yes sure, a nice black coat on this one. He's going to be very nice for your collection." The hunter said as she walked around to the back of the truck to look at his latest catch.

Inside his cage, Vervain was struggling to lean back and lick at his still heavily bleeding leg when the back of the truck clicked and opened, blinding the black rabbit at the sudden flood of sun shine that poured in. He then gasped when he saw it was the hunter again as coward away as the man reached in and roughly pulled his cage closer to him.

"Yes sir, other than his ugly face and beard but his fur is perfect." The man said into the device.

There was a long pause as the man listened to his boss speak and while he was distracted, Hana took that moment to take a quick peek to see what poor soul this man had captured. She gasped and smiled in shock and joy when she saw it was Vervain and he was alive.

"See Aspen, Vervain is still alive."Hana said and pointed to the buck in question. Aspen looked at the cage and sighed in relief.

"Bless my tail. Let's go and get him then."Aspen said but Hana stopped the loop eared rabbit.

"No, Aspen. Not while that hunter is still about. First we need to distract him and give the others enough time to get Vervain out."Hana said.

"But what'll we do?"Aspen asked in worry and Hana gave him a reassuring smile.

"Leave that to me, Aspen. Stay here and keep watch for the others."Hana said and stealthily walked over to the hunter.

While the man wasn't looking Hana quickly crawled up his pants leg and once she reached the small of his back the mouse took a bite. The second the bite came the human shouted in pain and tossed his cell phone then started to hop about as Hana moved all over his body and kept biting at him. From the bushes Aspen chuckled at the funny scene. It was amazing how a viscous hunter could look silly in such a quick time.

At this time back at the warren Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry were working out on the obstacle course. The Buck-Does made sure to work them hard for their little eavesdropping stunt and despite pleads to Hazel and the other rabbits no one came to neither delinquent rabbit's aid. The trio just finished going around the rock set when they dropped from exhaustion and panted hard.

"Well don there, lads. I think you deserve a nice little break."Moss said with a grin.

"Yes. Now maybe that'll teach you not to listen in on our conversations."Fiver said.

"The only thing I learned today...is that you lot drive a harder practice...then your Owsler mates."Hawkbit said between pants.

The Buck-Does chuckled at this but then stopped when they heard a shout from Kehaar and the gull came rushing down so fast that he tumbled right into Hazel and the two ended up in a tangled pile of limbs. Everyone quickly rushed to check on their Chief and animal friend then helped them both get untangled.

"When I said drop in on us any time I didn't quite mean it like that, Kehaar."Hazel said.

"No time for chit chat! Hana need help!"Kehaar exclaimed and this caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, Kehaar? Is Hana alright?"Bigwig asked.

"Yes but she need help to save Vervain! He got caught by metal teeth trap made by man! Need to go back to Hana and rabbit Aspen!"Kehaar exclaimed. Everyone gasped in shock at this and chattered amongst themselves.

"We have to go help him."Fiver stated and came forward.

"You can't be serious, Fiver. After all the trouble that he's put us through why would you want to help Vervain?"Bigwig asked his mate in shock.

"For the same reason I saved Campion despite what he did. Because he's a fellow rabbit. Who's with me?"Fiver asked. For a moment no one replied until Heather stepped forward.

"I'll go with you Fiver."Heather stated making Dandelion's eyes widen in shock.

"But why would you go and help Vervain, Heather? He was one of the cruelest Captains in Efrafa."Dandelion said.

"I know, Dandelion, but he was also a hero for me and the other rabbits of Efrafa during the war. I didn't want to bring this up until later but it seems I have no choice. Woundwort, when you were starting to lose your way in Efrafa Captain Vervain and Aspen led a resistance movement and helped the slaves and myself out."Heather explained to the former Chief who gasped in surprise.

"Vervain led a resistance against me?"Woundwort asked slowly.

"Yes. And after he helped me go with Blackberry and Primrose to Watership Down, he and Aspen left elsewhere. The reason why Vervain did it was because he wanted to repay his debt to you, Campion."Heather said and Campion's good eye rose in shock.

"Really?"Campion asked in surprise.

"Yes. He said that you saved his life on more than one occasion and that since he was never grateful to you once. He couldn't deny your honor and courage and wanted to do something right. And if it weren't for that one act of bravery I wouldn't be here. So now I owe Vervain. Let's go Fiver."Heather said and hoped to Fiver's side.

"Wait, I'll go too."Campion said but Moss stopped him.

"Not like this you won't. You can't take a long run like that yet Campion. And with a hunter about you could get hurt."Moss said.

"Then Bigwig and Woundwort will go. Kehaar, lead them all to where you left Hana and Aspen."Hazel ordered.

"Right. Follow Kehaar, bunnies!"The gull exclaimed and took flight as Fiver, Bigwig, Heather and Woundwort followed.

"Frith protect them all."Dandelion said in worry.

Back near the man trial the hunter was still dancing around and swatting and clawing at his back, trying to get whatever was biting him off. But Hana continued to keep sinking her teeth and clawing into the man's flesh as much as she could.

Now that he was sure the hunter was very well distracted, Aspen hopped out of the bushes and ran up to the back of the truck. Vervain looked down at Aspen from his cage, smiling hopefully of being rescued. Aspen smiled back before he got himself ready to jump up and climb into the truck with Vervain.

"You came back for me." Vervain whispered. The loop eared rabbit smiled at the caged black rabbit and place a paw on the iron bars of the cage.

"You're my friend Captain Vervain and friends stick together." Aspen replied proudly before he sniffed around the cage for any weak spots but when he didn't find he started chewing on a bar with his teeth.

Vervain watched hopefully before glancing over at the hunter who cried out again in pain. Watching him twist and turn as he struggled to reach for the tiny bulge in the back of his shirt that was Hana. The black rabbit could see the man was getting closer to grabbing the mouse and looked at his friend.

"Hurry Aspen, we don't have much more time." Vervain warned. Aspen bit harder into the bar he was working on and somehow by Frith's blessing chewed threw the bar, now making a tiny gap in the cage.

But unfortunately the gap wasn't big enough for Vervain to escape through so Aspen continued to work on the rest of the bars while Hana continued to try to keep the hunter preoccupied. But it seemed luck just ran out for them as the man finally grabbed a hold of Hana and pulled her out of his shirt.

The small brown mouse squeaked in pain as he squeezed her too tight once he grabbed her and was now holding her in front of his face.

"Why you flea bitten little…"The hunter growled as he glared at her and got ready to crush her to death but Hana quickly bit the man's hand, making him cry out in pain and force him to let her go.

While he held his bitten hand, Hana landed hard on the ground but shock off the rough landing and ran for cover in the bushes. But before she entered the safe cover she looked back and gasped when she saw Aspen was still trying to get Vervain free.

"Run Aspen." Hana shouted to the rabbit who didn't hear her because she was too far away but Vervain did.

The black rabbit to see what was wrong and gasped when he saw Hana had been caught and was now running for the woods.

"Aspen look out!" Vervain screamed when the hunter turned and saw what was happening.

"Well, look at this. Another rabbit. The boss will pay me a great deal for a cream colored one."The hunter said with a grin and started to come towards Aspen who only noticed the man at the last minute and gasped in fright as the hand came closer to him.

Just then a loud bird shout was heard and the man looked up just in time to see talons attacking his eyes. The hunter shouted in pain as he backed away from the two rabbits and swatted at the bird attacking him. Aspen and Vervain looked at the attack and were relieved to see that it was Kehaar. Just then Bigwig and Woundwort leaped from the bushes and bit at the man's legs which caused him to tumble down. Soon Heather and Fiver came out and bit at the man's shoulders while Kehaar continued to peck and claw at the man's head.

"Gah! Stop it you blasted creatures! Help! Someone help me!"The man exclaimed.

Just then everyone stopped their movements at the sound of sirens and from the pair of lights up ahead the animals could it see that another hrududu was coming.

"It could be another hunter. All of you go and hide! You too, Aspen."Vervain stated.

"But I can't leave you here, Captain Vervain."Aspen said.

"Nevermind me. Now go!"Vervain stated.

Though it saddened him to leave his friend behind again Aspen did as he was told and all of the animals went to hide in the bushes with Hana. They all peeked through the bushes and saw a hrududu park in front of the still dazed hunter and two humans came out from the front section while three constables came out and picked the hunter up then handcuffed him. The first human was a middle aged looking man of a plumb build with short red hair styled in a formal fashion and a thick mustache on his lips and he was wearing a dark grey military general uniform and black dress shoes. The second human was a younger aged female who had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well, look at what we have here. Our dear old friend Mr. Mark Thompson. You've been on the run for quite a while now laddie. And I have no doubt you've been doing quite a bit of illegal hunting in your spare time."Said the older man.

"Kill over, old man. You ain't got a wrinkle on me. I'm just a regular man strolling about."Mark said with a grin as he was forced to stand up.

"Think again, Thompson. We have eye witness reports about you setting up snares and shooting foxes and badgers by that rabbit warren and found many of your trademarks there. We even just found this bear trap which I know for a fact has been banned since the dark ages."The human female stated as she went into the truck she, the old man and constables came out of and pulled out the same bear trap that caught Vervain.

"That still don't prove a thing. Those traps could have belong to anybody." Mark sneered.

The female frowned at Mark's determination to continue to lie and deny all the evidence when he knew he was clearly caught. But her attention was then drawn to Mark's truck and smirked. She walked to the back and looked to see if she could spot any traps that they could match with the once they have now but instead found something else.

The female gasped in shock and horror at what she found, her fellow humane society came to see her find and were disgusted at that they saw. Inside the truck were blood covered snares, bear traps, ropes, cages and fabric bags that looked like to have something inside them. None of them had to open the bags to see what was inside. The female covered her mouth in horror and sadness to all those poor defenseless animals that this cruel and despicable man had captured, shot, killed, and skinned just for money.

The old man that was hold Mark Thompson grinned down at the hunter and started to push him towards the vehicle he had stepped out of.

"Well it looks like we have the evident we need." The Old man stated as he took mark away.

All the rabbits that were hiding in the bushes looked at each other in confusion to what all was happening.

"What's going on?" Fiver whispered out loud.

"I don't know but it seems some man don't like each other." Bigwig replied just as confused as Fiver.

They continued to watch as the older man put the hunter inside the hrududu and locked him inside before walking back to stand beside the female who hadn't moved from her spot as she stared at the cruel and inhumane traps inside the truck.

"How can someone be so cruel?" She whispered softly.

"I know it's hard, Marian. But not all humans can respect the ways of nature like we can."The old man said as he laid a comforting hand on Marian's shoulder.

"But it's not fair, Grandfather Milo. The animals can't, shouldn't suffer like this because they can't defend themselves. People should just respect nature and its children and leave them be."Marian stated.

From the bushes the rabbits, gull and mouse were shocked to hear all of what the human female called Marian said. Never in their lives did they ever imagine that there were some humans that cared about their world. They always thought that all humans merely wanted to spoil their land and kill them, but it was a great relief that at least some humans truly did care. From the hunter's truck Marian finally noticed Vervain and the black rabbit looked at her with great surprise. He too was shocked to hear that humans cared about the creatures of the world, and somehow he saw something more in Marian's eyes.

"My goodness! Grandfather Milo, look at this poor rabbit!"Marian exclaimed and Milo looked over at the cage and studied Vervain.

"Hm, a black furred rabbit. Not common around here. Poor fella's a natural target for hunters like Thompson."Milo stated and grabbed the keys hanging from the wall of the truck and unlocked the cage. Then Marian gently took Vervain into her arms and cuddled him close, making sure not to hurt his injured leg.

"And it looks like Thompson almost had him sent to the fur shop. It's far too dangerous for this little one to be out in the woods like this, Grandfather. Perhaps I should keep him with me."Marian stated.

"Yes, I think that will be best. Come on then, I'll drop you off at home and let the officers deal with this wanker."Milo said and the two walked to the car and climbed in then drove off.

"We have to follow them. We can't risk that female person hurting Vervain more."Aspen said.

"Right. Kehaar, take Hana with you and guide us from above."Bigwig said and the gull nodded then let Hana mount onto his back before taking flight.

The rabbits quickly followed Kehaar's flight pattern and made sure to stay on track, never going astray from the group. The hrududu was driving down the man trail and took several turns along the way. Eventually it stopped by a house and that's when the rabbits went to hide in the bushes while Hana and Kehaar sat in a tree. The human called Marian that was holding Vervain stepped out of the hrududu and waved it off as it drove away. She then looked to Vervain and gently stroked his beard.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you. You'll be very well taken care of here."Marian promised as she walked to the back of the house and opened the fence door.

"Let's go."Bigwig whispered to the rabbits and they followed him to the fence door.

Bigwig and the others each slowly peeked in through the ajar door and saw wide and spacious area that had many chickens running about and two horses eat from the grassy floor. It looked a bit like a miniature forest of sorts. Fiver then gestured for Bigwig to look up at the human and watched Marian gently sit Vervain down on a table and pull out a small case from under it. When she opened it the human took out a roll of first aid bandages and antibiotic spray. She gently grabbed Vervain's leg making the buck whimper in pain.

"I know it hurts, little one, but I need to spray this antibiotics so that the wound won't get infected and then wrap it."Marian said in a gentle tone then tended to Vervain.

Vervain watcher her cautious, curious to see what she might do as she held up his leg again and sprayed it with the antibiotic. The medication seeped into the torn flesh on Vervain's leg, stinging and making the wound flare up which made Vervain start screaming and thrash about in pain.

Marian quickly and carefully held Vervain down to keep him from jumping down from the table and to keep him from hurting himself further.

"Shh, I know it hurts. I'm sorry but it had to be done. Shh." She whispered and hushed the injured rabbit.

Soon Vervain had to stop trying to escape the pain, having tired himself out from his struggling. Marian smiled as the rabbit finally went still again and she used that time to put some ointment over the puncture wounds where the trap had went in to help the flesh heal itself faster. She then very carefully wrapped the bandages around Vervian's leg, now and then stopping to pet and comfort the terrified and whimpering buck that waited for her to finish.

"Almost done sweetie, just a little longer." She whispered softly.

On the other side of the yard where a huge line of hedges were growing, a curious creature pocked its head out to investigate all the noise it had heard. Slowly it walked out of the safety of the hedges and into the open, revealing it to be a beautiful and very healthy orange and yellow doe.

Hana was the first to spot the curious rabbit as she slowly hopped up closer to Marian and Vervain.

"Hey look." Hana said, pointing down at the new comer.

All the rabbits and Kehaar looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the doe. They all gasped in shock as the doe continued to slowly hop up closer and closer to the female, not showing any sign of fear what's so ever.

"What's she doing?" Bigwig questioned out loud.

Fiver and Woundwort shrugged in confusion to the Lion Head and continued to watch to see what will happen.

"There we go, all better." Marian said as she finished wrapping the bandage and taped it down to keep it from unraveling.

Vervain looked down at his wrapped up leg and sniffed the strange thing curiously. Marian smiled as she watched him, very pleased with herself with her handy work before her attention was pulled from the black rabbit on the table and down to something rubbing around her legs like a cat.

The female gasped in mild surprise and looked down only to smile and giggle at who she found. The orange and yellow doe and finally reached Marian and was circling her body around her legs and nuzzling her fondly to get her attention

"Oh hello Buttercup." She said happily and squatted down to pet the doe the friendly doe.

"So that's her name. This Buttercup lass sure seems rather brave to go up to that Marian person."Heather said.

"I think that Marian takes care of the animals here."Fiver said.

"Kehaar heard of humans like that. They called vets. People that takes care of animals."Kehaar whispered.

"So that's why Marian has so many animals with her. She's a vet."Hana said and watched as said human sat Vervain down to meet Buttercup.

"This is a new rabbit friend that I saved from a hunter, Buttercup. He's new so you'll have to show him around."Marian stated. Buttercup then looked at Vervain with a smile.

"Hello, sir. What's your name?"Buttercup asked.

"Hello, Buttercup. My name is Vervain."The buck greeted.

Buttercup nodded and then moved in front of Marian and started making letter shapes in the ground with her paws. Vervain and the animals at the fence door were confused by this but Marian knew what the doe was doing. Once Buttercup was done spelling she moved away from the letters so Marian could read them.

"Vervain. So that's your name, sweetie? Vervain? Raise your left paw for yes, and raise your right paw for no."Marian said and moved her own left and right hands to show the buck what she meant. Vervain was surprised that the human could communicate with them as she did but still raised his left paw, answering yes. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Vervain. You'll have a wonderful home here. And you can always go out to the wild whenever you want."Marian explained with a smile.

Vervain was shocked to hear all this, never once thinking that humans could be so kind. Then he smiled brightly at Marian and hopped over to her and nuzzled her knee. Marian smiled and gently picked up Vervain and hugged close.

"Well I'll be a howling dog. I'd never thought I'd see something like this."Bigwig said in disbelief.

"And all this time I thought all forms of man were cruel and selfish. It turns out that there are the few who truly care."Woundwort said softly.

"I guess even Frith works in ways to teach man kindness."Fiver said.

"Well I should go and get you some food. You stay close to Buttercup for now, Vervain. I'll be right back."Marian said and sat Vervain down again then went into the house through the back door.

"Marian's a truly wonderful person, isn't she?"Buttercup asked with a smile.

"Yes. She certainly is. But how were you able to communicate with her and tell her my name using those odd shapes?"Vervain asked.

"They're called letters, shapes humans use to make and spell their words. Marian taught them to me so that I can spell the names of the new animals she brings."Buttercup explained.

"Really? Well, that's very fascinating for a human to do."Vervain said. Just then Aspen and the other decided to come out and see Vervain.

"Captain Vervain! You're alright."Aspen said in happiness.

"Aspen. What are you doing here?"Vervain asked in surprise.

"We followed that hrududu and came to see how you were fairing. It seems you didn't really need the check up."Bigwig said with a slight smirk.

"Heh, yes I suppose not. Marian is taking quite good care of me. But General, why are you with Hazel's band?"Vervain asked.

"Because, the Buck-Doe known as Silverweed has made me seen the error of my ways. I'm living in Hazel's warren to learn all of the things I have ignored in my quest for power."Woundwort explained which made Vervain smile.

"I see. That's good. But why are you here, Heather?"Vervain asked to the other doe.

"Because I owe you my life for saving me as you did in the war. I couldn't just stand by and let a hunter take you."Heather stated.

"Heather told us about what you did during the war, Vervain. That was very brave."Fiver said with a kind smile.

"Thank you. It was all I could do both as the first right thing I ever did and to repay my debt to Campion, even though he'll never know I did."Vervain said sadly.

"But he will. Campion is alive."Heather stated making the black rabbit look at her in shock.

"He truly is?"Vervain asked.

"Yes. Captain bunny managed to survive rock fall. He don't look his best now, but he's getting better."Kehaar explained.

"Oh thank Frith. That's very wonderful news."Vervain said.

"So will you come with us to Watership Down, Captain Vervain? Bigwig said we could join them."Aspen said excitedly. Vervain gave a kind smile but shook his head.

"I'm sorry Aspen, but I've had enough to do with Hazel's warren for a while. Now I just want to rest here and relax. If you don't mind of course, Buttercup."Vervain said to the second doe.

"Of course not, Vervain. We have plenty of room for more friends here."Buttercup said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. But we can still visit each other, can't we Vervain?"Aspen asked with a hopeful look. Vervain nodded and laid a paw on Aspen's shoulder.

"Certainly Aspen. We can still visit each other."Vervain said. Aspen gave a shout of joy and hugged the other rabbit tight making everyone laugh.

"Here I come, little rabbits! I hope you don't mind sliced turnips!"Called out the voice of Marian.

"That's Marian. You'd better go before she takes you all in too."Vervain said.

Quickly the rabbits, gull and mouse all quickly went out through the fence door before Marian came out and sat the two plates of sliced turnips in front of Vervain and Buttercup. As the rabbits in the large yard ate the Down animals watched Vervain closely.

"I think Vervain finally found his place in the world."Fiver said.

"Yeah. He'll be just fine. Let's go and tell the others."Bigwig said and everyone headed back to Watership Down, all silently wishing Vervain well as they left Marian's home.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a simple day for the rabbits of Watership Down. Some were out gathering flayra for the warren's store, others were out on patrol and some were doing Owsler exercises. Two of the rabbits doing this were Dandelion and Hawkbit. Since Bigwig was helping Campion with his leg physical therapy and Woundwort was out on patrol that left the Buck-Does in charge of leading the exercises. And since the bucks had skipped their digging lessons two moons ago they would be digging burrows right after their exercises. Needless to say the laziest pair of rabbits were not enjoying this at all.

"Come on you lot, show some effort. It's a lovely day to be doing Owsler exercises on the Down."Moss said to the two bucks as they hopped about the obstacle course.

"Whew...easy for you…you to say, Moss...You were an Owsler Captain in a warren of warriors."Dandelion said between exhausted pants.

"Yeah...how do you expect a pair of rabbits to go through obstacles like this for a long time?"Hawkbit asked tiredly.

"If Pipkin can go through the course easily you two should be able to do it also."Silverweed stated. Fiver then looked to the sun and saw it begin to set in the middle of the blue sky, signifying the afternoon time.

"I think that should do it for the Owsler exercises, Moss. It's time we moved onto burrow practice."Fiver said.

"Alright, come on lads make it to the end of the course and we're done." Moss shouted to Hawkbit and Dandelion as they jumped up and under logs.

Once they finished there they ran to the finish line which was a large rock they had to clearly jump over.

"Come on mate." Hawkbit shouted to his friend and they both jumped as high as they could and just barely made it over the rock and safely land on the other side.

Moss smiled at their progress and Fiver and Silverweed thumped their feet on their ground to applauded them.

"Well done lads. You can take a break now." Moss praised as he hopped over to them and watched them as they literally fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"I…I can't feel my legs." Dandelion winded.

"Me…neither." Hawkbit breathed as he struggled to get back up but his legs fell out from under him again.

"Get some rest you two, you'll both need it when its time for you burrow lessons." Fiver said which made their ears perk up and glare up at the Buck-Doe.

"Why do we still have to dig burrows? There are plenty of does to dig and you three can dig too. I mean doe's and Buck-Doe's can dig better then bucks." Dandelion protested.

"Yeah, and you three are good Owsler on your own so I don't see why we need to do all this training."Hawkbit supplied.

"Now you two know that Hazel wants everyone to learn how to dig. And if any of us leave to start a new warren elsewhere then that's one less Owsler and one less digger."Silverweed stated.

"Besides, digging and Owsler exercises aren't that hard."Fiver said.

"Easy for you to say, Fiver. You, Moss and Silverweed are half buck and half doe meaning that you have the strength and stamina to dig and fight."Dandelion complained.

"Meanwhile we have to struggle just to get through the obstacle course."Hawkbit stated.

"Oh come off it, Hawkbit. It's not as hard as you think. And if Fiver, Silverweed and I make digging and Owsler exercises look easy it's because we've practiced a lot in doing both."Moss said.

"Sure, but being Buck-Does doesn't hurt it I'll bet. In fact I have no doubt that our lives would be much easier if Hawkbit and I were Buck-Does ourselves."Dandelion said.

"Your lives most certainly wouldn't be easier, Dandelion. In fact they'd be much harder."Silverweed stated.

"Oh please. Buck-Does get the best flayra, they can complete any and every task of a regular doe and buck, they get their own private burrow and are pretty much super rabbits in general. How hard is that?"Hawkbit asked.

"You two wouldn't understand. Being a Buck-Doe is a lot more to it than things like that. It's a hard and conflicting life."Fiver stated but the two rabbits were still unconvinced.

"Sure it is. Well we're going off to rest in the shade. So if you'll excuse us we'll see you when we wake next."Dandelion said then he and Hawkbit hopped to the tree.

"Those two are a real piece of work."Moss said with a shake of his head.

"I can understand why Bigwig get's so frustrated with them now."Fiver added.

"They'd better be careful of what they wish for though. Asking of such things can lead to a disastrous turn out."Silverweed said.

At the tree the two delinquent rabbits settled close to one another as they laid down to rest.

"You really think that Fiver and the others were serious about being Buck-Does was hard?"Dandelion asked.

"Nah, they were just trying to ruin our little dream. After all why would you want to share such a pampered life with two more blokes that could take all the luxury away from you?"Hawkbit asked.

"Yeah, that's true. Well we can dream about it anyway."Dandelion said and started to doze off.

"Right. We can dream."Hawkbit said in agreement and yawned before falling asleep himself.

The time ticked by slowly as the two bucks settled down for their nap. Frith still shined brightly in the sun though it was getting close to sunset. Suddenly though Dandelion and felt a paw shake them from their slumber and groaned tiredly as they looked up to see Hazel.

"Oh, hi there Hazel. What time is?"Dandelion asked as he yawned and stretched.

"Almost sunset. I'm glad I woke you two up. You would have been late."Hazel said.

"Late? Oh shoot, the digging exercises. Silverweed, Moss and Fiver are going to kick us in the tails."Hawkbit grumbled.

"What are talking about Hawkbit? There were no digging lessons today."Hazel stated.

"There weren't?"The two bucks asked in unison, both surprised by what their Chief said.

"No, digging lessons and Owsler practice are canceled during the time for the traditional mating chase. And you two should be getting ready with the other does and Buck-Does."Hazel explained.

Both Hawkbit and Dandelion were confused by this and looked at each other before looking back at Hazel.

"Why would 'we' be getting ready with the doe's and Buck-Doe's, we're not Buck'Does?" Hawkbit questioned.

But the chief rabbit chuckled at their question.

"Very funny you two, you both know you're Buck-Does now stop kidding around and go get ready before the buck's come and start the chase before you're ready. Your suitors are more determined to catch and mate with you." Hazel laughed before hopped towards the burrow, leaving the very confused rabbits to ponder on what he just said.

"Did he just say?" Dandelion started to say.

"We're…we're Buck-Does?' Hawkbit finished slowly.

They looked at each other and figured there was only one way to find out. They lifted their paws to look at their pads and gasped at what they found.

"I've got heart pads!" Hawkbit shouted.

"Me too." Dandelion whined back, each looking at the others to be sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them but what they were seeing was clear as day.

"Oh Frith, what are we going to do?" Dandelion asked, terrified of the new change.

He didn't know the first thing about how to be a Buck-Doe.

"I…I don't know but I think it be best we go find the does like Hazel said and see if we can get to the bottom of this." Hawk bit replied, getting a nod from the yellow Buck-Doe before they ran to the burrow and quickly made their way to the private doe and Buck-Doe burrows.

When they first entered, instead of being yelled at and chased from the burrow they were greeted and slightly scolded for being late.

"Where have you two been? It's almost time." Blackberry questioned as she and the other does hopped over and started to groom their fur for them, knowing it would take too long if they did it by themselves.

"Hey cut it out, I can groom myself thank you." Hawkbit protested as he was groomed by Blackberry and Dandelion was groomed by Primrose.

"Stop moving Hawkbit, you want to look nice for your suitors don't you?" Blackberry said sternly as she groomed his shoulders and back for him.

Hawkbit was about to respond when he spotted Fiver, Moss, And Silverweed sitting and relaxing in the back of the burrow. Seeing the three and hoping they could help with this mess Hawkbit shock the does off and escaped from them before they could grab him again and ran to the Buck-Does.

"Fellas, what's going on here?"Hawkbit asked in distress making the other rabbits look at him strangely.

"What do you mean what's going on, Hawkbit? It's the mating season and we all need to get ready before sunset. After all Hazel can only hold off the bucks for so long."Silverweed said.

"Well yes we're aware of that, but how do you explain these?"Dandelion asked as he and Hawkbit showed their heart pads.

"Why they're your heart pads of course. All Buck-Does have heart pads."Fiver said with a smile.

"But we can't be Buck-Does! This is all some big mistake!"Dandelion exclaimed in distress.

"We were born as regular bucks! This can't be possible!"Hawkbit exclaimed and quickly the does and Buck-Does came to comfort them.

"Don't say things like that, lads. I know that you're both really nervous but just think of the beautiful kittens you'll have with your mates."Primrose said reassuringly.

"Yes, and maybe after that you'll even start your own warren."Blackberry said.

"But we don't want...Hold on a moment, where's Clover and Heather?"Hawkbit asked.

"Clover and Heather? Who are you talking about?"Fiver asked.

"The two other does of our warren."Dandelion stated.

"We never had any does named Clover or Heather. But now that you mention it those are good named if Campion and I get any little baby does."Moss said with a thoughtful tone.

Hawkbit and Dandelion's mouths dropped in shock. First they woke up as Buck-Does, and now it turned out that Heather and Clover weren't here? Added with the fact that soon they'll be running from suitors this was all quickly becoming one awful nightmare. How can they possibly get out of this?

"I'm so excited. I didn't think today would come for Bigwig and I."Fiver said with a happy blush on his face.

"I know what you mean, Fiver. Woundwort is looking forward to the chase just as much as I am."Silverweed said with a giggle.

"Did you manage to find Pipkin a place to stay for the next two moons, Primrose?"Blackberry asked.

"Yes. He's staying at Redstone and Captain Broom is happily teaching him so Owsler moves. After all Hazel and I don't want him hearing us as we mate in the warren."Primrose said with an amused smile. Just then Hana came into the burrow.

"Alright everyone, the sun is about to ready to turn into sunset."Hana said.

"That means us then. I'd better be going before Lodge get's loose. Bye all."Blackberry said and hopped out.

"We should be on our way too, lads. Let's get hopping."Moss said and he, Fiver and Silverweed hopped out of the private burrows as well. When Primrose saw that Dandelion and Hawkbit didn't leave but were instead sticking their heads under the leaves of the beds she looked at with them confused expressions.

"What are you two doing? You should be off too."Primrose said.

"Oh, really? Well um, we just thought we saw some bugs in the leaves. Yeah that's it. We're trying to get the little blighters out."Dandelion said with a nervous laugh.

"I understand you two are very nervous maybe even scared but I would highly recommend you come outside with us because if the bucks can't find you outside they will come down here looking and it's harder to run from them down here. Especially when you have two suitors on your tail." Primrose said to try and convince the two to come out.

Hawkbit pulled his head out of hiding and looked at Primrose in confusion.

"Two suitors? I thought there was only suppose to be one?" The grouchy Buck-Doe questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes but this year you both have two suitors. You've got Strawberry and surprisingly Holly after you. And Dandelion you have Blackavar and Aspen." Primrose chuckled.

Intently Dandelion pulled out of his hiding place, eyes wide as the moon as he and Hawkbit stared at Primrose.

"Strawberry and Holly!" Hawkbit shouted.

"Blackavar and Aspen!" Dandelion shouted.

The two new Buck-Does looked at each other in shock and shivered before Hawkbit realized something.

"Hey wait, I thought Holly was mated to Pimpernel?" Hawkbit pointed out, hoping not to hear that he never existed too.

"Yes he was but since Pimpernel has stopped running and Silverweed had told Holly that he'd love to have brothers and sisters but understood that he wouldn't since his mother was gone. But Holly wants to make his only kit happy and chose you to be his mate and Step-Mother to Silverweed." Primrose explained before she hoped out of the burrow, leaving the two behind to process all that they've heard.

"Oh Frith what have we go ourselves into?" Hawkbit cursed themselves.

"The better question is how are we going to get out of this mess, I don't want to be mated to another buck." Dandelion whined and looked at Hawkbit in hope of him having a plan but unfortunately he was as clueless as his yellow fur friend.

But before they could think about their situation any further they heard a distant voice call out.

"Let the traditional mating chase…BEGIN!" Hazel shouted from up top which made Dandelion and Hawkbit's hearts sink.

"Ah! We have to get out of here and think of a plan!"Hawkbit stated and ran out like El-ahrairah.

"Right, get out then plan."Dandelion said in agreement and followed after Hawkbit.

The two rabbits carefully peeked their heads out of the burrows and looked around to make sure that their suitors were out. Once they found that the coast was clear the rabbits slowly walked out of the burrows and started to go down the bottom of the hill until they stopped when they saw Aspen and Strawberry searching around near the trail to the woods. The new Buck-Does quickly ducked down behind a log and peeked over it to make sure they weren't seen.

"What'll we do? We have to get pass them somehow."Hawkbit said.

"Then we'll just have to sneak around."Dandelion said.

The two got low on their stomachs and began to crawl in the tall grass. Strawberry and Aspen were sniffing around the air in an attempt to tell apart the many scents to find the Buck-Does they were looking for but the wind carried the scents away. While they sniffed about Hawkbit and Dandelion slowly made their way to the woods. Once they were out of sight they ran off to the nearest stream. When they got their the two Buck-Does began washing their paws to try and get rid of the heart pads.

"Moss' heart pads wore out after washing them. Maybe if we wash ours against the ground of the stream ours will wash away."Hawkbit said.

"Do you really think that'll work?"Dandelion asked.

"I don't know, I never asked Fiver or the others how heart pads work. Well let's see the results of our labor. We'll look at each other's paws first then check for ourselves."Hawkbit said and stepped out of the water then showed all four of his pads. "Are my still in place?"The grey rabbit asked.

"Yep, sorry chum. What about me?"Dandelion asked and held up his own four pads.

"Yes."Hawkbit said and sighed sadly as he looked at his paws for himself. Dandelion groaned and his ears drooped in worry.

"Oh this is all our fault, Hawkbit. Fiver was right, it is a lot harder being a Buck-Doe than we thought. We should have never wished to be one."Dandelion said.

"You're telling me. But we can't complain now. We have to try and find a hiding place before..."But Hawkbit stopped short in his sentence when he heard grass rustling.

The two new Buck-Does stood still and kept quiet at fear it was one of their 'suitors'. Eventually the cause of the rustling stepped out and it turned out to be Bigwig. Hawkbit and Dandelion sighed in relief, glad that it was only him.

"Oi what are you two doing sitting around? Don't you know the chase has started?" The Lion Head questioned as he hopped up to the two.

"Yes but we don't want any part of it. We're not Buck-Does. We're bucks liked you." Hawkbit replied before turning around and tried to wash his paws again, scrubbing them hard.

Bigwig cocked his head to the side and hopped up to see what he was doing.

"And you're washing your paws, why?" Bigwig asked curiously.

"We're…trying to wash our heart pads off…like Moss did with his." Dandelion grunted as he concentrated on cleaning his pads away but when he looked at them he groaned in frustration when he saw nothing was happening.

Bigwig shook his head and hopped back to the tall grass to leave and continue his search for Fiver but before he left he looked over his shoulder.

"Well to point out your first problem Moss didn't wash his pads off, he lost his from working hard in Efrafa." Bigwig pointed out before hopping off.

Hawkbit and Dandelion perked up when they heard this and the grouchy grey rabbit ran his paw down his face.

"Great, just great." Hawkbit growled.

"What now?" Dandelion questioned, contently looking around to be sure they don't have another unwanted visitor.

They both kept flinching and jumping from every small sound they heard, fearing it would be one of their suitors.

"Right now we need to find a place to hide." Hawkbit replied and dandelion nodded in agreement.

"Right." The yellow buck said and they hopped off in search of a place they could hide and wait out the chase till morning.

During their search they had to keep ducking down now and then when they heard someone coming. But were soon relieved when it was just bucks chasing does and even ran into a chase with Moss and Campion, watching how the Buck-Doe hopped up onto large rocks when Campion got close to catching him. Moss chuckled down at Campion who smirked up at him and tried to catch him again by jumping up on the rock with Moss but the clever Buck-Doe jumped down before Campion could reach him and started the chase again.

Once they were gone Hawkbit and Dandelion slipped out of hiding. They could hear other rabbits being chased, their laughs and teasing being carried through the wind. Yes the mating season was a very joyful and exciting time but sadly these two weren't so happy about it. They were about to head off again when suddenly something sprung out of the grass and right into their path, revealing to be both of Dandelion's suitors, Aspen and Blackavar.

"So there you are, I was wondering when we'd find you." Aspen shouted joyfully and stepped closer to Dandelion who gasped and backed away slowly from the larger buck.

"No need to be scared love, we won't hurt you." Blackavar said to try and calm and reassure their chosen as he and Aspen tried to get closer to Dandelion to grab him.

Hawkbit was beside himself, not sure what he should do as he watched Aspen and Blackavar follow Dandelion who kept backing away looking terrified. Before Hawkbit could make up his mind to help two more bucks came out of the grass and landed in front of Hawkbit who gasped and jumped back from the new comers, his ears falling when he saw it was Holly and Strawberry.

"Hello there, Hawkbit. At last we found you."Holly said with an excited expression and began to approach the other Buck-Doe who immediately started backing away.

"You two had best clear off if you know what's good for you."Hawkbit warned.

"It's because we know what's good for us that we've been looking for you."Strawberry said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows which made Hawkbit inwardly gag.

The two rabbits backed up into a tree as their suitors came closer and closer to them. Both of them felt their heart rates increase by the second and tried to think of a way out. It was then that Dandelion finally got an idea and raised his paws up signalling the approaching rabbits to stop.

"Hold it now! If you lot really want to mate us then Hawkbit and I need our energy."Dandelion stated which made the bucks stop their approach and look at him with interest while Hawkbit looked at him in shock.

"We do?"Hawkbit asked and Dandelion lightly jabbed his elbow in the rabbit's arm and he soon caught onto the idea. "Oh right, of course we do! After all mating takes a lot out of us Buck-Does and all."Hawkbit said, making it up as he went but the rabbits seemed to buy it.

"Okay then. That sounds fair enough."Aspen said and the other bucks nodded in agreement.

"Right then. Hop to it now. We'll be here waiting and once you come back you'll gt a fine reward."Dandelion said and gave a flirty wink which seemed to convince Aspen and Blackavar since they smiled widely and immediately hopped off to gather flayra.

"Yes. A really fine reward."Hawkbit said with suggestive purr in his voice which had Holly and Strawberry hopping off too. Once all of the rabbits were gone the two Buck-Does sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from their heads.

"Thank Frith that worked."Dandelion said.

"Yes but it won't work for long. They'll be back soon so we need to get scarce sooner. Let's go."Hawkbit said and hopped off with his friend.

"Right." Dandelion agreed and hopped after him.

They hopped around in search of a perfect hiding place until they came upon they Owsler exercise course. At first they thought about continuing on their way until Dandelion stopped.

"Wait, this would be a perfect spot. Everyone rabbit on the Down knows we hate the exercise course right?" Dandelion said to Hawkbit.

"Yes and your point is?' Hawkbit questioned, wanting to keep going but was curious to what Dandelion was getting at.

"Then what rabbit would ever think to check the one place you and I work to stay away from, no one would ever think about coming looking for us here." Dandelion pointed out, proudly explaining his idea which made Hawkbit smile.

"Dandelion you are a genius." Hawkbit praised.

"Naturally." The yellow buck replied, his chest puffed out in pride before his jumped when he heard a very distant Aspen calling his name.

"Dandelion…where are you?" Aspen sung.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Blackavar called out after Aspen.

Dandelion gasped and quickly hopped down into the course with Hawkbit hot on his tail as they rushed to the logs part of the course and slipped inside one of the hollow one, just large enough to fit them both. Their hearts pounded loudly in their ears as they covered their mouths to try to quiet their heavy breathy, listening for anyone coming.

After a couple seconds of only hearing crickets chirping and soft summer breeze blowing through the grass they heard paws running across the ground.

"Hawkbit, where are you?" Strawberry called playfully as he and Holly tried to find their lost Buck-Doe.

Hawkbit pressed harder on his mouth to try to keep himself quiet and to panic as he heard them getting closer and closer to his and his fellow run away's hiding place.

The Buck-Does made sure to stay quiet and didn't even move their ears for they didn't want to risk being heard. From the tale tell sounds of approaching feet Dandelion and Hawkbit knew that it was only a matter of time before the bucks finally discovered them. Dandelion saw Blackavar's paw right by the entrance of the log and he was about to run off with Hawkbit until they heard the sound of someone coming out of the bushes from outside the log. The searching bucks turned away from their search and looked up to see Silverweed.

"Oh hello all. Sorry if I startled you. I've been on a run from Woundwort and managed to lose him. If he passes by tell him I went elsewhere."Silverweed said.

"Certainly Silverweed."Holly said with a smile.

"Thanks Papa. Well I must get hopping. Good-bye!"Silverweed said and hopped away.

"Well should we keep searching here for Dandelion and Hawkbit?"Aspen asked.

"Nah. It's clear that they're not here. We should move on ahead."Strawberry said.

"I agree. Let's get going."Holly said and the four bucks hopped away themselves.

After a moment of silence Hawkbit and Dandelion came out of their hiding place and sighed in relief.

"That was close. They almost found us."Dandelion said.

"Fiver, Moss and Silverweed were right before. Our lives would be harder as Buck-Does. We both have to dodge two bucks each and can't get rid of our heart pads."Hawkbit said with a frown.

"We should have never wished to be Buck-Does."Dandelion said in agreement and his ears drooped.

"Wait a minute, Dandelion. Maybe that's our answer. We wished to be Buck-Does before so maybe we can wish to be bucks again."Hawkbit said with a hopeful smile making Dandelion perk up.

"That's a capital idea, Hawkbit! Let's try it."Dandelion said and the two closed their eyes and concentrated.

"We wish were bucks again."The two rabbits said in unison and after a while opened their eyes and looked at their paws with hopeful smiles but they soon turned into frowns when they saw that they were still the same.

"Well so much for that idea. Can't be helped then. Let's try and find a burrow somewhere."Hawkbit said and the two hopped deeper into the woods.

As they hopped the new Buck-Does made sure to stay close to each other so that they wouldn't lose sight of one another. Soon Dandelion and Hawkbit got into a clearing and grew hungry so they decided to eat some violets right by the next turn. As they ate the two rabbits failed to hear the sound of figures coming their way. It was only when they heard three growls did Hawkbit and Dandelion quickly turned to see the shapeless forms leap at them in an attempt to grab them and so they moved to the side. When the Buck-Does made a good distance between them and the creatures who jumped them, they saw that it was Nook, Chervil and Ruffian.

"What are you three doing here?" Hawkbit questioned, glaring at the trouble marker rabbits.

Chervil was the first to sit up after shaking his head to clear it and turned to sneer at the two buck-does.

"We heard the mating chase on Watership Down was being held tonight and we all thought to come see and try to snatch us a couple does for ourselves." Chervil explained with an evil smirk.

"And it just happened to be our luck to happen upon two Buck-Does still fresh for the taken." Nook added as he hopped up to stand beside his fellow rabbit.

Both Hawkbit and Dandelion gulped at the way the three bucks were looking at them and slowly back away from them.

"Nab em lads." Chervil shouted and Nook and Ruffian pounced at the two Buck-Does but they weren't quick enough as the other rabbits easily dodged them and ran.

"After them." Ruffian growled, giving chase.

Chervil and Nook following close behind, not wanting to lose the chance of a life time to catch and mate with two Buck-Does.

"Don't let them escape." The bulky buck added.

"Keep running Dandelion, I don't want to be caught by either of those Efrafains." Hawkbit encouraged his friend as they circled wide and headed back the way they came without their pursuers noticing.

"What's with all these rabbit, do they all seriously think we want to be mates with them?" Dandelion asked Hawkbit.

"I…I don't know but I'm not stopping to find out." Hawkbit panted.

"Well I'm getting sick and tired of all this and my feet are getting tired of all this too. Why can't they just hop off and leave us alone?" The exhausted yellow buck gasped as he started to feel himself slowing down but forced himself to keep going.

"You best stop running Buck-Does. There's no use in continue running. Just give up and we'll make it easy" One of the bucks behind them shouted up to them.

"And when have you heard we ever made anything easy." Hawkbit snarled back but didn't stop.

This angered the three bucks and they kicked off the ground to run faster, slowly gaining on the tired Buck-Does. Hawkbit and dandelion gasped in fear when they saw how close they were now and tried to run faster but were just too tired to which made Chervil, Nook, and Ruffian laugh.

"You're ours now Buck-Doe." Ruffian and his fellow bucks sneered and got ready to pounce, getting ready to end this chase and claim their prizes.

So overcome with fright Hawkbit and Dandelion stopped running and held onto each other tightly and covered their eyes, waiting for the painful mounting that was sure to come. But suddenly they heard a set of growls followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. The friends each opened one eye to see what caused the sounds and gasped when they saw Strawberry, Holly, Blackavar and Aspen having a growling match with the Efrafain bucks. Not wanting to get in he middle of this Hawkbit and Dandelion

"You lot got some nerve trying to mate our chosen Buck-Does."Strawberry said with a growl.

"Don't smell your scent on them, Snare Warren rabbit. Those two are fair game to anybody in a mating chase."Ruffian growled back.

"To bucks of Watership Down yes, to rabbits not of our warren like you no."Holly stated with a glare.

"You'd better leave if any of you know what's best for your lives."Blackavar said.

"Big words for the only rabbit that could rival Captain Vervain's weakness."Nook said with a cruel chuckle.

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, Nook. And I'll fight to the death for my mate."Blackavar said with narrowed eyes and took a fighting stance.

"Me too."Aspen added, also getting ready to fight.

"We'll all fight you lot if we have to."Holly stated.

"Three weaklings plus an old Owsler Captain washout versus three real warriors? It's almost unfair, isn't it chaps?"Chervil asked his comrades.

"It is almost unfair, Chervil. But who are we to pass up a chance to finally kill some Watership Down rabbits?"Ruffian asked with a smirk.

"I say we take them all out then move onto the Buck-Does."Nook said.

"Good idea, Nook. Best to work up our energy for the mating."Chervil said in agreement.

"You won't live long enough to even sweat!"Holly shouted and with a growl the Watership Down bucks attacked the Efrafain bucks.

All seven rabbits were clawing, biting and shoving at each other with great ferocity. Their growls and snarls sounded more like mad dogs than rabbits. And from the sidelines Hawkbit and Dandelion could only watch on in horror at the direction the fight was taking. They've heard El-ahrairah stories of how there were great fights for the first Buck-Does to ever exist but they never thought it would be like this. And it all came from a wish they made out of laziness. The two curled in on themselves and covered their ears to try and block out the sounds of the death match as they cried.

"No, this can't be happening! Stop, just stop!"Dandelion pleaded but he seemed to be talking more to Frith as if he could come and end the fight rather than pleading to the battling rabbits.

"This is terrible! I hate being a Buck-Doe! Someone help!"Hawkbit called out.

"Dandelion! Hawkbit!"Called out a distant voice. The crying rabbits uncovered their ears and looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Who said that?"Hawkbit said.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar."Dandelion said.

"Wake up, you two! Wake up!"The voice called out, sounding much louder and clearer.

"Hey, that's Moss' voice! Moss, here's right here!"Hawkbit called out.

"Help us, please!"Dandelion called out with a half sob.

"Wake up, lads! Wake up!"Called out Moss and suddenly a flashing light blinded the two.

Dandelion and Hawkbit screamed in fright and leaped forward as they gasped, as if just now coming up for air after nearly drowning. The rabbits were sweating hard and looked around to see where they were and were relieved to see that they were at Watership Down. And after checking their paws Dandelion and Hawkbit were even more relieved to see that they didn't have heart pads. When they felt a paw touch their shoulders the pair snapped their heads to see Silverweed, Moss and Fiver staring at them with concerned looks.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion are you two alright?"Moss asked.

"We were coming to get you for your digging lessons after having a drink when we heard you making slight shouts and rushed to see you running in your sleep like you were being chased."Silverweed explained.

"You both had us very worried. We've been trying to wake you up for a while. You must have had an awful nightmare."Fiver said. After a moment of catching his breath Dandelion was the first to speak.

"You don't know the half of it, Fiver. It was the most terrible nightmare a buck could ever have."Dandelion said.

"Well what happened in your nightmare that could have made you scream and shout that way?"Silverweed asked.

"First it started out with Hazel waking us up and we thought that were late for our digging lessons but he said that the digging lessons and Owsler exercises were cancelled because it was the day of the traditional mating chase."Hawkbit explained.

"How is that so nightmarish?"Moss asked.

"Because in our nightmare we were Buck-Does and while Aspen and Blackavar were after me Strawberry and Holly were after Hawkbit."Dandelion stated.

"We were running all through the woods trying to hide when suddenly Chervil, Nook and Ruffian showed up and tried to mate us too. Then Holly and the others showed up and soon enough they got into a fight over us."Hawkbit explained, shivering at the memory of the nightmare.

"It was an awful sight. Then we heard your voice, Moss, and after a flash of light we find ourselves back here at the Down."Dandelion said.

"I guess we got you two up just in time then. And while I'm sorry about your nightmare it's good that you both finally realize how hard it is to be a Buck-Doe."Moss said.

"Indeed. Like we said before it's a conflicting life and in turn your life get's harder. Dodging other bucks is only one of the dangers Moss, Silverweed and I face every day."Fiver explained.

"Yes, there's also avoiding getting killed by jealous does and keeping up work as an Owsler and a digger."Silverweed supplied.

"But as we practice at it we're able to to do better. We're no super rabbits for sure, but we're super at what we do."Moss said with a smile making the two bucks smile back.

"You all sure are. We're sorry about giving you a hard time before."Dandelion said.

"Yeah. I'll take being a regular Owsler buck over being a Buck-Doe any time. No offense."Hawkbit said making the other rabbits chuckle.

"None taken, lads. You learned your lesson and that's all that matters. Now normally we'd have you get to work, but if you're tired we can skip today's digging lesson."Moss said.

"Oh no, we'll gladly dig some burrows. Won't we Hawkbit?"Dandelion asked his friend.

"Sure we will, mate. Besides if we fall asleep we might turn into Buck-Does again. Let's get on with our lessons then."Hawkbit said and hopped down to the digging site.

The Buck-Does watched their friends proudly and smiled before going down to join them. Though they didn't want them to learn the hardships of being a Buck-Doe in such a frightening way they were glad that they now understood their breed better. And that made all of the friends closer.


End file.
